Cayendo desde el cielo
by nyanko1827
Summary: Justo antes de noquear a su oponente, algo blanco cayo del cielo y lo noqueo por el. Llevarse a este chico de blanco a su casa cambiaria para siempre su vida, en mas de una forma. Alerta BL. Traducción Autorizada.
1. Capitulo I

**Cayendo desde el cielo.**

**Autora: **Emotive Gothika

**Traductora: **Nyanko

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei! La historia le pertenece a Emotive Gothika y la traducción es mia.

**N/T: **Aclaro que como en las otras dos la traducción es autorizada, y que me mantengo comunicada con la autora para enviarle los comentarios, asi que si le queréis decir algo ya sabeis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Por fin! Aquí esta mi primer fic de varios capítulos de KHR con argumento y "escenario". Por supuesto, YAOI, que es mi orgullo, pasión y amor! Espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como ya disfrute al escribirlo! XD_

_**Parejas: **__Si han leído mi perfil (y realmente me conocen bien) entonces ya sabrás cual es mi OTP de KHR. En cuanto a las otras parejas… Será sorpresa ;)_

_**Género: **__Sobrenatural, Romance, Otros?_

_**Advertencia:**__ El lenguaje, OOC, violencia, yaoi en próximos capítulos, y otras cosas que la autora no puede señalar en este momento._

_**Disclaimer: **__Imposible…. Simplemente imposible._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo: I<strong>

**Escapar, correr y caer del cielo**

* * *

><p>Frío.<p>

Eso era todo lo que sentía y estaba temblando mucho por ello. El frío de la noche se filtraba a través de su dolor muscular, llegando a sus huesos, como agujas, haciéndole sentir como una varita de hielo al caminar. Por lo general, el frío no le importaba. Su especie estaba bien con cualquier clima, siempre y cuando no hiciera demasiado, pero ahora mismo, en su estado debilitado, la simple frialdad de la noche le afectaba mas que nunca.

Estaba débil. Odiaba sentirse débil, sentirse inútil como antes de enterarse de su linaje. Eso fue hace mucho, por supuesto, y había crecido durante este tiempo, era su secreto, el temor de volver a ser débil y cobarde. No quería volver a sentirse débil e inútil otra vez. Pero al menos, esta vez, había una razón para sentirse así. Tenía hambre, fue privado del sustento que su especie necesita para sobrevivir.

Hacia días desde su última comida, tal vez semanas, y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una manera que no le gustaba. No quería temblar por el trivial frío y que sus músculos dolieran, así que, instintivamente los flexionaba, cuando el pensamiento de alimentarse cruzaba por su mente. Desaprobaba la alimentación a la antigua usanza, y hacia tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo, por lo tanto, no quería ceder a sus instintos naturales. No solo informaría de su escondite entre unos arbustos del bosque, sino que también se convertiría en un salvaje inconsciente.

La única cosa que lo vincula a sus últimos vestigios de cordura, era la idea de volver a su casa, con sus amigos, y su familia, en una sola pieza.

Definitivamente no iba a volver en una bolsa de plástico, o peor, en múltiples, tal vez pequeñas.

Tratando de calmar sus instintos, contuvo su aliento y escucho todo a su alrededor. Salvo por el silbido del viento y el susurro de las hojas al moverse, no se oía nada, solo un silencio acogedor. Por supuesto, podría oír mucho mejor, si pudiese ahogarse en el líquido de la vida, pero no hubo suerte, como si fuera a pasar. Ahora mismo, sus habilidades se redujeron a menos de la mitad en las que se aplica en su especie, llegando al nivel promedio humano. Pero sus habilidades, aún estaban por encima del nivel ordinario del ser humano, si el pudiera…

Algo rozo su mejilla e instintivamente salto de la sorpresa, cosa que causo que saliera de su escondite y se mostrara a todos.

"_Allí esta!"_

O por lo menos a sus obstinados perseguidores.

"_Por aquí!"_

"_Capturadlo!"_

"_Traedlo de vuelta al jefe de una sola pieza!"_

Maldiciendo a dios y a todos los conocidos por el hombre (y desconocidos por la mayoría de la población humana), el niño vestido de blanco corrió a través del bosque, corriendo mas rápido que cualquier humano. Sus perseguidores, un escuadrón de hombres con uniformes blancos armados con largos bastones que emiten electricidad, perseguían al chico moreno, que se estrello contra la maleza por no prestar atención.

El escuadrón siguiéndolo, saltando sobre las ramas de los arboles, y milagrosamente volando por el cielo, con botas que emitían llamas de diferentes colores. Optaron por atacarlo de frente, mala decisión por su parte, ya que los instintos del niño le dieron una ligera ventaja. Los hombres atacaron sin pensar, y las consecuencias fueron, encontrar sus corazones arrancados de su pecho con su pequeña mano. Pueden que no sean humanos, pero, necesitan un corazón para vivir y quitárselo era, más o menos, igual a la muerte.

Lo mismo sucedía con la cabeza y el cerebro, ya que la de algunos hombre fueron aplastadas o arrancadas por el niño, le subestimaron, incluso en su débil estado podía defenderse.

"_Necesitamos refuerzos! Daos prisa!"_

Y prisa que tenían, porque el niño cada vez estaba más cerca de la civilización. Eso podría significar el caos, si realmente confía solamente en sus instintos animales.

* * *

><p>La noche debe ser el momento para descansar, el momento en el que cada ser vivo se acurruca en la cama y cierran los ojos para dormir, desconectarse de los dolores que vienen con la vida. Eso debía ser, por supuesto, a menos que fueras un animal nocturno. Y también esta el echo, de que no todos los humanos hacían eso.<p>

Eso era algo que irritaba a Hibari Kyoya, que se dirigía a través de los callejones de Namimori. Cuando deberían estar durmiendo, esos herbívoros (como él llama a todo el mundo), se amontonaban en las calles y hacían cosas indisciplinadas. De vez en cuando, caminaba sobre la vereda para obtener mejor visión de la ciudad y así fácilmente atrapa a quienes eran indisciplinados, pero no pudo soportar la aglomeración de todos los herbívoros. No había demasiados esta noche. Se pregunto el por que. Kyoya se detuvo y frunció el ceño al sucio suelo. Ah, por supuesto, era domingo, la ultima oportunidad que tenían los herbívoros de "divertirse" o "salir" o lo que hicieran antes de ir a la escuela o a su puesto de trabajo. Que necias e infantiles eran sus formas de pensar. Deberían de ir a dormir temprano a causa de sus responsabilidades.

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente para calmar su irritación, y seguir su patrulla. Lo había echo como un deber, en la practica, como su trabajo, disciplinar esta ciudad y que temblaran bajo la suela de su zapato. Tuvo éxito hasta el momento, todas las personas que respiraban en Namimori, temían de su sombra, y el susurro de su nombre hacía que corrieran asustados dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso, pero estaban lejos de ser completamente disciplinados.

Todavía quedaban muchas personas que hacían cosas a sus espaldas y nunca se tomaban en serio sus normas (se debe a que, probablemente, el echo de que sus normas le benefician a el, y no a los habitantes), pero incluso él tuvo que enfrentar el echo de que no los disciplina a todos. Pero, siempre y cuando los tenga en su camino les da la paliza que se merecen.

Y así, Kyoya siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>Había llegado a la ciudad, una ciudad maravillosa, una ciudad rebosante, rebosante de gente cuyo corazón latía vivo en sus cuerpos, el bombeo del suculento líquido por sus venas. Le daba más hambre, el pensar que, mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado, abajo estaban los humanos, pero aun tenía su conciencia, su humanidad, y se negaba a ser consumido por el hambre.<p>

El moreno se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para bloquear un ataque inminente, de uno de sus perseguidores, la electricidad crepitaba de la punta de la vara, a centímetros de su cara, pero fue capaz de evitarlo, uso la mano ya manchada de sangre en el pecho del hombre, sintiendo como rasgaba la caja torácica i apretó alrededor del corazón aun latiendo. Con una sonrisa un tanto salvaje, le arranco el corazón, provocando que el hombre gritara de dolor, luego vio la caída del hombre al suelo de la azotea donde estaban. El chico no cayo muy legos del cadáver, se quedo mirando el corazón que aun latía débilmente y goteaba sangre sobre sus manos.

No duraría mucho tiempo con ausencia de sustento. Y a pesar de que iba contra su moral, era la única cosa con la que podía contar. Con esto en mente, el muchacho levanto el corazón por encima de su boca, mientras estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás. Trago un poco, la boca se le hacia agua, ese reluciente musculo con sangre, el niño abrió la boca y dejo que la sangre cayera dentro, por fin, alivio un poco su sed de sangre. Aplasto el corazón en la mano, para exprimir el exceso de sangre, haciendo que cayera sobre su cara y lentamente por el brazo. Una vez que el corazón fue exprimido, dejo caer el brazo hacia un lado, deslizando el corazón ya marchito fuera de su alcance, haciendo contacto con el suelo con un repugnante chapoteo.

La sangre de su misma especie tenía un sabor amargo y no era atractiva en absoluto. Era como una calabaza amarga, con un regusto desagradable, y realmente no sabia si tenía el valor nutricional que su cuerpo necesita (a diferencia del vegetal ya mencionado). También era fría. Para el, beber sangre de su misma especie era como beber agua de mar en el Ártico, pero la necesitaba para sobrevivir. Ya podía sentir como poco a poco algo de su fuerza regresaba, veía, escuchaba y pensaba con mayor claridad.

Eran muchos los que lo perseguían, pero se atreverían a hacer algún movimiento en presencia de humanos? Estaba prohibido causar alboroto donde los humanos estaban presentes, y ahora lo estaban, habían muchos abajo. Podía oler, oír, y si algo importante estaba a punto de suceder… bueno… quien sabe? El muchacho, volvió su mirada al cadáver. El numero de compañeros de este iba disminuyendo (tal vez porque sabían que no podían hacer mucho en medio de una ciudad?). El chico no sabia, si era valiente o lo suficientemente estúpido, ir tras un fugitivo. Bueno, por cualquier razón, ya estaba muerto y el joven se había podido alimentar.

Temiendo lo que iba hacer, el chico, se acerco al cadáver, se inclino, arrancando una parte de la tela blanca, mostrando un cuello y hombro pálidos. Apretando los dientes, el fugitivo se inclino y comenzó a devorar lo que quedaba del fluido de la vida de ese hombre, chupando el cadáver ya seco de sangre, casi vomito por el sabor amargo que le dejo en la boca. Era terriblemente desagradable – la sangre de su especie – pero fue suficiente para mantener a raya su sed de sangre, por el momento.

Pero, que vendría después? Cual seria su próximo movimiento? Estaba lejos de casa, lejos de sus amigos y de su familia. Si trataba de contactar con ellos, el enemigo probablemente lo sabría enseguida. Tenia que contactar con ellos, informarles de que ya no estaba bajo el control de ese hombre. A lo mejor le podrían ayudar?

"_Alimentándote de tu propia especie? Nunca hubiera imaginado que harías algo tan bárbaro."_

El niño se alejo del cadáver y rápidamente dio la vuelta, la sangre fría le goteaba por la barbilla, mientras miraba a la alta figura que estaba en una torre de transmisión. La figura no llevaba puesto el uniforme blanco, como los otros que lo perseguían, el suyo era negro y purpura, sostenía una espada en cada mano y tenia dos mas en su cintura, hacían un total de cuatro. El hombre emitía un aura terrible, acentuada por el gesto que hizo al ver, al fugitivo manchado de sangre, pero no se vio afectado por ello.

"_Genkishi…"_ el moreno gruño, mientras se ponía en defensa, tratando de limpiar la sangre de la cara y barbilla, gesto que causo que se expandiera mas por su piel. "_Así que, ahora tu eres el peón con el que tengo que lidiar, huh?"_

El otro – Genkishi – frunció el ceño y levanto una de sus espadas, la hoja brillaba con las luces artificiales que adornaban la ciudad.

"_Mis ordenes son, devolverte a la base,"_ dijo el espadachín apartando la mirada de la cara del niño. "_Te sugiero que vuelvas sin oponer resistencia sino quieres salir herido."_

La criatura mas joven sonrió antes de tomar una postura de lucha. "_Entonces, te sugiero que vengas a por mi,"_ dijo desafiante.

Genkishi no respondió, observo al niño. Salto de la torre, espada en mano, y se lanzo hacia su oponente, con la intención de derrotarlo de un solo golpe. Tomando represalias, el muchacho salto hacia la espada, con la intención de que se encontraran en el aire, puso sus puños, cubiertos de sangre, en alto. Ya estaba cansado de que el enemigo le subestimara.

* * *

><p>Después de caminar por un tiempo, Kyoya dio la vuelta a una esquina y entro a un callejón. Había decidido ir a casa, su patrulla para el día ya estaba echa, no ocurría nada interesante, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de un grupo de cinco adolescentes agrupados en torno a dos chicas que parecían ir a la escuela alta, pero sus trajes son demasiado reveladores.<p>

"Hey, vamos monadas, podéis tener mucha diversión con nosotros," se rio un matón parcialmente alto, con el pelo largo y desaliñado, con perforaciones en la ceja.

El resto del grupo rio con el, acercándose a las dos chicas, que parecían mas que preocupadas por su actual situación. Suspirando para si, Kyoya salió a la luz, mientras sacaba sus preciadas tonfas, sintiendo como su corazón latía con orgullo por sus armas que resplandecían a la luz. El no era un héroe, solo hacia esto, porque significaría disciplinar a estos matones en un solo movimiento de su tonfa.

"Herbívoros, estorbáis," la voz profunda de Kyoya sonó por el callejón. Aunque fuera baja, obtuvo el efecto deseado, los siete adolescentes se volvieron hacia el, y los ojos de las chicas se ampliaron a la vista del infame adolescente de Namimori, con ese eterno ceño fruncido en su rostro y las tonfas de acero que sostenía en sus manos.

"Oh! Bueno, si es Hibari Kyoya!," dijo el mayor de los matones, era el estereotipo de un matón de escuela. "Porque no te pierdes y dejas de meterte en lo que hagan los demás!"

Kyoya resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. Sinceramente, porque los delincuentes eran tan estúpidos?

"Estáis malgastando mi tiempo y estáis en medio del camino," dijo con su habitual calma. No tenía sentido el luchar contra un grupo de delincuentes mediocres. "Fuera de mi vista o seréis mordidos hasta la muerte. Teneis tres segundos."

El grupo se echo a reír. Al mismo tiempo, las chicas aprovecharon para inclinarse dando las gracias a Kyoya e irse. El moreno no hizo caso, su atención estaba centrada en los delincuentes, tampoco es que tuviera nada mas para centrarse.

"Tienes valor para hablarnos de esa manera, Hibari," dijo el hombre corpulento, que apenas y puede clasificarse como adolescente. Sonrío con picardía a Kyoya, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes, que daban una imagen de asquerosa de su cara. Aunque los miraras de pies a cabeza, sus expresiones eran casi del mismo aspecto.

"Se os acabo el tiempo, herbívoros."

Entonces Kyoya cargo contra ellos, y rápidamente asesto un golpe de su tonfa, en la boca del estomago del mas cercano, dejándole la cara pálida.

* * *

><p>Bien, quizás el niño había subestimado sus capacidades por ahora, pero seriamente se mantenía en la lucha con el espadachín de amarillentos ojos. Apenas y podía llamarse lucha! Lo único que hacia era esquivar y evitar las afiladas katanas, casi fui atrapado, pero solo con uno o diez arañazos en los brazos al descubierto y mejillas. La sangre que tomo no era suficiente para recuperar toda su fuerza. Claro que calmo su se, pero todavía se sentía débil. De hecho, se sintió mas humano debido a ella.<p>

Necesitaba mas sustento y rápido. Pero se negaba a matar a un humano debido a su falta de nutrición.

"_De verdad crees que puedes derrotarme?"_ Se burlo Genkishi, blandiendo su espada en el aire, casi tocando a su objetivo en el pecho. "_Apenas y puedes atacar en el estado en el que estas. Es casi patética, la forma en la que saltas y esquivas mis ataques, como un roedor."_

El chico salto hacia atrás, lejos del espadachín. Aterrizando en el borde de la azotea, en la parte que impedía que la gente cayera. Estaba jadeando, el sudor caía por su frente, dejando rastros de sal en la piel. El muchacho miro a Genkishi, con ganas de golpearlo, pero por desgracia, en este momento no podía. Honestamente, como la gente en medio de una pelea, se pone a hablar? Era molesto! En el campo de batalla, peleas, no tienes una pequeña charla en la que encima te burlas!

Genkishi debería haber pensado lo mismo, ya que endureció su mirada y levanto sus dos espadas de los lados.

"_Creo que mi tiempo de juega ya ha terminado,"_ dijo, caminando lentamente hacia el chico, que estaba en el muro de abajo. "_Te he dado el tiempo suficiente para que devuelvas el golpe, pero es obvio que no puedes. Por lo tanto, es hora de terminar esto y llevarte de vuelta a mi maestro. Estoy seguro de que va aceptarte, aunque tengas algunos rasguños."_

Tch, maldito hipócrita, pero ese no es el punto. Tenia que pensar rápido. Tenia que salir de aquí, si no quería volverá esa celda blanca, donde había vivido en la agonía estos últimos días.

El niño miro al edificio de al lado, para ver cuanta distancia había hacia el suelo, habían casi diez metros, en su estado se dañaría seriamente si caía desde esa altura. Miro a su alrededor, por si había alguna vía de escape, desesperados, sus ojos cayeron sobre un pequeño grupo cerca de la entrada del callejón, del edificio donde estaba. Parecía un grupo de cinco (ahora solo dos) delincuentes luchando contra una sola persona, con una chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros, si les veían luchando significarían problemas no deseados…

Espera… Tal vez ese era su billete de salida!

Haciendo frente a su oponente una vez mas, con una cara determinada se preparo, observando cuidadosamente los movimientos de Genkishi, mientras caminaba hacia el. Solo los había visto durante un segundo por encima del hombro, pero con sus sentidos mejorados, era suficiente para ver al pequeño grupo. Iba a utilizarlos como chivo expiatorio, escudo, pues conocía las leyes de su especie. E incluso el enemigo no se atrevería a hacer nada frente a un grupo de humanos. Heck, incluso el no debería hacerlo, pero tomaría el riesgo para sobrevivir.

"_Estas listo para ser derrotado una vez mas?"_ Pregunto Genkishi, sin esperar respuesta, se lanzo hacia el moreno.

El chico espero, haciendo como si fuera derrotado (que en parte era verdad) como Genkishi le cortaba en los antebrazos. El chico en realidad se dejaba herir, para usar la fuerza de ataque de Genkishi combinada con la suya, para impulsarse hacia atrás, donde el dúo estaba (otro ya había sido derrotado). Genkishi al ver el plan realizado por el otro, amplio sus amarillentos ojos, mientras el otro volaba por los aires.

"_Je,"_ dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara, pero no antes poderle dar unas últimas palabras. _"Nos vemos… Genkishi…"_

Genkishi iba a ir tras el, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El niño ya había caído encima de un humano, estrellándose contra el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo inerte por el agotamiento.

* * *

><p>Kyoya no sabía porque se molestaba con estos débiles. Ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos cuando cuatro de los cinco ya habían caído, golpeados por un ataque rápido de sus tonfas en la cara. El único que quedaba era el corpulento, que tenia el labio partido y lo mas seguro unos cuantos moretones. El prefecto de cabellos oscuros, le dio el honor de luchar contra el, ya que no todos duran mas de un minuto.<p>

"Maldita sea… voy a aplastarte como a un insecto," gruño el delincuente, cerrando sus manos en un puño.

"Hn…" fue su única respuesta (si contara como una) y preparo sus tonfas, la batalla final iba ser mas rápida, lanzándose hacia el delincuente, pero decidió darle ilusiones de que podía "derrotarle."

Después de todo había durado mas de un minuto contra Kyoya. Merece alguna recompensa.

El más grande se lanzo. A Kyoya le vino un dicho, "cuanto mas grandes son, mas rápido caen" o algo así. En realidad, no prestaba atención a esas cosas. Eran triviales y no merecían su tiempo. El delincuente ya estaba al alcance de su tonfa, cuando algo muy extraño sucedió. Una masa de color blanco de repente cayo del cielo, y se estrello en la parte superior de su oponente, efectivamente elimino al delincuente, aplastando su rostro sobre el duro suelo, haciéndole una brecha en la cabeza. Kyoya no sabia que pensar en este momento, pero cuando se fijo que ni uno ni otro se movían, relajo su postura de batalla. Kyoya se acerco al montón del suelo, sorteando los cuerpos inconscientes que se encontraban en su camino. Miro por encima del que tan convenientemente noqueo a su oponente y le salvo de perder mas energía contra estos débiles herbívoros. Lo que vio, hizo que ampliara sus ojos… y no había muchas cosas que lo consiguieran.

Allí, tendido en la parte superior del delincuente, había un niño. No cualquier niño, uno pequeño, de aspecto frágil cubierto de sangre. Kyoya hubiera dejado al niño ahí tirado, debido a su aspecto pequeño y frágil, pero el echo de que estaba cubierto de sangre sin duda le intereso un poco, lo cual hace que se acerque al pequeño. La masa blanca inconsciente, probablemente, era un poco mas bajo que Kyoya, su pelo castaño estaba empapado de sudor y sangre. Sus mejillas eran redondas, lo cual acentuaba su juventud, y su cuerpo era delgado. El chico llevaba un mono blanco sin mangas de los que llegan hasta los tobillos, de cuello alto. La parte frontal del mono estaba prácticamente bañada en sangre, cosa que haría temblar a cualquiera, por lo que podría haber echo el muchacho para conseguir esa cantidad de sangre.

Poniéndose de rodillas junto a los dos cuerpos inconscientes, Kyoya levanto una tonfa (no la guardo dondequiera que lo hiciera) y empujo la cabeza del niño, preguntándose si aún estaba vivo. Su pregunta fue respondida, cuando la cabeza del pequeño se movió ligeramente y sus ojos cerrados mostraron un rápido movimiento bajo los parpados. La siguiente pregunta que le vino a la mente era, de donde vino el adolescente, obviamente el joven cayo del cielo. Mirando a su alrededor en dirección de donde había caído, se dio cuenta de una figura oscura, en la parte superior del edificio, al final del callejón.

Podía ver sus amarillentos ojos mirándole, pero no pudo distinguir a la figura. Heck, incluso Kyoya pensó, que estaba imaginando cosas, pero por desgracia (o afortunadamente, depende de cómo se vea) se quedo solo, con seis cuerpos inconsciente acompañándole.

Miro al niño repleto de sangre, y reflexiono que hacer con el. En realidad no le ayudo, simplemente cayo del cielo en el momento adecuado, estrellándose contra su oponente y noqueándolo por el (a pesar de que podría hacerlo solo). Aun así, no podía dejar de sentir cierto sentido de la responsabilidad por el adolescente. Seria un problema que alguien tropezara con el y Kyoya estaba interesado en el. Después de todo, no siempre te cae alguien del cielo, cubierto de sangre y heridas que el prefecto no causo.

A sabiendas de que probablemente se arrepentiría de esta decisión, Kyoya guardo sus tonfas, agarro los brazos delgados del chico y lanzo el cuerpo inerte sobre su hombro. No pesaba mucho, era bastante ligero, como si no hubiera comido en días. Cosa que provoco un gesto eminente en su rostro, mientras salía del callejón.

Tenia la sensación de que iba a estar pegado a este chico por un tiempo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Ugh, no me gusta escribir capítulos introductorios. Mis prólogos suelen ser malos, ya tengo los futuros capítulos para este fic! *suspiro* De todos modos, seguramente ya sabréis quien es el "niñio" y que es. No hace falta ser un genio para juntar las piezas, pero hay una razón por la cual no lo mencione. Esto tiene un argumento mas grande, que el de dos chicos se encuentran porque uno a caído, durante todos los capítulos? Si, tiene un argumento mas grande. Como va a terminar no lo se, pero supongo que es muy temprano para pensar eso…_

_*Cough* Bueno, gracias por leer y por favor dejad un comentario! Que me da confianza y sube mi ego! XP_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blooper <strong>__(solo quería poner algo al final :D)_

_El delincuente ya estaba al alcance de su tonfa, cuando algo muy extraño ocurrió. Nada cayo del cielo, como ponía en el guion. El actor que interpretaba al delincuente se quedo congelado a menos de medio metro de Kyoya, el prefecto frunció el ceño, mirando al cielo, y se dio cuenta que la supuesta caída del muchacho tomaba demasiado tiempo._

"_A-Ano, creo que hay algo mal con el arnés!" dijo una voz desde arriba, y allí estaba el muchacho, dolorosamente colgando en el aire, el arnés que se suponía que haría "segura" la caída, le impedía caer en primer lugar._

"_CORTEN!" exclamo el director fuera de la escena "QUE ALGUIEN LO BAJE DE AHÍ!"_

_Con esa orden, un grupo de decoradores comenzaron a pelear para bajar al chico._

"_Hmph…. Herbívoros," gue el único comentario de Kyoya, guardando sus tonfas, se fue de la escena._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Al fin! ^-^ Esta es otra de las cuatro historias que estoy traduciendo!^^ Bueno como dije en el capitulo de Idol Obsession, esta y la otra se subirán Domingo – Lunes! Estoy cansadísima son las 23:20! *O*

Bye By.


	2. Capitulo II

**Autora: **Emotive Gothika.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a Emotive Gothika.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II<strong>

**La curiosidad mató a la alondra.**

* * *

><p>A Kyoya le hubiera gustado pensar que no tardó tanto para llegar a su casa. Le gustaría pensar eso, pero por desgracia, no era el caso. Dado que odiaba los transportes públicos (los herbívoros y sus malditos artilugios ruidosos) y la gente en general, al prefecto le tomó una hora para llegar del centro de Namimori a su casa a pie. En el momento en que llegaron a la puerta de entrada a su casa de dos pisos, sus piernas en, especial sus pies, le dolían a horrores. Pero para Kyoya, el dolor era trivial.<p>

Ajustando el cuerpo inerte sobre su hombro derecho, Kyoya abrió la puerta de su casa, y volvió a cerrarla con llave una vez estaba dentro. Entrando rápidamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, saco las llaves e intento abrir la puerta.

Abrir una puerta con un cuerpo pesado sobre el hombro es más difícil de lo que parece. Finalmente pudo abrir la puerta, entro al **genkan**, yendo con cuidado de no golpear la cabeza del niño contra el marco de la puerta al girar para cerrarla. Las luces no estaban encendidas ya que no había nadie, pero ahora que el prefecto estaba en casa, el genkan se ilumino con una luz fluorescente que cuelga del techo.

La casa es una mezcla de estilos, entre japonesa y occidental. El suelo esta echo de tablones de madera barnizada, en las paredes de color crema colgaban unos cuadros de paisajes, eran mas de decoración que algo sentimental. Sacándose sus zapatos negros y arrastrando los pies hasta un par de zapatillas, Kyoya subió el escalón y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Una vez arriba, entro a la primera puerta de la derecha, su dormitorio.

Era una habitación espaciosa donde las paredes estaban desnudas de cualquier pintura. Una cama con cabecera de caoba estaba junto a la ventana con cortinas. En la esquina opuesta había un escritorio con lámpara de mesa y un par de libros de texto, que apenas parecían haber sido tocados. Al lado de la mesa había dos estantes grandes llenos de libros, que parecían gastados de haber sido leídos muchas veces, casi al pie de la cama habían dos puertas dobles marrón oscuro que llevan al armario. La habitación parecía llena de vida, cosa que implica que Kyoya pasaba mucho tiempo en ella.

Kyoya estableció al niño ensangrentado por encima de la colcha azul marino y almohadas a juego, que adornaban su cama. Volviendo su atención lejos del otro por un momento, el prefecto se dirigió a su armario a cambiarse el uniforme, poniéndose una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos. Puso la ropa usada al cesto de ropa sucia, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño pequeño (contenía un inodoro y un fregadero), donde tomo un paño azul del estante y un recipiente de plástico del armario debajo del fregadero. Lleno el recipiente con agua caliente y se dirigió a su dormitorio donde el niño aun yacía en su cama.

Moviéndose a un lado de la cama, Kyoya dejo el recipiente en el suelo y se sentó al borde de la cama, junto al chico inconsciente. Empapo el paño con el agua y exprimió el exceso de líquido, agarro la mano más cercana manchada de sangre y empezó a limpiarla. Froto las manos, eliminando la sangre seca de la piel ligeramente pálida, frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que los cortes del brazo eran muy superficiales para provocar tanta sangre. Eso solo le dio más curiosidad. Que podría haber hecho para empaparse de ese modo? Después de limpiarle el brazo opuesto, Kyoya enjuago el paño antes de limpiarle la cara, que estaba decorada con manchas de suciedad, sangre y pequeños rasguños. Apartando el húmedo flequillo del castaño, Kyoya le limpio la cara trasladándose hasta el cuello que estaba escondido por el cuello del mono. No podía dejar de notar la suavidad y blancura que tenia su tez. Podría ser su imaginación, pero podría jurar que alrededor de su cara había algún tipo de brillo, algo que le daba un aspecto hermoso.

Kyoya sacudió esos pensamientos inusuales antes de que pasaran a algo más vergonzoso. Regreso a la limpieza.

Era extraño. Por lo general, detestaba hacer estas cosas a un herbívoro de aspecto débil, como el niño que yacía en su cama. Pero de alguna manera, no le importaba mucho. Al menos, siempre y cuando siguiera dormido, cosa que significaba, que estaba atrapado con la persona mas temida de Namimori por un periodo de tiempo indefinido.

Que lata.

* * *

><p>Estaba soñando. Fue el primer sueño agradable que tenia en días, sino el único.<p>

En su sueño, estaba tirado en el césped de un gran campo, sintiendo el viento que sopla y el susurro de las hojas. Sintió el calor del sol en su rostro, algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, y la serenidad en su corazón era algo que pensó no volver a sentir.

De repente, hubo risas, luz y risas felices. Al girar la cabeza hacia un lado, pudo ver las figuras de sus amigos corriendo por el campo, corriendo hacia el con una sonrisa brillante en sus rostros. Los llamo por sus nombres, alcanzando sus manos. Se permitió que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. No los había visto en mucho tiempo, tenia ganas de llorar, lágrimas de alegría, al ver sus rostros felices. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban desapareciendo en la nada, dejándolo solo en el campo. Quería llamarles, quería volver a verlos, pero de repente se dio cuenta de una sombra oscura que se cernía encima de él.

Volvió la cabeza para observar a la oscura presencia. No era exactamente una presencia hostil, pero era sospechosa, ya que no podía distinguirla. Era solo una mancha oscura, una sombra, una silueta de una persona cuya espalda estaba en contra de un haz de luz brillante.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la sombra se inclino y le tendió una mano para agarrar la suya. El trato de zafarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía a lo que decía su mente. Solo podía ver como la mano se movía de arriba hacia debajo de su brazo, el roce, por alguna razón, era de una textura áspera y húmeda. Hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo, frotándolo como si lo estuviera lavando, y luego se traslado a la cara, frotando las mejillas, la frente, los ojos, la nariz y la boca. Quería hablar, protestar y preguntar que demonios estaba haciendo y que era. Pero incluso su boca se negó a moverse.

El sueño había pasado rápidamente de agradable a extraño. Allí yacía en el césped con una sombra sobre el, frotándole el cuello por alguna extraña razón. Y cuanto más miraba a la sombra, la oscuridad se difundía hacia el exterior, cubriéndole la visión, hasta que no pudo ver más. Pero aún sentía el roce de algo áspero y húmedo en su piel, junto a una mano cálida y fuerte que agarra su hombro. Con sus sentidos, finalmente despiertos, pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba tirado en el césped de un campo, sino en algo cómodo y suave, en una cama, tal vez ya no estaba a fuera en esa noche fría.

Por lo menos no estaba en las garras de su enemigo. Y con esos pensamientos reconfortantes en su mente, fue capaz de abrir sus pesados ojos.

Al principio, todo era borroso, pero distinguió la silueta oscura inclinada hacia el. Un par de parpadeos hizo que su visión se aclarara y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se acelerase.

Inclinado sobre el, era un chico apuesto, seguramente un adolescente. Tenia el cabello negro medianoche con flequillo largo que caía elegantemente sobre sus ojos. Los mismos ojos eran puntiagudos y estrechos, mostrando indiferencia, su color de ojos era curioso no era del todo azul pero tampoco del todo gris. Pero no era el aspecto del chico lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerase. Era su olor, ese delicioso aroma de sangre caliente que fluía a través de sus venas.

"Estas despierto," dijo Kyoya mientras miraba al chico desconocido que acababa de abrir los ojos.

Sus ojos de un color brillante. Como esferas de cristal pulido de color anaranjado que lo miraban a los ojos, brillantes, pero aun nublados por el sueño (es decir, perdida de conocimiento). Kyoya nunca había visto unos ojos como esos, tan puros y como si fueran joyas. Pero aun así, el prefecto podía ver algo oscuro y aterrador escondido detrás de esas ventanas del alma. Y quería saber que era.

"…_Quien… Quien eres?"_ Pregunto el chico de brillantes ojos. Le gustaba la voz de ese muchacho. Profunda y monótona, mas o menos sin emoción, pero de alguna manera aseguraba seguridad, sino fuera porque escupe veneno.

Kyoya no dijo nada, sobre todo, por que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que dijo. Simplemente se quedo mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos, para luego enderezarse y alejarse, dejando caer el paño en el recipiente.

Al niño pronto se le hizo click, de que Kyoya era japonés y había hablado en italiano, como para ser entendido.

"…Lo siento," dijo el muchacho en su lengua nativa. Nació japonés después de todo, y realmente no lo había hablado en un tiempo. Era refrescante y familiar. "Pregunte, quien eres."

Kyoya se volvió y miro fijamente al muchacho, cuando había hablado de nuevo le sorprendió que supiera dos idiomas, ni siquiera el mismo conocía otra lengua, aparte de las palabras que generalmente se conocen. Sintiendo que su curiosidad por el chico aumentaba, le dijo, "Deberías presentarte primero antes de preguntar el nombre de otro."

Parpadeo, se elevo sobre sus codos y fijo sus ojos en los de Kyoya. "Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero los amigos me llaman Tsuna."

"Estas insinuando que somos amigos?" Le contesto mirando al chico– Tsuna.

A Tsuna, le sorprendió un poco la pregunta. "No. Ya que nos acabamos de conocer, no creo que seamos amigos," dijo, dándole a Kyoya una mirada en blanco. "Pero estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me llame Tsuna, sean o no sean amigos."

"Hn," Kyoya se aparto del mas pequeño, descendiendo para recoger el recipiente del suelo antes de salir. "Hibari Kyoya, ese es el nombre que me pusieron, así que mejor recuérdalo porque no voy a repetirlo."

Kyoya salió del dormitorio, dejando a Tsuna en la cama con los ojos abiertos mirando la puerta cerrada.

* * *

><p>En Sicilia, Italia, se alza un gran castillo escondido en medio de tierras, propiedad de un hombre poderoso. Este castillo celebra la memoria de hombres y mujeres poderosos que vivieron generaciones de grandeza y orgullosa tradición. Pero en este momento había una conmoción. El castillo no estaba bajo ataque ni nada por el estilo, pero bien podría estarlo, ya que el joven que corría a través de las salas, tiene el peligroso poder de combustión espontanea a todo lo que tocase, y aquellos a su alrededor estaban tratando de detenerlo y evitar sus manos al mismo tiempo.<p>

"_Gokudera-sama, por favor, cálmese!"_ Dijo un subordinado vestido con traje.

"_NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME, JODER!"_ Grito el joven peli plateado, sus ojos verde mar se redujeron en un resplandor casi maniaco, todos a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de la mueca de dolor que tenia. _"DONDE ESTA KYUUDAIME? QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTA!"_

"_Gokudera-sama, el– Whoa!" _El chico exaltado empujo una puerta perniabierta encontrándola vacía, y luego volvió a su búsqueda, la puerta que había tocado estallo en una lluvia de astillas y llamas.

Haciendo caso omiso al bullicio de los subordinados a su alrededor tratando de apagar el fuego que había causado, Gokudera Hayato caminaba rápido por los pasillos del castillo Vongola, con fuertes pisadas en el suelo de mármol y su respiración agitada. Acababa de llegar de Roma, después de haber tomado el primer vuelo de regreso a Sicilia, después de haber sido informado de las últimas noticias sobre el paradero de su jefe. Su jefe – La persona que le salvo la vida – había estado desaparecido durante casi un mes. La única explicación sobre su desaparición fue, que había sido secuestrado por un enemigo, pero eso parecía poco probable. Su jefe era una persona fuerte y nunca se dejaría atrapar por un enemigo tan fácilmente! Pero aun así quería saber los detalles. Quería saber si su jefe estaba bien.

Al doblar una esquina, Hayato continúo pisando fuerte en su camino, empeñado en entrar en cada sala para ver si el actual jefe de la familia se encontraba. Demonios, incluso haría volar el castillo entero para encontrarlo! Afortunadamente, ese pequeño plan nunca se vería ejecutado, ya que una mano fuerte se apodero de su hombro, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar y hacer explotar otra puerta.

"_Gokudera, para esta masacre antes de que te use como diana," _dijo una voz profunda y aterciopelada.

Hayato miro sobre su hombro, dispuesto a tocar al bastardo que se atrevió a pararlo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta del traje que llevaba el hombre y el sombrero a juego en la cabeza y lucia patillas rizadas.

"_Reborn-san!" _Hayato exclamo dando la vuelta totalmente, mirando a la cara del asesino a sueldo de los Vongola. _"He oído–!"_

"_Lo se,"_ interrumpió el hombre llamado Reborn, llevando una de sus manos al borde de su sombrero de fieltro. _"Si quieres más detalles, ven conmigo. No podemos dejar esperando a Kyuudaime."_

Girando sobre sus talones, Reborn se fue con Hayato detrás. El mayor llevó al adolescente a un ascensor oculto detrás de una estatua que llevaba a las plantas subterráneas, donde había menos probabilidades a ser escuchados. Reborn dirigió el camino hacia una sala de reuniones donde había una larga mesa de conferencias que albergaba a otras tres personas. El anciano sentado en el extremo de la mesa les dio a los recién llegados una sonrisa, que acentuaba las arrugas que vienen con la vejez.

"_Reborn, Hayato-kun, os estaba esperando," _dijo, su bigote gris erizándose mientras hablaba. _"Por favor, sentaos."_

"_Kyuudaime," _dijeron al unísono Reborn y Hayato, inclinándose ante el actual jefe de la familia Vongola, antes de tomar asiento; Reborn junto a una mujer con cara de piedra y una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su cara y Hayato junto a un joven de cabello tupido y rubio.

Hayato se sentía intimidado por no decir menos. Se encontraba en una sala llena de gente poderosa, siendo dos de ellos pura sangre, mientras los otros tres eran poderosos por derecho propio. Era el mas joven entre ellos, solo un novato, de hecho, aun era un niño, pero se mantuvo en calma y espero con paciencia, a pesar de que minutos atrás estaba a punto de explotar el castillo entero.

Timoteo, el actual jefe de la familia Vongola, tomo palabra.

"_Como ya sabréis, mi sucesor fue secuestrado hace cuatro semanas mientras se encontraba de visita a Japón,"_ dijo, su rostro se puso serio, descartando la sonrisa amable que momentos atrás tuvo en su rostro. _"Hubo pocas noticias sobre lo que paso desde que se fue a su país de origen, pero aun así, hemos reunido suficiente información para descubrir que se trata de una familia rival el que lo capturo."_

La mujer con cicatrices sentada a la derecha de Reborn, escribió algo en su ordenador portátil y un segundo después, la pantalla en la pared detrás de Kyuudaime se ilumino, mostrando un logo sencillo, una flor, en concreto, una orquídea blanca.

"_La familia Millefiore,"_ dijo Lal Mirch, con su voz ronca de sus años de callar a gritos a los gusanos en COMBUSIN. _"Fue creada por la fusión de dos familias pequeñas conocidas; Giglio Nero y Gesso." _En el sonido de la primera, Reborn se movió, pero fue un movimiento sutil y nadie se dio cuenta. _"Millefiore no existió siempre, fue creada hace dos años mas o menos, pero no se sabe nada sobre sus intenciones. Han estado en silencio durante la mayor parte de su existencia, pero su inteligencia muestra de que son responsables sobre el secuestro del actual heredero a la línea Vongola."_

En ese momento, Hayato dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa poniéndose de pie.

"_Malditos hijos de puta!"_ Exclamo el joven impetuoso, mostrando sus tendencias bipolares. _"Como se atreven a pone sus manos sobre Jyuudaime!"_

"_Hayato, cálmate." _Dijo el rubio sentado a su lado, Dino **Chiavarone**. _"Esta noticia no es fácil para ninguno, y lo sabes. No eres el único que esta preocupado por el."_

Hayato arrugo su cara, de rabia contenida, pero de todas formas se calmo y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Sin verse afectado por el arranque de los jóvenes, Lal continúo su informe. Tecleando un botón en su computadora portátil, la pantalla detrás de Timoteo cambio a un video grabado a partir de lo que parecía ser un helicóptero.

"_Este video no fue tomado hace mucho, en Namimori, Japón,"_ dijo Lal, tecleando otro botón. _"Un helicóptero de la policía logro capturarlo, pero fue confiscado por nuestros contactos de allí y a su vez nos lo enviaron." _

La pantalla mostro la ciudad de Namimori a vista de pájaro. Era de noche en Japón y la ciudad estaba cubierta de luces, tanto móviles e inmóviles. Los tejados de los edificios era lo que enfocaba la mayor parte de la pantalla y sin embargo, si se mira de cerca, se podían ver estallidos de luces anaranjadas y moradas en la parte superior de un edificio. Era rápido y borroso, se podría confundir fácilmente con luces de la azotea, pero los de la sala no se dejaron engañar tan fácilmente.

"_Jyuudaime!" _Grito Hayato, con una mirada de alivio cruzando su rostro.

"_Eso parece," _dijo Reborn, sus oscuros ojos mirando el video de la pantalla y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa. _"Ese mocoso bueno para nada, escapo de las garras de su enemigo. Le he enseñado bien."_

"_Pero, que vamos hacer? Ahora que sabemos que esta vivo y bien, mas o menos," _dijo Dino, sereno pero igual de aliviado que Hayato.

"_No haremos nada," _dijo Timoteo, y todos los ojos se posaron en el, tres pares en calma mientras un par estaba completamente en shock.

"_P-Pero Kyuudaime!" _añadió el adolescente peli plateado, inclinándose hacia delante. _"Tenemos que ir a buscarle! Tenemos que encontrarle!"_

Con su sonrisa amable, Timoteo dijo, _"Por mucho que quiera hacer eso, estoy seguro que puede cuidar de si mismo, asumiendo que eno esta en las garras de Millefiore."_

"_Pero van a tratar de secuestrarlo de nuevo, si no lo han hecho ya!"_

"_No, no lo harán," _dijo Dino, con ojos serios cuando se reunió con el resplandor de Hayato. _"Lo subestimaron desde el principio y ahora que tienen una idea de que es capaz nuestro pequeño heredero puede hacer, tardaran un tiempo. Además, hay que esperar a que contacte con nosotros. Todavía no sabemos si realmente escapó, no debemos sacar conclusiones."_

Apretando los dientes, Hayato se levanto de su asiento y, sin explicaciones ni formalidades, salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Los tres adultos fueron apáticos, pero eso no significa que aprueben el comportamiento del adolescente.

"_Se lo esta tomando bien,"_ dijo Dino, sonriendo divertido.

"_Cuanto tiempo crees que durara?"_ pregunto Lal.

"_Le doy una semana."_

"_Demasiado tiempo, estoy seguro de que una vez llegue a las plantas superiores, estará gritándole a algún desafortunado subordinado que prepare el próximo vuelo a Japón."_

"_Entonces, será mejor enviar a alguien para cuidar de el y asegurarse que no haga nada imprudente."_

"_Crees que Shamal acepte el trabajo?"_

"_No, Bianchi suena como mejor candidata."_

En el nombre de Bianchi, Reborn se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros. Tomándoselo como un bien, Lal y Dino se pusieron de pie y haciendo una reverencia, mostrando su respeto, a Vongola Kyuudaime que les regreso con una sonrisa. Pero antes de que salieran, el anciano tomó la palabra.

"_Tened fe en Tsuna. Volverá pronto."_

* * *

><p>Decir que Tsuna estaba, como si le estuvieran poniendo a prueba su cordura a cada segundo que estaba alrededor de Kyoya, seria una suposición muy precisa. Cuando el adolescente más alto volvió al dormitorio con el recipiente lleno de agua limpia, Tsuna volvía a estar abrumado por el olor a sangre que emanaba el cuerpo del prefecto. Y no se trataba solo de su propia sangre, Tsuna podía oler la sangre de otros en el cuerpo del mortal.<p>

Por lo tanto, este humano es propenso a derramar la sangre de parientes? Esa es una idea aterradora, incluso para Tsuna. Y no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo se podría contener de abalanzarse a este humano.

Kyoya se estableció en el extremo de su cama, cerca de los pies de Tsuna. A continuación, comenzó a limpiar los pies sucios y arañados del chico, cosa que nunca haría a cualquier persona, pero dadas las circunstancias, sintió que no tenía opción alguna. Era el responsable de este chico, y Kyoya nunca daba la espalda a la responsabilidad. Eso seria un duro golpe a su orgullo, si hiciera tal cosa, y su orgullo es algo que valora por encima de todo, tal vez incluso mas que su amor por Namimori.

"Por que haces esto?" Tsuna pregunto, mirando al joven con sus brillantes ojos. "No me conoces, y dudo que quieras hacerlo."

"No, no lo hago," contesto Kyoya, colocando el paño en el recipiente y cogiendo el botiquín de su lado, que tomó de su segundo viaje al baño. "Pero caíste del cielo delante mío, empapado en sangre, es algo que no se puede ignorar."

"Simplemente, tenias curiosidad de mi? Tienes un sentido curioso de la responsabilidad."

"Hn."

Sentado, Tsuna se acerco mas al adolescente de cabello oscuro, el olor a sangre cada vez más fuerte con su corta distancia. A Kyoya le tomó la mayor parte de su fuerza de voluntad para no sacar su tonfa y darle al chico un golpe justo en la cabeza, pero fue capaz de controlar es acción. Estaba allí para ayudar a sanarlo, no para añadir más lesiones.

"Aunque, tu no tengas curiosidad por mi, yo si la tengo por ti," dijo Tsuna, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la rodilla doblada, al ver que el prefecto trabajaba su otro pie lesionado. "Cuantos años tienes, Kyoya-san?"

El adolescente de cabello oscuro tembló por dentro. Nadie, nunca, le había llamado Kyoya-san. Siempre Hibari-san, y Kusakabe Tetsuya con su vicio de llamarle Kyo-san. Pero, Kyoya-san? Era un nombre extranjero a sus oídos. Y no le gustaba esa manera en que su estomago se giro en un nudo. Era normal?

"Cuantos aparento?" Le devolvió la pregunta.

Tsuna cerro los ojos. El olor se amplifico y ahora podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Que eran más rápidos, que la de una persona tranquila debería tener, y su respiración también era un poco más acelerada, que la de una persona tranquila. Este mortal se sentía nervioso alrededor suyo? Bueno si supiera lo que es entonces habrían más cosas de las que preocuparse.

"Solo quería saberlo, esta mal?"

"Hn, herbívoro."

Los ojos anaranjados se abrieron y posaron su mirada al rostro del prefecto. "Herbívoro?"

"Si, eres un herbívoro débil."

Ja, si supiera. "No soy un herbívoro."

"Lo serás hasta que demuestres lo contrario, que lo dudo."

"Y, como se hace eso?"

Depositando los pies recién vendados de Tsuna, Kyoya se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario, abriendo las puertas para revelar su contenido. "Cuando vea que te ajustas a lo que clasifico como a un carnívoro, o incluso a un omnívoro."

"Eso es una respuesta vaga."

"Hn."

Tsuna vio al prefecto removiendo en el armario, buscando algo de ropa. Pronto, Kyoya saco una camisa azul y un pantalón negro con dos franjas blancas a los lados de las piernas. Arrojo las ropas a Tsuna, cogiendo la ropa con ambas manos.

"Cambiate," ordeno Kyoya. Tsuna interiormente frunció el ceño ante su tono, seguro que tenía una bonita voz, pero es tan exigente!

Sin embargo, Tsuna sabia que no debía discutir si no quería recibir una patada para ser echado de su refugio temporal. Podría decir que tipo de persona es Hibari Kyoya y aunque no le conociera sabia como tratar a las personas como el. Solo debías darle lo que querían y permanecerías en su lado bueno, así de simple.

Saliendo de la cama y poniéndose de pie, Tsuna levanto la mano y desabrocho el botón de su hombro derecho, mientras su otra mano bajaba la cremallera del lado derecho, proporcionando una oportunidad para quitarse el mono. Dejándolo medio desnudo, solo con unos bóxers blancos, y era muy descarado en demostrarlo. Kyoya tuvo la oportunidad de rastrear con su mirada el cuerpo del chico, teniendo en cuenta lo delgado que parecía y que no tenía cortes en el torso. Cosa que planteo la siguiente pregunta, de donde salió la sangre en el traje del chico.

Tsuna se puso la ropa que se le fue entregada, Kyoya se acerco a la cama y con cuidado levanto el traje ensangrentado que el chico traía puesto.

"Voy a labarlo," dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"No te preocupes," dijo Tsuna, y Kyoya le devolvió la mirada con una ceja ligeramente levantada. Tsuna solo le dio al traje una mirada dura. "Prefiero que quemes esa cosa repugnante. No tengo la necesidad de guardar recuerdos para nada agradables."

La ceja se elevo más alto, más preguntas aparecían en su mente. Mirando directamente a los ojos de Tsuna, el prefecto pregunto, "Que hiciste para obtener tanta sangre?"

Tsuna se quedo callado durante un momento, con la vista fija en el suelo. Luego miro a Kyoya, naranja reuniéndose con gris azulado.

"Me sorprende que no lo haya adivinado, Kyoya-san," dijo el chico, y Kyoya podría jurar que vio los ojos anaranjados parpadear en rojo. "Estaba cubierto de sangre por que he matado a muchos hombres esta noche. Así de simple."

* * *

><p>"<em>Lo lamento profundamente, Byakuran-sama. He fracasado en mi misión de capturar al Decimo Vongola."<em>

Genkishi estaba apoyado en una de sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza, en presencia de su maestro, que realmente no estaba allí. Solo había un monitor gigante en la pared, que mostraba a un joven de cabello puntiagudo y blanco, con ojos purpura y una marca morada en el lado izquierdo de su cara. El hombre llamado Byakuran sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su subordinado.

"_No hace falta que te disculpes, Genkishi," dijo_, con su voz suave y coloquial._ "Lo has hecho lo mejor posible."_

"_Pero eso no es excusa por mi fracaso," _dijo Genkishi con una reverencia. Odiaba fallar, especialmente en las misiones de su maestro. El solo quería complacer a Byakuran, ser de utilidad al hombre joven, que un día dominaría el mundo.

"_Ya tendremos otra oportunidad. Además, capturar al Decimo Vongola ahora puede ser precipitado para mis planes. Lo mejor por ahora es dejarlo, tenemos cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer."_

Mirando hacia arriba desde su posición, Genkishi le dio a su maestro toda su atención. _"Que necesita que haga, Byakuran-sama?"_

"_Oh, esto no te concierne Genkishi,"_ dijo el hombre peli blanco con una leve sonrisa. _"Solo espera. Te llamare cuando te necesite."_

Genkishi parecía decepcionado l no tener misión, pero inclino la cabeza de todos modos. Sabía que había ciertas áreas en las que no podía meterse.

"_Entiendo, Byakuran-sama."_

"_Nos vemos, Genkishi."_

El monitor se apago, Genkishi parpadeo, quedándose solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Kyoya miro a Tsuna, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa e escepticismo. Es posible que un herbívoro como él, matara? Seguramente le estaba gastando una broma enferma, y no le gustaban las bromas. Pero no, Tsuna tenía una mirada que aseguraba que no mentía. Y eso explicaría ciertas cosas.<p>

"Has matado?" Kyoya le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"Tu no lo has hecho?" Respondió Tsuna.

"Y que hicieron esos hombres para que los mataras?"

"Me perseguían, eran mis enemigos. Dudo que tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo."

Los ojos azul grisáceos de Kyoya se entrecerraron. "Parece como si me conocieras." Dijo, volviéndose sospechoso.

Tsuna cerró los ojos brevemente, y luego los abrió dando un paso hacia delante, hacia Kyoya que estaba de pie junto a la puerta. "No, no te conozco, pero puedo oler," dijo, dando otro paso. "Puedo oler la sangre en ti, aunque no estoy seguro de si has matado o no. Sin embargo, el olor es suficiente para decirme que has derramado sangre, más de una vez."

El chico mas pequeño dejo escapar un suspiro, con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados, una vez más, intensificando el olor y el sonido del bombeo de la sangre corriendo por las venas del otro adolescente. Lo necesitaba, la sed de sangre era demasiado tentadora y lo estaba quemando por dentro. Pero no quería hacerle daño a este mortal. No quería matar a algún inocente.

Kyoya miro a Tsuna, que no estaba a más de cinco metros de el. Que era este chico? Podía oler la sangre? Podía oler la sangre en Kyoya? Esto era… confuso, y al prefecto no le gustaba sentirse confundido. Frente a el, la cabeza de Tsuna estaba ligeramente inclinada, sus ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Una mano estaba posada en su cara y Kyoya podía ver que la mano temblaba, pero no sabía el por que temblaba. Tirando hacia abajo su boca, en forma de mueca, Kyoya hablo.

"Algo anda mal?" Pregunto, manteniendo su voz estrictamente apática. El herbívoro, probablemente diría que nada andaba mal de todos modos, como todos lo herbívoros.

"…Si," dijo Tsuna, eso tomó a Kyoya un poco sorprendido, que alguien le admitiera que algo andaba mal, a el? Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. "Tengo hambre…"

Kyoya casi rodo los ojos. Por supuesto, el herbívoro tenía hambre y era lógico que pidiera comida a pesar de que técnicamente no pidió nada. Suspirando, Kyoya dejo de lado sus confusos pensamientos sobre el herbívoro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Ven, vamos a cenar en la planta baja," dijo, alcanzando el picaporte. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando una pequeña mano le agarro, con un férreo control. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Tsuna, que estaba de pie junto a el, agarrándole el brazo, pero su resplandor cayo en una expresión de sorpresa una vez vio de cerca el rostro de Tsuna.

Los ojos que antes eran anaranjados, ahora eran de un rojo sangre, mostrando un poco de energía sobrenatural y con un poco de emoción salvaje. Los labios entreabiertos revelan colmillos largos y afilados, las unas de sus manos se habían convertido en garras, afiladas y dolorosas. Por alguna razón, el cuerpo de Kyoya se había paralizado con algo parecido al shock, acercándose al miedo. Por supuesto, lo primero que le vino a la mente al prefecto fue vampiro. Pero eso es imposible! Los vampiros no existen! No eran más que una manifestación estúpida de la mente de los herbívoros que tenían miedo a lo desconocido! Este chico… Este chico delante suyo le estaba jugando un truco!

Pero entonces, por que sus uñas excavaban en la carne con tanta fuerza que rompió la superficie de su piel y le extrajo sangre?

"No…" dijo Tsuna, su voz una octava mas baja y el sonido de esa palabra parecía resonar en sus oídos. "Voy a cenar… aquí mismo…"

El prefecto tenía miedo; duro como una roca, sin desatinos, orgulloso, y más cosas, básicamente, se construyo un maldito personaje. No tenia miedo a nada, no toleraba y no aceptaba nada que no le beneficiara de ninguna manera. Pero, por que? Por que los ojos rojos de este herbívoro le hacían incapaz de mover ningún musculo? Era esta la realidad, estaba sintiendo miedo? O era algún poder sobrenatural que le impedía moverse? Fuera lo que fuese, Kyoya estaba inmóvil en una desesperación extrema (aunque estuviera más distraído por los colmillos delante de él).

Con los ojos fijos en los de Kyoya, Tsuna atrajo el brazo del prefecto hasta sus labios, su aliento caliente soplando en la carne pálida. Kyoya miraba, de una cierta forma enferma, con fascinación como los labios de Tsuna se abrieron más y una lengua rosada apareció acercándose a la herida, arrastrando a lo largo el hilo de sangre que corría por el brazo del prefecto. El sabor de la sangre, sangre dulce y suculenta, le envió sacudidas a través de su cuerpo, provocando un sutil escalofrío que viajó por su espalda. Cerró sus ojos escarlata, su lengua saboreando el sabor a sangre, notando como volvía su energía, y luego los abrió otra vez, pegando sus labios a las pequeñas heridas realizadas por sus garras, succionando la sangre que drena del cuerpo pálido. Por lo menos, Kyoya fue capaz de estremecerse ante la sensación de alguien chupando su sangre.

Momentos pasaron. Kyoya no se dio cuenta del tiempo hasta que Tsuna alzo su cabeza de su brazo, los labios manchados del color rojo de su sangre. Los ojos del chico habían dejado el color escarlata volviendo a su anaranjado original. También parecía que le volvió el color de su cara y parecía menos cansado y más alerta. Las heridas en el brazo de Kyoya se curaron milagrosamente a la que Tsuna las lamio, dejando un rastro de saliva en el brazo del prefecto. Dicho prefecto se quedo allí, procesando lentamente lo que acababa de suceder, mientras Tsuna cerraba sus ojos nuevamente.

"Lo siento," dijo, liberando el brazo de Kyoya de sus manos.

Fue entonces que el mundo de Kyoya se puso negro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__*mueca de dolor* Estoy insatisfecha con el final, una vez más. No quiero que todos mis finales terminen con alguien inconsciente! Ugh… bueno, espero que el próximo capitulo sea mejor… también tuve un pequeño problema con la casa de Kyoya (para tener una idea de cómo se ve, mirad el final de la canción Aoi Yume… aunque solo se vea la cama -.-;), así como la reunión con Vongola y la escena de Genkishi y Byakuran… los próximos capítulos se basaran más en su vida y lo que pasa con Tsuna y Kyoya más que nada… y si, Tsuna es un vampiro! Me encantan los vampiros, y mis vampiros son mucho más divertidos de escribir! Tsuna se parece al HDW no? Bueno voy hacer una mezcla del Tsuna normal y del Tsuna HDW… que será una hazaña, no es así? XD_

_**Genkan**__ – La puerta de entrada a una casa japonesa donde la gente se quita los zapatos._

_**Chiavarone **__– Akira-sama nunca especifico si es Chiavarone o Cavallone… pero Wikipedia dice que es Chiavarone y me gusto más que Cavallone… será posible, soy una maniática de Wikipedia o que? X3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake <strong>__(en función de mis ideas, esta sección ira cambiando entre omakes y bloopers)._

_Era un día bastante soleado. A Tsuna le pareció buena idea ir a caminar por el parque. Incluso se compro un helado para refrescarse un poco (de vainilla y chocolate!). Mientras Tsuna disfrutaba de su paseo y su compra, llegó junto a un trío de jóvenes adultos. Parecía que estaban discutiendo algo, pero como no era un entrometido. Se dio la vuelta para darles privacidad, pero entonces, alguien le llamó._

"_Oye, tu, el del cono de helado!"_

_Girándose, Tsuna vio a los jóvenes adultos haciéndole señas. Se señalo a si mismo para confirmar si realmente era a el quien querían y le dieron un gesto en respuesta._

"_Puedo ayudarles?" Pregunto amablemente._

"_Necesitamos tu ayuda," dijo el hombre que lo llamó._

_Tsuna se fijo en el trío. El que lo llamó era más o menos de su estatura, quizás un poco más alto. Tenía una cara plana, la nariz ligeramente achatada, piel oscura, cabello negro y largo, y curiosamente, colmillos. El otro hombre era más alto, su rostro pálido, obviamente resultado de poner demasiado polvo para la cara. Tambien tenia ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos (un hombre ha de dormir!), cabello puntiagudo negro, y caminaba con los homros caídos. La única mujer del grupo era bonita, piel blanca, labios rojos y más alta que el primer hombre pero más baja que el segundo. Con todo, Tsuna pensó que el trío parecía bastante… extraño._

"_Mi nombre es Jacob, Jacob Bulak," dijo el hombre de piel oscura, Tsuna tenía que contener la risa con su raro acento._

"_Yo soy Bella Suman," dijo la chica, a causa de su respiración pesada, Tsuna pensó que podría estar teniendo un ataque de asma o algo así._

"_Y yo Edward Kanin," dijo el más alto, con su profunda voz y sus penetrantes ojos, asustaban un poco a Tsuna._

"_Um, Tsuna," respondió, inclinando la cabeza un poco. "En que puedo ayudar?" _

"_Es posible que nos conozcas de la película 'Bon Twilight Chiriri Kong Twilight'," dijo Edward, sin dejar de mirar a Tsuna._

"_Y la reciente, 'New moon-nia'," dijo Bella._

_Tsuna negó con la cabeza en eso. "No, nunca he oído hablar de ellas," contesto._

"_Bueno eso esta muy mal," dijo Jacob con su gracioso acento. "Pero quiero preguntarte, quien crees que es mejor novio para Bella? Yo o el chico vampiro, de aquí?"_

_Los ojos de Tsuna se agrandaron y miro a Jacob, a Bella, a Edward, todos mirándole fijamente e incluso inclinándose hacia el._

"_Um…" dijo Tsuna, sintiendo como el sudor le caía por la cercanía de esos tres que ahora le veian raro. "Uh… mirad, es James! Quiere beber tu sangre!"_

"_Donde?" los tres adultos pidieron, dándose la vuelta, esperando que un rubio vampiro arremetiera contra ellos. Pero cuando no vieron nada, se volvieron a Tsuna, solo para descubrir que se había ido._

"_Espera… como conoce a James, si no ve nuestras películas?" Pregunto Bella después du un momento de silencio, y los dos hombres de su lado se encogieron de hombros._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__La parodia de Crepúsculo no es mía. Es del show de la comedia, Banana Split, visto solo en las filipinas (o el canal filipino), y si, me encanta ese show! Bon Twilight Chiriri Kong Twilight y New moon-nia (lo entendéis? Neumonía!), son dos de sus gags, muy graciosos! Oh, Kanin (Cullen) es arroz, Bulack (Black) es algodón y Suman (Swan) es un plato de comida! __LOL! Puedes verlo en Youtube (Twilight spoof Banana Split) pero Spokaning Dullers no lo entiendo. XP_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Y aqui el capitulo dos! XD Y algunos diréis, "Te has retrasado en la fecha ¬¬*" y yo contestare, "No me he retrasado, dije que lo subiría los domingos pero no especifique cual, si el de la misma semana o el de otra jojojo ^O^"

Si habéis leído el omake y luego la segunda N/A entonces ya entendéis el porque he dejado algunas cosas en ingles. X3

Bien entonces doy las gracias a: GokuderaHashune, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (que estas leyendo todos los fics que estoy traduciendo*O* Muchísimas Gracias!), ZANGO-1 y a CielHibird29 ( que también los estas leyendo todos! Que contenta me ponéis! Muchísimas Gracias!) Por vuestros comentarios que aunque no lo parezcan motivan y mucho:D También quien los ha agregado a favoritos y alertas!

Nos leemos en el tercer capitulo^^

Bye Bye.


	3. Capitulo III

**Autora: **Emotive Gothika.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **…si de verdad KHR fuera mío habría montones de escenas 1827 y R27 pero como no lo es… tendré que aguantarme, y la historia es de Emotive Gothika.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__No tengo la intención de hacer a Kyoya un superhumano, prácticamente es como en el anime y manga. Puede salir herido, y como mucho podrá hacerle frente a una criatura mítica de la noche, con mayor fuerza, velocidad y sentidos. Tenedlo en cuenta…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III:<strong>

**Tratando con un vampiro.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna suspiro, dejándose caer en la silla giratoria que previamente estuvo escondida bajo el espacio de la mesa. Frotándose un poco los ojos, se inclino hacia delante y apoyó los codos en los muslos, parpadeando en la figura de Kyoya que yacía en la cama. Tsuna había noqueado al prefecto, por que pensó que era necesario. No tenía ganas de tratar con el mortal de momento, especialmente, de uno del cual se había alimentado.<p>

Se enderezó en la silla, deslizándose hacia abajo, contemplando en lo que debía hacer a continuación. Bueno, no podía permitir que el mortal siguiera viviendo sabiendo su secreto, pero no era tan cruel como para matar a alguien realmente inocente. Estaba seguro de que Kyoya no iría chismorreando de que un vampiro había bebido su sangre (por que, honestamente, quien cree en cuentos de hadas?), pero le debía una explicación al adolescente. Al fin y al cabo le salvo y tal vez confiando al humano su secreto era lo menos que podía hacer el joven vampiro como agradecimiento.

Los anaranjados ojos examinaron a la figura dormida de la persona de la cual acababa de beber sangre. Kyoya se veía… bueno, no exactamente inocente, pero Tsuna tenía que admitir que se veía aún más hermoso, con su rostro relajado y no con el constante ceño fruncido. Automáticamente se humedeció los labios al pensar en la sangre de Kyoya y lo deliciosa que era. A pesar de que era un vampiro pura sangre y no necesitaba tanta sangre como los demás compañeros, sentía hambre solo de pensar en la sangre de este humano. Tal vez tenía mucha más hambre de lo que imaginó?

Chasqueando la lengua, Tsuna se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana, abriéndola para poder subirse a la cornisa. Tenía tiempo suficiente hasta que Kyoya despertara. Hasta entonces, tenía un par de cosas que hacer y también tenía que encontrar un poco más de sustento.

* * *

><p>La luz del sol fue lo que despertó a Kyoya. No le daba directamente a su cara, pero le iluminaba la habitación, por que las cortinas estaban abiertas y él nunca se acostaba con las cortinas abiertas. Gruñó con disgusto, Kyoya se sentó en su cama, y se fue a cerrar las cortinas, congelándose a mitad del camino. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior le regresaron a la mente. Los delincuentes, la lucha, el niño ensangrentado que cayó, llevárselo a su casa, el niño ensangrentado presentándose con el nombre de herbívoro Tsuna, el herbívoro resulto ser literalmente un carnívoro ya que era un vampiro y de hecho bebió su sangre.<p>

Tal vez debería dejar de ver tanta TV antes de ir a dormir…

Estando totalmente de pie, Kyoya miró a su alrededor, esperando que el herbívoro estuviera de pie por ahí, flotando sobre él con la necesidad de más sangre. Pero vio que estaba solo en su habitación, solamente con los muebles. Habían, probablemente, dos razones por las que estaba solo; una, el herbívoro-en-realidad-vampiro se fue y regreso a su castillo en Transilvania, o dos, estaba durmiendo bajo el entarimado del suelo para evitar la luz del sol ya que era letal para su especie. De algún modo, Kyoya dudaba de las dos razones.

Asegurándose de que llevaba sus queridas tonfas, Kyoya salió de su habitación para inspeccionar el resto de la casa. Tenía la esperanza de que en serio el herbívoro se había largado, pero al bajar las escaleras y oír el tintineo de la vajilla, en su cocina, sus esperanzas fueron brutalmente aplastadas.

Con cautela, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, que estaba abierta, permitiendo que el olor de los huevos y del pan tostado derivara a través del aire. Entrecerrando los ojos, el prefecto blandió sus tonfas, preparándose para morder hasta la muerte a la criatura que todavía estaba en su casa, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, una suave voz le gritó.

"Kyoya-san, no hace falta que te escondas. Puedes entrar."

Gruñendo, eso fue lo que hizo Kyoya y prácticamente irrumpió en la sala, levantando sus tonfas para golpear a la pequeña criatura que estaba de pie delante de sus fogones. Sin embargo, solo fue capaz de golpear el aire, sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que si siquiera vio al niño salir de su línea de visión.

"Ohayo, Kyoya-san," dijo Tsuna desde la mesa, el prefecto se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, con la cara contraída en una expresión de molestia. Tsuna se limito a sonreír e hizo un gesto a la mesa de madera barnizada, donde dos placas de omelet y tostadas francesas estaban. "Se que solo soy un invitado, pero estoy seguro de que no te importa que te prepare el desayuno."

"Te voy a morder hasta la muerte," dijo Kyoya, haciendo caso omiso de las placas de Tsuna, se abalanzo hacia él. El niño más pequeño giró, eludiendo fácilmente el ataque del prefecto y esquivando una patada.

"Es una afirmación un tanto irónica," declaro Tsuna con voz tranquila, mientras esquivaba otro golpe dirigido a su torso, casi chocando contra la mesa. "Ne, Kyoya-san, si luchamos podríamos romper algo."

"Tengo la intención de romperte todos los huesos de tu cuerpo, herbívoro," gruño Kyoya, apuntando otro golpe hacia la cabeza de Tsuna.

Agachándose para evitar el ataque, la figura borrosa de Tsuna, prácticamente desapareció. Los ojos de Kyoya se agrandaron, dándose la vuelta, tratando de localizar la posición del herbívoro. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que dicho herbívoro estaba justo detrás suyo, después de que su tonfa fuera robada, sintió que le estaba presionando el frío metal contra su desnudo cuello. Eso solo molesto más a Kyoya, a pesar de que también quedó impresionado por los rápidos movimientos. Que otra cosa se podría esperar de un vampiro?

"Kyoya-san, estoy seguro de que sabes lo que soy," dijo Tsuna, alejándose poco a poco del prefecto, con la tonfa de acero que robó en sus manos. "Y debes saber que un ser humano común como tú no podría derrotarme. El que lo hicieras sería prácticamente un regalo de mi parte."

Kyoya se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la criatura, frunciendo el ceño. Sonriendo, Tsuna estableció la tonfa sobre la mesa, antes de sentarse y señalando la silla vacía frente a él. Preguntándose que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, el prefecto se sentó, haciendo caso omiso de la comida frente a él, cruzando los brazos sobre su torso. El otro chico frunció un poco el ceño ante la actitud de Kyoya, pero lo dejó pasar de momento, cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer su omelet. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Tsuna parecía disfrutar de su desayuno y Kyoya solo estaba sentado, sintiendo como su estomago gruñía, y alegrándose de que no fuera muy fuerte (sin saber que Tsuna podía oír los gruñidos de hambre por minúsculos de fueran). Cuando la mitad del omelet de Tsuna había encontrado residencia en su estomago, Kyoya habló.

"Por que estas despierto?" Pregunto, la curiosidad siempre conseguía lo mejor de él.

Haciendo una pausa de llevar una pieza de jamón y omelet de queso en su boca, Tsuna le levanto las cejas al prefecto. "Perdón?"

Kyoya suspiro. Odiaba repetirse. "No eres una criatura llamada de la noche? Por que estas despierto si es de día?"

Para su sorpresa, Tsuna se hecho a reír mientras dejaba el tenedor en el plato. "Voy a asumir a que te refieres a los errores más comunes con que tu clase a marcado a la mía." Kyoya solo le dirigió una mirada en blanco como respuesta. "Bueno, te lo debo por traerme a tú casa la noche anterior, así que supongo que te daré una nueva perspectiva sobre lo que son realmente los vampiros, es lo menos que puedo hacer."

Tsuna le sonrío a Kyoya, sus anaranjados ojos le daban un aspecto del cual no podía identificar. Él quería retorcerse bajo su mirada pero su orgullo no lo permitiría, así que mantuvo su cuerpo inmóvil. Sorprendiéndose incluso él de la cantidad de auto-control que poseía.

"Bueno, para empezar, nosotros los vampiros no somos muy diferentes de los humanos," explicó Tsuna, apoyando los codos en la mesa y entrelazando los dedos para poder apoyar la barbilla. "Somos solo una raza más o menos avanzada, tenemos los sentidos mejorados, habilidades sobrenaturales, y por supuesto, necesitamos sangre. Pero, el que los humanos piensen que somos criaturas nocturnas, no lo se."Tsuna se detuvo. Kyoya guardó silencio, esperando a que continuara revelando más sobre su raza. Kyoya tenía que admitir que la curiosidad de estaba comiendo por dentro. "Para hacer esta explicación breve, los vampiros no se ven afectados por la luz solar, tal y como piensan los humanos, tampoco nos afecta el agua bendita por razones que estoy seguro de que son obvias, y el ajo es solo otra comida, aunque es posible que algunos sean alérgicos por razones completamente distintas. Los ataúdes son para los muertos y los que no son humanos, solo renacen, necesitamos alimentarnos igual que los humanos, solo que la sangre pasa a ser parte de nuestra dieta. Me he dejado algo?"

Kyoya sacudió lentamente la cabeza. "Has cubierto lo básico."

"Bueno, entonces, por que no comes? Estoy seguro de que tienes hambre y no te preocupes, no lo he envenenado ni nada por el estilo. Ese no es mi fuerte."

Riéndose un poco de su broma, Tsuna cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer su omelet de nuevo. Kyoya se quedo mirando su comida, no confiaba en coger el tenedor y empezar a comer. Tenía hambre, si, pero reamente podía confiar en la comida echa por vampiro?

"Por favor, come Kyoya-san. Me he esclavizado en frente de los fogones para hacerte algo delicioso," dijo Tsuna, casi haciendo pucheros con el tenedor en la boca, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Kyoya fue tomado casi por sorpresa por ese gesto. Se trataba de un vampiro bipolar?

Arrancando sus ojos del joven vampiro, Kyoya lentamente cogió su tenedor y cortó un trozo de omelet y la llevó hacia su boca. Podía sentir los ojos de Tsuna observándole, mientras masticaba su comida, y al prefecto le era difícil el no parecer sorprendido por el sabor que exploto en su boca.

El huevo era ligero y esponjoso. El queso se derretía deliciosamente. El jamón era… solo jamón. En general, era una omelet deliciosa, algo que se hizo con sumo cuidado. Kyoya alcanzó sus tostadas francesas, armándose de valor para no parecer ansioso, y tomó un bocado de la esquina de la rebanada de pan. Era la mezcla perfecta entre crujiente y suave. La corteza no estaba demasiado dura y la rebanada no era demasiado salada. Para rematar la sencilla cocina, era un vaso de jugo de naranja, y no era de envase comprado en una tienda, era recién exprimido, algo que Kyoya nunca hizo antes.

Tsuna sonrió mientras veía al prefecto comer la comida que había hecho. No estaba muy seguro de sus habilidades culinarias, y aunque muchos hubieran dicho que era un gran cocinero, siempre sospechó que lo dijeron por que tenían que hacerlo. Estaba un poco desanimado, eso de vivir como un vampiro pura sangre. Todo el mundo siempre le elogiaba y respetaba por miedo, no, sinceramente, era por que sabían que los pura sangre son poderosos, y como Tsuna era el pura sangre más joven de su generación, su poder era el más difícil de controlar, convirtiéndolo en el más peligroso.

Apartando su melancolía, Tsuna dejó su tenedor, la comida ya consumida, y se inclino hacia Kyoya, que estaba limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

"Como estaba? No estoy muy seguro de mis habilidades en la cocina, a decir verdad," preguntó, ansioso por escuchar su sincera opinión.

Kyoya se quedo pensativo por un momento, antes de hablar. "Ha sido…" Maldita sea, tenía que ser sincero! "…Delicioso…"

La cara de Tsuna se ilumino y el prefecto podría haber jurado que sus anaranjados ojos brillaron como la luz de una bombilla… una muy hermosa bombilla de luz anaranjada.

"Estoy tan contento de escuchar una opinión sincera!" Exclamó Tsuna, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los platos, cosa que Kyoya permitió. "Todo el mundo siempre me dice cosas buenas sobre mi, por que temen lo que yo – o cualquier otra persona relacionada conmigo – puedan hacerles."

El prefecto miró al joven vampiro que colocaba suavemente la vajilla en el fregadero y abría el grifo. "Tu propia familia te teme?"

"Bueno… en cierto modo, si."

Era casi como Kyoya. "Por que?"

"Mmmm… no se si debo decírtelo. Ya te he dicho demasiado sobre nuestra existencia, en vez de matarte."

"Entonces, por que _no _me matas?"

Tsuna paró de lavar los platos, pensativo. Se dio la vuelta y miro a Kyoya directamente a los ojos y le dijo. "Por dos razones: una, por que no soy un salvaje que va por ahí matando a gente inocente, y dos, por que podría utilizar tú ayuda."

Kyoya entrecerró los ojos, alguien que necesita su ayuda? A lo único que prestaba sus servicios son a cosas que se sumarían a la disciplina de esta ciudad, como la protección del hospital y ayudar a la policía a resolver casos, entre otras cosas. El nunca ayudó a la gente sin beneficio alguno.

"Yo no doy mi ayuda de forma gratuita," dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su torso una vez más.

"Lo se, pareces ese tipo de persona," dijo Tsuna, volviendo a su tarea, lavar los platos. "Así que, voy a hacer un trato sencillo, si me dejas vivir bajo tu techo durante un tiempo, te voy a ofrecer mis servicios en todo lo necesario; ya sea en el trabajo de la casa, cocinar, o cualquier otra cosa, la hare. Pero trazando una línea en matar y herir a gente inocente."

Los oídos de Kyoya se animaron en ello. Bueno… el no necesita que le limpien la casa, al ver que a penas y pasa tiempo en ella, ya que siempre patrulla la ciudad, cruelmente descuida la casa de su familia. Y también la mayor parte de la Comisión Disciplinaria no puede dar una buena pelea, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Tal vez podría usar a este herbívoro… carnívoro… o lo que sea, como compañero de entrenamiento. A pesar de que Tsuna fuera un vampiro, Kyoya nunca admite la derrota frente a nadie. Podría vencer a este herbívoro y golpearle… algún día…

"Puedo pagarte el alquiler y dividir los gastos contigo!" Dijo Tsuna, apareciendo de repente en la mesa frente a Kyoya, casi causándole saltar por la sorpresa. El prefecto miro al fregadero viendo los platos lavados y puestos a secar. Fuera por que Tsuna uso su velocidad sobrehumana o por que Kyoya había estado pensando mucho rato, ya había acabado.

"Por que necesitas vivir precisamente aquí?" Pregunto, la curiosidad le roía sus entrañas.

"Debido a que es el escondite perfecto," explico Tsuna, poniéndose serio. "Mi familia piensa que estoy muerto o moribundo, por eso anoche me comunique con mi predecesor para afirmar que estoy vivo." Kyoya tenía más preguntas, pero decidió retenerlas. "Le dije que iba a irme en la clandestinidad por un tiempo, ya que mi enemigo todavía podría estar buscándome, también le dije que fueran pocos los que supieran que estoy vivo y bien. Por lo tanto, Sawada Tsunayoshi todavía esta desaparecido, cuando en realidad estoy escondido entre los humanos."

"Como si te ocultaras?"

"Exactamente."

"Un plan de herbívoros."

Tsuna frunció el ceño, pero continúo. "Mientras estoy escondido, mi familia estará tratando de averiguar las intenciones del enemigo, y tal vez en el momento en que se den cuenta de eso, voy a estar listo para enfrentarles."

"Como en una pelea."

"Podría llegar a serlo si las cosas siguen por este camino, pero también he de pulir mis habilidades antes de que mi predecesor se retire."

Kyoya frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Tsuna. "No tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando sobre 'familia' y 'predecesor'. Que son exactamente, y que haces?"

Tsuna sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas enigmáticas, y sacudió la cabeza. "No creo que por el momento necesites saberlo, pero solo dime si quieres o no dejarme vivir en tu casa."

Kyoya frunció más el ceño. En realidad no veía una razón valida para que un vampiro – de todas las criaturas! – viviera con él en su casa. Pero de alguna manera, el hecho de que fuera un vampiro que quisiera vivir con él, era lo que lo hacia una propuesta muy tentadora.

Maldita sea, no estaba pensando como él. Tal vez fue el hecho de que el herbívoro bebió su sangre…

Hablando de eso.

"Que hay sobre tu sed?" Le pregunto Kyoya, sintiéndose un poco nervioso mientras lo hacia. Si él iba a terminar siendo su banco de sangre todas las noches, iba a patearle el culo y echarle por la puerta de su casa.

Riendo entre dientes (sobre todo por que sentía el nerviosismo de Kyoya), Tsuna se acerco a la nevera y la abrió para sacar algo de los estantes. Levanto el paquete para que Kyoya pudiera verlo, y los ojos del prefecto se ampliaron un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que era un paquete de sangre del hospital. De acuerdo a la etiqueta, la sangre era de tipo AB…

"Puedo vivir de esto," dijo Tsuna, colocando el paquete en el interior de la nevera antes de cerrar la puerta. "Aunque la sangre de los paquetes es el equivalente a un café frío, todavía tiene el mismo sustento, y va con la ventaja de no tener que matar a nadie. Además, a diferencia de los vampiros normales, no es necesario que me alimente todos los días."

Por desgracia, más preguntas explotaron en la mente de Kyoya, y frunció el ceño, no le gustaba tener interés por este herbívoro. Pero, quien no tendría interés en una criatura que se creía un mito? Anoche, Kyoya era otro humano ajeno y ahora… ahora…

"Irrumpiste en el hospital y les robaste?" Acuso, poniéndose de pie y tomando su tonfa. "Voy a morderte hasta la muerte por tu crimen."

"Hey, necesito más sangre, y definitivamente no iba a alimentarme de ti estando inconsciente!" Argumento, alejándose del avance de Kyoya. "Además, solo tomé unos cuantos paquetes y me asegure de que habían más del mismo tipo, por si alguien los necesita!"

"No hay excusas, robaste y eso va en contra de la ley."

Tsuna se burlaba, manteniendo la distancia con Kyoya. "Por favor, ambos sabemos que los dos hemos hecho cosas más ilegales que un pequeño robo."

Kyoya se congelo y frunció el ceño ante eso. Tsuna sonrió un poco, sabiendo que tenía al prefecto, pero Kyoya sacudió lejos sus pensamientos y avanzo hacía el joven vampiro, una vez más, que todavía mantenía su distancia con el prefecto. Cuando Tsuna estaba a punto de dar otra observación sobre algo, un zumbido constante sonó por el aire, frunciendo el ceño, Kyoya le dio la espalda al herbívoro (cosa que no le gustaba ni un pelo!) para contestar al teléfono. Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina y asomarse para escuchar la conversación telefónica de Kyoya.

Descolgando el auricular, y colocándoselo en la oreja, contesto. "Que quieres?"

_Wow, menudo saludo telefónico, _pensó Tsuna. Este mortal sabía como ir directo al grano.

"Soy consciente de eso, Kusakabe Tetsuya."

Kusakabe Tetsuya? Era un amigo de Kyoya? Bueno, viendo la forma en que el prefecto fruncía el ceño al teléfono, tal vez no lo era.

"Me estas dando ordenes?"

Y parecía tan simpático.

"Voy a estar allí cuando llegue. No necesito tu preocupación, así que cállate y haz tu trabajo como vice."

Y así, Kyoya termino su llamada telefónica colgando el auricular. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, pasando de largo a Tsuna que lo miraba con una mirada curiosa. El prefecto hizo caso omiso a su invitado y subió al segundo piso, de donde no bajaría hasta pasados unos minutos.

Mientras Kyoya estaba arriba, Tsuna merodeo alrededor de la cocina, revisando los gabinetes para ver su contenido. Se dio cuenta de que no había mucha comida en los gabinetes y que estaban casi vacios, como el refrigerador. Era una buena cosa, que él fuera a una tienda cercana y comprara, ayer por la noche, el desayuno. Justo después de haber ido al hospital y de haber retirado algo de dinero de su cuenta bancaria Suiza. Si no lo hubiera hecho, su desayuno, probablemente, habría consistido en una pizza fría y sosa, cosa que no era muy saludable.

Escuchando los pasos bajando por las escaleras, Tsuna cerró las puertas del gabinete y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, casi chocando con Kyoya, que se había puesto su habitual uniforme. Al ver esa ropa, Tsuna levanto una ceja a su anfitrión.

"Voy a la escuela," explico, arreglando sus gemelos mientras iba dirección el genkan para ponerse los zapatos. "No enredes, no conteste al teléfono, no abras la puerta, y no revises mis cosas. Estaré de vuelta sobre las ocho y espero la cena hecha, entendido?"

"Por lo tanto, asumo que eso significa que vas a dejarme vivir aquí?" Pregunto Tsuna.

"No hace falta que pagues el alquiler, pero dividiendo los gastos esta bien."

"Me lo tomaré como un si."

Después de haberse puesto los zapatos, Kyoya volvió a mirar a Tsuna, y encontró al joven vampiro sonriéndole. Su expresión era suave, sus anaranjados ojos brillaban, y podía jurar que comenzaban a florecer unas flores alrededor de su rostro, brillando como los llamados 'destellos bishounen' que era muy común en el anime.

Kyoya dio media vuelta y sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez debería dejar de ver tantos programas. Estaba empezando a compararlo con la vida real.

"Que tengas un buen día, Kyoya-san," dijo Tsuna al mismo tiempo que el prefecto abrió la puerta.

Kyoya solo respondió con un simple "Hn," mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. Desconocido para el prefecto, una vez la puerta cerrada a Tsuna le estallo una amplia sonrisa.

_Éxito!_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

_Tsuna lo miro fijamente. Miro fijamente la alineación de su familia, que estaban haciendo un extraño… eso era un baile? Y acompañando al baile de los miembros de la mafia, era una canción alegre y tecno – que no podía entender las letras. Se podría decir que era una lengua Europea, aunque… tal vez sueca?_

"_Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med. Armarna upp no ska ni fa se. __Komi gen. Hvem som helst kan vara med."_

_Si, sonaba a sueco. Espera, de donde venía la música de todos modos?_

_Pero ese baile, parecía físicamente imposible, para que un ser humano hiciera ese baile! Sus manos estaban sobre sus cabezas, abriéndose y cerrándose al ritmo, como si fueran orejas de neko, y sus caderas sobresalían de lado a lado, de una manera tan desproporcionada con respecto a la anatomía humana! O bien se hicieron algún tipo de cirugía o eran muy flexibles._

_Y, por que Giotto bailaba junto a ellos? Se supone que estaba muerto! Pero ahí está, bailando junto a Hayato que estaba junto a Takeshi, que estaba al lado de Ryohei, seguido de un Lambo de quince años de edad, seguido de Mukuro y Chrome (cuando consiguió su cuerpo?), seguido de Kyoya (que estaba bailando y mirando como si no pasara nada!) y era un milagro que no mordiera a Mukuro y a Dino hasta la muerte, al lado del ultimo mencionado estaba Squalo bailando (parecía que se divertía) y luego Xanxus (probablemente el único que mostraba su cólera mientras bailaba), seguido de Belphegor (con Viper en su cabeza), luego Basil, seguido por las chicas, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin de quince años de edad, Bianchi, Lal Mirch, y terminando la línea Colonnello._

_Que le venia una pregunta, por que Viper estaba en su forma de bebe, mientras que Lal y Colonnello eran adultos? Curioso y curioso…_

Los ojos anaranjados se abrieron de sopetón, y Tsuna se sentó en su silla, parpadeando el sueño aún lo tenia nublado. Miro la pantalla del ordenador, frente a él, un video de Youtube con personajes al azar bailando el Caramelldansen seguía reproduciéndose. Frunció el ceño un poco, Tsuna llegó al ratón y cerro la ventana.

"Se acabó. No hay más internet antes de ir a dormir…"

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Bueno y aquí tercer capitulo~ espero que os haya gustado, y he de decir que de todos lo omake que Emo-san ha hecho este es con el que más me he divertido~ además de que el video si que lo he visto, tehe ;P

Bueno agradezco los que han dejado comentarios: Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (me alegro que te guste~ y espero que siga siendo así y no te decepcione^^), CielHibird29 (me alegra saber que te gustan las traducciones de los fics que estoy haciendo~ muchas gracias por leerlos y dejar tu opinión :D) y a Kuroi Neko ( Ciao~ es la primera vez que te veo en uno de los fics que traduzco y me alegro de que te este gustando este fic, para empezar me gustaría decirte que el fic no es mío si no de Emotive Gothika yo solo tengo la traducción~ y he de decirte que yo también he leído unos cuantos fics con Kyo-kun de vampiro y no al revés, esta es una de las razones por las que decidí traducirlo^^ sobre lo que aclaras, muchas gracias de verdad, pero no puedo cambiarlo por que es tal y como lo ha escrito la autora y no quiero cambiarlo, bueno pues eso era todo XD)

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo~

Bye Bye^^


	4. Capitulo IV

**Autora: **Emotive Gothika.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a Emotive-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**Hola, soy Yoshi.**

* * *

><p>"Kyou-san, ¿le sucede algo?"<p>

Kyouya apartó la vista de la ventana donde estuvo observando el cielo y sus ojos se posaron en su mano derecha, Kusakabe Tetsuya. El adolescente más alto con un peinado ridículo en forma de tupé y con un tallo de planta entre los dientes, le estaba dando a Kyouya una mirada de preocupación, que solo hizo que su superior se preguntara que cara estuvo poniendo mientras miraba por la ventana.

"No," contestó Kyouya, alejándose de la ventana y camino hasta uno de los sofás de color verde, para sentarse.

"Pero Kyou-san, parecía pensaba profundamente," dijo Tetsuya.

Kyouya le mando al adolescente de cabello en forma de tupé una mirada que le hizo callar, como siempre hacía. No tenía ganas de confiarle su llamado secreto a Tetsuya, a pesar de que era una de las pocas personas en las cual confiaba (hasta cierto punto), si no el único. Sólo va a traerle que le hicieran las mismas preguntas que Kyouya no quiso hacer y, además, dudaba de que Tetsuya le creyese cuando le dijera que había encontrado a un vampiro ayer por la noche (¿o fue al revés?) y que ahora la criatura vivía en su casa.

Y por alguna razón, él no conseguía sacar a esa criatura de su mente. Tal vez estaba preocupado de que su casa podría estar quemándose en este instante. Pero, de nuevo, Tsuna parecía del tipo de persona madura y amable que era amigo de todo el mundo (es decir, un herbívoro). Kyouya sólo esperaba no recibir una llamada telefónica de los bomberos o la policía dentro de poco.

"Ano, Kyou-san." Kyouya miró a su mano derecha, en silencio concediéndole el permiso para que siguiera. "¿No va a patrullar la escuela?"

Tetsuya le estaba dando esa mirada en cuestión otra vez, a Kyouya no le gustó, apartó los ojos del rostro del joven y se sentó en el sofá, poniendo sus pies sobre el reposabrazos, mientras que su cabeza la apoyaba sobre el lado opuesto.

"Voy a tomar una siesta," se limitó a decir y sabía que Tetsuya se daría cuenta de que había sido despedido.

"Hai Kyou-san, voy a patrullar en su lugar," dijo el joven alto y se alejo de su superior, en silencio se deslizo hacia la puerta y salió a los pasillos antes de cerrarla tras de sí.

Finalmente se quedo solo, Kyouya rápidamente se desabrocho el gemelo y levantó la manga de su brazo derecho, inspeccionándolo por enésima vez desde que llegó a la escuela. Por alguna razón, aún sentía la boca del herbívoro pegada a su piel, chupándole la sangre como una sanguijuela. Pasó los dedos sobre el lugar que fue mordido, y se estremeció por esa sensación. No había heridas y la piel era tan suave como antes, pero esa sensación no le abandonaba. Era como una picazón que no se iba, y era molesto.

Suspirando, Kyouya se bajó la manga de nuevo, pero dejo desabrochado el gemelo, desabrocho el contrario para igualar ambos brazos y los tiro en la mesa. Entonces el prefecto se acomodo en el sofá, listo para su siesta de media mañana.

Sin embargo, aún podía sentir ese hormigueo en el brazo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kyouya regreso esa noche a su casa, él se sintió aliviado al ver que su casa no se había quemado, como sospechaba. Aún estaba de pie, sin evidencias de marcas de quemaduras u otros signos de daño que no se hicieran por el clima. Así que con eso, Kyouya se dirigió a la puerta principal y entró en casa.<p>

El olor a salsa de tomate flotaba en su nariz y sintió que su estómago gruñía en la anticipación. Kyouya iba a quitarse los zapatos, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había otro par de zapatos frente a él. Eran unas ordinarias y blancas zapatillas de deporte, pero parecían nuevas. Con una sensación curiosa, Kyouya fue a la cocina donde encontró a Tsuna de pie delante de los fogones, revolviendo en una olla grande, por lo que olía, pasta. Al escuchar al prefecto, Tsuna se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, con una expresión tan suave que podría haber sido echa de seda.

"Okaeri nasai, Kyouya-san," dijo e hizo un gesto a la olla. Kyouya también se dio cuenta de que él llevaba ropa diferente, una camiseta blanca y azul y unos jeans. "La cena estará lista en seguida, por favor lávate las manos antes de comer."

Con un gruñido, Kyouya salió de la cocina y subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde se cambio el uniforme y se lavó bien las manos antes de regresar a la cocina. Tsuna había servido una buena dosis de salsa en la parte superior de los espaguetis y la salsa fue adornada con queso parmesano. Hizo lo mismo con otro plato y después llevó los dos platos a la mesa. Kyouya le vio trabajar y estaba un poco asombrado por la facilidad con la que maniobraba en la cocina, como si hubiera estado allí toda su vida. Kyouya no era un experto en las artes culinarias. Podía cocinar platos sencillos como arroz y sopa miso o similares, pero estos espaguetis parecían de restaurante y Kyouya sabía el como eran las comidas de restaurante, normalmente solía comer en ellos (sus comidas eran gratis).

"¿De donde sacaste el dinero para los ingredientes?" Preguntó Kyouya mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. Los olores mezclados de los fideos, la salsa y el queso eran una delicia para su nariz, y sintió ganas de comer. Extraño en él, pero no le importo mucho. La comida era importante después de todo.

"Tengo mi propio dinero Kyouya-san," dijo Tsuna mientras vertía agua en los dos vasos antes de sentarse en su silla. Y así fue como pudo comprar ropa y zapatos. "Pero dudo que tengas alguna idea de donde viene realmente."

Oh, a Kyouya le llegaban un par de ideas, pero las empujo a un lado mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua antes de coger el tenedor y darle vueltas a los fideos. Con un silencioso "itadakimasu" Tsuna siguió su ejemplo y los dos comieron su comida en silencio.

Una vez más, Kyouya estaba impresionado por la cocción del joven vampiro. La salsa era muy dulce con trozos de carne, zanahorias y queso. Los sabores se mezclaban muy bien con los fideos cocidos a la perfección, Kyouya masticaba lentamente, saboreando su comida. De alguna manera, estos espaguetis caseros eran mejores que los que hacían en los restaurantes.

"Kyouya-san, me gustaría preguntarte algo."

El prefecto levantó su vista de la comida, casi había olvidado de su huésped y ahora compañero de piso. Se limpio la boca con una servilleta antes de enderezarse y darle a Tsuna una mirada en blanco.

"¿Y que sería?" Le devolvió la pregunta.

"¿A que escuela vas?"

Más preguntas. A Kyouya no le gustan las preguntas, especialmente aquellas innecesarias, pero decidió seguirle la corriente a la criatura y responderle de todos modos. "**Nami-ko**."

Tsuna le dio una mirada confusa. "¿Pero no se usan chaquetas de color caqui en esta época del año? ¿Por qué llevas una negra?"

"Porque quiero," contesto simplemente Kyouya cogiendo su tenedor y empezando a comer de nuevo.

"¿No te metes en problemas?"

"No."

"Ah, ya veo."

Kyouya levantó la mirada para ver que Tsuna había vuelto a comer, con una mirada pensativa en sus ojos. Se pregunto en que estaría pensando el herbívoro. Luego, mentalmente se dio una cachetada por preguntarse tal cosa. ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en lo que pensaba el vampiro? Tal vez fue debido a la forma en que los parpados se medio cerraban en las esferas anaranjadas, dándole una sombra misteriosa sobre ellos…

Kyouya miró hacia otro lado. Era grosero mirar fijamente a alguien.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kyouya estaba de pie delante del fregadero, lavando los platos y Tsuna limpiando la mesa y guardando las servilletas en su lugar como una buena ama de casa. Hubo un silencio que solo fue roto con el tintineo de la vajilla que Kyouya colocaba los platos recién lavados a secar y el suave crujido de las sillas de madera que Tsuna empujaba debajo de la mesa. Una vez todo limpio, Kyouya se limpio y seco las manos antes de volverse a Tsuna, que estaba junto a la mesa esperando a que terminara.

"Vas a dormir en el **washitsu**, la ultima habitación a la derecha, justo al lado de la mía," dijo Kyouya, colgando el trapo de cocina, que utilizo para limpiarse las manos, en la manija de la puerta del horno. "Hay un futon en el **oshiire**, solo ponlo cuando vayas a dormir."

"Hai," dijo Tsuna con una suave sonrisa. "Domo arigato gazaimasu, Kyouya-san."

Kyouya rodo los ojos. "Deja de ser tan formal, no es necesario."

"Oh. Entonces, está bien."

El prefecto salió de la cocina por la puerta que conecta a la sala de estar, que era de estilo occidental con un sofá, dos sillones, una mesa de café, y un gran televisor de pantalla plana, puesto en una armario bajo. Un lado de la sala contenía puertas corredizas de vidrio que llevaban a la parte exterior hacia el pequeño patio, las persianas abiertas para mostrar el limitado paisaje. Al otro lado, estaba abierto revelando el pasillo. Deseaba relajarse un poco después de horas caminando por la ciudad, Kyouya se acomodó en el sofá y cogió el mando a distancia, pulsando el botón que encendía al televisor. Hizo zapping entre los canales, hasta que encontró algo interesante que ver y luego se sentó en el sofá soltando un suspiro.

Se sentía bastante normal, hasta que sus ojos cayeron en el sillón donde estaba Tsuna, viendo la TV, atrajo sus rodillas hasta el pecho. La atención de Kyouya fue dirigida al herbívoro y sus ojos examinaron los pies del joven vampiro. Dándose cuenta de que las vendas que coloco tan meticulosamente ayer por la noche ya no estaban, pero supuso que eso es lo que se esperaba de un vampiro. Ellos se curaban rápido, por supuesto era lo que Kyouya oyó, más o menos.

"Sabes, ha sido un tiempo desde que vi la televisión," declaró Tsuna de repente, sus ojos aún enganchados a las imágenes en movimiento en la pieza de tecnología. Kyouya levantó una ceja ante el comunicado. "Durante un mes estuve encerrado en una habitación de un blanco cegador, como si estuviera en un asilo. Mi captor me hizo sobrevivir con comida, limitándome mi consumo de sangre, sentí como si fuera a volverme loco ahí."

Kyouya guardó silencio. No entendía por qué el herbívoro le contaba tal cosa. Él solo era un mortal ¿verdad? Y él al ser inmortal no debería molestarse en recordar nada de su vida. Estaba aquí solamente como un compañero de piso, alguien que Kyouya debería soportar por ves a saber cuanto tiempo. Tsuna no debería tener ninguna responsabilidad en revelarle sus desventuras a un simple mortal. Y Kyouya no quería sumergirse en la vida del vampiro.

"Pensé que no volvería a salir," suspiro Tsuna como si un gran peso le fuera quitado de sus hombros. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Kyouya le interrumpió.

"Hazme un poco de té," le ordeno el prefecto, cambiando de canal a las noticias locales.

Tsuna aparto la mirada de la TV y la dirigió a Kyouya, parpadeando ante la cara en blanco que tenía, tardaría en acostumbrarse. Luego una pequeña sonrisa revoloteo en su cara y se levantó del sillón, caminando de regreso a la cocina para hacer un poco de té.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente transcurrió sin incidentes a lo que se refiere Kyouya. Era solo otro martes ordinario, donde iba a la escuela, golpeaba a los que infringían las reglas, y tomaba cortas siestas cada vez que podía encontrar algo de tiempo. Tetsuya todavía parecía pensar en que el prefecto parecía distraído por algo, pero no comento de nuevo el tema, sabiendo que Kyouya podría golpearle por intentarlo. Cuando las clases terminaron, Kyouya procedió con sus rondas por la ciudad, mordiendo hasta la muerte a aquellos que se amontonaban a su alrededor, a los que consideraba molestos, o a los que estaban haciendo cosas ilegales.<p>

Regresó a su casa a la misma hora que la noche anterior. Tsuna le estaba esperando, parecía bastante feliz. Habló de su día, de las compras de cosas que necesitaban, de la cena de curry y arroz (lo que hacia pensar a Kyouya que este vampiro era una mujer y no un hombre), y recordó los días en que estaba viviendo una vida normal, como en este momento (si se le puede llaar vida normal vivir con Hibari Kyouya). El prefecto había dejado al herbívoro hablar, no decía mucho de si mismo y se sentía contento de que Tsuna no le hacía preguntas innecesarias. Por qué dejaba que el niño hablara sin morderle hasta la muerta era algo que no entendía.

El resto de la semana pasó sin problemas y, a pesar de que todavía no se conocían mucho entre ellos, los dos compañeros de piso cayeron en una rutina diaria. Tsuna vería a Kyouya por las mañanas y cuando el prefecto llegaba a casa por las noches, le esperaba con la cena en la mesa, aunque esa semana Kyouya llego tarde dos veces, cosa que dio a lugar que Tsuna cenara solo.

Tsuna como compensación por dejarle vivir en su casa, la mantenía en prefecto estado e impecable. Incluso el césped, que Kyouya no le dio importancia, rodeaba a la casa de un color verde brillante y exuberante, con vida. Kyouya tuvo que admitir que sin duda hizo que la casa pareciese más agradable a la vita, especialmente con las hortensias de color púrpura.

En la tarde del domingo, Kyouya volvió a casa de su patrulla para obtener un merecido descanso. Tenía sueño, sus parpados se sentían pesados y esperaba que el herbívoro hiciera algo de comer antes de que se fuera a Lala Land. Pero cuando entro en su casa, no encontró los zapatos en el genkan, lo que significaba que Tsuna habría salido para algo. Suspirando un poco, Kyouya se dirigió a la sala donde se dejó caer en el sofá y cerro los ojos, casi al instante cayendo en un sueño sin sueños.

Tal vez la comida podía esperar hasta después de que él despertara.

Aproximadamente una hora después de que Kyouya hubiera vuelto a casa, volvió Tsuna, con una pequeña bolsa a su lado, algo que no tenía cuando salió de casa. El joven pura sangre le sonrió a la bolsa, agradeciendo mentalmente a su predecesor por los artículos. Era difícil salir de la casa, porque no sólo le pueden detectar por su apariencia, también podía ser detectado por cualquier otro vampiro de los alrededores ya que todavía no era capaz de ocultar completamente su aura pura sangre. Y también estaba preocupado por poner en peligro a Kyouya. Así que los objetos que llevaba consigo eran para medidas cautelares, y Tsuna estaba listo para establecer barreras alrededor de la casa.

Sacándose sus zapatos, Tsuna notó los de Kyouya ya en el genkan. Se preguntó por qué el prefecto estaba en casa tan temprano, por lo general llegaba por la noche. Pero, bueno, era fin de semana. Incluso Kyouya debía regresar a casa temprano.

"¡Tadima Kyouya-san!" Dijo Tsuna a la casa. Sin recibir respuesta alguna, entro en la casa, preguntándose donde estaba su compañero de piso. No tuvo que buscar durante mucho tiempo, encontró al prefecto durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de estar, relajado y con cara feliz. Tsuna dejo caer la bolsa que tenía en un sillón y se acerco al dormido prefecto, acercándose para tener mejor visión.

A Tsuna le parecía muy divertido que un hombre tan temible como Kyouya pareciera tan normal cuando dormía. Pero, Tsuna había conocido a muchos hombres terribles en su vida y había tenido el privilegio (secreto) de verles en su estado más vulnerable. Le debe agradecer a Lussuria de eso.

"Herviboro," dijo una voz haciendo saltar a la ligera a Tsuna, sin darse centa de que los ojos de Kyouya estaban abiertos y mirándole.

"Oh, Kyouya-san," parpadeo Tsuna al prefecto, que le frunció el ceño. "Siento si te he despertado." Kyouya se levantó dándole un gruñido a cambio volviéndose de nuevo frente a Tsuna. Un hombre educado. "Ano, quieres algo para comer o otra cosa?"

"Café," fue su respuesta. "Y lo que te de la gana de hacer como merienda."

Sonriendo, Tsuna dio un bien y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar los aperitivos. Cuando regreso a la sala de estar, Kyouya se había dormido de nuevo, pero despertó cuando oyó el tintineo del plato con la taza siendo depositado en la mesa de café. Sentándose en el sofá, Kyouya encontró una placa de onigiri en la mesa y una taza de café negro caliente. Tsuna tenía un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano y ya estaba comiendo un onigiri. El prefecto siguió el ejemplo de su compañero de piso, excepto que el comió la comida con más lentitud.

Después de engullir el zumo de naranja, Tsuna dejó el vaso y cogió su bolso pequeño. Lo abrió y sacó un dispositivo con muchos anillos a su alrededor, como un mini giroscopio. Kyouya dirigió sus ojos al dispositivo, preguntándose que era y que demonios iba a hacer el herbívoro con él. El herbívoro, lo reviso, como si no supiera que era, pero esa idea se desvaneció cuando una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro del vampiro y levanto un dedo, presionando algo que parecía ser un botón en la parte superior de la bola-dispositivo. El dispositivo empezó a emitir suaves silbidos y zumbidos. Luego por una fuerza innombrable, el dispositivo empezó a flotar en las manos de Tsuna mientras los anillos daban vueltas a la bola, se veía como salvaje y brillante portátil giroscopio de planetas.

Kyouya se quedó mirando al dispositivo. Nunca en su vida había visto una cosa así. Dudaba de que tal cosa existiera en el mundo humano, pero el mundo de los vampiros parecía ser una cosa totalmente distinta.

"Es para la protección," explicó Tsuna sin que le dijera nada, colocando el aparato sobre la mesa donde flotaba y silbaba. "Va a disimular mi presencia en un radio de una cuadra. Eso si, es solo un prototipo, por eso no puede ir más lejos. Por lo menos durara mucho más tiempo, a diferencia de los anteriores experimentos."

Más preguntas, más curiosidad. Kyouya tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la vida de estos seres llamados de la noche. ¡Que en realidad tenían inventos que ni siquiera a los humanos se les ocurriría hacer! Y esto es solo un prototipo, entonces se puede imaginar que otras cosas maravillosas tecnológicas pueden hacer – y han hecho ya.

Esa noche, los dos estaban viendo la TV después de haber consumido la cena. Incluso con los altavoces al lado de su asiento, los sonidos y la pantalla parpadeando con diferentes escenas de acción, Kyouya todavía se encontraba distraído por el 'dispositivo barrera' que estaba posado en un pequeño estante encima de la TV (estante construido por Tsuna). Era solo posado allí inocentemente, dando vueltas y silbando, pero el extraño aparato parecía extranjero en la casa del prefecto. Pero, por supuesto, se trataba de un dispositivo que no sueles encontrar en los hogares humanos. ¿Entonces por qué Kyouya le tomo el gusto a esa cosa molesta que solo flotaba y silbaba?

"Maa, creo que me voy a ir ahora," dijo Tsuna de pronto, poniéndose de pie frente al sillón y estirándose un poco. "Mañana será un gran día para mí. ¡No puedo esperar!"

Kyouya volvió la cabeza para levantarle una ceja al sonriente vampiro. "¿De que estas hablando herbívoro?"

El ojos de Tsuna se contrajo minuciosamente en la costumbre que tenía el prefecto llamándole a él (y a todos a gente del universo) herbívoros, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era una mala costumbre que no podía de romper, pensó.

"Oh, ya lo verás, Kyouya-san," le dijo Tsuna respondiendo a la anterior pregunta de Kyouya. Él solo sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de Kyouya, antes de salir de la sala.

Kyouya siguió los pasos del herbívoro con el ceño fruncido, hasta que le vio desaparecer hacia arriba. De alguna manera, no le gustaba que el herbívoro le ocultara cosas.

* * *

><p>Llegó el lunes y Kyouya ya estaba en camino a la escuela. Después de irse de casa (con la costumbre de Tsuna "Que tengas un buen día" como despedida), el prefecto recordó al herbívoro diciendo algo de que este día sería un gran día para él. Por supuesto, que sólo podría hacer que el prefecto se extrañara, pero aparto su curiosidad (que ya le había metido en demasiados problemas) y dejo de lado esos pensamientos una vez que vio las puertas de la escuela de Namimori alta (cariñosamente llamada Nami-ko por los estudiantes).<p>

Kyouya se coloco cerca de la puerta, mirando el archivo de estudiantes dentro del campus, ya fueran solos o en grupo. Siempre y cuando no se amontonaran junto a él, no les mordería hasta la muerte y la escuela estaba empezando, por lo que las multitudes en este momento del día era tolerable. Pero los estudiantes que llegaban tarde, eran los que le daban un entrenamiento matutino aceptable.

"Kyou-san."

Dicho prefecto miró a su alrededor para ver a Tetsuya dirigiéndose a él.

"¿Qué es?" Exigió Kyouya.

"Estoy aquí para informarle del nuevo estudiante que llega hoy a la escuela," dijo Tetsuya, entregándole una hoja de papel a Kyouya, resultando ser el formulario de inscripción. El nombre de la persona inscrita es Mizuki Yoshi, estudiante de primer año, masculino de quince años, fue transferido desde el campo a causa del trabajo de sus padres. Su padre era Mizuki Soijiro, vendedor de coches y su madre Mizuki Kanoko, chef. La escuela anterior de Yoshi era la Escuela Alta Fuwa y había estudiado allí unos meses antes de trasladarse a Namimori con sus padres. Bueno, entre otras cosas, el formulario estaba cubierto.

"¿Por qué no se me informo antes?" Pidió Kyouya, entregándole el papel a Tetsuya con una ligera mueca. Era prácticamente el gobernante de laescuela (y en cierta medida, de la ciudad de Namimori), todo lo que sucede, ya sean eventos escolares, reuniones de profesores o estudiantes de transferencia, Kyouya debía saberlo.

"Se inscribió ayer. Y no fui informado hasta hace poco."

"Hn. Está bien, me encargare del nuevo estudiante para que sea educado con las reglas de la escuela."

"No necesita esperar Kyou-san. Está aquí conmigo."

Kyouya se sintió un poco sorprendido cuando Tetsuya se hizo a un lado, manifestando al muchacho que estaba de pie en la sombra del adolescente mayor. Kyouya ni siquiera sintió la presencia del niño, pero se justifica en cuanto vio lo bajito que era el muchacho. Por no hablar de lo nerd que se veía.

El chico – Yoshi – era aproximadamente la mitad de un pie más bajo que Kyouya y tenia el cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo y el flequillo de punta caía de largo sobre sus ojos, que estaban escondido bajo unos grandes anteojos redondos-rectangulares. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela Namimori que consistía en una camiseta blanca una chaqueta color caqui, una corbata azul y pantalones de color marrón y una mochila colgada de su hombro. Por alguna razón, este chico le resultaba familiar a Kyouya, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué todavía.

"Hola," dijo Yoshi, inclinándose ante el prefcto. "Soy Mizuki Yoshi, encantado de conocerle."

Pero cuando escucho la voz del niño todo hizo click en la cabeza de Kyouya.

"Kyou-san es el jefe del Comité de Disciplina que hay," explicó Tetsuya a Yoshi. "Impone castigos a aquellos que rompen las reglas y algo más."

Yoshi asintió con la cabeza, al parecer, comprendió lo que quiso decir Tetsuya con 'algo más', pero antes de que el otro hombre pudiera explicar nada más, Kyouya de repente golpeo en la cara a Yoshi con su tonfa, efectivamente el chico se golpeo contra el suelo las gafas deslizándose hasta que cayeron de su rostro.

"¡Kyou-san!" Gritó Tetsuya, mirando atónito a su superior por las acciones.

"I-Itai…" Gimió Yoshi mientras se sobaba la mejilla, donde Kyouya le golpeó.

Los ojos de Kyouya se estrecharon al muchacho arrodillado. Le había golpeado fuerte, pero lo único que dijo fue 'itai', ni siquiera gritó de dolor o de miedo cuando el prefecto le golpeó. No era natural. Cualquier persona normal estaría o inconsciente o con unos horribles moretones. Teniendo estos síntomas y el brillo en el rostro del herbívoro.

"Kyou-san, ¿Por qué hizo eso?" Le pregunto con seriedad Tetsuya.

Haciendo caso omiso de su vice, Kyouya se arrodilló delante del chico caído y utilizo su tonfa para levantar la cabeza del chico. Reuniéndose con la mirada, eran un par de ojos color marrón claro, eran grandes y aparentemente temerosos. Pero eso no podía engañar a Kyouya. Le dio curiosidad, pero no le engaño.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí herbívoro?" Le gruñó, manteniendo la voz baja para que Tetsuya no les escuchase.

Yoshi miró con miedo a los penetrantes ojos azules grisáceos, pareciendo aterrorizado. Pero un segundo después, el miedo en sus ojos desapareció, sustituido por un aspecto lucido, y una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

"Estoy aquí para aprender, por supuesto, Kyouya-san," dijo Yoshi – o mejor dicho – dijo Tsuna.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Hice que Tsuna pareciera extraño ¿no? ¡Es muy difícil imaginárselo con el cabello atado! ¡Aunque me encanta con gafas! (XP)_

_**Nami-ko – **Ko es la forma contraída de Koko, escuela secundaria, en comparación con chuu que es escuela media (¡y también pasa a ser el efecto de besos *chuu* :3!) Y dai de daigaku para la universidad._

_**Washitsu** – Habitación tradicional japonesa en una casa japonesa moderna. Tiene una puerta de entrada corredera (llamada fusuma, y si son más opacas serían shoji), un suelo de tatami, un techo de madera y ventanas shoji (ventanas correderas con papel muy fino)._

_**Oshiire **– Armario de dos niveles utilizado para guardar futones. Generalmente se encuentra en el washitsu._

_**Onigiri **– Básicamente bolas de arroz. Están llenas de diferentes tipos de alimentos, desde la carne al pescado, de verduras e incluso fruta. Hay incluso de pasta de frijol rojo, ¡estoy segura de que son deliciosas por que me gusta la pasta de frijol rojo! (X3)_

_(¿Por que añadir estas palabras japonesas? Porque soy una aficionada al japonés y necesitáis ser educados ;D)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blooper.<strong>_

_Yoshi asintió con la cabeza, al parecer, comprendió lo que quiso decir Tetsuya con 'algo más', pero antes de que el otro hombre pudiera explicar nada más, Kyouya de repente golpeo en la cara a Yoshi con su tonfa, efectivamente el chico se golpeo contra el suelo las gafas deslizándose hasta que cayeron de su rostro._

_"¡Kyou-san!" Gritó Tetsuya, mirando atónito por las acciones de su superior._

_"I-Itai…" Gimió Yoshi apoyándose de rodillas, con una mano sosteniendo la mejilla golpeada por la tonfa de Kyouya. Un moretón azul y grande estaba empezando a formarse y palpitaba de dolor, causando que Yoshi – o Tsuna – no pudiera hablar a causa de ello._

_"¡Corten!" Gritó el director, mirando enojado al prefecto. "¡Kyouya! No debías golpearle de verdad a Tsuna! ¡Tenías que fingir que le tirabas!"_

_Tetsuya se quedó con la boca abierta mientras miraba en la confusión la cara de Tsuna mientras Kyouya solo rodo los ojos ante las palabras del director. ¿Por qué debía fingir el golpear a alguien cuando en realidad podría golpearlo, sería más realista? Los herbívoros y sus malditas y mundanas ideas…_

_"Creo que… mi boca esta adormecida…" dijo Tsuna, pero sus palabras fueron confusas y el hablar le hacia daño._

_El director se sentó en su silla y dio una mueca de desagrado. "¿Alguien puede traer un medico para que examine a Tsuna?" Dijo y al mismo tiempo, un P.A. se apresuro en buscar un medico._

_"Hn," dijo Kyouya, sin parecer lo más mínimo interesado por su co-estrella._

_"Kyouya, eres imposible," informo el director a su estrella principal._

_Sonriendo, Kyouya le contesto. "No sería Hibari Kyouya si no lo fuera."_

_"Eres un bastardo arrogante…"_

_(Adivinad quien es el director ;D)_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Cuarto capítulo~

¡Gah! No me acordaba que ella explicaba lo de Nami-chuu/ko/dai, y yo matándome a buscarlo (seré pánfila ¬¬)

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen, pero muchas más a los que leen y comentan~! Sois los que realmente me alegráis los días~

Muchas gracias a los comentarios de: Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, CielHibird29 y bianchixgokudera25, sois unas/os encantos por comentar y dejar vuestra opinión :D

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~


	5. Capitulo V

**Autora: **Emotive Gothika.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Emo-san~

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo V<strong>

**Escuela y Sushi.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna analizó sus gafas, asegurándose de que no había ningún rasguño en las caras lentes, son gafas de fabricación especial, así que ya os imagináis lo que pasaría si se rompieran. Menos mal que no les pasó nada, aunque le hacían algo de daño, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a usarlas.<p>

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí, herbívoro?"

Tsuna miró hacia arriba y casi se sobresaltó ante la mirada molesta que Kyouya le estaba enviando. Ahora mismo, los dos estaban sentados en los sillones verdes de la sala de recepción, Kyouya arrastró a Tsuna hasta ahí después de descubrir quien era el nuevo estudiante, llamado Mizuki Yoshi. El prefecto no se sentía totalmente enojado con Tsuna. Lo que le molestaba era que le vampiro, en realidad se mostrara en la escuela sin ningún tipo de aviso.

"Ya lo he dicho Kyouya-san, estoy aquí para aprender," dijo Tsuna como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "¿Es tan difícil de entender?"

Kyouya hizo caso omiso de la observación y dio un suspiro. "¿Qué pasa con ese aspecto?" Preguntó, indicando las gafas que Tsuna tenía en sus manos dándole vueltas y su cola de caballo. A pesar de que su cabello estaba atado, todavía había algunos mechones donde sobresalían hacia arriba y con honestidad, no le quedaba muy bien.

"Es mi disfraz," dijo Tsuna, poniéndose las gafas y dando una sonrisa de satisfacción. "La gente me puede reconocer por la cara."

"Tu cabello se ve ridículo."

Tsuna se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Ayuda a alejar a la gente."

"¿Qué pasa con tus ojos? ¿Por qué son de color marrón?"

Ante eso, Tsuna sonrió y metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando una pequeña caja de color azul. Abrió la tapa y mostró al prefecto su contenido, dentro había pastillas azules que parecían más un dulce que cualquier otra cosa.

"Una vez consumido, estas pastillas oculta efectivamente mi presencia hacia los demás vampiros, es decir, oculta mi aura," explicó, devolviendo la caja a su bolsillo. "Solo duran un par de horas, aunque son prototipos." Tsuna golpeo la montura de las gafas. "Y en cas de que no lo hayas notado, mi color de ojos no es algo común en la sociedad humana, aunque si indica que soy un sangre pura a la sociedad vampírica. El color marrón es una ventaja adicional con el disfraz."

Los ojos de Kyouya se estrecharon hacia el vampiro. "¿Qué quieres decir con sangre pura?"

Tsuna se rió entre dientes. "Ah, gomen. Olvidé que o te he dicho gran cosa sobre la sociedad de mi clase."

Kyouya esperó, pero Tsuna no le dio más detalles. Él todavía quería saber, pero Tsuna no estaba aquí para ir parloteando acerca de su especie. Solo estaba aquí para ocultarse y Kyouya le proporcionaba el escondite. No tenía ningún tipo de obligación de explicarle nada al todo-demasiado-humano prefecto.

Suspirando por la nariz, Kyouya dijo, "Pensé que estabas escondido. Ir a la escuela te hace un blanco fácil."

"Cierto," dijo Tsuna con un encogimiento de hombros. "Puedo – o no puedo – ser visto por mis enemigos, pero es aburrido quedarse en casa todo el día sin nada más que hacer, excepto jugar a ser ama de casa contigo e incluso esto no es suficientemente entretenido."

"Así que, ¿estás haciendo esto para entretenerte?"

"Más bien para estar ocupado, pero, si lo hago por eso. Además, no he ido a una escuela humana desde mis años en la primaria, creo, y no he estudiado en mi ciudad natal desde los mismos años."

Las cejas de Kyouya se elevaron. Por lo tanto, Namimori es la ciudad natal del joven vampiro, ¿verdad? Eso significa que debe haber algunos registros almacenados en algún lugar sobre este chico. Kyouya tomó nota sobre visitar la estación de policía en algún momento del día de hoy.

"Kyouya-san, ¿voy a seguir aquí por mucho tiempo?" Preguntó Tsuna, mirando al prefecto por encima de sus gafas. "La clase comenzar en cinco minutos."

Los ojos azul grisáceos parpadearon hacia la cara del joven que le miraba. Estaba sorprendido de que alguien que se veía tan joven e inocente prácticamente era una criatura peligrosa y poderosa. El mundo realmente funciona de forma extraña.

"Puedes irte," dijo Kyouya, recostándose en el sofá y poniendo un brazo sobre el respaldo.

Sonriendo, Tsuna se levanto mientras asentía de acuerdo. Levanto su mochila al hombro y caminó hacia la puerta corredera y salió al pasillo. Él asintió con la cabeza como saludo a Tetsuya, que había estado fuera como un centinela, y el adolescente entró en la sala de recepción, esperando las órdenes de Kyouya.

"Ocúpate de la escuela por un tiempo," dijo el prefecto en su posición relajada. "Voy a salir para manejar unos negocios."

* * *

><p>La clase de 3A se quedó en silencio mientras observaban al estudiante nuevo de aspecto nerd que tenían en pie delante. Su maestro, Satou-sensei, escribió el nombre del nuevo alumno en la pizarra antes de darse la vuelta para hacer frente a la clase.<p>

"El es Mizuki Yoshi," dijo señalando a Tsuna, que no necesita mucho esfuerzo para parecer pequeño. "Se trasladó aquí desde el campo, así que espero que todos le ayudéis a acostumbrarse a la ciudad."

En ese momento, Tsuna se inclinó a la clase. "Es un placer conocerles a todos. Por favor, tened cuidado de mí."

Nadie respondió, pero no era como si Tsuna esperara respuesta. Puede que no sepa mucho acerca de las escuelas en Japón, pero sabía lo suficiente gracias a lo que dijo la TV.

"Mizuki-kun, por favor, tome asiento junto a Yamamoto-kun," dijo Satou-sensei. "Yamamoto-kun, levanta la mano para que Mizuki-kun sepa quien eres."

Un largo brazo se levanto en el aire y Tsuna levanto la ceja a la persona que iba junto al brazo. Se veía como el típico japonés, aunque era más alto que le promedio. Tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos de color marrón expresivos y con una sonrisa que acentuaba su tipo e igualmente fácil de llevar. Se veía del tipo de persona a la que era fácilmente accesible, siempre alegre, y era una persona amable con todos y que no le gustaban los conflictos, solo le gustaba divertirse.

Además, su sangre tenía un olor dulce. Tsuna permitió que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro cuando se sentó al lado del adolescente.

"Hola," dijo Takeshi, sonriendo ampliamente a Tsuna. "Soy Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Mizuki Yoshi," dijo Tsuna sonriendo a Takeshi.

"Sí, lo se. ¿Esta es tu primera vez en la ciudad?"

Tsuna se sintió tentado a decir que no, pero estaba disfrazado para que no supieran quien era. "Sí, lo es. Nunca he visto tantos edificios altos agrupados en un mismo lugar."

"Increíble, ¿verdad? Oye, ¿juegas al béisbol?"

"No puedo decir que no."

"¡Eso es genial! ¡Tal vez más adelante podamos!"

De repente, la voz del maestro resonó. "Mizuki-kun, Yamamoto-kun, por favor prestad atención."

Hubo dos, "Hai, sensei," de Tsuna y Takeshi, prestando atención y compartiendo una sonrisa tranquila, con los demás, ya que dejaron su conversación para otro momento.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos en clase, y Tsuna ya se estaba divirtiendo.

* * *

><p>Se escucho una bofetada cuando Kyouya lanzó la carpeta sobre la mesa donde estaba sentado en medio de los dos sillones verdes de la sala de recepción. Él acababa de regresar de la comisaría y tras amenazar a un par de oficiales y al propio jefe de policía, Kyouya consiguió lo que quería, los registros de Sawada Tsunayoshi. En ellos ponía la información sobre él, sus padres, y probablemente cualquier otra persona relacionada con él. Era algo con que Kyouya tenía ganas de tener en sus manos… desde esta mañana.<p>

Se preparó una taza de café para ir bebiendo, y se acomodó en un sillón cogió la carpeta y la abrió de un tirón. Lo primero que vio fue la foto de un niño, tal vez alrededor de diez años, sin duda era la versión más joven de Tsuna. Tenía el mismo cabello (aunque un poco más corto), una cara más redonda y más grande. Los ojos más inocentes de color marrón en lugar de naranjas. Los ojos de Kyouya mostraron un poco de confusión, pero la aparto por el momento para leer las palabras impresas en el documento.

Ponía que Sawada Tsunayoshi nació el 10 de octubre de **1995**, hijo de Sawada Iemitsu y Sawada Nana (cuyo nombre se soltera era, **Mizuki**, de ahí el nombre falso de Tsuna). Su padre era un hombre que trabajaba en la construcción, mientras que su madre era una simple ama de casa. Él estudió en la Escuela Primaria de Namimori durante cinco años, pero cuando cumplió los 10 años, la familia Sawada se mudó de Namimori debido al trabajo de Iemistu. Tsuna no tenía ni hermanos ni parientes cercanos, sus padres también eran hijos únicos, pero la historia de los Sawada estaba envuelta de misterio. Parecían gente sencilla que nunca se metía en problemas, pero de donde vienen, quienes son sus familiares, y su actual dirección no se conocía. Era como su de repente aparecieran de la nada. Ambos padres, Iemistu y Nana no fueron nombrados en el archivo.

Tomando su café y frunciendo el ceño, miró a través de los registros de la escuela de Tsuna que sacó de la escuela primaria. Fue sorprendente saber que el joven vampiro seguía siendo un misterio para Kyouya, sus grados eran realmente abismales. Lo suspendía todo, apenas sobrevivía con un aprobado justo, en promedio e incluso capacidad atlética era mediocre. Al parecer, era un torpe y tropezaba con el aire cuando estaba caminando. Kyouya dudaba que incluso pudiera masticar chicle y caminar al mismo tiempo.

Era increíble que alguien tan torpe como Tsuna a los diez años, ¡ahora pudiera esquivar los ataques y estuviera a la par con Kyouya! Eso hizo que Kyouya se preguntara que le sucedió exactamente a Tsuna para que fuera quine es hoy. Y, por supuesto, pensando solo hacía que las preguntas aumentaran, preguntas que le consumían por dentro y que en serio necesitaba respuesta de ellas.

Kyouya tomó, otra vez, un sorbo de café, aún con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba que todas las preguntas que tenía en su mente se arremolinaran y giraran como si fueran un tornado mental. Así que cogió los folios, los arrugo haciendo una bola de ellos, y los lanzó al suelo, y luego comenzó a caminar con pisadas fuertes hasta que salió de las sala.

El prefecto estaba empezando a dudas sobre alojar a un vampiro. Estaba arruinando su capacidad mental para cuestionar las cosas, manteniendo la boca cerrada.

Maldito vampiro.

* * *

><p>Durante la primera mitad del día, Tsuna se mantuvo visible lo suficiente. Su nombre fue llamado varias veces para que respondiera las preguntas relacionadas con la lección (todas las cuales acertó) y una vez que llegó la hora del almuerzo se quedó en su silla, un par de compañeros tuvieron la amabilidad de pedirle que les acompañara todos los días a comer. Takeshi marcó que tenía ganas de continuar la conversación sobre el béisbol, que al final acabaron jugando Tsuna recibiendo un par de lanzamientos de Takeshi. Al parecer, el adolescente era un gran fanático del béisbol y también era la estrella del club de béisbol, Las Alondras (Tsuna sospecha que Kyouya tuvo algo que ver con el cambio de mascota en la escuela). No le sorprendió que el sueño de Takeshi fuera llegar a las grandes ligas de Japón y ponerse en el mapa sobre la larga historia del béisbol.<p>

Y Tsuna señaló con alegría que había echo su primer amigo oficial en la escuela.

El final del día llegó una vez sonó la campana, Tsuna empacó sus libros de texto y cuadernos de notas, listo para volver a casa. Tuvo que admitir, que las escuelas humanas eran mucho más simples que las escuelas de vampiros, tanto en términos de educación como en poder. Si, hay escuelas de vampiros, pero solo los vampiros que tenían dinero y contactos podían asistir a una. Los rogues* eran una historia distinta.

"¡Yo, Yoshi!"

Tsuna se tambaleó hacia delante, cuando una mano le golpeo con dureza. Él frunció el ceño interiormente, las pastillas no solo ocultaban su presencia para otros vampiros, sino que también reducían el uso de sus poderes vampíricos. Era frustrante volver a su estado de torpe humano.

"Hola Takeshi-kun," dijo Tsuna, empujando a un lado sus frustraciones y sonriendo al adolescente más alto. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"No realmente," dijo Takeshi con una amplia sonrisa. "Yo solo quería preguntarte si haces algo después de la escuela."

Tsuna parpadeo, mirando desde detrás de sus anteojos a Takeshi. "Bueno, no, no hago nada. ¿Por qué?"

"Quiero invitarte a comer algo de sushi en mi casa," dijo Takeshi, con su sonrisa siempre presente. "Mi padre tiene un restaurante de sushi y también podemos hacer los deberes. ¿Qué te parece?"

El joven vampiro se armo de valor para no saltar de alegría. Era su primer día y alguien ya le estaba pidiendo el ir a su casa para estudiar, realmente se sentía como si fuera un humano de nuevo.

"Bueno, si me encantaría," dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa, balanceando su maleta sobre el hombro.

Si era posible, la sonrisa de Takeshi se hizo más pronunciada. "¡Estupendo! ¡Entonces, Vamos!"

Los dos amigos salieron de su aula, charlando alegremente de cosas al azar, con los demás, cuando salieron de la escuela. Fue una buena cosa que la casa de Takeshi no estuviera muy lejos de Nami-ko, y no les tomó mucho tiempo el llegar a un pequeño restaurante de sushi llamado **TakeSushi**. El edificio era de arquitectura tradicional japonesa, aunque Tsuna estaba seguro de que la cocina estaba en el primer piso junto al restaurante y el segundo piso era donde Yamamoto iba a dormir y todo lo demás.

Tsuna siguió a su amigo al restaurante y sus ojos de inmediato se encontraron con un hombre de mediana edad, detrás del mostrador de sushi, atendiendo a los clientes. Fue la versión mayor de Takeshi, un poco más alto y con arrugas en el rostro, ojos más sabios, piel pálida y un cuerpo más delgado. Y teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, cuando vio a los dos jóvenes entrar, Tsuna no podría estar equivocado al pensar que el hombre era el padre de Takeshi. Se parecían tanto después de todo.

"Yo, **Oyaji**," dijo Takeshi saludando a su padre. "Tadaima."

"Oh, Takeshi, has llegado pronto a casa," dijo Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, limpiándose las manos en el delantal.

"Si, hoy no hay practica y tengo muchos deberes que hacer." Luego Takeshi hizo un gesto a Tsuna que estaba en silencio detrás de el. "De todos modos, el es Yoshi, es nuevo en la escuela y le invite a estudiar."

Los ojos marrones de Tsuyoshi aterrizaron en Tsuna y los dos hicieron contacto con los ojos. Por un breve momento, Tsuna vio un resplandor en los ojos de mediana edad, algo que podría haber sido una realización, pero una realización de que, Tsuna no lo sabía. Y a pesar de que Tsuyoshi le estaba dando una sonrisa, el joven vampiro podría decir que se vio obligado a darla.

"Encantado de conocerte Yoshi-kun," dijo el hombre de mediana edad.

"Igualmente, Yamamoto-san," dijo Tsuna con una reverencia. Al enderezarse captó la mirada cautelosa que Tsuyoshi le daba discretamente, a pesar de que estaba cubierta rápidamente con una sonrisa.

"Así que los dos vais a estudiar. Os traeré un plato de sushi más tarde."

"¡Gracias Oyaji! ¡Vamos Yoshi!"

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Takeshi a la parte trasera del restaurante donde había una puerta, que probablemente, llevaba a la segunda planta. Antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta, Tsuna sutilmente miró hacia el mayor Yamamoto y no se sorprendió al ver los ojos del hombre reducidos hacia él.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kyouya llegó a casa esa noche, vio la cena ya en la mesa (como siempre) con Tsuna silbando feliz mientras colocaba los palillos en sus respectivos lugares. Esta noche tenían sushi y pescado, algo más japonés en lugar de la habitual comida occidental a la que Tsuna parecía tan aficionado.<p>

"Kyouya-san, espero que no te importe comer esto," dijo Tsuna mientras se acomodaba en su silla. "Uno de mis compañeros de clase me invitó a su casa, que al parecer también es un restaurante de sushi, así que su padre me dio una orden de sushi y pescado de forma gratuita."

"¿Y quien es ese compañero tuyo?" Le pregunto Kyouya sin pensar. ¡Dios, que ahora sonaba como la madre del herbívoro!

"El es, Yamamoto Takeshi. Deberías conocerle, ¿no?"

Yamamoto Takeshi, ¿eh? Él conocía a esa persona, la estrella del equipo de béisbol y una de las pocas personas que no le tenían del todo miedo a la existencia del prefecto. Bueno, Takeshi no se fiaba de el irritante y fácil de enojar Kyouya, pero el siempre es amable con el mayor adolescente como sile conociera de toda la vida. Eso molestaba a Kyouya en ocasiones, pero siempre y cuando a estrella del béisbol no se interpusiera en su camino, estarían a mano…por decirlo de alguna manera.

Mientras cenaban (Kyouya nunca admitiría que el sushi de TakeSushi era absolutamente delicioso), Tsuna estuvo parloteando acerca de su día muy normal. Parecía extasiado de vivir una vida normal (más o menos) y afirmaba que hacer los deberes sin explosivos amarrados a su persona era una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Kyouya levantó la ceja ante tal comentario, pero decidió que no era necesario tratarlo.

Después de su rutina nocturna, los dos compañeros de piso se establecieron en la sala de estar después de cenar, pero en lugar de encender la televisión para ver el entretenimiento en alta definición, Kyouya sacó una carpeta de debajo de la mesa del té y se la lanzó a Tsuna, que saltó a la ligera cuando la carpeta se posó en su regazo.

"¿Qué es esto?" El joven vampiro pregunto, aunque su pregunta fue respondida cuando abrió la carpeta y encontró una foto de su yo más joven mirándole. Sus ojos de color naranja (el efecto de las píldoras desapareció hace rato) se redujo en el pedazo de papel que divulgaba algunos de sus datos personales y miró a Kyouya con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro. "¿Me has investigado?"

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo Kyouya despreocupado por haber mirado en la vida privada de alguien que estaba sentado enfrente de él, y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa. "Tengo que saber exactamente quien es la persona que vive conmigo. De lo contrario, ¿Cómo puedo realmente confiar en esa persona?"

"Oh, yo se que no confías plenamente en mi Kyouya-san," dijo Tsuna mientras colocaba la carpeta sobre la mesa, indiferentemente al saber que su vida privada fue violada. "Pero vas a tener que saber que a través de mi vida aquí en Namimori, no va a decirte mucho sobre el actual yo. El pasado puede tener una imagen de mí, muy diversa de la que tengo ahora, que la de hace unos cinco años."

Kyouya lo sabía, Tsuna no tenía porque decírselo. Pero necesitaba saber, al menos, algo sobre el joven vampiro. Todo lo que sabía era que es un vampiro, que le gusta cocinar, que quiere estudiar en una escuela humana y que tiene muchos enemigos por ahí que lo quieren prisionero o muerto, pero a parte de eso, Tsuna era una imagen completamente en blanco. Y por alguna razón, Kyouya quería que la imagen se llenara de color, para que estuviera bien, para que fuera una imagen real, una imagen que pueda ver, descifrar y mirarla para su ocio y para saciar su curiosidad.

Hablando de eso, Kyouya estaba seguro de que su curiosidad iba a ser su muerte un día de estos.

"Hn, no puedo creer que a un herbívoro torpe en realidad le crecieran los colmillos," dijo Kyouya al alcanzar el mando a distancia.

Tsuna se rio ante la sentencia de Kyouya."Literalmente, ¿no?" dijo mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de su sillón.

Hubo un segundo de silencio entre los dos mientras que el TV parpadeaba para encenderse, luego Kyouya dijo, "Dime, ¿realmente tienes quince años?"

Tsuna le contempló pensando el que contestar, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no había nada mal en hacerlo, así que asintió con la cabeza en confirmación. "La edad en mi especie, refleja hasta cierto punto nuestra vida, aunque hay algunos que se ven como un ser humano a los sesenta años o más. Depende, realmente." Tsuna miró a Kyouya, llamando al mayor adolescente a mirarlo, aunque el otro rompió el contacto visual, pretendiendo que lo que había sucedido no pasó. El joven vampiro se rió entre dientes mientras volvia su mirada de nuevo al TV. "Es solo una de las muchas cosas que no sabes, Kyouya-san."

_Pero quiero saberlo, _Kyouya se encontró pensando mientras dejaba a un lado el mando a distancia y se relajaba en el sofá. _Quiero saberlo todo…_

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de la ciudad había una dojo. No era raro que algunas familias lo tuvieran y este en particular no fue distinto. Es como cualquier dojo de kendo que hay por ahí, el suelo de madera, el techo y las paredes habían colgados los nombres de los que estudiaron ahí (que eran unos cuantos), y una pintura al oleo o dos para aligerar la atmosfera y darle suavidad a la profundidad, que era lo contario a todo esto. No era nada especial, solo un dojo normal en el corazón de una gran ciudad.<p>

Pero en lugar de ser un dojo especial, era la persona que estaba sentada en su interior que lo era.

Arrodillado al frente del altar que había en un extremo de la grande sala, con dos velas encendidas a cada lado de él a pesar de la iluminación fluorescente. El suave resplandor naranja de las pequeñas llamas parpadeaban, atrayendo a los monstruos y demonios ocultos en las sombras. Pero el hombre no se preocupaba por la oscuridad. No, tenia otras cosas en mente, cosas más importantes.

Los ojos marrones del hombre parpadearon hasta la katana que colgaba en la pared. Parecía que solo estaba de decoración, pero no era así. Había sido utilizada muchas veces, había derramado sangre más de una vez, y era un arma esencial y efectiva contra criaturas que él mató en su juventud. Hacía tiempo que había dejado su pasado atrás por el bien de su familia, pero ahora que él se enfrento a uno de ellos una vez más, tenía el presentimiento de que su hijo estaba en peligro, no podía ignorar a sus instintos.

El hombre se levanto, colocándose bien su kimono azul marino, y sacando la katana de su funda. Él no la usó en años, pero al cogerla hizo que su corazón se acelerase y la excitación creciera. No estaba precisamente orgulloso de haber llevado la vida que llevó, pero no podía dejar de decirse a si mismo que esos fueron buenos días, los que pasó con sus compañeros.

En cuanto a enfrentarse a la oscuridad del dojo, el hombre deslizo la katana en su obi y desenvainó la espada, sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba más fuerte contra su pecho mientras veía el brillo del metal afilado en la luz de las velas. Si él va a hacer lo que solía hacer, iba a tener que entrenar su cuerpo. Se decidió que en un par de días lo haría, así que no había necesidad de precipitarse. Además, estaba seguro de que la criatura no ira a ninguna parte en este corto período de tiempo.

El hombre tomó una respiración profunda, relajó su cuerpo y se preparó, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, moviendo la espada mientras lo hacía.

El dojo se sumió en la oscuridad como las mechas de las velas fueron cortadas con experiencia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Nyah, creo que este capítulo fue un poco bleh, pero me siento orgullosa del final. El próximo capítulo tendrá un poco de acción y la trama se moverá hacia delante una pulgada o menos, aunque todavía estoy pensando en como debe tomar el rumbo la historia, en que camino quiero que vaya… Bah, estoy segura de que pensare algo (XP)._

_**1995**__ – No tengo una fecha concreta fijada para este fic, pero vamos a suponer que todos se encuentran en el 2010, por el bien de todos. El mes, sin embargo todavía se está estudiando…_

_**Mizuki **__– LOL, puse el nombre de la mamá de Tsuna como Mizuki Nana. No se porque… trip ko lang (literalmente, 'es mi viaje,' pero no estoy segura de lo que es equivalente en el ingles). Para aquellos de vosotros que no lo sepan, Nana Mizuki es una cantante de J-pop, aunque no estoy muy familiarizada con alguna de sus canciones…_

_**TakeSushi**__ – Creo que es mejor que decir Takesushi. Entendéis la broma, ¿verdad? ¿TakeSushi? ¿Take sushi? ¿Igual que take some sushi(coger el sushi)? Eh, no importa (-.-;)_

_**Oyaji**__ – Hombre viejo en japonés._

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás de la escena <strong>_(no podía pensar para un blooper o omake… sí, hay una diferencia entre los tres…) _

"No," dijo Kyouya, mientras lanzaba una mirada feroz a la directora de cabello oscuro que estaba ante él.

"¡Awww!" Se quejó el director, deshinchándose. "Pero Kyou–"

"No."

"Pero–"

"He dicho que, no." Ahora Kyouya le miró con malicia. "Y no me preguntes de nuevo por que no es mi final."

El director hizo un mohín, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho. Parecía un niño mimado que no podía conseguir lo que quería, aunque en cierto modo, eso es exactamente lo que era. "Yo no veo que hay de malo en la escena," afirmó haciendo un puchero con los labios.

"Todo está mal con esa escena en particular," dijo Kyouya, mirando con disgusto al director. "No puedo creer que realmente pensaste que iba a usar esto."

"Bueno… valía la pena intentarlo."

"Y tu malgastaste dinero inútilmente en este traje."

"No, estoy seguro de que va a ser útil, tarde o temprano."

"No creas que vaya a usarlo."

El director detuvo a un P.A. que sostenía el traje de sirvienta francesa de color blanco y negro que había pedido, a pesar de que era del diseño estándar, tenía la falda más corta y debe usarse con medias de red (por lo menos, es lo que quería el director).

"Bueno, tendremos que esperar y verlo, Kyouya," dijo el director, mirando con tristeza al vestuario que se cubría en retirada en el brazo del P.A. Kyouya sutilmente se estremeció ante la idea de tener que usar ese traje. El director por otra parte hubiera muerto (y mucho más) por ver al infame Hibari Kyouya llevando tal cosa, aunque su estrella no necesitaba saber eso.

Lo mismo podría pasar con el club de fans del moreno, pero de nuevo, no necesita saberlo…

(Kyouya en un traje de criada francesa…? *piensa en ello y pronto se desmaya de la perdida de sangre*)

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! E aquí el quinto capitulo~ ¡Uaaah! Este fic junto a If Only e Idol Obsesion, es de los que más comentarios tienen, ¡soy tan feliz!

Bien, primero que nada aclarare algunas cosas que fijo y os habréis dado cuenta.

El 10 de octubre, Emo-san lo ha puesto como el cumpleaños de Tsu-chan, no se si porque no lo sabe o porque a querido que fuese ese o porque se ha equivocado al escribirlo y no se a dado cuenta, se que es el 14, pero como ella a puesto 10 he dejado el 10.

Sobre la aclaración que pone Emo-san en TakeSushi, como os habréis dado cuenta es un chiste que hace gracia al estar en ingles, por eso he puesto la traducción en un paréntesis.

El *, quedara a opinión vuestra, o pongo rogue/rogues o pícaro/pícaros que es su traducción. Ya me diréis que os gusta más.

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~

GokuderaHashune (me alegra que te guste~ y siento mucho el haceros esperar)

Kyomi120500 (ya le he dicho lo que me has pedido, pero aún no me ha respondido, pero me aseguró, cuando le pedí el poder traducirlo, que antes de que acabe este año subirá el capítulo nueve)

adrychan (gracias por leer y comentar~)

CielHibird29 (no te sientas tonta al preguntar, yo tampoco lo se aún ^^U y no ha dado respuesta de quien es, me figuro que es Emo-san pero… no se.)

bianchixgokudera25 (¡Yay! ¡No sabes lo contenta que me pone eso! Y aquí está el tan esperado capítulo 5~ espero que lo hayas disfrutado XD)

dame-tsuna (me alegra que te hayas animado a leerlo, y sobre la acción… deberás esperar un poquito más)

yunmoon (gracias a ti por leer y comentar~)


	6. Capitulo VI

**Autora: **Emotive Gothika.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Emo-san~

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VI<strong>

**Una criatura de la noche.**

* * *

><p>Kyouya se despertó sobresaltado, sus ojos gris azulado se abrieron en la oscuridad de su habitación. Su corazón latía en su pecho, su respiración era pesada, y estaba un poco caliente por debajo de las sábanas de su cama, haciendo que las gotas de sudor se formen en su piel expuesta. Sentado, se puso una mano en la cabeza y recordó el sueño que le despertó.<p>

Todo estaba lleno de figuras oscuras, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos y miraban maníacamente. Ellos estaban arañándole sus pies, agarrándole del cuerpo y cortándole con sus afiladas garras. La boca muy abierta, sonando una risa maniaca, sus dientes tan afilados como navajas, se los clavaban. Trató de escapar, incluso trato de combatir a estos demoníacos seres, pero descubrió que no podía. Se dio cuenta de que era débil en su sueño, no en la tierra, incluso les dio un puñetazo a los seres que estaban, obviamente, tratando de matarle.

Pero entonces, alguien le salvó. Era un ser oscuro, pero más calmado y con sus ojos de color naranja, a diferencia del resto. Kyouya no podía recordar el resto del sueño, pero no podía olvidar los ojos calmados y do color naranja, esos ojos anaranjados que le mostraban preocupación por él, que lo miraban de una manera que otras personas no lo hicieron.

Eso hizo que Kyouya frunciera el ceño. ¿Por qué tuvo un sueño así? Y porque el sueño le despertó a – se volvió para mirar el reloj digital en su escritorio - ¡las tres de la mañana! Gruñó algo incoherente, el prefecto se pasó una mano por el pelo revolviéndolo y se levantó de la cama, se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca y necesitaba un refrigerio. Se frotó los ojos nublados por el sueño, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras, con la intención de conseguir un vaso de agua de la cocina, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, cuando estaba seguro de que la apagó antes de ir a la cama. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, Kyouya entró en la cocina y no se sorprendió del todo al ver a cierto vampiro sentado en la mesa de la cocina, revolviendo algo en una taza humeante. Tsuna levantó la vista de la taza cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sólo en la cocina.

"Oh, Kyouya-san," dijo sonriéndole suavemente al prefecto. "¿Por qué estas despierto a estas horas?"

"Yo debería ser el que pegunte eso," dijo Kyouya, al tomar su habitual asiento al frente de Tsuna.

Tsuna se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, a diferencia de los seres humanos, los vampiros no necesitamos las ocho horas de sueño." Bebió un sorbo de la caliente bebida, cerrando los ojos antes de volver a mirar a Kyouya de nuevo. "Realmente depende de la cantidad de energía que necesitemos reponer, pero normalmente nos quedamos despiertos todo el día y noche."

Kyouya asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que lo entendía. Los dos cayeron en un cómodo silencio, Tsuna seguía revolviendo lo que hubiera en el vaso y lo bebía de vez en cuando. Muy pronto, la mente de Kyouya vago hacia el sueño que le había despertado hace tan sólo unos minutos. No tenía ni idea de por qué él estaba teniendo un sueño y le ponía nervioso, ya que había una vocecita en el fondo de su mente que prácticamente le gritaba que su sueño le estaba tratando de decir algo. Eso, o tal vez que solamente estaba estresado.

Pfft, cierto. Hibari Kyouya estresado…

"Kyouya-san."

Ojos azul grisáceos se reunieron con los anaranjados, y Kyouya se dio cuenta de que esos eran los mismos ojos que salían en su sueño, los mismos ojos que pertenecían al ser que lo rescató de sus captores. Su estomago se encogió ante la revelación y frunció el ceño por dentro, pero hábilmente mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres un poco de leche caliente? Acabo de hacerla y te ayudara a volver a dormir."

La leche caliente sonaba bien, por lo que Kyouya gruño una afirmativa y Tsuna se levantó de su asiento para dar al prefecto una taza de la bebida mencionada. Dicho prefecto suspiró cuando cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa frente a él, sus parpados medio cerrados. Su mente vagaba hacia varias cosas al azar, desde el pasado hasta el presente, el vampiro le puso una taza de humeante leche tibia frente a él.

Kyouya le dio las gracias cuando se apodero de la taza y se la llevó a los labios, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su contenido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy caliente, tomó un sorbo grande y degustó su dulce sabor.

"¿Está buena?" Le preguntó Tsuna, mientras le sonreía a Kyouya con las manos envueltas alrededor de su propia taza.

El prefecto solo asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar otro sorbo de la taza y colocarla hacia abajo. El silencio siguió y fue uno cómodo, uno sociable. Kyouya se dio cuenta de que los silencios entre él y Tsuna estaban lejos de ser torpes, a pesar de que ellos se conocieron hace poco. Era como si se conocieran desde hace años y lo único que necesitaba era la compañía del otro para eliminar cualquier malestar.

No es que Kyouya se encontrara mal…

"Kyouya-san, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?"

Ojos azul grisáceos miraron hacia arriba y de inmediato se redujeron a Tsuna, quien se echó hacia atrás ante la mirada con una sonrisa dudosa en su rostro. ¡Hombre, esa sonrisa tan penetrante daba miedo!

"No hagas suposiciones herbívoro," dijo Kyouya tranquilamente cerrando los ojos mientras levantaba la taza hacia sus labios. "¿No es común el despertarse en medio de la noche?"

Tsuna hizo un ruido de acuerdo con Kyouya, tomó un sorbo de leche y luego dijo, "Pero te he oído. Estabas gimiendo en tu sueño y sonabas como si tuvieras… miedo."

Kyouya apretó su agarre en el mango de la taza, pero mantuvo el rostro impasible mientras tomaba su leche. No había necesidad de ponerse nervioso acerca de un sueño, a pesar de que el sueño incluye el ser sentado en frente de él, dándole una mirada curiosa que parecía hacer saltar su corazón.

Deseo que esos ojos dejaran de mirarle.

"No es nada por lo que necesites preocuparte," dijo mientras dejaba su taza medio vacía abajo sin retirar la mano de la empuñadura. Quería irse, pero de alguna manera su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Quería darle la espalda al herbívoro que no dejaba de mirarle, pero él estaba petrificado y no sabía el porque. Era como si esos ojos anaranjados lo mantuvieran en su lugar, sosteniéndole con la mirada, tratando de ver lo que realmente pasaba por su mente, tal vez tratando de leerla.

Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, mirándose el uno al otro, con ganas de ver quien rompería primero el contacto. Y para sorpresa de Kyouya fue Tsuna el que rompió el contacto visual, el parpadeo. Vio como el joven vampiro se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba al fregadero para lavar la taza y dejarla a un lado en la rejilla de secado. Tsuna se volvió hacia Kyouya con una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión en su rostro.

"Voy a volver a mi habitación," dijo Tsuna suavemente antes de salir de la cocina. "Buenas noches Kyouya-san."

Sólo recibió un silencioso gruñido como respuesta.

* * *

><p>El aeropuerto internacional de Namimori estaba lleno de ruido, el zip-zip-zip de las bolsas con ruedas por el piso, el tap-tap-tap de los zapatos de la gente contra los azulejos, el murmullo de las conversaciones mezcladas con los motores de la maquinaria, etc. En general, fue muy ruidos, ocupado y lleno de gente, lo que irritaba mucho a cierto adolescente peli plateado que estaba insistentemente sacando un cigarrillo sin encender entre los dientes, entornando los ojos detrás de sus gafas de sol oscuras.<p>

"_Yo, cabeza de pulpo," _dijo una voz áspera detrás de él, Hayato se volvió para mirar a otro adolescente. Eran casi de la misma estatura (tal vez algo más alto), con su cabello de color blanco y corto, de piel bronceada, y una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda. A primera vista, el adolescente no era muy atractivo, pero cuando le dabas un vistazo de más cerca se podían ver los pequeños detalles que le hacían particularmente atractivo, sobre todo con su actitud decidida y cuerpo musculoso que se hacia evidente a través de su camisa roja.

"_¿Qué quieres cabeza de césped?" _Siseó Hayato, al adolescente llamado Sasagawa Ryohei.

Los ojos grises de Ryohei se entrecerraron un poco ante el cigarrillo en la boca de Hayato. _"Aquí va contra las normas el fumar," _afirmó con la mayor naturalidd.

"_Che, como si tuvieran consideración alguna por las leyes humanas,"_ resopló enfadado Hayato, volviéndose hacia delante otra vez y ajustándose su bolsa de mano que colgaba en sus hombros. _"Y además, ni siquiera está encendido así que, ¿Cómo quieres que fume?"_

El ceño de Ryohei se profundizó una fracción, pero lo descartó por el tiempo de coger su equipaje que debe estar montado en la cinta transportadora frente a ellos. Si hubiera sido humano, Ryohei hubiera gritado sin descanso a Hayato para que devolviera su cigarrillo al envase o agarraría el cigarrillo y lo tiraría a la basura más cercana, pero hacia tiempo que había aprendido a tolerar y ser paciente. Claro que tenía sus arrebatos de vez en cuando, pero no tenía ganas de hacer una escena delante de tantos seres humanos. Además, ahora estaba en su ciudad natal y la torrente de nostalgia le impedía actuar como siempre.

Vio una bolsa de lona roja que se aproximaba a él y esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para poder cogerla de la cinta transportadora, sin necesidad de mirar la etiqueta con su nombre atado alrededor del asa para saber que se trataba de la de Hayato (el olor a humo era lo suficientemente para identificarla). Detrás de él, un joven alto y apuesto con el cabello negro y ondulado y con una actitud aburrida tomó su lugar junto a Hayato después de haber ido al baño, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"_Hey, estupidera, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?" _Le pidió Lambo al de cabello plateado, Hayato tembló visiblemente ante el apodo.

"_Estúpida vaca, ¿Cómo se supone que he de saber el tiempo que estaremos aquí?" _Hayato golpeo al adolescente desgarbado a su lado. _"Admito que podría tomarnos días para poder encontrar a Juudaime, pero no nos iremos hasta que lo hagamos, ¿entiendes? ¡Así que deja de preguntar!"_

Lambo se quejó, _"Sólo preguntaba,"_ y se volvió a ayudar a Ryohei con el equipaje, no teniendo nada más que decir al joven de cabellos plateados.

Hayato respiró hondo, una vez que estaba solo (por el momento) y luego se quejó sin sonar exasperado. Había sido ya un par de semanas desde que había oído hablar del escape de su jefe de las garras del enemigo y un par de semanas ya era demasiado tiempo para él. Tenía la intención de tomar el primer vuelo a Japón una vez la reunión con Kyuudaime había terminado, pero luego apareció su hermana de dios sabe donde atacándole e impidiéndole pensar siquiera en la palabra 'avión'. Fue entonces cuando en ese lapso de tiempo había sido vigilado de cerca por su hermana, que casi nunca le quitaba la vista de encima, demostrándole a Hayato lo difícil que le sería escabullirse.

Fue una buena cosa que Hayato era sólo un halfblood*, que había sido bendecido con perspicacia y mente estratégica. A pesar de que Bianchi era mayor y con más experiencia, Hayato elaboró un plan para escapar de sus garras y poder ir a Japón. Con la ayuda de otros dos (es decir, Ryohei y Lambo) encontró su oportunidad de escapar de las manos de su hermana y coger un avión que se dirigía hacia la Tierra del Sol Naciente. Y por alguna razón, las dos personas que estaban en su plan habían decidido acompañarlo, balbuceando sobre el deseo de encontrar a su precioso Juudaime. Hayato quería ir solo, pero no estaría de más tener a alguien que conocía la ciudad para guiarle, a pesar de que el hombre le irritaba a más no poder.

No estaba tan seguro de si Lambo sería de ayuda. Pero tal vez fue el cliché de 'cuantos más mejor' que le vino a la mente cuando se había acordad de dejar a la estúpida vaca venir.

"_Entonces Gokudera, ¿Dónde vamos?" _Le preguntó Ryohei apareciendo junto a Hayato, mientras que en una mano llevaba su equipaje y con la otra le daba al halfblood la bolsa de lona roja.

"_Encontremos un lugar para dormir," _dijo Hayato mientras cogía su bolsa de las manos de Ryohei. _"Luego empezaremos a buscar."_

"_¿Sabes por donde hay que empezar a buscar?" _Le preguntó Lambo, poniéndose al otro lado de Hayato.

"_Por supuesto que sí estúpida vaca, no me subestimes."_

Con esa última palabra, Hayato resopló y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del área de recoger el equipaje, con los otros dos siguiéndole, pasando a través de numerosos turistas y lugareños que habían regresado de un viaje o lo que fuera. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el grupo de tres pasara finalmente fuera del aeropuerto, respirando el aire libre, ya que se alineaban en la acera, tratando de llamar a un taxi. Por lo menos, Ryohei trató de parar a un taxi, mientras que Lambo estaba mirando a unas chicas japonesas maliciosamente (que se reían entre ellas respecto a los tres chicos guapos) y Hayato se encontraba tranquilamente a un lado, masticando su cigarrillo.

Finalmente un taxi blanco se detuvo gracias a la insistente ondeada de manos Ryohei, y los tres vampiros se metieron en el vehículo (Lambo enviando a las pequeñas niñas un guiño haciéndolas poner rojas). Después de que Ryohei informara al conductor de su destino, el taxi se alejó, conduciendo tranquilamente a través del tráfico.

El viaje hasta el hotel fue en silencio, los tres adolescentes metidos en sus pensamientos; Hayato preocupándose por Tsuna, Ryohei recordando el pasado y Lambo preguntándose cuan buenas estarían las chicas de Japón. Estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que el taxi ya había llegado delante de un sencillo edificio, un apartamento de dos pisos, hasta que el conductor les sacó de su estupor con una fuerte voz. Los tres salieron rápidamente del taxi y pagaron la cuota antes de caminar hacia el edificio, Hayato y Lambo mirando un poco confusos mientras que Ryoheo iba por delante.

"_¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?" _Pidió bruscamente Hayato mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y las colgó en el cuello de su camisa.

"_Dijiste que necesitábamos un lugar para dormir," _explicó Ryohei, Hayato volvió a levantar una ceja. _"Yo solía correr por aquí por las mañanas y no hay mucha gente que vivan en este bloque, así que pensé que este sería el lugar perfecto para no llamar la atención."_

"_Me sorprende que sepas lo que significa no llamar la atención," _dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.

"_¿Qué has dicho cabeza de pulop?"_

"_¡Ya mes has oído cabeza de césped! ¿O es que te has vuelto sordo?"_

Lambo decidió intervenir antes de que entraran en erupción. _"Yare, yare, a vosotros dos si que os gusta saltaros a la garganta," _dijo mientras separaba a los dos vampiros a la fuerza. _"Estamos aquí por una razón, y luchar no va a ayudarnos."_

"_Che," _escupió Hayato apartando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

"_Él empezó," _se quejó Ryohei como si fuera un niño pequeño, entrecerrando los ojos a Hayato.

"_Bueno, da igual," _dijo Lambo, estando de pie entre los dos por si empezaban a luchar entre ellos de nuevo. Lambo pensó que se sentía bastante raro estar con ellos dos sin Tsuna alrededor. Cuando Hayato y Ryohei se enzarzaban en una pelea siempre era Tsuna el pacificador. Había algo acerca del joven sangre pura que calmaba a todo el mundo, y mantenía el equilibrio en su pequeño grupo.

"Disculpe," dijo una voz y los tres niños miraron alrededor topándose con una anciana de pie delante de ellos. "¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?"

Lambo y Hayato parpadearon en la confusión. Aunque fueran vampiros, no entendían el japonés, sólo los saludos básicos. Gracias a los dioses que Ryohei estaba allí para llenar ese vacio de comunicación.

"Perdón por molestar," dijo Ryohei a la mujer de mayor edad, siendo lo más amable que pudo. "¿Peri usted tiene un apartamento vacio que se pueda alquilar?"

La mujer miró a través de sus gruesas lentes al chico de cabello blanquecino en frente de ella, y luego a los dos niños de pie un poco lejos, y luego otra vez a Ryohei. "¿Te conozco de algún lugar, joven?" le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos al adolescente con músculos. "Me pareces extrañamente familiar."

Una mirada de temor se dibujó en el rostro de Ryohei. "Ah, bueno, n-no creo que sea p-posible ya que es mi primera vez en Namimori," dijo rápidamente, un sudor nervioso bajándole por la frente. Nunca fue un buen mentiroso, incluso si tenía una buena coartada, la forma en que lo decía siempre le delataba.

La mujer echó un vistazo a Ryohei a través de sus gruesas lentes una vez más y luego se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Hmpf, debe ser mi imaginación. Después de todo soy muy mayor."

Ryohei dejó escapar un indiscreto suspiro de alivio y culpabilidad, gracias a los dioses de la vejez de la mujer, ella les llamó a los tres para que la siguieran, hablando animadamente como "Unos chicos tan guapos que quieren permanecer en un vertedero como este edificio." Hayato rápidamente se acercó al lado de Ryohei mientras subían las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

"_¿Qué fue todo eso, cabeza de césped?" _Le pregunto silenciosamente.

"_Eh, no es nada," _dijo Ryohei. _"Casi me reconoce, eso es todo."_

Los ojos verdes se redujeron al adolescente con músculos. _"Ya sabía que corríamos ese riesgo al volver a tu ciudad natal para ayudar a Juudaime, pero vas a tener que ir con más cuidado. La gente podría reconocerte."_

"_Si lo sé. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes."_

"_Ni que decir, pero todo el mundo olvida fácilmente."_

Ryohei miró a Hayato, que sólo le sonrió. Detrás de ellos, Lambo suspiró. ¿Cómo les podía aguantar Tsuna?

Pronto, la mujer mayor – que se presentó como Kizuita Honoko – les mostró su habitación, que era lo suficientemente espaciosa para albergar a los tres, a pesar de que se trataba de un apartamento de una habitación, Honoko-san dejó a los tres para que descansaran y desempacaran sus pertenencias, prometiéndoles que ella les llevaría unos futones adicionales, ya que no había ninguno en el armario. Una vez que los niños estaban solos, se sentaron en el tatami con las piernas cruzadas, uno frente al otro en una pequeña formación triangular.

"_Ya sabía que debería aprendido a hablar japonés," _murmuro Lambo, no le gustaba el sentimiento de impotencia en sus entrañas por no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que Honoko-san y Ryohei estuvieron hablando. _"Desde que conocí a Tsuna, tuve la sensación de que debía aprenderlo, pero no lo hice y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias."_

"_No te preocupes por eso," _dijo Hayato, mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa de lona. A los dos segundos, sacó una bolsa pequeña que portaba algo parecido a audífonos. _"Podemos usar esto."_

Lambo le dio una mirada de incredulidad a Hayato, _"¿Crees que mi audiencia es tan mala?"_ preguntó, con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz.

"_No, estúpida vaca," _gruñó Hayato, mientras sacaba un par y se lo entrego al joven de cabello oscuro, que lo tomó con las cejas levantadas. _"Son __**traductores**__ producidos por los científicos de Vongola. Sólo tienes que ponértelos en los oídos y serás capaz de entender cualquier idioma extranjero hablado y viceversa."_

"_Woah, ¿Quién habría pensado que los vampiros de verdad habían inventado algo así? esto sólo se ve en la ciencia ficción." _Dijo Ryohei con una sonrisa, asombrado por el pequeño dispositivo.

"_¡Por supuesto, cabeza de césped!" _Le gritó Hayato, golpeando su mano al suelo mientras se inclinaba hacia Ryohei. _"¡No subestimes la inteligencia de tu especie!" _

"_¡Dadme un respiro! ¡Sólo he estado con vosotros tres años, mientras que vosotros habéis estado prácticamente toda vuestra vida!" _Argumentó Ryohei, alzando la voz para que coincidiera con la de Hayato. _"Y además, ¡Sólo he estado en Vongola durante un año, así que no me eches la culpa si no lo se todo!"_

"_Tch, eres un idiota ignorante, trata de aprender algo ¿quieres?"_

Ryohei estaba a punto de abrir la boca para replicar, cuando Lambo tosió ruidosamente, llamando la atención de los dos.

"_Por mucho que me encantaría veros discutir como un gato y un perro," _dijo imperturbable por el resplandor que Hayato le mandaba y los ojos abiertos de Ryohei. _"Tenemos algo más importante que hacer. Gokudera, ¿sabes donde hay que empezar a buscar a Tsuna?"_

Con la sola mención del nombre de su preciosos Juudaime, Hayato se calmó, echándose hacia atrás para sentarse de nuevo en su trasero. _"Sí, debemos comenzar con el lugar que fue visto por última vez, en la azotea que vi en el video de la policía."_

"_¿Sabes donde está?"_

"_No, pero voy a averiguarlo."_

Lambo suspiró, sintiéndose un poco exasperado. Hayato puede ser un genio académico, pero era muy impetuoso y cuando él se centraba exclusivamente en una cosa (en este caso, la búsqueda de Tsuna), tenía la tendencia a no pensar las cosas. Claro que planeó sobre la manera de escapar de las garras de su hermana y de llevarlos a los tres a Japón sin (con suerte) levantar sospechas, pero eso fue todo. En realidad, no creo que sepa el que ha de hacer una vez llegados a Japón ni la forma en que debían encontrar a Tsuna.

Pero como se trataba de Hayato, Lambo estaba seguro que iba a pensar en algo pronto.

"_¡Genial! ¡Ahora que eso está arreglado, voy a tomar una siesta!" _Exclamó Ryohei dejándose caer en el tatami, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza como una almohada improvisada. _"El cambio de horario es muy molesto."_

"_Apoyo la moción," _dijo lambo con un ancho bostezo.

Hayato miró con incredulidad a sus dos compañeros. _"¿Por qué queréis perder el tiempo durmiendo cuando Juudaime está por ahí siendo perseguido por ves-a-saber-qué?" _casi gritó. _"¡Cuánto antes actuemos, mejor!"_

"_Necesitamos energía para poder funcionar estupidera," _dijo Lambo, mirando al joven de cabello plateado con un ojo perezoso. _"Pero su quieres empezar a buscar, te invitamos a hacerlo. Recuerda donde nos hospedamos."_

Jadeando, Hayato se puso de pie, poniéndose los traductores en los oídos y las gafas de sol en su rostro. _"¡Vosotros dos no sois de ayuda! ¡Ni si quiera se el porque os permito venir!"_

"_Es divertido estupidera," _dijo Lambo perezosamente mientras yacía en el suelo, bostezando una vez más.

Rechinando con los dientes y gruñendo sobre los burros perezosos, Hayato se puso sus zapatos y salió del recién adquirido apartamento, dejando atrás a sus dos compañeros durmiendo.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la sala de recepción se abrió y apareció una cabeza morena de ella, dándole una sonrisa al adolescente sentado detrás del escritorio, frente a las ventanas.<p>

"¡Kyouya-san, te he traído el almuerzo!" Dijo alegremente Tsuna, levantando un de las dos cajas de bento, una envuelta en un pañuelo morado y la otra envuelta en un pañuelo naranja. Los ojos azul grisáceos levantaron su vista de los documentos (de que eran, Tsuna no lo sabía) y una ceja negra y fina se alzó sobre la frente por la cara sonriente del joven vampiro.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó dejando su control sobre el bolígrafo.

Tsuna se encogió de hombros cuando entró en la habitación bastante básica, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "¿No puedo hacer el almuerzo cuando quiera? Una comida casera es más saludable que salchichas o hamburguesas."

Kyouya miró a Tsuna, que sólo tarareaba para si mismo, mientras se establecía en uno de los sofás y abría las cajas de bento, poniéndolas sobre la mesa. La hora del almuerzo llegó con bastante rapidez a Nami-ko, y Kyouya no se dio cuenta de que ya era mediodía, teniendo la nariz enterrada en los papeles que tenía en su escritorio. Y aunque no lo admitiera, su estomago había estado rugiendo durante la última hora, pidiendo alimentos.

Bueno, la comida era importante después de todo, y Kyouya no podía trabajar con el estomago vacio.

Suspirando por la nariz, Kyouya se levantó de su asiento detrás del escritorio y se acercó al sofá enfrente de Tsuna, dejándose caer en el en cuento llegó, cogiendo su caja de bento. Vagamente señaló el aspecto previsto en el rostro de Tsuna mientras quitaba la tapa y se encontró con que la caja de bento estaba llena de arroz, rollos de huevo, albóndigas y algunas rodajas de manzana. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Tsuna, quien sólo sonreía.

"¿Te gusta?" el joven vampiro le pidió al prefecto. "Llegué un poco tarde a clase hoy, porque lo estaba haciendo."

Kyouya respondió con un silencioso "Hn," que Tsuna tomó como un sí y los dos recogieron sus palillos para empezar a comer su comida (Tsuna hizo lo mismo para si mismo). Los siguientes minutos fueron en silencio y Tsuna estaba pensando en qué tipo de conversaciones debe tener con el prefecto, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Cada dos segundos, más o menos, Kyouya rodaba la cabeza o los hombros y daba una mirada de incomodidad, como si tuviera un dolor que se negaba a desaparecer.

"¿A Kyouya-san le duele el cuello?" preguntó, recibiendo un minúsculo entrecerrado de ojos por parte de Kyouya.

"No," dijo Kyouya, dejando caer la mano de vuelta en la negación.

Tsuna dejó escapar un resoplido, sin ser convencido. "No seas terco. No sirve de nada mentirle a un vampiro," dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Aquí, al menos déjame aliviarte el dolor."

Kyouya miro con recelo a Tsuna, mientras el vampiro caminaba alrededor del sillón donde estaba sentado y se ponía detrás de él, poniéndole las manos suavemente sobre los hombros del prefecto. Dicho prefecto se puso rígido y levanto la mano para empujar a las más pequeñas fuera, pero las manos dieron un apretón sobre sus hombros, lo que le hace hacer una pausa en sus acciones.

"No seas terco Kyouya-san," repitió Tsuna, inclinándose para mirar a Kyouya desde su lado derecho, ojos marrones brillaban detrás de las lentes de cristal. "No te preocupes, no te haré daño."

Los ojos azul grisáceos se entrecerraron al pequeño moreno, que sólo se rió en voz baja mientras se enderezaba. Kyouya suspiró un poco, pensando que podría dejar que el herbívoro hiciera lo que quisiese. Y ni en un segundo más tarde, las manos sobre sus hombros comenzaron a moverse, apretando y moviéndose metódicamente en círculos, en los puntos dolorosos que le habían estado molestando desde hace un tiempo aunque no lo admitiría. También no podía admitir que el masaje que le daba Tsuna le hacía sentirse muy bien. Todos los dolores y la tensión del cuello fueron menguando, lo que hace que se sienta relajado por debajo de las manos sobrenaturales. Le llevó la mayor parte de su voluntad para no gemir en la apreciación y la sensación que Tsuna le estaba dando, le estaba haciendo sentir completamente satisfecho, pero tuvo el tacto suficiente para mantener la boca cerrada.

En poco tiempo, la cabeza de Kyouya cayó hacia atrás y se apoyaba en la parte superior del respaldo, los ojos cerrados, mientras Tsuna continuaba masajeando y haciendo que se vayan sus dolores. Tsuna miró hacia abajo y se fijó en las características del contrario, su cabello como la seda bañados en un color tan oscuro como la noche (y que no necesita ninguna atención especial), las largas pestañas oscuras, sus hermosas mejillas, los labios delgados de color rosa pálido que estaban cerrados en la actualidad, un cuello largo y delgado, donde había una destello de pulso que estaba lleno de sangre…

Las manos de Tsuna dejaron de moverse como su atención fue cautivada totalmente por esa vena palpitante en el cuello del prefecto. Estaba tan hipnotizado que no se dio cuenta de los ojos que rebelaban su color azul grisáceo o del los labios de color rosa pálido en movimiento para formar palabras que estaban tratando de llamar su atención.

"…bívoro… ¡Herbívoro! ¡Tsunayoshi!"

En el sonido de su nombre, Tsuna parpadeo y volvió a mirar la cara de Kyouya, cuyos labios estaban volteados hacia abajo y con el ceño fruncido. Por un momento se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Hasta que Tsuna dejó escapar un grito de asombro que causo que Kyouya saltara un poco.

"¡Kyouya-san, me has llamado por mi nombre!" exclamó en un tono genuinamente sorprendido.

Kyouya frunció el ceño u se enderezó, torciendo el torso para mirar a Tsuna que todavía estaba mirándole. El prefecto miro a los ojos del vampiro, convencido de que cuando abrió los ojos y miró a Tsuna durante un minuto, él vio el tinte del iris de color rojo y no marrón, señal segura de que los instintos de Tsuna le estaban avisando. Por supuesto que Kyouya sólo lo vio durante unos instantes, y una vez, pero fue suficiente para que conociera las señales.

Y él estaba un poco aliviado cuando vio que los ojos habían vuelto a su color marrón camuflado una vez más.

"Sabes, nunca pensé que escucharía decirte mi nombre, ni siquiera me llamas por el," dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa. "Eso es bueno en realidad, pero ahora todos me conocen como Yoshi y no como Tsuna."

"Necesitas sangre," dijo descaradamente Kyouya, haciendo caso omiso del balbuceo de Tsuna, y al escuchar eso la sonrisa en el rostro del joven vampiro cayó. "Vi que tus ojos se volvieron rojos."

Una mirada de vergüenza se dibujo en la cara de Tsuna mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Lo siento."

"¿Has traído un paquete contigo?" Tsuna negó con la cabeza. "Tienes permiso para salir de la escuela. Vuelve antes de que comiencen las clases."

Los ojos de Tsuna parpadearon hacia Kyouya entonces su vista viajó hacia el delgado cuello, donde pudo ver el débil pulso. Se mordió el labio y se armó de valor para asentir con la cabeza bruscamente antes de salir de la sala. Podía sentir los ojos del prefecto seguirle mientras salía, y una vez estuvo solo en el pasillo y fuera de la sala, Tsuna dejó escapar un suspiro, levantando una manos para que descansara en su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal dentro de él y dándose cuenta de que su sed se había disipado por el momento.

Era extraño. A pesar de que ya tenía su ingesta de sangre, cuando tenía a Kyouya alrededor sentía sed otra vez.

* * *

><p>Hayato dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación antes de que se pasara una mano por su plateado cabello, tirando fuertemente de el, como si se obligara a permanecer despierto. En realidad no ha dormido en las últimas semanas. De hecho, no durmió en toda la semana, Lambo y Ryohei habían permanecido en Namimori, su preocupación por Tsuna creció con cada tentativa infructuosa de encontrarlo. Habían encontrado el edificio donde Tsuna fue visto por última vez el día en que llegaron, pero apenas habían rastros de que se librara una batalla en ese lugar. La sangre fue limpiada por expertos sin dejar ni rastro ni olor de cualquier vampiro. Ahora la búsqueda se reducía a la búsqueda antigua.<p>

Una patata frita de repente golpeo la mejilla de Hayato, el adolescente de cabellos plateados se dio la vuelta para mirar con fiereza al moreno que tenía su brazo extendido, como si hubiera tirado algo.

"_¿Qué?" _Hayato prácticamente le grito a Lambo, el cual retiro la mano y le dio a su amigo una mirada de regaño.

"_Tranquilo Gokudera,"_ dijo Lambo, abriendo su ojo derecho y mirando de cerca al adolescente de cabellos plateados. _"No es el fin del mundo ni nada por el estilo."_

Hayato gruñó y cerró la mano sobre la mesa que estaban sentados en el centro de la habitación, cargada de comida chatarra. _"¿POR QUÉ NO OS LO TOMÁIS EN SERIO?" _le gritó a sus dos compañeros que no se inmutaron lo más mínimo por sus gritos (Lambo sólo le miraba perezosamente mientras Ryohei estaba demasiado ocupado animando a algún boxeador en un combate que estaba viendo por el TV recién adquirido). _"¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA ENCONTRAR A JUUDAIME Y TODO LO QUE HACÉIS ES ESTAR SENTADOS, COMIENDO COMIDA BASURA Y GRITANDO A UN OBJETO INANIMADO SOBRE IUNTILES COMBATES DE BOXEO!"_

En ese momento, Ryohei cesó de animar a **Pacman **en su lucha contra el **Golden Boy **y se volvió para mirar a Hayato. _"¿Qué has dicho sobre el boxeo?" _dijo con voz seria.

"_Dije, que son inútiles combates de boxeo," _gruñó Hayato con los dientes apretados, devolviendo el resplandor a Ryohei con la misma intensidad.

A Lambo le tomó casi toda su fuerza de voluntad para no suspirar de exasperación. Al ver que el apocalipsis podría venir si no hacia algo, apagó el TV antes de levantarse y caminar entre los dos jóvenes de cabello extraño, antes de que decidieran a recurrir a las armas.

"_Está bien, sabemos que no estamos de vacaciones," _dijo Lambo, las manos en sus caderas y mirando hacia abajo en ambos, Hayato y Ryohei, que seguían mirándose el uno al otro. _"Y lo siento por tomárnoslo de esta manera. Pero todos sabemos que Tsuna puede cuidar de sí mismo y que ni siquiera sabemos a ciencia cierta si fue o no capturado por el enemigo."_

"_Todavía tenemos que buscarle," _dijo Hayato, mirando a Lambo con los ojos entornados. _"No voy a creer ni por un momento que Juudaime ha sido capturado a menos de que tenga pruebas sólidas."_

Lambo suspiró abatido. Luego le hizo un gesto a Ryohei, murmurando para el adolescente de cabello blanquecino, antes de ponerse la camisa, de dirigirse al genkan y ponerse los zapatos. _"Podríamos tener una mejor oportunidad en buscarle por la noche," _explicó.

Tratando de ocultar la sonrisa agradecida que quería aparecer en su rostro, Hayato se levantó y se dirigió para ponerse sus zapatos, así, mientras que Ryohei se ponía la camisa (que tiene que dejar el boxeo) y siguió el ejemplo de su amigo.

_Va a ser una larga noche_, Lambo suspiró internamente, mientras Ryohei volvió a traer el tema del boxeo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>"Entonces, ¿lo entiendes?" Preguntó Tsuna por enésima vez mientras miraba por encima de sus gafas a Takeshi, que estaba sentado con él en la mesa, estudiando detenidamente el cuestionario ante él. Era la noche del viernes cuando Takeshi le había pedido Tsuna ayuda con la tarea de matemáticas, ya que las matemáticas fue una de los temas que peor se le daban a la estrella del béisbol. Actualmente estaban sentados en una mesa del restaurante cerca de la parte trasera así no se distraerían por los clientes que revolotean entrando y saliendo.<p>

El porque Tsuyoshi los quería a los dos allí sentados, era algo que no entendía Takeshi, aunque Tsuna tenía una muy buena idea del porque.

"Bueno…" Takeshi arrastró las palabras mientras escribía algo en un pedazo de papel. "No, no realmente," dijo mientras mostraba a Tsuna el pedazo de papel. Y en lugar de ver fórmulas matemáticas, Tsuna vio un mini Takeshi con signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza. Tsuna casi se golpeo el rostro mientras Takeshi se reía en voz alta, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza en modo de disculpa.

"Está bien, entonces…" Tsuna casi gruñó mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Ahora sabía lo que sentía Reborn el asesino a sueldo dándole clases particulares de estudio. Debe disculparse con el hombre por ser tan frustrante una vez regrese a Italia.

"Gomen Yoshi," dijo Takeshi con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro. "Sólo que no soy nada bueno en estas cosas."

Tsuna frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras no es bueno. "No, no digas eso," dijo dándole a su amigo una determinada mirada. "Sólo tenemos que encontrar una manera de incorporar esas fórmulas a algo con lo que estás familiarizado. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos un camino."

En eso, la estrella del béisbol le dio una sonrisa brillante. "¡Gracias Yoshi! ¡Sabes eres muy inteligente! ¡No creo que pueda seguir adelante sin el haberte conocido!"

"Takeshi-kun, nos reunimos hace unos días."

"Pero aún así, estarás siempre a mi lado, ¿de acuerdo? Me siento como si te necesitara."

Los ojos marrones parpadearon ante las palabras de Takeshi, entonces Tsuna sonrió y asintió levemente al ser humano enfrente de él. No tenía el corazón para decirle a Takeshi que no se iba a quedar por mucho tiempo. Ya había estado fuera de casa por mucho tiempo y estaba seguro de que tendría que regresar más temprano que tarde. En el proceso tendría que borrar los recuerdos de cada ser humano que le conocía y le dolía un poco que alguien como Takeshi se hubiera encariñado con él. Pero todo era para mejor, se supone.

"Maa, voy a ir a buscar la merienda para nosotros," dijo Takeshi de repente, rompiendo el pequeño estupor en el cual Tsuna se había metido. "Voy a tener que ir a la tienda de convivencia, ya que a Oyaji no le gusta que llene la nevera de comida basura occidental. ¿Quieres algo en particular, Yoshi?"

"Uh, no, cualquier cosa que elijas ya está bien."

"Entendido, no tardaré mucho."

Tsuna vio como Takeshi se levantó de su asiento y salió del restaurante, diciéndole a su padre a donde iba. Dos pares de ojos marrones recorrieron el restaurante mirando a cada cliente antes de hacer contacto visual con otro par. Ojos sabios del mayor se redujeron una fracción al joven que le estaba mirando directamente, pero la expresión se fue tan rápido al aparecer Tsuyoshi sonriendo a Tsuna, blandiendo un cuchillo en el aire como si nada hubiera pasado. Tsuna le devolvió el saludo con la mano y le dio al hombre de mediana edad una sonrisa antes de volver a su tarea, haciendo garabatos para parecer que estaba muy ocupado, en una hoja en blanco.

Algo estaba pasando con ese hombre y Tsuna tenía una vaga sensación de que sabía que era.

Mientras tanto a unas dos cuadras del restaurante, Takeshi estaba en una tienda de conveniencia, rozando sus ojos sobre la selección de latas de jugo. Su mano se cernía sobre una lata de jugo de manzana, luego se traslado a una lata de jugo de piña y luego a una lata de leche de coco antes de volver al jugo de manzana. Él no era capaz de decidir cuál iba a tomar y que sólo tenía dinero suficiente para dos latas de jugo y un paquete de patatas fritas.

Con un suspiro finalmente se decidió, Takeshi tomó la leche de coco y las latas de jugo de manzana, antes de dirigirse hacia el mostrador, que ya tomó una bolsa de camarones con sabor a patatas. Tarareo alegremente a sí mismo como él esperaba detrás de un adolescente de cabello plateado, que parecía de su edad y acababa de comprar un paquete de cigarrillos (¿Cómo era capaz de hacer es? Takeshi no lo sabía). Esperó un momento más y él no podía dejar de oír lo que el adolescente estaba diciendo.

"Oi, ¿has visto a esta persona?" Le pregunto el adolescente con voz ronca mientras sostenía una foto al cajero para que viera a quien buscaba, sólo para recibir una respuesta negativa de los ojos extrañamente opacos del cajero.

_¿Eh? ¿Ha perdido a alguien? _Takeshi pensó distraídamente. Sintió un poco de lástima por la persona de delante suyo. Él sabía lo que se siente al perder a alguien importante.

Vio que el joven de cabello plateado, hizo tsk por la respuesta negativa, guardándose la foto que enseñó. Ni siquiera dio las gracias mientras se alejaba del mostrador y se dirigió hacia la salida, cosa que le permita a Takeshi poder ver su rostro.

¡Y Takeshi se sorprendió hasta quedar petrificado! Él estaba impresionado por lo impresionante que era el adolescente de cabello plateado, piel clara, un buen cuidado de su cabello plateado, ojos verde mar que parecían surcar en la preocupación, y una pequeña nariz, un botón. Una mano delgada se retiró un mechón de cabello y Takeshi estaba fascinado por la forma en que el anillo y la pulsera adornaban su mano y con la gracia que hizo un acto tan simple. Él no estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba tan impresionado por la apariencia del otro hombre, pero Takeshi siguió mirando descaradamente al joven de cabellos plateados, incluso después de que el otro había salido de la tienda. No fue hasta que el cajero alzó la voz llamándole la atención y sacándole de su trance, y puso rápidamente sus compras en el mostrador.

Takeshi tuvo que suprimir la necesidad de tamborilear los dedos en el sobre mostrador mientras esperaba a que el cajero dijera el precio de su compra y le diera el cambio. Una vez que su comida fue colocada en una bolsa de plástico, le dio una sonrisa cortés al cajero antes de prácticamente salir corriendo de la tienda de convivencia para tratar de ponerse al día con el adolescente de cabellos plateados. Había visto a donde se dirigía el adolescente una vez salió de la tienda, pero no podía encontrar una cabeza plateada en ningún lugar. De hecho, apenas había alguien en la calle esa noche, que sirvió como una escena algo espeluznante. Pero Takeshi no se dejaba intimidar en su búsqueda del adolescente de cabellos plateados, ya se aventuro a cinco cuadras de distancia de la tienda de convivencia.

Y su búsqueda de repente se detuvo cuando miró en un callejón mientras pasaba, y vio un atisbo de plateado y rojo.

Takeshi estaba junto a la entrada del callejón, tragó un poco de saliva y sintió a su corazón latir un poco más fuerte de contra su pecho. Vio que el joven de cabellos plateados, de espaldas a la estrella de béisbol, encender un cigarrillo y dar una calada, causando que el humo girara alrededor de su cabeza en patrones ondulados. Él no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo o que le impulsó a hacerlo, pero Takeshi se encontraba caminando hacia el adolescente, con una mano extendida para agarrarle el hombro…

De pronto, se estrelló contra un muro de hormigón, estrellas blancas aparecieron ante sus ojos como la cabeza la echó hacia atrás sólo para ser golpeada contra la pared y hacerle caer la bolsa de plástico, el contenido saliendo de la bolsa y rodando por el sucio suelo. Takeshi gruñó de dolor, la parte de atrás de su cabeza palpitaba, donde le había pegado a la pared, y sintió dos manos agarrándole con dureza la parte delantera de su chaqueta, el aliento con olor a tabaco soplaba en su rostro. Con una mueca de dolor, Takeshi abrió los ojos (que los había cerrado sin darse cuenta) y su respiración se le enganchó en la garganta, cuando sus ojos vieron a quien tenía delante.

Era el adolescente de cabello plateado, con la cara contraída en la ira, el ceño fruncido y el fuerte crepitar en sus ojos verdes por la emoción. Takeshi nunca pensó que alguien tan enojado podría lucir tan hermoso.

"¿Quién eres?" Gruñó el adolescente, su humeante aliento rozaba el rostro de Takeshi otra vez. Su cigarrillo debe haber sido desechado antes de atacar al adolescente más alto. "¿Eres de Millefiore o Vongola?" Cuando Takeshi no respondió, el adolescente lo sacudió bruscamente. "¡Contéstame maldita sea, antes de que vuele tu cabeza de mierda en mil pedazos!"

Takeshi parpadeo, después de haber podido salir de la intensa mirada del otro adolescente, y luego se rió, sorprendiendo al otro chico. "Gomen, pero no se que quieres decir con mil plantas o bong gorila," dijo riendo el joven alto, rascándose la cabeza abusada, por costumbre.

El adolescente de cabello plateado – que era sin duda Gokudera Hayato – miraba atónito a Takeshi mientras reía. No podía detectar cualquier mentira del alto forastero, por lo que eso significaba que estaba diciendo la verdad de no ser de Millefiore o Vongola (¿Cómo los pudo confundir con mil plantas o bong gorila?). Y aunque él era un corresponsal de humanos o era parte de la división humana, parecía demasiado joven para participar en cualquier familia.

El agarre de Hayato en Takeshi se aflojó y el adolescente de cabello plateado dio un paso hacia atrás, el ceño fruncido volvió a aparecer en su rostro otra vez. Bien, ahora tenía que tratar con un ser humano. Odiaba tratar con seres humanos a pesar de la ironía en que él era medio humano.

"Ano," dijo tentativamente Takeshi, los ojos de Hayato se estrecharon en él. "Ano sa, soy Yamamoto Takeshi. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Hayato tuvo que levantar una ceja ante la amplia sonrisa que le dio Takeshi. Ya sea que el adolescente más alto era muy Valente o muy estúpido para en realidad dar su nombre a alguien que posiblemente podría atacarle después de lo que ha pasado antes.

"Esa es una necesidad de conocimiento que no necesitas saber," dijo Hayato antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir del callejón. Un poco desconcertado, Takeshi casi tropezó al seguir a Hayato, su cabeza le daba vueltas por el fuerte golpe que se ha dado contra la pared. El dolor le hacía disminuir su paso, aún siendo deportista.

"¡E-Espera!" Gritó Takeshi, extendiendo la mano para agarrar el hombro de Hayato, pero antes de que pudiera, el adolescente menor se dio la vuelta y golpeo la mano, fulminándole con la mirada.

"Déjame solo, maldita sea," gruñó Hayato. "No quieres involucrarte conmigo."

"Pero yo–"

"¡Cállate y deja de seguirme idiota!"

Hayato se volteo para irse una vez más, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una sensación de vértigo le golpeo, haciéndole tambalearse. Vagamente oyó un, "¡Oi! ¿Estás bien?" del adolescente más alto que no le dejaba solo y sintió las manos rodeándole, impidiéndole caer. Hayato trató de empujar al adolescente, si no fuera por que su garganta se sentía seca y un delicioso aroma llenaba rápidamente su nariz, un olor que hacia que su corazón se acelerase más de lo normal.

Era el delicioso aroma de la sangre.

_Mierda_, Hayato se regañó, lamentando por posponer su alimentación para buscar a su precioso Juudaime. _¡Maldita sea dios! Por qué hice algo tan estúpido… mierda, tengo tanta… sed…_

Hayato era un vampiro halfblood, un híbrido concebido y nacido por el vientre de un humano. A pesar de haber mejorado las habilidades que tienen todos los vampiros, así como la suya única, Hayato tenía la debilidad la misma debilidad que todos los halfblood, su metabolismo pedía una cantidad más alta de sangre. Un halfblood, mitad vampiro y mitad humano, no pueden coexistir pacíficamente sin la cantidad adecuada de sangre en su sistema, debido a que su metabolismo pedía una cantidad de sangre más elevada, tienen que beber sangre constantemente para evitar que sus instintos animales salgan a la superficie. Para los halfbloods, la sangre es para ellos como el agua para los humanos, aunque las consecuencias eran más horribles, si no beben sangre al menos tres veces al día, empiezan a atacar sin escrúpulos.

Los halfblood, tampoco son expertos en el control o la supresión de su sed de sangre. Ellos pueden vencer a un rogue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hayato sabía todo eso y también sabía que si Takeshi no se iba pronto, entonces él iba a ser la próxima comida de Hayato.

"Oi, no te ves bien," dijo Takeshi, mirando al rostro pálido de Hayato. "Debería llamar a un hospital– ¡augh!"

Por segunda vez esa noche, Takeshi se estrelló contra el muro, pero con distinta fuerza, más fuerte que la última vez. Más estrellas blancas aparecieron ante sus ojos y los latidos en su cabeza se multiplicaron por diez. Abrió sus ojos e hizo ademán de gritarle al adolescente de cabello plateado, pero se detuvo cuando vio los ojos brillantes de color rojo, mirándole con una expresión tan sedienta de sangre que Takeshi en realidad estaba demasiado aturdido como para hablar.

"Oooh, tienes un olor a sangre muy sabroso," respiró Hayato, su lado animal saliendo a la superficie al agarrar de la garganta a Takeshi, apretando lo suficiente para ahogar al adolescente más alto. Las manos ligeramente bronceadas, automáticamente alcanzaron la garra que le sujetaba por su garganta, tratando desesperadamente de sacársela, pero fue en vano, por la fuerza sobrenatural que tenía el contrario. "Hmmm, puedo decir que eres muy resistente," dijo Hayato, inclinándose hacia el cuello largo y delgado, haciendo que sus labios lo rozasen, temblando ante el sonido del bombeo de la sangre que corre por las venas de Takeshi. "Podría tomarme mi tiempo contigo." Los labios se abrieron, revelando largos colmillos y suavemente mordió la carne bronceada, lo suficiente como para causar una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Takeshi, pero no lo suficiente como para extraer sangre.

Hayato se rió entre dientes, provocando que la estrella del béisbol temblara por la forma áspera y salvaje que sonaba. El ser humano definitivamente tenía miedo, mucho más miedo del que nunca había sentido antes.

"¿Quién sabe? Es posible que te guste, humano."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Bueno, ahí tenéis un poco de 8059 a vuestro servicio. También he introducido a Lambo y Ryohei, él último, obviamente lo he hecho un poco OOC, pero hay una razón para eso, y la primera es que es un 'adulto' y es más maduro que la contraparte del anime/manga. Pero me pregunto si este capítulo fue bien… comentad, ¿no? Os doy galletas si lo hacéis (:3)_

_**Traductores **__– bueno, otro de mis tonterías (:P) Piensa en Johnny Quest… o tal vez, incluso en los tapones para los oídos que son realmente útiles en Kyo Kara Maou._

_**Pacman y Golden Boy**__ – Da referencia a dos campeones del boxeo, Manny 'Pacman' Pacquiao y Oscar 'Golen Boy' De la Hoya. Quería a cameo Pacman porqué él es el rey de la Libra por Libra, tras haber ganado siete títulos de siete divisiones diferentes (la primera en la historia) y ¡es filipino! Además, él acababa de derrotar a Joshua Clottey el pasado sábado, 13 de marzo (2010), y eso es suficiente para que todas las Filipinas celeberen, ¿yush? (:3)_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Una brisa sopló a través del bosque, el silbido de las hojas en las ramas haciendo que giraran en torno a dos figuras de pie en un pequeño claro, los dos hombres, pero uno de cabello castaño y más bajito que el de cabello negro. Tsuna se paró frente a Kyouya, Kyouya con un rostro solemne, mientras que permanecía impasible, aunque sus ojos mostraban un leve asombro e incluso miedo.

"¿Cuántos… años tienes?" Le preguntó Kyouya, con sus ojos clavados en la figura de Tsuna.

"Diecisiete," respondió Tsuna sin mucha vacilación.

"¿Cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años?"

Ahí fue donde Tsuna vaciló. "…Hace un tiempo…"

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! ¡Sesto capítulo y entrando a la recta final~! Para mí, a la autora aún le queda. Bien este fin de semana, actualizaciones de todos mis fics, no podéis quejaros ¿eeeh? XD Después de haberos dejado olvidados, más me valía subirlos, suerte que nos separamos por el ordena sino ya estaría más que lesionada por la tardanza CX

Haber el *, he puesto halfblood porque en español sería: medio sangre, mitad sangre, casi sangre… y pues como que me gusta más en ingles. Además, se entiende que es por ser mitad vampiro y mitad humano.

Muchas gracias a los que leéis pero muchas más a los que leen y cometan~

dame-tsuna (aquí está el sesto cap~ siento la tardanza, pero una está un tanto ocupada y aún así saca tiempo de no sabe donde XD muchas gracias por comentar~)

GokuderaHashune (ni os imagináis lo mucho que me alegra el saber que os gusta el fic, de esta manera puedo motivar a Emo-san para que actualice de una vez por todas :D muchas gracias por comentar~)

yunmoon (¡Uaah! No, no sabía de ese anime, ya tengo otro que ver~ y por supuesto que leeré el fic que subas de esta pareja, ¡todos tus fics me encantan~! Muchas gracias por comentar~)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (siento taaanto la tardanza, de verdad Q_Q pero bueno ya dicen que mejor tarde que nunca, espero que hayas disfrutado del cap~ muchas gracias por comentar~)

lizy (muchas gracias~ espero que este cap también te haya gustado ^^)

bianchixgokudera25 (tardan, tardan, pero se van acercando el uno al otro. Lo pero vendrá en el cap 8 ya verás ¬¬;)

Lord Queen (no te preocupes~ y si que habías comentado que os tengo a todos fichados, jojo ^0^ es broma~ ¿verdad? ¿verdad? A mi tampoco me cae mal Dino, pero que a Kyo-kun ni lo toque ni que se acerque. Lo que me da aún más repelús es cuando le juntan con Muku-chan, Haya-chan o Take-kun, nooo~ bueno, muchas gracias por comentar ;D)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~


	7. Capitulo VII

**Autora: **Emotive Gothika.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Emo-san~

**N/T: **Traduzco toda la N/A de Emo-sempai porque hay algo que es importante, más bien es el final de la nota.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ ¡OMG estoy viva! ¡OMG la historia ha sido actualizada! OMG, ¿qué me tomó tanto tiempo? LOL, eso es lo que está pasando por vuestra mente, ¿no es así queridos lectores? Bueno, siento la larga espera. En realidad me distraje (fics de SasuNaru y Darry :P) y ahora que las vacaciones de verano están aquí y me encuentro haciendo el vago… ¡pero la buena noticia es que esta historia ha ganado casi 100 reviews! Sin embargo, la mala noticia es que el siguiente capítulo podría tardar lo mismo en la actualización de este capítulo… bueno, no hay más información en la parte inferior, así como mis cabreos. En primer lugar, por favor disfruten del capítulo 7 :D_

_Por cierto, el título viene de la canción "Susundan" por Callalily. Que significa "Seguir" y creo que es la canción perfecta para Hayato sobre sus sentimientos hacia Tsuna… son leales de la manera "eres muy querido para mí," n lugar del "te amo y te sigo a todas partes," así que implica la canción original._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII <strong>

**Seguir.**

* * *

><p>Todo estaba en silencio. Las calles estaban, más o menos, vacías, ya que en este momento la gente está en lugares de la ciudad, más públicos y llenos de diversión o en casa. No hay el ocasional ladrido de un perro o el maullido de un gato a la distancia y una o dos veces, un coche que espera por los pilotos, ya sea para ir a un destino o a ninguno en absoluto.<p>

Ni un alma podía ver las dos figuras ocultas en las sombras de un callejón, una sufriendo mientras que la otra cacarea alegremente.

"Mmm…" tarareaba el adolescente de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos, con sus manos y labios cubiertos de sangre, donde se humedeció un dedo. "Tu sangre debe ser la más dulce que he probado nunca, eres un ser puro y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he tenido la sangre de uno."

Takeshi se estremeció al oír el tono de voz de Hayato. No era áspero como el que había escuchado momentos antes. Ahora, el adolescente de cabellos plateados, casi parecía inhumano, su voz ronca y burlona, cacareando en el cuerpo ensangrentado en frente suyo. Por lo menos no ha mordido a la estrella del béisbol, sin embargo, siempre ha amado jugar con su comida antes de comer. En su lugar, utiliza sus afiladas garras en diagonal en cualquier parte del cuerpo que pudiera alcanzar, extrayendo sangre de las no-tan-superficiales heridas, después de lamer y limpiar las heridas para que su presa no cayera inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. La forma en que se alimenta del adolescente de cabello oscuro, dicho adolescente está cansado e inseguro de lo que debe hacer. Takeshi sabe que ha de correr, sabe que al tiempo lo va a matar, pero su cuerpo no responde a lo que su cerebro está diciendo. No puede dar batalla, ya sea el miedo por dañar a la hermosa criatura enfrente de él (no importa lo improbable que parezca) o tiene miedo de ser asesinado mientras lo hace.

Su cuerpo está apoyado contra la pared de ladrillos del edificio que esta a un lado del callejón. Su ropa está desgarrada y ensangrentada en distintos lugares, su pelo revuelto y sus miembros sacudidos por el dolor, junto al miedo y al frío de la noche. Se siente impotente, igual que cuando tenía ocho años, llorando abiertamente mientras miraba a los médicos tratando de resucitar a su madre que había sido atacada y perdió mucha sangre. Él no pudo hacer nada para salvarla, antes y ahora, él no puede hacer nada para salvarse a si mismo…

Una carcajada alegre interrumpió sus pensamientos y los ojos marrones de Takeshi miró a los maniacos de color rojo, los labios de color rosa pálido, ensanchándose en una amplia sonrisa.

"Este rostro. Me encanta el rostro que estas haciendo," dijo Hayato, sus colmillos brillando con la luz artificial, mezclándose con el resplandor de la luna. "Esa mirada de desesperación… eso es lo que me gusta ver en mis presas cuando se dan cuenta de que no tienen oportunidad, que van a morir."

La cabeza plateada de Hayato cayó hacia delante, sobre su pecho, y sus hombres se estremecieron con las risas contenidas, Takeshi sólo le escucha reírse. Los ojos marrones se redujeron y la estrella del béisbol puso una mano en la pared detrás de él, sosteniéndose a su mismo. El infierno, tan bella criatura y obviamente, tan peligrosa y loca. Y aunque sabía que él no podría perder su vida aquí, Takeshi está seguro de que no va a perder sin luchar.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Hayato levantó la cabeza y miró a Takeshi, su sonrisa cada vez más amplia ante los entrecerrados ojos marrones.

"Me retracto," dijo el vampiro, sus ojos rojos brillaban. "Me gustas mucho más cada vez que en tus ojos hay una mirada desafiante, como ahora mismo. Es más divertido cuando piensas que en realidad tienes una oportunidad de escapar de mí. Sí… deseo a todas mis otras presas que fueron lo suficientemente estúpidas como para mirarme de esta manera, me gusta lo que estás haciendo en este momento."

Hayato acortó la distancia entre ellos, una mano extendida con la intención de envolver los dedos alrededor del largo y grueso cuello. Pero la mano de la otra parte tiró y golpeó la pálida mano lejos, permitiendo una pequeña oportunidad para que Takeshi comenzara a correr. Las zapatillas de deporte tronaron en el suelo de cemento, mientras Hayato se reía fuerte.

Takeshi se paró, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver que la criatura de cabellos plateados había aparecido delante de él, bloqueándole la entrada del callejón. Las sonrisa nunca desparece del rostro de Hayato, mientras levanta un puño y lo entierra en el estomago del adolescente de cabello negro, causando que se doble y caiga de rodillas, tosiendo y silbando, como el dolor se intensificó en su abdomen. El pie chocó con la barbilla de Takeshi, haciéndole colar hacia atrás y chocar contra un par de cubos de basura al otro lado del callejón.

El fanático del béisbol jadeo cuando salió de los contenedores de metal. El dolor acumulado en su cuerpo, los espasmos en sus miembros y su pecho agitado, mientras trataba de recobrara el aliento a pesar de los agudos dolores y pensando que es un milagro (o probablemente un golpe de suerte o la lamentable misericordia de la criatura) que ninguno de sus huesos se rompiera en esa dura patada. Hayato se acercó por detrás, agarrando la camisa rota y obligándole a ponerse de pie. Sus rodillas se doblaron como una mano le agarró la parte delantera de su camisa, manteniéndolo en posición vertical. Es más alto que Hayato, pero debido a su estado débil, ahora está de cuclillas ante el vampiro, casi a nivel de los ojos.

"Tengo que admitir que en realidad eres alguien difícil," dijo Hayato con sus ojos brillando demoniacamente mientras sonreía a Takeshi. "Pero tengo mucha hambre y el tiempo de jugar ha terminado. No te preocupes, apenas sentirás dolor, te lo garantizo." Hayato agachó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Takeshi, oliendo a sudor, a sangre y al miedo del adolescente más alto, que se estremeció en el cálido aliento que sopla cobre su piel. "Adiós, Yamamoto Takeshi."

Ni un segundo más tarde, un par de colmillos traspasaron la piel de Takeshi y se metieron en la carne, haciendo que el adolescente hiciera una mueca de dolor ante el dolor. Pero entonces sucedió algo extraño. El dolor fue sustituido de repente con un intenso placer que apenas y podía sentir nada más, sólo el placer que corría por cada miembro de su ser. Que atrajo a un gemido escapar de sus labios, retumbando a través de su garganta y pecho, jadeante, cerró los ojos intensificando aún más la sensación. Para que un vampiro le estuviera chupando la sangre, en realidad se sentía bien y le daba miedo que un acto tan horrendo podría provocar el éxtasis. Parece que todos los mitos de la población que sabían acerca de los vampiros no eran más que un montón de mierda.

No sabía cuanto tiempo duró la alimentación, tal vez tres o cuatro mierdas, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Takeshi sintiera el peso del cuerpo de Hayato desaparecer y vagamente pudo oír golpes y una nueva voz hablando. Pero rápidamente se mareo y el dolor del cuello volvió, el sabía que sangraba abundantemente. Y aunque no perdió mucha sangre, estaba sin sangre y el sueño rápidamente lo reclamó. Afortunadamente, sintió unas manos, pequeñas y suaves, atrapándole antes de que cayera al frío suelo, sus ojos duros y llorosos miraron hacia arroba, viendo unos afectados ojos marrones mirándole a él antes de que su mundo cayera en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Lambo y Ryohei miraron hacia la pequeña y modesta casa desde la azotea vecina, el primero de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando un poco desinteresado, y el segundo sentado en el borde del techo, con las piernas balanceándose al aire libre. La casa que están mirando es como las otras casas del barrio, sencilla y con una mezcla de japonés y occidental, pero para Ryohei esta es una casa especial, en la que él había vivido desde que nació hasta hace tres años, cuando 'murió' y se convirtió en un vampiro.<p>

Las cortinas de la ventana que daba a los vampiros en la azotea, se abrieron, revelando a una joven e inocente de catorce años, quien tenía en su rostro una leve sonrisa mientras estudiaba. Sasagawa Kyoko, la hermana menor de Ryohei, actualmente está haciendo su tarea, completamente ajena a los dos pares de ojos mirándola y que su hermano mayor que supuestamente está muerto, está vivo y allí mismo, fuera de su ventana.

"_Así que ella es Kyoko," _dijo Lambo, mirando la dulce y bonita cara de la niña mientras Ryohei asiente con la cabeza en confirmación. _"Es bonita, pero demasiado inocente para mi gusto." _

"_Bueno, ni siquiera pienses en hacer un movimiento sobre ella, o vas a encontrarte saboreando a tu propia salchicha y huevos, y no hablo del desayuno." _Dijo Ryohei muy casual, causando que Lambo sintiera un escalofrío de nerviosismo viajar por su columna.

"_caray, no necesitas ponerte violento," _murmuró Lambo, rodando un poco los ojos. _Los hermanos mayores y sus complejos de hermana… "De todos modos, no tenemos que quedarnos aquí. Ella o tus padres pueden verte. O cualquier otra persona que pueda reconocer tu cara, sin importar."_

"_Lo sé," _dijo Ryohei, su voz perdiendo la aspereza y obteniendo un leve tono aterciopelado. _"No los he visto en mucho tiempo, Lambo, y estoy sorprendido que estén viviendo en la misma casa a pesar de lo que pasó."_

"_Sorprendido… ¿sientes alivio?" _Propuso Lambo recibiendo un lento guiño a cambio.

La pareja se quedó en silencio, sólo dentro de sus propios pensamientos. A los pocos segundos Lambo había apartado la mirada de la ventana, ya aburrido de mirar el dulce e inocente aspecto de la hermana pequeña de Ryohei (él se sorprendió ligeramente de que las niñas como ella aún existían en esta época). Ryohei, sin embargo, estaba sumido en su pasado, sus ojos ofuscándose al recordar exactamente como conoció a la persona que le convirtió en lo que es y lo apartó del mundo de los mortales.

**/\\\**

_Era temprano por la mañana, el sol apenas se asomaba sobre el horizonte con fragmentos de niebla esparcidos por el hormigón. Ryohei se sentó en la dura cama con las sabanas blancas y recién lavadas, con las manos vendadas por lo que las tenía inmóviles en su regazo y los ojos grises mirando por la ventana abierta. Una brisa que hace que revoloteen las cortinas azul claro de vez en cuando, pero a los trece años, apenas se dio cuenta. No había emoción en sus ojos ni adornando su rostro. Parecía hueco, vacio y triste, muy triste para un joven adolescente._

_Pero, por supuesto, no todos los adolescentes son diagnosticados con leucemia._

_Había tenido la enfermedad durante el tiempo que pueda recordar, pero los médicos le dijeron que había nacido con ella. También le dijeron que debía sentirse muy afortunado por haber vivido trece años de su vida con ella. Fue difícil para su familia, pero lo era más difícil para el mismo Ryohei. Le habían privado de vivir una vida normal, sus esperanzas y sueños le fueron arrebatados. Los doctores estaban haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlo, con numerosas terapias y medicamentos que habían estado pasando, pero Ryohei sabía que era inútil. Él iba a morir tarde o temprano, y lo que el médico y su familia hacían era prolongar lo evidente._

_Pero incluso con su enfermedad y sus episodios de depresión (evidente con el vendaje alrededor de las manos que fueron el resultado de golpear la pared en un ataque de ira), Ryohei estaba lejos de suicidarse. Él todavía encuentra la felicidad y la emoción en las pequeñas cosas que le rodeaban. Todavía amaba ver el bxeo, su deporte favorito, así como el de su padre, en el televisor, aún amaba ser visitado por su hermana y amigos de la escuela, aún amaba el gusto de la comida casera de su madre o hermana. Puede saber que su tiempo estaba viniendo, pero estaba contento con la vida, con lo que le quedaba de su vida, la simple felicidad._

_Y esta mañana, Ryohei estaba esperando a la persona que siempre le levanta el ánimo en las tristes mañanas, como esta, sin emociones._

_El reloj de la pared sonó, mostrando que eran las seis de la mañana. Ryohei se tomó como referencia a salir fuera de la cama del hospital y pasear hacia la ventana abierta, sintiendo como el frío viento de la mañana le cepillaba en el rostro. Los ojos grises miraron hacia la calle, anticipando, aguardando y esperando._

_Pronto sus oídos recogieron el inaudible sonido de las suelas de goma golpeando el suelo de hormigón en un ritmo sugiriendo que la persona estaba corriendo al trote. Ni un segundo más tarde, Ryohei vio a un hombre rubio corriendo, el cabello acariciado por el sol, un poco de sudor pegado en su frente. El hombre era joven, tal vez alrededor de veinticinco años, alto y guapo, con el entusiasmo en sus ojos azules y un cuerpo bien musculado. Hoy llevaba pantalones de camuflaje, botas de combate negro y una camiseta blanca. No llevaba su habitual banda, a pesar de que no tenía nada que perder._

_Todo comenzó cuando Ryohei fue, una vez más, registrado en el hospital a causa de un colapso en la escuela, fue, aproximadamente, hace un mes. Su período de salud se había deteriorado y estaba tan enojado por tener que estar hospitalizado una vez más- no durmió en toda la noche, sobre todo porque estaba furioso, pero cuando llegó la mañana, los primeros rayos del sol que se filtraron a través de los cristales, se fue hacia la ventana, teniendo a la vista los rayos del sol que se extendían sobre los tejados de la ciudad. Estaba, al menos, contento de que sus padres lo registraran en un pequeño hospital que estaba escondido en la parte más tranquila de la ciudad, donde no había muchos coches que pasaran a molestar a los pacientes._

_Fue entonces cuando el rubio llegó corriendo alrededor de la esquina, vestido con un chándal rojo. Ryohei se vio correr por la calle al otro lado donde desapareció al doblar la esquina. En un primer momento envidió al hombre que parecía estar al final de su calentamiento. El mismo Ryohei no podía correr, las cosas habían cambiado, al menos no durante largos períodos de tiempo. Sólo se cansa y, probablemente, colapse su se presiona demasiado. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, Ryohei se encontró mirando al rubio, que corría alejado del hospital, todas las mañanas. Nunca parecía estar cansado y estaba lleno de energía, como solía serlo Ryohei. Una vez, el joven vio al hombre rubio hablando con una enfermera que acababa de salir de su turno de noche y todo fueron sonrisas, muecas y risas._

_Ryohei estaba envidioso del hombre, pero el hecho de verlo, en realidad, le hizo levantar el ánimo, por alguna razón._

_De vuelta la presente, Ryohei vio al rubio pararse frente a las puertas del hospital, con el pecho agitado y brillando de sudor en su blanca piel, que era tan diferente a la de Ryohei. Los ojos azules parpadearon hacia la ventana donde estaba el adolescente apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana. El rubio le dio una sonrisa que fue devuelta por una de Ryohei, levantó el puño y lo bombeo una vez para mostrar entusiasmo. Después de verse por primera vez con el rubio, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el otro le viera. De alguna manera esto se convirtió en una rutina en la que ellos se saludaban por la mañana. Para Ryohei, el no saludar a ese hombre se sentía como si fuera una señal de que su vida había llegado al final de su línea._

_Después de lanzar al adolescente un saludo de dos dedos, el hombre rubio continuó su trote con Ryohei viéndolo hasta que le perdió de vista. El adolescente regresó a la cama, levantó el espíritu sonriente, listo para enfrentar otro día de completo tratamiento de quimioterapia y la asfixia por la medicina._

_Esa tarde, la hermana de Ryohei lo visitó una vez terminada la escuela. Su madre (que visitaba a su hijo todos los días) los había dejado solos para que hablaran, y Kyoko pasó a preguntar si su oniichan estaba bien y si estaba tomando su medicamento y seguía las indicaciones del médico. El adolescente saludó con la mano despidiéndola, no quería hablar de su enfermedad._

"_¡Kyoko, quiero salir de aquí!" Se quejó Ryohei, tirando de la sábana que estaba mordiendo de la frustración. "¡Me estoy volviendo loco al extremo estando encerrado aquí!"_

_Kyoko puso su habitual cara de preocupación ha su hermano. "¡Oniichan, sabes que no puedes salir del hospital! Si pierdes una sesión, podrías ponerte… enfermo…"_

_Ryohei notó que se veía afectada, pero estaba decidido a salir de este lugar a aspirantes de curación. "¡Vamos, Kyoko! Sólo me escaparé un par de horas, ¿por favor?" El adolescente puso un puchero como su fuera un cachorro de perro a su hermana, esperando a que funcionara. "¿Por mí?" Gracias a dios, lo hizo._

_A pesar de que Kyoko estaba preocupada de que los atrapasen, planearon un viaje para el día siguiente. Esa noche, Ryohei apenas y pudo dormir por la emociona que sentía y por una vez, se durmió por la mañana, olvidando saludar al hombre rubio que corría y que por suerte miraba hacia las ventanas, pero no vio al joven con la sonrisa brillante._

_El sábado fue un poco ocupado, ya que era el momento donde los visitantes pululaban en el hospital, con el tiempo libre de su trabajo o la escuela y siendo capaces de visitar a sus seres queridos que estaban enfermos. Pero los hermanos Sasagawa fueron capaces de esquivar la seguridad en el no-tan-caos. Bajo la simple apariencia de que hablaban en el jardín mientras paseaban, fueron capaces de colarse por la puerta principal y salir al público. Ryohei sonrió ampliamente, una vez que estuvo fuera y extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza, gritando de felicidad._

"_¡Oniichan! ¡No tan fuerte!" Se quejó Kyoko, siendo muy consciente de que los podían atrapar._

"_Lo siento, Kyoko. ¡Pero estoy muy emocionado!" Dijo Ryohei, frotándose la parte posterior de su pañuelo que adornaba la cabeza (había perdido el pelo por la quimioterapia). "¡Primero iremos a las salas de juegos!"_

_Con eso, Ryohei tomó la mano de su hermana pequeña y tiró de ella hacia la dirección donde estaban los salones de juegos. A pesar de que estaba preocupada por la salud de su hermano y el hecho de que estarán en graves problemas cuando lleguen al hospital, Kyoko sonrió y fue vertiginosa porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había visto a su oniichan tan feliz._

_Su día fue relativamente normal, pero era feliz. Después de unas horas de juego en el arcade (donde Kyoko se sentía fuera de lugar, ya que no era una gran jugadora), se fueron al parque en el que acababan de entrar y comieron helado. Incluso jugaron en el patio de recreo, actuando como niños pequeños, ya que subieron a los columpios y se mecieron en ellos. Cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo se fueron a la hamburguesería más cercana, la que Ryohei apreciaba, ya que la comida del hospital no era tan buena, por alguna tonta razón. Cuando sus estómagos estuvieron llenos, decidieron que lo mejor era regresar al hospital, ya que la energía de Ryohei se estaba drenando considerablemente (que entristeció un poco a Kyoko porque sabía la energía que solía tener su hermano). Hablaron de cosas al azar, la escuela, lo que veían en televisión, lo que sucedía en su casa. Fue muy bueno, Ryohei se sentía como si fuera normal. _

_Los dos se detuvieron en un paso de peatones, esperando a que cambiara el semáforo para poder cruzar, junto con las otras personas que estaban esperando. En ese momento, un par de amigos de Ryohei aparecieron, iban a un viaje de fin de semana por si mismos, y el entusiasta del boxeo les contó su día a escondidas fuera del hospital con su hermana pequeña divirtiéndose un poco. Hubo risas, algunas bromas, y una mirada de pocas personas, dirigida hacia el enfermizo Ryohei, que en realidad no parecía tan enfermo desde que tenía esa sonrisa tan amplia. Pero cuando Ryohei se distrajo con sus amigos, Kyoko se quedó sola viendo las luces de la calle._

_Al lado de la niña de once años, había otro de cinco años con una pelota en una de sus manos, mientras que en la otra llevaba la mano de su madre agarrada con fuerza. Kyoko se movió de su posición, accidentalmente chocó con el niño y haciéndole perder el agarre de la pelota, rebotando y enviándola a la calle. Con una rápida disculpa al niño, Kyoko bajó de la acera y rápidamente corrió hacia la pelota que estaba sentada a unos metros delante de ella en el paso de peatones, no siquiera miró a ver su habían coches que se acercaran._

_No se dio cuenta del que venía fijamente. Ella, sin embargo, escuchó a su hermano gritando su nombre. Y lo siguiente que supo es que sintió un empujón y ella cayó con dureza al suelo, del mismo modos que hubo un chirrido de neumáticos y un ruido sordo acompañado de cristales rotos, jadeos y gritos de otros peatones._

_Cuando Kyoko miró, a pesar del dolor que latía en su lado derecho, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a su hermano tendido sobre un charco de sangre, trozos de vidrio pegados a su piel y los ojos mirando fijamente hacia el cielo._

_El aire entró en pánico al ser traspasado con su grito._

**/\\\**

Ryohei cerró los ojos mientras revivía ese horrible día. A pesar de que acababa de ser atropellado, estaba lo suficientemente consciente para escuchar a Kyoko gritar de dolor, algo que perseguía sus recuerdos en estos últimos tres años. Por supuesto, fue llevado inmediatamente al hospital y sus padres, junto a Kyoko y sus amigos, que estaban allí, esperaron y rezaron para que él viviera, pero el accidente junto a su enfermedad fue una mala combinación, dejó a su cuerpo en ruinas.

**/\\\**

_Acostado sobre la mesa de operaciones con un puñado de médicos y enfermeras rodeándole como si fuera una especie de criatura alienígena que iban a diseccionar, Ryohei recordó de repente que no saludó a ese hombre rubio por la mañana, que probablemente era por eso que había tenido el accidente. El adolescente se encontraba lamentándose por no despertarse temprano para darle la bienvenida, porque si lo hubiera echo, podría haber vivido más tiempo a pesar de lo ridículo que pudiera sonar. Debería lamentarse por haber salido o incluso por dejar a su hermana para hablar con sus amigos. Y aunque sabía que un día iba a morir, sin contra este accidente, todavía era un adolescente, un niño, y se encontró el mismo temiendo a la muerte, incluso cuando los médicos trataron de reanimarlo._

_Fue entonces cuando, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que el hombre rubio estaba de pie a su lado, su rostro sereno igual que su ser, probablemente invisible para aquellos, ya que continuaban con la cirugía, sin darse cuenta del intruso. Ryohei se sintió confundido, él era realmente consciente de todo esto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba mirando a través de sus propios ojos, sino a través de los ojos de su espíritu que había dejado su cuerpo, una experiencia fuera del cuerpo._

"_¿Quieres vivir?" Dijo el rubio mirando el cuerpo de Ryohei y sin darse cuenta de que el espíritu del niño lo estaba observando. "Te puedo dar una nueva vida y poderes más allá de tu imaginación, kora." Ryohei intentó hablar, pero se encontró con que no podía. Era un espíritu, después de todo, y su voz se perdió para los oídos de los vivos. "Pero si yo te concedo la vida vas a tener que dejar a tu viejo tú. Nunca verás a tu familia y amigos. Vas a tener que morir ante sus ojos, kora."_

_Ryohei estaba triste. Quería vivir, por supuesto, porque, maldita sea, ¡él todavía era un niño y le tenía miedo a la muerte! Pero prefería morir antes que vivir una vida donde sus seres queridos pensaran que estaba muerto. Quería protestar, decirle al hombre rubio que le permitiera morir en paz. Pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos y vio con horror como el rubio se inclinó hacia abajo, con los labios rozándole el pálido cuello. _

"_Es posible que me odies más tarde, pero no puedo soportar verte morir, kora." El hombre rubio susurró al oído de Ryohei y un segundo después, unos colmillos se asomaron por detrás de los labios antes de enterrarlos en el cuello._

**/\\\**

"_¿Alguna vez le odiaste?" _La voz de Lambo transportada por el aire trajo de vuelta a Ryohei de sus recuerdos del pasado. El aficionado al boxeo suspiró antes de saltar hacia arriba sobre sus pies y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"_Lo hice en su momento," _confesó, dejando que sus ojos salieran de la forma de su hermana y se desviaran hacia el cielo nocturno donde se encontraba una luna brillando entre los cúmulos de estrellas. _"Le molesté tanto que luchamos durante tiempo duramente. Me negué a aceptar algún tipo de ayuda de él, e incluso negué mi sed de sangre. Sin embargo, cuando se convirtió en demasiado para mí, cuando casi sacrifiqué a un humano inocente, Colonnello-shishou estuvo allí para detenerme y golpearme hasta meterme algún sentido dentro de mí."_

Lambo asintió con la cabeza y Ryohei se rió un poco, pero no había humor detrás de ello. El moreno había oído hablar de los jóvenes seres humanos que se transformaban. Se les negaba todo lo que una vez fueron, la familia, amigos, sueños. Tenían que empezar de nuevo, comenzar una nueva vida como uno de los 'muertos vivientes' y dejarlo todo atrás. Lambo, por sí mismo, no puede ni siquiera imaginar que tipo de horror trajo, ya que era un raro vampiro de niño (haberlo sido cuando sólo tenías cinco) y no vivió una vida normal. Se presume que la muerte era un destino mucho más preferible.

"_¿Cómo re sientes cerca de él ahora?" _Preguntó lentamente Lambo.

Ryohei se volvió y sonrió a su amigo. _"Hey, no sería yo mismo si le odiara para siempre, por eso, ¿verdad?" _Dijo el hombre de cabello blanco. _"Además, es mejor aceptar las cosas que sucedieron a negarlas. No es saludable hacer eso último."_

Lambo asintió de nuevo, no lo tenía todo claro de que Ryohei no hubiera contestado su pregunta en realidad. Se quedaron en el techo por un tiempo más hasta que Kyoko apagó las luces de su habitación y se quedó dormida en su cama rosa con volantes.

"_Bueno, tenemos que irnos," _dijo Lambo rompiendo el silencio una vez más. _"Tenemos que seguir buscando a Tsuna."_

"_¡SÍ!" _Fue la respuesta de Ryohei y un segundo después, el techo quedó vacío, los dos vampiros se fueron y siguieron su camino.

* * *

><p>Takeshi había estado ausente durante veinte minutos, es demasiado tiempo para un viaje a la calle de en frente a por un par de bocadillos. Tsuna había comenzado a preocuparse cuando habían transcurrido los diez minutos, pero ahora que ya eran veinte minutos, Tsuna estaba prácticamente en pánico, un rasgo del que nunca podría desprenderse por mucho que ahora estuviera en la clandestinidad. Así que muchas teorías pasaban por su mete, ¿Takeshi había sufrido un accidente? ¿Millefiore había localizado a Tsuna de nuevo y secuestraron al humano como carnada? ¿Takeshi fue ejecutado por un miembro de la comunidad de vampiros y ahora estaba muerto en un callejón, drenado de la vida?<p>

Decidiendo que no podría sentarse en el restaurante y esperar a que el adolescente más alto regrese (si regresa), Tsuna empujó sus illa hacia atrás se dirigió a la puerta, alegrándose de que Tsuyoshi estaba en la actualidad en la cocina, cogiendo un poco más de pescado. Una vez fuera del TakeSushi, Tsuna olfateo el aire ligeramente, detectando el olor de Takeshi fácilmente y siguiéndolo por la calle. Pronto llegó a la tienda de convivencia donde el olor de Takeshi despareció, pero Tsuna sabía que el adolescente no estaba allí. Y junto con el olor de la estrella del béisbol había otro olor, uno muy familia que no había olido en mucho tiempo. Con su corazón de repente golpeando con más fuerza contra su pecho, Tsuna continuó siguiendo el olor de Takeshi, al ver que se fue hacia el mismo lugar que el otro aroma familiar.

Al poco tiempo, dobló una esquina y sus ojos se posaron en una horrible visión.

Estaba Hayato, de espaldas a Tsuna, y estaba claro que sus colmillos estaban enterrados en el cuello de Takeshi, dicho adolescente estaba como si estuviera en un estado de pura felicidad mientras el halfblood succionaba su fluido vital. La cara de Tsuna se retorció en ira y se lanzó hacia delante, cogiendo al halfblood con la guardia baja, mientras tomaba el cuello del joven de cabellos plateados y con fuerza lo arrastró lejos de Takeshi. La fuerza de la atracción fue suficiente para enviar a Hayato contra una pared, dejando agrietado los ladrillos de la pared al estrellarse contra él.

"¡Takeshi-kun!" Gritó Tsuna, agarrando al adolescente que caía inconsciente rápidamente antes de que pudiera ponerse en contacto con el suelo. Los ojos marrones y legañosos miraron a los secos labios que se trasladaron a decir palabras, pero no salía ningún sonido. Entonces, los ojos marrones se cerraron y el cuerpo a la altura de los brazos de Tsuna se relajaron y la inconsciencia se apoderó de él.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior por el nerviosismo, Tsuna inclinó la cabeza de Takeshi para poder tener una visión más clara de las heridas no punzantes. Teniendo en cuanta el olor a pureza que desprendía el adolescente, Tsuna se inclinó y lamió las heridas limpiándolas, curándolas completamente con su saliva y degustando la dulce sangre. Es una buena cosa que Tsuna pudo controlar su sed de sangre hasta cierto grado o él también se hubiera roto.

_Espero que no haya perdido demasiada sangre, _pensó Tsuna mietras suavemente apoyaba a Takeshi contra la pared. Sus ojos marrones aún inclinados sobre la forma inerte del adolescente más alto y dándose cuenta de las numerosas roturas y desgarros en su ropa y la sangre que empapó en los bordes de las lágrimas. La mera visión hizo hervir la sangre de Tsuna.

"Urgh… ¡mocoso de mierda!"

Tsuna volvió su cabeza hacia a un ladi, divisando a Hayato asombrosamente de pie, con una mano frotándose la cabeza, probablemente tratando de deshacerse del dolor de cabeza. Esos ojos verdes por lo general siguen siendo de color rojo brillante, demostrando que su sed aún no había sido saciada. Tsuna se ha enfrentado al halfblood yendo a pícaro anteriormente, pero cada vez que lo hizo siempre era difícil alterar el ego de Hayato, el lado más vampírico de él, es aún más impetuoso e impredecible que su lado humano. Además, no reconocía amigo de enemigo, sólo lo que puede o no puede beber.

"¡Te voy a matar por arruinar mi comida!" Gritó Hayato antes de lanzarse a Tsuna, sus manos con garras deslizándose en el torso del niño menor.

Afortunadamente, Tsuna fue capaz de alejarse, a la vez que agarra el brazo del joven de cabello plateado y lo balancea a su alrededor, haciéndole volar hacia la pared una vez más. Pero esta vez, los reflejos de Hayato hicieron acto de presencia y metió los pies por debajo de él, aterrizando en los ladrillos antes de voltear hacia el suelo. Tsuna tomó posición de lucha, agarrando sus puños delante suyo, y Hayato se rió entre dientes, con los labios hacia atrás en una sonrisa que revela sus afilados colmillos.

"¿Vas a pelear conmigo, mocoso?" Hayato se burló mientras avanza hacia Tsuna, "No tienes ni idea de con quién estas tratando."

"Eres tú el que no sabe con quién está tratando," dijo Tsuna con calma antes de apresurarse a Hayato para entregarle unos certeros golpes. El adolescente de cabello plateado, fue capaz de esquivar la mayoría de los golpes, pero hubo algunos que conectaron y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tsuna había arrinconado a Hayato.

"Che, ¡maldita sea!" Hayato se quedó sin aliento, una mano en el pecho, donde un golpe (o golpes) fue sin duda formándose.

"Hayato-kun , suprime tu sed de sangre. No quieres dañar a alguien inocente," Tsuna trató de razonar, aunque sabía que no tendría ningún efecto.

Hayato sólo se echó a reír. "¿Dañar a un inocente?" Se burló, mirándole con los ojos anchos y un poco maníacos. "Tienes razón, yo no quiero hacerle daño a un inocente… ¡yo sólo quiero hacerte daño a ti!"

El adolescente más alto marcó su última palabra al correr a Tsuna, levantando las manos con garras y agarrándole, mientras gruñía como una tormenta. Tsuna apenas esquivó la mano, las afiladas garras rasgaron su camisa del uniforme blanco, pero él trajo su propia mano hasta agarrar con fuerza el brazo del anterior ataque manteniendo el equilibrio de si mismo en un pie y dándole un rodillazo en el estomago a Hayato. El adolescente de cabello plateado, dejó escapar un "¡Uf!" al doblarse de dolor, cayéndose de rodillas ante Tsuna, que usando su mano libre para sujetarle del cabello, tirándole de la cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos rojos se redujeron de dolor a Tsuna mientras el soltó el brazo de Hayato y llevó la mano a la boca.

"Perdóname por hacerte esto, Hayato-kun, pero es la única manera de traerte de vuelta a la normalidad," dijo Tsuna antes de permitir que sus colmillos crecieran y se enterraran en su muñeca. La sangre brotaba de la herida y Tsuna rápidamente metió la muleca en la boca de Hayato, bloqueando todo lo que tenga en el adolescente más alto que estaba a punto de decir algo.

Ante el olor de la sangre, Hayato comenzó a lamer el fluido de la vida, bebiendo con avidez, y pronto el rojo de sus ojos lentamente se desvaneció de nuevo al verde mar que por lo general es. Una vez Hayato estaba lleno y completamente volvió a la normalidad, Tsuna le soltó los mechones de plata y le quitó la muñeca de la boca del otro, llevándola hasta su propia boca para poder lamerla, limpiarla y sanarla. Hayato aún estaba arrodillado ante él, mirando aturdido, como si no supiera donde está, así que Tsuna le tendió una mano y sacudió al halfblood para que despertase.

"Hayato-kun, ¿has tenido suficiente por ahora?" Le preguntó con suavidad, apretando el control sobre el hombro del otro.

Los ojos verdes le miraron, estudiándole de cerca como su fuera un extraño del cual debiera tener cuidad. Pero entonces, la realización y el reconocimiento brillaron en los ojos de Hayato, a toda prisa se puso de pie, abriendo y cerrando la boca tratando de formar palabras, pero era un momento difícil tratando de hacer que el sonido escapara.

"¿J-J-Juudaime?" Gritó por fon Hayato, mirando con incredulidad y alivio.

Tsuna sonrió y asintió al joven de cabellos plateados. Por supuesto, todavía hay muchas preguntas en su mente acerca de cómo y por qué Hayato llegó aquí a Japón, pero decidió que era prudente establecer esas preguntas a un lado por ahora a favor de ayudar a sus dos amigos.

Hayato, por su parte, parecía a punto de llorar. No reconoció al joven sangre pura en un primer momento debido a las gafas y al pelo atado, pero el olor mayoritariamente familiar fue lo que le llevó a reconocer al niño más pequeño, al que había estado buscando y esperando, durante tanto tiempo. Apretó los labios y la mandíbula le temblaba, resultado de detener el llanto de felicidad que pudiera escapar. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en detenerse a si mismo, el joven de cabellos plateados se lanzó hacia Tsuna, envolviéndole con los brazos todo el pequeño cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, casi desesperado, como si tuviera miedo de que todo esto fuera un sueño y de que si le dejaba ir, Tsuna desaparecería, perdido de nuevo en las calles de la ciudad con la que tan poco familiarizado estaba.

"¡Juudaime!" Gritó Hayato, casi llorando en el hombro de Tsuna. Estaba tan aliviado, tan condenadamente aliviado…

"Hayato-kun," Tsuna se rió entre dientes, en voz baja, una mano extendiéndose hasta acariciar suavemente la cabeza plateada enterrada en su hombro. "Estoy feliz de verte, pero, ¿podrías dejar de intentar de partirme por la mitad?"

Hayato salió por la sorpresa, y luego saltó fuera de Tsuna, con las manos en el aire como si se estuviera rindiendo. "¡Perdóneme por invadir su espacio personal, Juudaime!" Medio chilló, haciendo que Tsuna pusiera una mueca de dolor ante el sonido, mirando a Hayato con vergüenza y confusión ya que el joven de cabello plateado, estaba participando en **dogeza** mientras chillaba cosas como "¡Perdóneme!" y "¡No soy dingo de ser su mano derecha!"

"Erm…" comenzó Tsuna, retrocediendo al darse cuenta de que la frente de Hayato, se había puesto en contacto con el sucio suelo, luciendo un pequeño parche de suciedad y pequeñas piedras. "Por favor, no hagas eso Hayato-kun, no quiero que te hagas más daño."

"¡Sí, Juudaime!" Exclamó de inmediato Hayato, con un rubor en sus mejillas ya que en realidad aún no ha superado el hecho de que Tsuna le ha dejado de llamar por su apellido, y oír su nombre de pila salir por esa pequeña lengua hizo que su corazón aleteara en la intimidad que implica.

Con una sonrisa caprichosa, Tsuna extendió una de sus manos al halfblood aún de rodillas. "Ven y ayúdame con mi amigo. Con su estatura voy a tener problemas para llevarle."

El joven de cabello plateado asintió vigorosamente mientras se acercó para tomar la mano de Tsuna, pero luego se detuvo cuando vio las manchas de sangre que todavía residían en la pequeña muñeca, de su sangre pura. Acercó la muñeca más a su rostro, inspeccionándola, entonces sus ojos se agrandaron cuando reconoció los dos puntos enrojecidos, las inconfundibles marcas de las heridas de colmillos recién curadas. Hayato miró con incredulidad a Tsuna.

"¡Juudaime, ha…!"

Tsuna suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras dijo, "Era la única manera de traerte de vuelta a la normalidad."

"¡Pero la sangre–!"

"Soy consciente de los efectos secundarios de mi sangre, pero la mayor parte de mi poder está sellado, por lo que no tendrás que preocuparte por ello. Ahora, levanta Hayato-kun, y vamos a empezar a movernos antes de que alguien nos encuentre."

Hayato quiso protestar, pero la mirada de su jefe fue suficiente para que él mantuviera la boca cerrada. Sabía cuando dejar de hablar, por lo que sólo se sacudió el polvo y se acercó a la persona desplomada contra la pared, viendo las manchas de sangre y la ropa echa a jirones del niño que lo había seguido.

El adolescente de cabello plateado sentía la culpa en la boca del estomago y le preguntó con voz temblorosa, "¿Juudaime que hice…?"

"No es tu culpa," aseguró rápidamente Tsuna a su amigo. "Perdiste el control, como la mayoría de nosotros. Y no te preocupes, llegué a tiempo antes de que pudieras hacerle algún daño permanente."

Hayato apretó los labios en una delgada línea, pero no dijo nada más, se puso de cuclillas delante del joven desplomado, gruñendo mientras Tsuna ayudaba al cuerpo inconsciente a ponerlo sobre su espalda. Arrugó la nariz un poco cuando se puso de pie, con Taleshi a su espalda, y se sentía un poco avergonzado de que él tenía que hacer de transporte, al camino de vueltas a alguna desconocida casa humana frente a su jefe. No era que odiara a los humanos – que él mismo es mitad humano, después de todo – es sólo que éste en particular le molestaba y cuando alguien molesta a Gokudera Hayato, le molesta de por vida, porque él es un bastardo testarudo.

El halfblood y el vampiro de pura sangre se alejaron en silencio, ambos sabiendo que debían conseguir un lugar seguro era una prioridad antes que las preguntas. Su viaje fue un poco lento, ya que Takeshi es más grande que Hayato y el adolescente de cabello plateado, – a pesar de su fuerza mayor – se tambaleaba un poco por el tamaño de su equipaje. Fue una buena cosa que Tsuna estaba allí para ayudar.

"Juudaime, ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?" Preguntó Hayato mientras caminaba.

Tsuna le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Oh, aquí y allá," dijo crípticamente. "Esperando a mi momento y tener algo de diversión a lo largo del camino. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estás en Japón?"

"¡Para encontrarle, por supuesto!" Hayato exclamó incrédulo. "¡Ha estado fuera durante mucho tiempo! ¡Y estaba preocupado de que el enemigo le hubiera capturado otra vez! No podía soportar esa posibilidad, así que me pareció prudente el venir aquí, a pesar de que tuve que venir a hurtadillas y esquivar a Bianchi…"

Tsuna sonrió, al no encontrar en su corazón el regañar a su amigo por desobedecer órdenes y venir a Namimori. Sabía que tenía que regresar a Italia con el tiempo, pero le resultaba difícil salir de una vida pacifica con Kyouya aunque su posición en la sociedad de los vampiros no trajera paz tan a menudo como la vida humana. No era sólo el tirón en su corazón, una vocecita que le decía que debe quedarse más tiempo y ver como las cosas saldrán bien, su intuición le susurra que Kyouya tiene un papel diferente en su otra vida, a parte de ofrecer un lugar donde esconderse.

El pura sangre se detuvo en seco y ladeo la cabeza, como si un olor acabara de llegar a su nariz. Hayato se adelantó un poco, ocupado en despotricar sobre como su querida hermana mayor lo mantuvo encerrado en una jaula por las noches para que no se escabullera, pero también se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Tsuna ya no estaba a su lado.

"¿Juudaime?" Preguntó el halfblood mientras se dio la vuelta y le dio a Tsuna una mirada curiosa.

"Tenemos compañía," dijo Tsuna, simplemente, sus ojos agravándose mientras mira por la calle hasta el otro lado.

A Hayato le parecía que todo estaba bien a primera vista, no vio nada fuera de lo común. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció una figura por debajo del haz de una farola, allí de pie con sus manos crispadas a los costados y sus ojos brillantes de color rojo. La niña tenía un falso bronceado, obviamente que la hacía parecer más como una naranja que otra cosa. Su cabello se decoloró de un tono casi blanco y tiene manchas de neón verde, rosa y naranja en ellos, lleva unos zapatos de plataforma, una mini falda y una camiseta sin mangas a juego con su cabello. Ella también tiene un montón de accesorios como collares y brazaletes que cuelgan de ella y sus ojos decorados con una sombra de ojos negra y pestañas postizas para acabar con su estilo **ganguro**.

Hayato se encogió ante la mirada. "¿Qué diablos se supone que es?" Le preguntó.

"Un pícaro, probablemente," dijo Tsuna mientras empujaba a Hayato, tratando de acelerar el paso. "Pero si estás preguntando acerca de su sentido de la moda, es una ganguro."

"La moda japonesa es tan extraña," murmuró el vampiro de cabellos plateados, dejándose alejar de la vampiresa sedienta de sangre, obviamente, pero se detuvo en seco una vez más cuando notó que había un chico de instituto un poco más debajo de la acera, todavía con su uniforme negro y el cabello negro bien peinado y partido a un lado de la cabeza, sin flequillo que oculte sus ojos de color rojo brillante.

"Uh-oh," murmuró Tsuna dándose la vuelta (Hayato reflejó el movimiento) viendo a otro hombre muchas más viejo apoyado contra la pared a unos metros de ellos. Tiene un aspecto salvaje con el cabello púrpura (obviamente teñido) hacia arriba en pinchos, numerosos piercings en las orejas, labios y cejas, llevando una camiseta sin mangas negra y roja y unos jeans con cadenas. "Estamos rodeados."

La niña ganguro cruzó la calle tranquilamente (que está desierta de coches, afortunadamente para ella) y se detuvo a pocos metros de los jóvenes vampiros e inconsciente humano, mostrando una sonrisa malvada en su calmado rostro.

"Parece que tenemos una mezcla heterogénea en la mano, muchachos," dijo con voz ronca pero dulzona, que causo que Hayato y Tsuna temblaran. Habían tenido su parte justa con pícaros vampiros en su vida y que ya fue bastante, para no decir menos.

Los otros dos hombres se rieron ante la proclamación de la mujer y su avance, sus rasgos faciales cada vez más salvajes y sus colmillos se alargaban a medida que silbaban al trío de adolescentes. Tsuna y Hayato retrocedieron, sabiendo que era inútil cuando había un ser humano inconsciente en sus manos y que estaban arrinconados. Tsuna les podría haber repelido, pero con la mayor parte de su poder sellado y no siendo capaz de mostrarlo durante un tiempo, apenas y podría con tres vampiros renegados. Ya había tenido bastantes problemas con el estado canalla de Hayato y él es un halfblood.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer un movimiento, la chica ganguro corrió hacia ellos, con un grito escapando de sus labios cuando ella levantó una de sus manos con garras. Hayato y Tsuna fueron capaces de esquivar el golpe, las garras de la chica crearon profundos huecos en la pared de cemento detrás de ellos. Los ataques fueron continuados por el estudiante de secundaria y el chico que definitivamente es un rockero, manteniéndoles a los dos en estado de alerta, especialmente a Hayato desde que todo el tiempo ha llevado a Takeshi mientras esquivaba los ataques que les lanzaban. Muy pronto, la acera, calle y cerca de los muros de hormigón, fueron cubiertos por profundos huecos, resultado de los tres pícaros que fallaron su objetivo, aunque ambos objetivos sabían que su suerte no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí," dijo Tsuna jadeando un poco mientras se acercaba a Hayato.

"Juudaime, voy a distraerles mientras corre," le dijo Hayato.

"No," dijo Tsuna con voz de mando. "Tú eres el que lleva a Takeshi, por lo tanto, tu eres el que correrá cuando te dé la señal."

Hayato miró sobre su hombro y le dio una mirada de asombro a Tsuna. "Pero Juudaime, su sangre me dio la energía suficiente para llevar al ser humano así como para evadir a los pícaros."

"Puede ser, pero el efecto no durará mucho tiempo," argumentó Tsuna, entrecerrando los ojos al joven de cabellos plateados. "A mi señal, corre. Es una orden Hayato-kun, así que no me desobedezcas."

Por un momento, Hayato parecía que realmente iba a ir en contra de las ordenes de su jefe, pero asintió con la cabeza con resentimiento a pesar de que cada fibra de su ser estaba gritando para que fuera en contra de ello. Probablemente lo haría, si no fuera por la seria mirada en el rostro de Tsuna.

Sin esperar a que sus objetivos dijeran otra palabra, los tres pícaros se lanzaron hacia ellos, los ojos de color rojo brillante mostraban locura bajo la poca luz de la calle. Tsuna gritó, "¡Ahora!" mientras se llevó a los tres pícaros y Hayato inmediatamente corrió hacia el final de la calle, con los dientes escavando en su labio inferior tan fuerte que extrajo sangre. El dolor sólo le recordaba que no mirara hacia atrás, ni parara los golpes de sus pies contra el suelo mientras corría fuera de la escena.

Detrás de él, Tsuna gruñó de dolor al sentir hacia atrás el peso de los tres pícaros en él. Casi de inmediato, después de que su espalda cayera al suelo asfaltado, sintió tres pares de colmillos enterrarse en su carne, una en el brazo había sido inútilmente sostenida en defensa, otra en el hombro y la última en el muslo. Luchó por debajo de los pícaros, pero no podía hacerlo por el placer que alimentaba y corría por sus nervios. Esa fue, probablemente, la única cosa que era amada y resentida a lo largo de la especia de los vampiros.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está mi poder cuando lo necesito? _Pensó Tsuna con enojo cuando se tragó un gemido al sentir que la chica ganguro, adjunta al muslo, le dio una lamida particularmente fuerte que le hizo temblar placenteramente a través de sus piernas. _¡Qué pesadilla…!_

Afortunadamente, la pesadilla prácticamente se detuvo cuando sintió la presencia familiar presente a la posible locura de la alimentación y eso fue suficiente para que los tres pícaros extrajeran los colmillos fuera de Tusna (haciendo que el adolescente diera una mueca de dolor, ya que, a pesar del placer de la alimentación, la extracción de los colmillos de la carne no era para nada agradable) y silbaran a la figura que apareció ante ellos.

"Asesino…" los tres pícaros silbaron y mostraron sus colmillos, parecían un trío de gatos que estaban protegiendo su territorio de un perro.

Mirando a su alrededor, no le fue de extrañar a Tsuna cuando vio a Yamamoto Tsuyoshi no muy lejos del grupo. En su mano, Tsuyoshi tenía una espada cuya hoja de la katana brilló ante la luz y Tsuna recordó a regañadientes su encuentro, de no más de un mes, con Genkishi.

Tsuyoshi levantó su katana y señaló a los cuatro vampiros. "Viles criaturas," espetó, sorprendiendo un poco a Tsuna por tanto resentimiento en su voz. "Yo, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, asesino de primera clase de la Orden de Nightfall, os castigaré por vuestro crimen contra la raza humana."

Ninguno de los pícaros se molestó en responder. Sólo se lanzaron a Tsuyoshi, pensando que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derribarlo. Pero Tsuna lo sabía mejor. Los asesinos de primera clase no sólo eran un pequeño grupo de élite, sino que eran poderosos, lo suficiente como para saber hacer frente y estar a la par con un pura sangre con más experiencia que Tsuna, como Timoteo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Tsuna tenía sus sospechas de que Tsuyoshi era un asesino, no sospechaba que el mayor de los Yamamoto fuera uno de primera clase. Por lo general, los hijos de los asesinos de primera clase crecían pare ser asesinos poderosos así…

Un fuerte grito rasgó el aire como la katana de Tsuyoshi atravesó el pecho de la chica ganguro, donde se encuentra su corazón. La katana brillaba de color azul con las marcas que aparecen en los lados de las hoja para mostrar que de echa especialmente para matar vampiros. El cuerpo de la chica ganguro ensartado por la brillante katana, rígida y con una mirada de estupefacción y con el dolor apareciendo en su rostro. A continuación, su cuerpo comenzó a perder color, casi parecía como si se estuviera convirtiendo en piedra sólo para desintegrarse en una sustancia similar a la ceniza. Segundos después, cuando dejó escapar un gemido ronco de dolor, los otros dos pícaros miraron al montón de cenizas, que antes era una mujer, y luego le dieron las mismas e idénticas miradas de horror a Tsuyoshi que se volvió hacia ellos, mirándoles con indiferencia (que era de esperar).

Antes de que los vampiros masculinos siquiera pudieran pensar en huir, una hoja les atravesó el cuerpo y su destino fue el mismo que el de su compañera, se desintegraron en un montón de cenizas. Cuando Tsuyoshi se volvió hacia Tsuna, este último se estremeció minuciosamente en el aspecto frío e imapsible que el hombre mayor le estaba dando. Era muy distinto al hombre que era simplemente un chef de sushi y padre de un adolescente alegra igual que él y con un corazón de oro.

Tsuyoshi se acercó a Tsuna, teniendo cuidado, observando los movimientos sospechosos mientras el joven vampiro se lamía las heridas para curar las marcas de los colmillos. Pero Tsuna no tenía ninguna intención de atacar a su salvador, a pesar de que Tsuyoshi no podría haberlo previsto.

"Tenia la sensación de que eras un asesino," dijo Tsuna mientras miraba a Tsuyoshi y terminaba con su curación. "Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras uno de primera clase. Me siento honrado de estar en presencia de uno tan poderoso como usted."

Tsuyoshi no se molestó en responder a los cumplidos, sólo levantó su katana, una vez más apuntó la punta a la cara de Tsuna. "¿Dónde está mi hijo?" Le preguntó con una mirada fulminante al joven vampiro.

Tsuna se encogió ante la hoja en la cara. Aunque sabía que esa arma no le puede matar de la misma forma que mataron a los pícaros, pero no le gustaban las cosas afiladas que le apuntan a la cara. "Takeshi estás seguro con mi amigo," dijo. "Ha estado alimentando, pero nada grave, no ha ocurrido ningún daño. Llegué justo a tiempo para evitar que algo peor ocurriera"

En lugar de alivio, las sospecha y la duda aparecieron en los ojos marrones de Tsuyoshi. "Tú eres uno de ellos," susurró en tono medio acusador.

"Afirma algo que los dos sabíamos desde un principio," dijo Tsuna, un poco molesto cuando apartó con fuerza la hoja de la katana lejos, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada que Tsuyoshi le dio mientras se ponía de pie. "Y además, amenazar a un sangre pura va en contra del tratado de la Orden que ha establecido con la familia Vongola, Tsuyoshi-san."

Tsuna contuvo una sonrisa satisfecha cuando los ojos de Tsuyoshi se abrieron, minuciosamente, como platos y parpadearon, con la confusión apareciendo en el arrugado rostro. "Un sangre pura…" murmuró con incredulidad Tsuyoshi. "Pero tus ojos…"

"Mi poder está sellado por el momento," respondió a la pregunta no formulada con desdén. "Pero si no me cree, le invito a apuñalarme en el corazón y vea si su hoja puede o no matarme. Y le aseguro que no va a matarme ni ayudara en sus asuntos, excepto para probar que sus dudas están mal."

Un pesado silencio derivó entre el humano y el vampiro, el último, sabiendo que el primero pensaba en sus palabras. Pero Tsuna no tiene que preocuparse. Él sabe lo que las palabras harían a Tsuyoshi incluso antes de que el hombre mayor las pensara.

"Está bien, te creo. No quiero que otra guerra salga," dijo Tsuyoshi mientras envainaba su katana. Tsuna se dio cuenta de que el hombre está con su ropa de chef, probablemente, se apresuró en salir del restaurante, sin otra idea cuando se dio cuenta de que Takeshi y Tsuna se habían ido.

Tsuna rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. "Está exagerando, Yamamoto-san," dijo mirando al hombre mayor a los ojos. "Pero ya estamos en medio de una, de todos modos."

Otro pesado silencio derivó entre los dos, pero esta vez más tenso y serio que el último. Tsuna no sabía si Tsuyoshi, o incluso la Orden de Nightfall, sabían de la no-tan-disputa entre la familia Vongola y Millegiore. Tsuna apenas sabía lo que la Orden de los asesinos hacían de todos modos, aunque ya estaba más centrado en sus deberes y responsabilidades como heredero de Vongola. Pero la leve confusión en los ojos de Tsuyoshi fue suficiente para que Tsuna sospechara que el hombre mayor no sabía nada de la batalla entre las dos familias.

Rompiendo el silencio, Tsuna dijo; "¿Nos vamos, Yamamoto-san? Tenemos que ponernos al día con mi amigo para que vea a su hijo." Y después de un gesto brusco del asesino, los dos comenzaron a correr, centrándose en ponerse al día con Hayato antes de que se fuera lejos de su alcance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Perdón por la tardanza. Como he dicho, me distraje leyendo otros fics (SasuNaru y Drarry, que me metí recientemente por alguna razón). He estado escribiendo, a veces sólo una frase, a veces un par de párrafos, a veces volviendo a escribir una escena completa. También he estado haciendo futuros escenarios, la mayoría de los que se refieren a mi OC (que los he revisado como cinco veces) y las notas teniendo en cuenta la sociedad de vampiros que tengo en mente. ¡Y he escrito alrededor de la mitad del último capítulo! Y me refiero al último capítulo, porque cuando empecé a escribir esto, ya tenía un final en mente (LOL, como J. :D). No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, pero tengo la sensación de que va a ser larga._

_Todavía odio a Adelheid y sus melones con todo mi corazón… y Emma…_

_**Dogeza**__ – una postura de auto-humillación utilizada en disculpas formales y para pedir grandes favores a personas de mayor estatus social. Si las cosas son particularmente malas, o el favor es particularmente grande, el solicitante toca su frente en el suelo en plena pleitesía. (Tomado de las tropas de TV)._

_**Ganguro **__– Las ganguro aparecieron como un estilo de moda en Japón en la década del 1990 y hasta la fecha se frecuenta, sobre todo entre las mujeres jóvenes y las mujeres en sus 20 años. En la moda ganguro, un intenso bronceado se combina con el cabello teñido en tonos de naranja a rubio, o un gris plateado conocidos como 'de alto blanqueado'. La tinta negra se usa como delineador de ojos y el correcto blanco se utiliza como barra de labios y sombra de ojos. Las pestañas postizas de plástico son las joyas faciales, y se le añade con frecuencia el polvo de perlas. Y para completar el look ganguro, zapatos de plataforma y trajes de colores brillantes. También es típico en la moda ganguro pareos, minifaldas, pegatinas en la cara, brazaletes, anillos y collares (De la Wikipedia)._

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás de la escena.<strong>

Ryohei se rascó la cabeza mientras leía los guiones, tratando de sumar dos y dos juntos, pero sólo viene con veintidós, que lo confundió enormemente.

"¡Yo, director!" Llamó a la chica que está apuntando algunas escenas nuevas que tiene en mente. "¡No lo entiendo!"

"¿Qué no entiendes?" Le preguntó el director con indiferencia, que sigue escribiendo palabras en su portátil.

Saltando de su silla y acercándose a la ocupada chica, movió el guión con signos de interrogación apareciendo sobre su cabeza. "Bueno, si Tsuna es un vampiro sangre pura, entonces, ¿cómo es que ha vivido una vida humana antes?" Le preguntó con los ojos brillantes. "Eso no tiene sentido."

"Bueno, te lo puedo decir ahora, pero va a arruinar el suspense para el público, ¿no?" dijo el director, todavía centrada en su escritura. "Todo tiene una explicación y se explicará en su momento, por lo que sólo tendremos que esperar y ver que tengo planeado. Sin embargo, te invito a inventar teorías."

Ryohei sólo se quejó e hizo un mohín de exasperación antes de que curiosamente se inclinara para leer lo que el director estaba escribiendo. Leyó algunas líneas antes de preguntar; "¿Quién es Yayoi?"

En ese momento, el director envió la cara de Ryohei lejos de la pantalla de su ordenador portátil. "¡Hey, no te asomes!" Le gritó, señalando con un dedo acusador al adolescente moreno de cabello blanco.

Ryohei sólo hizo un nuevo mohín.

_(Para aquellos que pudieran estar confundidos acerca de Tsuna y se preguntaron al respecto… esa es mi respuesta XP)_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Estamos llegando a la recta final~ (yo estoy llegando). ¿Qué me he retrasado? Sí, lo sé y lo siento, pero tengo exámenes y he aprovechado el finde para estudiar, tenéis suerte que he cogido un momentito para podéroslo subir, al menos este capi, que hace mucho que no actualizo esta traducción. ¿Me lo da a mí o Emo-sempai a puesto algo de ColoRyo? Lo dejo a vuestro criterio.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Mika-Lucid199120 (al parecer no ibas tan mal encaminada en que Tsuna se metiera de por medio XD)

Lord Queen (tú y muchos se quedaron con ganas de más, incluso yo XD Me pasa lo mismo, el 8059 lo veo más como una secundaria [aunque hay otros que no] en este capi hay una buena dosis de Hayato acosando a Takeshi XD PD: Lo peor es leer un 5918, ahí si que me dio un paro cardíaco, dónde se ha visto a Kyo-kun siendo el uke de Haya-chan. Dios, pensé que no saldría de esa)

Dame-Tsuna (aquí el séptimo capi, perdón por la tardanza~ Para la acción aún queda XD)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (he aquí la reacción de Hayato~ Para los otros dos tendremos que esperarnos al próximo capi~)

Bianchixgokudera25 (siento la tardanza~ más dosis de 8059 XD [aunque a mí ni fu ni fa] sip, está algo abandonadillo el 1827 pero sin preocuparse~)

Kyara17 (je suis content que vous aimez~ Et désolé si mon français est mauvais -.-'' [I'm glad you like~ and my English isn't very good -.-''])

Lizy (gracias a ti leer y comentar~)

Kishi Hina (gracias por leer y comentar~ El sexto capi está muy bien, pero a mí me gusta más el octavo XD)

CielHibird29 (tendrás que esperar para el 1827 un poquito más~)

Yunmoon (si no cae Hibari primero XD ¡Y tan genial~! Aunque se tenga que esperar valdrá la pena~)

Mad Y u e (es que no es imaginable, ¿verdad? Y más con la actitud de Kyo-kun XD aquí el séptimo capi, siento la espera~)

Nos leemos~


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Autora:**Emotive Gothika.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Emo-san~

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Uhhh… ¡por favor disfrutad del nuevo capítulo! *corre como el demonio*_

_**Advertencia: **__Lime… o algo parecido…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

**Una muestra del lado oscuro.**

* * *

><p>Hayato sólo llevaba dos calles de distancia cuando Tsuna y Tsuyoshi le alcanzaron. Al principio el halfblood no se fiaba del asesino, reconociendo el poder de la katana que mantenía a su lado. Pero una vez que Tsuna le explicó la situación, a regañadientes permitió que le llevaran al TakeSushi, alzó las cejas en la modesta casa y restaurante (que, al parecer, lo había cerrado antes de irse) ya que esperaba algo más extravagante por parte de un asesino de primera clase.<p>

El halfblood se decepcionó cuando Tsuna le dijo que llevara al hijo del asesino (Tsuna le había llamado Takeshi) a su habitación. Hayato frunció el ceño y murmuró para si mismo mientras subía por las escaleras, tratando de captar las palabras de la conversación entre Tsuna y Tsuyoshi, pero, por alguna razón, no pudo. Las preguntas aún ardían dentro de él, deseando arrojarse en la cara de Tsuna, pero Hayato de momento se armaba de valor. Sabía que debía morderse la lengua por ahora, y más con la suplicante mirada que había visto antes en los ojos de su jefe, sabía que esta era una de esas veces.

Además, estaba un poco distraído por el humano que llevaba a su espalda, que era muy alto (¿de verdad es asiático?) y pesado, parecía completamente pacífico en su estado de inconsciencia.

Trataba de no dejar que el olor del humano le abrumara, Hayato encontró la habitación que Tsuna le había indicado y pasó sus ojos rápidamente por los posters en las paredes, así como otros artículos relacionados con el béisbol, como los dedos de espuma, las cabezas de jugadores famosos, e incluso guantes, pelotas y bates de distintas marcas.

Vaya un fanático del béisbol, pensó Hayato rodando los ojos y dejando a Takeshi en el suelo, apoyado en la pared. Teniendo la sensación de que no había hecho bien su trabajo, Hayato abrió el oshiire y sacó el futon, ajustándolo perfectamente en el suelo antes de volverse a Takeshi y ayudar al inconsciente humano a meterse en su cama.

Después de tirarle la manta hasta el pecho, Hayato tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar el rostro de Takeshi. Era bronceado, obviamente, de ser expuesto al sol durante mucho tiempo y tenía los hombros anchos, los pómulos altos, con una fuerte mandíbula y la nariz recta. Era guapo, sí, pero Hayato, realmente, no estaba interesado. Juró que nunca dejaría que su mirada cayera sobre alguien que no fuese Juudaime porque sabía que sólo saldría herido, igual que la última vez…

Suspirando un poco, Hayato se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, en silencio cerró la puerta detrás de él. Reflexionó un poco antes de decidir si llamar a los dos idiotas (es decir, Lambo y Ryohei) y alertarles que había encontrado a su jefe, probablemente sería un buen paso. Sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono celular de color rojo y le dio al número de marcación rápida antes de presionar el objeto en su oído. Oyó sonar el anillo tres veces antes de que la llamada fuese contestada.

"_¿Qué pasa Stupidera?" _Le preguntó Lambo con su tono de voz cansina.

"_No me llames así, estúpida vaca," _espetó Hayato, pero apenas tenía ganas de discutir con él. _"He encontrado a Juudaime."_

Hubo una pausa, donde Hayato prácticamente pudo escuchar una de las cejas de Lambo levantarse de la incredulidad. En algún momento, el joven de cabellos plateados pudo escuchar a Ryohei gritas, _"¡Extremo trabajo, Gokudera!"_

"_¿Lo _encontraste_?" _Dijo Lambo, las palabras todavía las estaba procesando en su cabeza. Pobre vaca, que lento.

Hayato hizo una mueca de desagrado. _"Sí, le encontré… bueno, en realidad él me encontró a mí, ¡pero ese no es el punto! ¡El punto es que estoy con él ahora mismo, así que par de idiotas será mejor que vengáis aquí antes de que nos vayamos sin vosotros!"_

Después de prometer que les explicaría todo más tarde y de darle a sus otros compañeros la dirección de la tienda de sushi, Hayato terminó la llamada y se dirigió escañera abajo donde dejó a su jefe con el asesino. Y aunque sabía que a los asesinos se les prohibía 'dictar sentencia' a los pura sangre, todavía estaba algo nervioso por dejar a uno de primera clase con su jefe. Afortunadamente, Tsuna en realidad sonrió cuando Hayato, finalmente, salió por la puerta que daba al restaurante y frente a la rosa de plata, los ojos verdes miraron a Tsuyoshi que también sonreía ligeramente. Por desgracia, la sonrisa en el rostro del asesino desapareció cuando él entró en la habitación, siendo reemplazada por una mirada en blanco.

A los asesinos no se les prohíbe matar a los halfbloods. Pueden ser mitad humanos, pero aún beben sangre y eso era suficiente para que la Orden de Nightfall los coloque en la orden de una 'mirada de matar' a todos los halfblood. Era algo bueno el que Hayato estuviese protegido por el nombre de Vongola y el de Tsuna.

"¿De que estabais hablando?" Hayato preguntó con curiosidad, sus ojos cayeron sobre Tsuna, quien le sonrió.

"Takeshi-kun," le respondió el pequeño adolescente, tratando de aligerar la conversación. "Yamamoto-san se está debatiendo sobre si conviene o no el decirle a su hijo acerca de nosotros y de su antigua ocupación. Le aconsejé el porque no sería justo si no lo hiciera, y él conoce a su hijo, así que ya sabrá que Takeshi-kun lo aceptará y entenderá."

"Incluso yo me pregunto que otras cosas pasan por la mente de ese niño aparte del béisbol," aportó Tsuyoshi, con el regreso de su sonrisa.

"Uh-huh," Hayato dijo con torpeza. Era desconcertante que un vampiro y un asesino estuvieran teniendo una conversación civilizada. Era algo inaudito. "Juudaime, llame a la estúpida vaca y a la cabeza de césped. Están viniendo hacia aquí mientras hablamos."

La sorpresa brilló en los ojos de color marrón antes de un ligero ceño fruncido apareciera en sospecha. "¿Lambo y Oniisan están contigo? ¿Por qué?"

Hayato tuvo la decencia de mirarle avergonzado. Tenía la sensación, después de todo lo que sucedió esta noche, que Tsuna no quería ser encontrado por ninguna persona, ya fuera su propia familia o de cualquier otro, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con ello, podía al menos respetarle. "Tuve que pedirles ayuda para escapar de Bianchi," explicó. "La vaca estúpida y la cabeza de césped fueron los únicos en los que confío para que no parloteen, pero también insistieron en acompañarme."

"Ya veo," tarareo Tsuna pensando.

"Gomen, Juudaime. Espero que no le moleste," le dijo Hayato con cara de cachorro apaleado.

"¡Oh no, Hayato-kun, no estoy molesto! Sólo un poco… sorprendido."

Tsuna exhaló un suspiro de alivio mentalmente cuando Hayato le sonrió y luego comenzó a parlotear sobre el ser su mano derecha. Honestamente, el halfblood actuaba duro, pero era muy fácil de herir. Tsuna estaba perplejo, divertido y agotado, se aseguró de siempre estar feliz en cada uno de los esfuerzos de Hayato.

"Entonces, Yoshi-kun…" Tsuyoshi habló, atrayendo la atención de Tsuna. Hayato enarcó una ceja de incredulidad ante el nombre.

Sonriendo, Tsuan dijo, "En realidad, Yoshi es un alias. Mi verdadero es Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque prefiero que me llamen Tsuna."

Los ojos de Tsuyoshi se agrandaron. La similitud de sus nombres no se le escapó. "Ya veo," dijo. "Entonces, Tsuna-kun, ¿te importaría decirme algo acerca de esta guerra que tiene tu especie?"

Ante el cambio de tema, los ojos de Tsuna se oscurecieron. Debatiéndose si debía decirle o no al ex asesino. Después de todo, decírselo sería decírselo a la Orden de Nightgall (a pesar de que se retirara, la Orden todavía mantenía contacto con sus miembros, estuviesen retirados o no) y no haría mucho bien el llevar a los asesino a la guerra de vampiros contra vampiros.

"Estoy hablando como el futuro jefe de la familia Vongola," dijo Tsuna, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de sorpresa que tenía Tsuyoshi ante el nombre de su familia, "cuando digo que no quiero que la Orden intervenga en esta guerra. Esto sólo es un asunto entre nosotros, los vampiros, y nadie más. Pero les aconsejo que mantengan un ojo a la familia Millefiore. No sabemos que están planeando, pero aseguraos de que no hagan nada a los humanos inocentes."

Tsuyoshi asintió con la cabeza a las palabras registradas en su mente. "Ya no trabajo para la Orden, pero estoy seguro de que prestaran atención a mis palabras al haber sido uno de los mejores ex asesino."

En ese momento Tsuna volvió a sonreí, recuperando la mirada inocente de niño que lleva diariamente. "Gracias por escuchar Yamamoto-san."

El mayor asintió con la cabeza una vez más, ganando una sonrisa de las suyas. Hayato sintió que debía hablar, así que abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero no tuvo oportunidad porque la entrada del restaurante se abrió y dos personas reconocibles entraron.

"¡Tsuna!" Gritó Lambo, con el rostro retorcido en una rara expresión de alegría no suprimida.

"¡Sawada!" Gritó Ryohei casi al mismo tiempo que Lambo, pareciendo feliz tanto como su compañero guardián.

Los dos prácticamente abordaron a Tsuna con sus preguntas, preguntando si estaba bien, exigiendo explicaciones, y (en parte Lambo) quejándose de tener que aguantar las luchas entre Hayato y Ryohei. Tsuna tomó las preguntas de paso, esquivándolas fácilmente con respuestas vagas y prometiendo explicarlo todo más tarde. No queriendo que le oyesen, después e todo, y Tsuyoshi parecía estar curioso ante esto.

"Nunca he tenido a tantos vampiros en mi restaurante…" Tsuna escuchó el murmullo del mayor. Bueno, tal vez no…

Tomando el breve silencio que sus amigos siempre dejan para que hable. Tsuna dijo, "Gracias por alojarnos durante unos minutos, Yamamoto-san," le dijo tomando el tiempo para recoger sus cosas de la escuela, que dejó por ahí. "Pero se hace tarde y hay que ponerse en marcha."

Hayato, Lambo y Ryohei arrastraron los pies en dirección a la salida, esperando a que el pura sangre les siguiese, pero Tsuna se quedó atrás un rato para tener unas ultimas palabras con Tsuyoshi.

"Le agradecería si guarda silencio sobre mi tanto como sea posible," le dijo con humildad pero seguro. "No quiero que la noticia de que estoy aquí se extienda."

"¿Puedo, igualmente, informar a la Orden?" Le pidió Tsuyoshi, Tsuna logró ocultar el hecho de que se sorprendió bastante ante el pedido de permiso de un asesino.

"No voy a detenerle. Sólo quiero que se asegure de que tenga cuidado cuando transmita la información."

Tsuyoshi asintió con la cabeza comprendiéndolo. "Puedes confiar en mí."

"Puedo," dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa antes de alejarse y dirigirse hacia la salida, "Que tenga una buena velada."

* * *

><p>De alguna manera, Hayato, Lambo y Ryohei tuvieron un acuerdo mutuo de que Tsuna no quería hablar sobre sus pequeñas aventuras a medida que caminaban por la calle hacia donde se dirigían. Pero a pesar de que habían logrado mantener su lengua, eso no les impidió sentirse ansiosos. Querían desesperadamente saber que había pasado con su jefe las ultimas semanas, y no podían esperar unos minutos más para obtener algunas respuestas.<p>

Sin embargo, Hayato no era conocido por su gran paciencia y estaba desesperado por querer hacer las preguntas, pero se encontró andando en silencio, cosa que le permitió tener una buena mirada a la apariencia de su jefe. Y por supuesto, no le gustaba esa apariencia nerd que el pequeño vampiro estaba emitiendo. ¡Tsuna era un pura sangre y uno muy bueno, maldita sea! Así que, ¿por qué no hacía alarde? ¡Él debe estar orgulloso de su linaje!

"Juudaime," dijo Hayato, tocando ligeramente el hombro de Tsuna. Los ojos marrones miraron a través de las gafas redondas-rectangulares, y Hayato frunció el ceño profundamente. ¿Qué pasó con esos gloriosos ojos de color naranja que hacían alarde de su condición como sangre pura? "Quiero saber–"

Tsuna levantó una de sus manos cortando a Hayato. Sabía que el halfblood quería hacer preguntas y obtener respuestas de ellas, pero ahora no era el momento.

"Aquí no Hayato-kun," le dijo negando un poco con la cabeza. "Espera hasta que volvamos a casa. Prometo contestar a todas las preguntas."

Hayato estaba un poco sorprendido. "¿Volver a casa? ¡Pero tardaremos horas en volver a Italia! ¡No creo poder esperar tanto tiempo!"

En ese momento Tsuna se rió y Hayato le mandó una mirada incrédula. "Lo siento, es sólo que no me has entendido. Quería decir cuando volvamos a donde me estoy quedando."

"¿Dónde te quedas?" Esta vez fue Lambo quien habló.

"Con mi amigo humano," respondió Tsuna y frunció un poco el ceño ante eso. Kyouya estaría ciertamente enfadado si alguna vez se entera de que Tsuna acaba de referirse a él como un amigo. Ah, bueno.

Hayato casi tropezó con sus pies por las palabras de Tsuna y tartamudeo, "¿S-Su amigo _humano_?"

Tsuna suspiró y rodo los ojos. "Sí, Hayato-kun, mi amigo _humano, _igual que Takeshi-kun. Pero estoy seguro de que Kyouya-san está enojado porque no he vuelto aún a casa y no le he hecho la cena."

Si los ojos de Hayato pudiese ampliarse más, lo conseguirían, es posible que sea verdad y su cabeza se haya salido, y que siguiera balbuceando como un idiota. _Su Juudaime_, su jefe, ¿haciendo la cena para un humano? ¿Un humano tuvo los cojones para ordenarle a su jefe? ¿Ese mortal no sabía quien era Tsuna?

Lambo sin embargo parecía divertido. "No me sorprende que Tsuna haya hecho amistad con un humano," dijo con naturalidad. "Se hace amigo de cualquiera."

"Y vivió como un humano antes de todo esto," lanzó Ryohei con una sonrisa. "No debería extrañarnos esto de él."

Hayato sólo farfulló. Sin embargo, admitió que en realidad _no_ debería sorprenderse sobre esto. Él se crió en la sociedad vampírica, tratando a los pura sangre como reyes y era por eso que estaba tan indignado con su jefe, actuando como una criada del montón hacia un humilde humano.

Fue fichado de pronto por la sorpresa cuando se enteró de que Tsuna le llamaba. "¡Date prisa Hayato-kun, o el autobús se irá sin nosotros!" le dijo Tsuna, aplaudiendo enfáticamente a su auto-designada mano derecha en el hombro, antes de precipitarse hacia donde veían el autobús esperando en la esquina de la calle. Hayato salió de su furia mental cuando vio a Lambo y Ryohei siguiendo a Tsuna hasta el autobús, riéndose de cómo el halfblood se quedó allí en medio de la calle como un idiota. Gritando con resentimiento, el vampiro de cabellos plateados les siguió, saltando al autobús y dispuesto a darles un buen rapapolvo a sus compañeros por despotricar sobre él.

El trayecto hasta donde Tsuna se alojaba fue sin incidentes, aunque hubo muchos argumentos mezquinos entre Hayato y Ryohei que fueron dispersados por Tsuna. Lambo sentía que las cosas ya iban, finalmente, yendo a la normalidad con el pura sangre habiendo regresado a su grupo, pero el lo sabía muy bien. Hayato se preguntaba por qué estaban tomando el autobús, cuando fácilmente podrían viajar a pie. Pero se abstuvo a expresar sus preguntas, al menos por el momento.

"Sabéis chicos, acabo de darme cuenta," habló Tsuna después de que un pasajero salía del autobús. "Pero, ¿cómo es que estáis hablando el japonés con tanta fluidez? La ultima vez Lambo y Hayato no hablaban japonés más allá de los saludos básicos."

"Eh, estos dispositivos están ayudando," respondió Ryohei con una amplia sonrisa y señalando su oreja.

Ante la expresión confusa de Tsuna, Hayato le mostró el dispositivo de ayuda auditiva que les ayudaba a comprender cualquier idioma extranjero. Y a pesar de que sólo eran prototipos, Tsuna estaba muy impresionado por ellos. Tanto que casi se saltan la parada.

Después de salir del autobús, el cuarteto caminó unas cuantas cuadras antes de que Tsuna se detuviera en frente de una casa de aspecto corriente que Hayato tuvo que fruncir el ceño por eso. ¿Su opinión? Tsuna se merecía algo mucho mejor que una casa del montón. De hecho, ¡merecía una lluvia de riquezas como un rey!

Ya sea inconsciente o ignorando el incesante ceño fruncido de Hayato (que no es Hayato si no frunce el ceño) Tsuna empujó la puerta y se acercó a la principal con sus guardianes siguiéndole detrás de él. Tsuna entró por la puerta principal, frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando Hayato y Lambo no se disculparon por entrar en la casa. Pero luego se apresuró a recordad que ellos sabían muy poco sobre las costumbres japonesas (a pesar del nombre, obviamente, japonés de Hayato) así que no debe recriminarles nada.

"¡Tadaima, Kyouya-san!" Tsuna le dijo a la casa, él y los demás se quitaron los zapatos dejándolos a un lado en el genkan.

Sintiendose un poco aprensivo, Tsuna se dirigió a la sala de estar, con Hayato siguiéndole y los otros dos siguiendo al halfblood. Tenía la sensación de que Kyouya iba a estar un poquito enojado (sabía que era un gran eufemismo…) y con mucho gusto observó que estaba en lo cierto cuando de agachó para evitar una almohada voldando.

Hayato fue el desafortunado, que al no sentir el proyectil, consiguió darle en la cara. Tsuna trató de no reírse al ponerse de pie con toda su altura (que no era mucha, es triste decirlo) y ante la mirada de Kyouya. _Por lo menos no lanzó su tonfa…_

"Llegas tarde, herbívoro," le dijo Kyouya, con calma en sus ojos grises azulados, que rápidamente se estrecharon en el pequeño adolescente. Tsuna ha visto muchos tipos de furia en estos últimos años de vida como vampiro, pero tenía que admitir que la ira de Kyouya era, probablemente, la más temible a pesar de ser un completo humano.

"Gomen Kyouya-san," le dijo Tsuna sonriéndole en tono de disculpa, aunque una mueca de dolor pasó en sus entrecerrados ojos. "Han sucedido un montón de cosas hoy, y–"

"¿Cómo has llamado a Juudaime?"

Tsuna saltó un poco al ser interrumpido, pero suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que era el carácter familiar. Kyouya sólo enarcó una ceja ante el humeante Hayato, quien se interpuso entre él y el herbívoro.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" Le preguntó Kyouya con frialdad, su rabia siendo momentáneamente olvidada.

"¡Soy Gokudera Hayato, mano derecha de Juudaime!" Hayato le dijo con gran orgullo y evidente presunción a pesar del enojo que destilaba. "¡Y te sugiero que lo pienses dos veces antes de llamarle herbívoro, mortal ingrato!"

La frente de Kyouya tembló minuciosamente por el obvio insulto, pero con firmeza mantuvo su ira. "Y yo creo que estas sordo, porque antes no has respondido a mi pregunta."

Hayato apretó los dientes con más fuerza, con chispas apareciéndole.

"Voy a enseñarte, mortal," gruñó Hayato mientras levantaba una de sus manos, preparándola para hacer estallar en mil pedazos al joven de pelo oscuro en frente de él.

Afortunadamente, Tsuna intervino, colocando una mano suave pero firme en el hombro de Hayato. El adolescente de cabellos plateados, miró a su alrededor inquisitivamente, pero se congeló ante el aspecto de Tsuna.

"Hayato-kun, te agradecerñia que no estallaras a Kyouya-san – y la casa – en muchos y pequeños pedazos," le dijo Tsuna con firmeza. En cuanto a Kyouya le dijo, "Kyouya-san, Hayato-kun uno de mis subordinados. Me topé con él en mi trayecto a casa de Takeshi-kun. Prometo que voy a explicártelo todo más tarde, pero ahora mismo he de explicarles todo a mis subordinados. Espero que no te importe."

Los ojos de Kyouya se dirigieron a los esperanzados de Tsuna que se lo pedían (de alguna forma eso hizo que su estomago diera volteretas) al ceño fruncido de Hayato (que sólo le hacían fruncir el ceño) a la cara curiosa de Lambo que se asomaba por la esquina. Cerrando los ojos, Kyouya se apartó de los vampiros y murmuró un "Haz lo que quieras," antes de caminar hacia las escaleras, subiendo a la planta superior. No quería gente con ellos, después de todo ya estaba amargado con que estaba convirtiendo su casa en un refugio para los vampiros.

Con un suspiro ante la afirmativa de Kyouya, Tsuna les hizo un gesto a Hayato, Lambo y a Ryohei, que estaba un poco pálido, para que le siguieran a la cocina después de que él dejara la bolsa en su sillón habitual en la sala de estar. Hayato inmediatamente se sentó en la mesa junto a Lambo y Ryohei mientras el vampiro de pura sangre les servía unas bebidas a todos antes de sentarse en su silla al lado de Hayato.

"Bueno, todos," dijo Tsuna después de tomar un sorbo de su bebida y apagando su sed. "¿Qué os gustaría saber?"

"¡Todo!" Espetó sin dudarlo Hayato. "¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada a nadie? ¿Qué pasó cuando fue sorprendido por Millefiore? Y ¿Por qué decidió quedarse aquí – de todos los lugares – en vez de volver a Italia?"

Tsuna suspiró y se frotó la sien. Por supuesto, conociendo a Hayato, no había manera de evitar el aluvión de preguntas y la mirada de preocupación en el rostro del halfblood. Recopilando su valor y tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse a si mismo, Tsuna comenzó a hablar.

"Voy a daros la versión corta de los hechos… o tan corta como pueda hacerla," les dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Hayato, en silencio medio mendigando y medio pidiendo que el otro no pidiera más detalles antes de darles un vistazo a los otros dos. "Cómo ya sabréis, quería volver a Namimori por razones personales, he estado fuera durante cinco años y sólo quería ver mi ciudad natal, pero apenas pasó un día cuando fui emboscado por un pelotón del Black Spell de Millefiore, dirigidos por un hombre llamado Gamma." Los ojos de Hayato se agrandaron y brillaron con múltiples emociones, aunque Tsuna consideró prudente no hacer preguntas al respecto. "Lamentablemente me sentí abrumado por el numero de contrincantes y caí. Cuando desperté me encontraba en una celda totalmente blanca y sin salida. No puede encontrar ninguna puerta o cualquier otra cosa y mis guantes fueron confiscado, no pude luchar para escapar." Tsuna se detuvo un poco, tratando de encontrar las palabras para continuar. "Mi tiempo en la celda… fue el peor. Más aún que el entrenamiento de Reborn, me daban sólo la suficiente sangre para que no fuera a pícaro pero no saciaban mi sed, y los alimentos que me daban, sólo habían los nutrientes suficientes para mantenerme con vida pero no saciaban mi hambre, y el líder de Millefiore – Byakuran – me visitaba constantemente y… digamos que no eran agradables."

Los ojos de Hayato, Lambo y Ryohei se agrandaron en la implicación. "¿Q-Qué te…?"

"No, Lambo. No es nada parecido a lo que te estás imaginando." Pero hubo un destello en los ojos de Tsuna que hizo que los otros tres sospecharan en que su jefe no les estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

"Bueno, ¿cómo escapaste?" Le preguntó Ryohei cambiando de tema.

"un hombre llamado Spanner me ayudó," dijo Tsuna después de beber de su bebida. "Es un ingeniero increíble que ha inventado ese tipo de robots a los que llama Gola Mosca. Luché contra una de sus creaciones y perdí, pero quedó impresionado por mi capacidad de combate y me ayudó a escapar, incluso me ayudó a perfeccionar mi X-Burner."

Hayato se mostró incrédulo al respecto. A sus ojos, Tsuna ya era un especialista en el combate, después de todo, él derrotó a Xanxus, el hijo adoptivo de Kyuudaime y anterior candidato a jefe, igual que a Mukuro, otro de los guardianes de Tsuna que en realidad es un preso fugado. No podía ver como ese tipo podría ayudarle de ninguna manera (pero probablemente se trataban de sus celos los que hablaban, y no lo admitiría…).

"Entonces, ¿qué sucedió después?"

En ese momento, Tsuna les dijo su historia de cuando huyó a través del bosque después de haber sido transportado fuera de la base de Millefiore (que es por eso que no sabía donde estaba la base), después luchó contra Genkishi en la ciudad y perdió el conocimiento, ahí fue cuando conoció a Kyouya al despertar. Hayato parecía irritarse con la sola mención de la persona que había faltado el respeto a su Juudaime, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras Tsuna seguía hablando. Ryohei estaba sentado en silencio, por una vez, aunque una mirada cruzó su rostro ante la mención de Kyouya.

"Y me he estado escondiendo aquí, yendo a la escuela y teniendo una vida aparentemente normal hasta que me sienta listo para regresar a Italia," terminó Tsuna, quedándose en silencio y aguantando la respiración en espera de las reacciones de sus subordinados. Sólo esperaba que no reaccionaran de una forma exagerada.

Hubo un breve silencio en la cocina mientras que los otros tres vampiros procesaban las palabras, luego una mirada de horror apareció en el rostro de Hayato, causando que Tsuna temblara un poco.

"¿Ha tenido una vida normal, mientras que aquí, prácticamente, se desató el infierno en Italia a causa de su desaparición?"

Hayato quería enojarse con Tsuna. Quería despotricar sobre cuan egoísta fue Tsuna por no querer regresar de inmediato a Italia. Quería hacerlo, pero no se atrevía. Era su jefe, después de todo, la persona que prácticamente adoraba y que esperaba que más allá de todo eso, Tsuna tuviera una buena razón para no volver a Italia tan poronto como pudo.

Inhalando profundamente para calmare, Hayato preguntó, "Entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer ahora que le hemos encontrado?"

Tsuna se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre la respuesta, posando sus manos en torno al recipiente. "No lo sé. No me siento listo para volver a Italia de momento."

Hayato asintió un poco con la cabeza. "Entiendo, Juudaime," dijo, a pesar de que en realidad no lo entendía, al menos no mucho.

"Bueno, yo no," dijo Ryohei sin rodeos, atrayendo una risa de Tsuna, una sonrisa divertida de Lambo y el ceño fruncido de Hayato.

Sin dejar de sonreís, Tsuna volvió su cabeza para mirar el reloj de pared que estaba colgado en la pared del fondo. Eran las diez y media y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. y aunque Kyouya sabía los patrones de sueño de los vampiros, él no va a tolerar que Tsuna se quede hasta tarde en su casa, al menos no en su propia sala. Con un suspiro, el sangre pura se levantó de su asiento y habló.

"Ya es tarde, debemos dirigirnos a la cama," dijo mirando a Hayato que le devolvía la mirada con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Tsuna se rió un poco. "Sí, os quedáis aquí esta noche, los tres."

Hayato levantó los brazos cerrando las manos en puños celebrando su victoria (en lugar de dejar escapar un fuerte grito de triunfo). Ryohei sólo sonrió ampliamente mientras Lambo parecía un poco molesto.

"No hemos traído nada de ropa para pasar la noche," dijo el Bovino.

"No te preocupes por eso," le dijo Tsuna agitando la mano con ligereza. "Estoy seguro de que puedo convencer a Kyouya-san para que os preste un par de pijamas y en cuanto a la ropa de mañana también. Bueno, somos vampiro, seréis capaces de conseguir ropa si os encontráis con la división."

Lambo se rió mientras que Ryohei se reía a carcajadas e incluso logró sacarle una sonrisa divertida a Hayato. Orgullosos de haber aclarado el estado de ánimo, Tsuna les mostró a sus subordinados su habitación, una que van a tener que compartir, pero afortunadamente era lo suficientemente grande como para dar cabida a todos ellos. Dejando a sus amigos sólo durante un rato, Tsuna salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, llamando a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta.

Encontró a Kyouya sentado en su escritorio con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, frunciéndole el ceño a la madera. Tsuna pensó que era una posición bastante curiosa para colocar tus pensamientos, pero no dijo nada por algo tan trivial.

"¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó Kyouya cuando Tsuna había cerrado la puerta.

"Takeshi-kun fue atacado por uno de mis subordinados, Hayato-kun, con el que te reuniste de esa manera tan elocuente," le dijo con sorna cuando Tsuna se metió en su papel de jefe a pesar de que no era necesario en presencia de Kyouya. "Tuve la oportunidad de intervenir antes de que pudiera pasar a mayores, pero al regresar al TakeShushi fuimos emboscados por tres pícaros. Que fueron eliminados fácilmente con la ayuda de Yamamoto-san. Que al parecer, mis sospechas eran correctas y Yamamoto-san es de hecho un cazador de vampiros y uno de primera clase."

Lo último quequería Kyouya eran más preguntas para llenar su cabeza, pero fue por culpa de Tunsa que le proporcionaba información que le llevaba a más preguntas. Pero en lugar de expresarlas, Kyouya se quedó en silencio, casi seguro de que Tsuna sabía que tenía más preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas.

"Hay una organización llamada la Orden de Nightfall que protege a los humano de nosotros, los vampiros, a pesar de que en su mayoría se enfrentan a pícaros," Tsuna le dijo cuando se acercó y se sentó en la cama de Kyouya. Kyouya giró su silla para mirarle de frente, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos y piernas aún cruzadas. "Hay tres clases de cazadores; los de primera clase, que son los más fuertes y son un pequeño grupo. Los de tercera clase que son los más comunes, y los de segunda clase que los que escalan para llegar a tercera. Yamamoto-san en realidad es uno retirado, pero nos ayudó y después de aclarar algunas cosas con él tuve la oportunidad de pedirle ayuda adicional." Tsuna suspiró y se frotó los ojos, estaba cansado después de tantos acontecimientos en una sola noche. "Yamamoto-san no me mata porque hay un contrato entre la Orden de Nightfall y los pura sangre que les impiden hacerlo, por ende, los que están bajo la supervisión o protección de un pura sangre también entran en ese trato, lo que no tienen la protección deben valerse por ellos mismos."

"Si Yamamoto Takeshi fue mordido por tu subordinado idiota, entonces, ¿significa que será uno de vosotros?" Le preguntó Kyouya, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Tsuna que dejó caer sus manos en sus costados. Él notó que los ojos del pura sangre habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero estaban entrecerrados del cansancio e inminentemente se quedaría dormido.

"Oh, no," Tsuna se rió un ligeramente. "Para convertirse en un vampiro se necesita algo más que una mordedura. Es necesario el intercambio de sangre, por supuesto, y cuando despiertas todo da un giro – por lo que he oído es muy doloroso – se necesita alimento casi de inmediato. Aunque no recomiendo el alimentarte de otro vampiro, su sabor de sangre es terrible." Dijo estremeciéndose un poco, obviamente, sabiendo el gusto que tiene la sangre de vampiros. "Los pura sangre, sin embargo, desde que nacemos nuestra sangre es más deliciosa por lo que he oído. Desafortunadamente, los que beben nuestra sangre pueden volverse locos por el increíble impulso de poder que da al bebedor; también hay un rumor de que si comes el corazón de un pura sangre ganas un nuevo poder increíble, así como el ser totalmente un pura sangre, si no eres uno." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero son sólo rumores. No hay muchos que estén dispuestos en ir contra uno y matarlo."

Kyouya enarcó una ceja ante las divagaciones de Tsuna. Parecía que él tenía la costumbre de hacerlo cuando estaba un poco cansado y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo a causa de su estado. Kyouya se hubiera aprovechado de esta situación pero al ver al joven vampiro desvanecerse hizo que sus deseo desapareciese.

"Ve a dormir, herbívoro. Lo necesitas," le dijo rotundamente, no queriendo parecer que le importaba.

Tsuna suspiró profundamente y arrastró los pies. "Sí, lo sé," dijo quitándose la corbata y soltándose su alborotada cabellera, dejando que sus pinchos volvieran al natural.

"El cómo has llegado hasta aquí en ese estado tan desagradable es algo que se me escapa."

Tsuna se miró a si mismo y se estremeció ante lo que veía, tenía manchas de lágrimas y también de sangre en su uniforme. "Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me veía tan mal," murmuró, sus dedos tocando las manchas de lágrimas y con la tentación de tocar las de sangre, algunas estaban secas, pero no todas.

"Ve a limpiare y a dormir," le dijo Kyouya señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Mañana hay clases y no voy a tolerar que llegues tarde."

No debería sorprenderle mucho el que Tsuna sonriera tanto y todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no había nada gracioso, pero Kyouya todavía sentía esa pequeña sorpresa de sensaciones (así como la irritación y un poco de calorcito flotando en la boca del estomago) cuando Tsuna le sonreía.

"Gracias Kyouya-san," dijo el pura sangre a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta. "Oyasumi nasai."

Kyouya sólo asintió con la cabeza y una vez que la puerta se cerró tras de Tsuna dejó escapar el aliento que tenía retenido, así como descruzó los brazos, mostrando que había estado agarrándose fuertemente con las manos. Esa sensación de calor revoloteando todavía estaba allí y aunque no sabía su debía sentirse enfermo o hacer caso al impulso de sonreír.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Kyouya bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina encontrándose con que estaba ocupada con tres vampiros que estaban, obviamente, teniendo un buen rato de charla. Afortunadamente, dejaron de hablar en cuando se presentó y fue el objeto de una sonrisa, una mirada furibunda, una mirada curiosa y una mirada de incomodidad.<p>

"¡Kyouya-san, ohayo!" Saludó Tsuna al humano. Estaba de pie junto a la estufa, sosteniendo un plato de tocino fresco ya frito y usando un delantal blanco que le dio Kyouya. Se llevó una agradable sensación en el estomago al ver al castaño de nuevo, pero se apresuró en dejarlo de lado.

"No voy a tolerar una multitud en mi casa," dijo entrecerrando los ojos a los otros vampiros. La sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mirada nerviosa, la mirada fulminante le hizo entra en calor, una ceja levantada y la torpeza de los ojos grises no desaparecía pero se mantenía el destello aficionado del reconocimiento.

"Gomen Kyouya-san, pero no quería que se fueran ayer por la noche," le dijo Tsuna colocando una placa sobre la mesa, pero sin sentarse. "Pero no te preocupes que no se quedaran aquí todas las noches. Aunque es posible que los veas más seguido a partir de ahora."

Kyouya sólo frunció el ceño y movió sus manos, con ganas de agarrar su tonfa. Estaba orgulloso de ser capaz de refrenar su ira por un tiempo, pero sentía que las riendas se escapaban de sus manos. Afortunadamente, también lo notó Tsuna.

"Hayato-kun, Lambo, Oniisan," dijo Tsuna ganando la mirada de sus tres subordinados. "¿Podríais ir a mi habitación y empaquetar mis útiles escolares?"

Hayato trasladó su mirada hacia Tsuna, estrechándola un poco en desconfianza. "Pero Juudaime, no es necesario–"

"¡Vamos!" Lambo cortó al halfblood agarrándole de la muñeca y prácticamente le arrastraba lejos de ellos. Hayato no se fue sin dar pelea y protestaba a gritos. Ryohei les siguió de cerca, sólo se detuvo una vez que se puso de pie al lado de Kyouya.

"Encantado de verte de nuevo Hibari," le dijo al prefecto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Las cejas de Kyouya se alzaron y de pronto unos flashback de un joven adolescente de cabellos grisáceos, con voz fuerte y exuberante, le invitaba para unirse al club de boxeo. "Sasagawa Ryohei," dijo con un pequeño atisbo de incredulidad que fue capaz de filtrarse a través de su tono de voz. "Debo admitir que es sorprendente que seas uno de ellos."

La sonrisa nerviosa de Ryohei se convirtió en una sonrisa de verdad. "Es una larga historia," dijo frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Pero te agradecería que no le dijeses a mi familia que estoy vivo. No va a hacerles ningún bien a su pobre corazón ya que han asumido que estoy muerto."

Kyouya sólo gruñó sin comprometerse, pero fue suficiente bueno para que Ryohei le sonriera y asintera con la cabeza en aceptación antes de ir y ayudar a Lambo para arrastrar a Hayato, que seguía oponiendo resistencia, a que subieran las escaleras. Al final, tuvieron que subir al piso de arriba con Lambo agarrando la parte superior del halfblood mientras Ryohei le agarraba las piernas. Todavía protestaba a gritos, pero fue arrastrado con éxito al piso superior.

Pronto la cocina estaba en silencio otra vez, y Kyouya junto a Tsuna se quedaron solos. El sangre pura estaba lavando los platos y Kyouya tomó su habitual asiento en la mesa, dispuesto a romper su ayuno con el desayuno occidental. Cogió un trozo de pan tostado, pasando de la mantequilla (no le desagradaba pero no se la ponía en la tostada) y se la comió en seco. Mientras comía, Tsuna terminó de poner los platos en la rejilla de secado, luego se limpió las manos en el delantal antes de sacárselo y colgarlo en la parte de atrás de su silla y sentarse. A continuación, cogió un trozo de tocino y lo mastico pensativo.

"Así que ya conocías a Oniisan, ¿eh?" dijo después de tragar el tocino que tenía en la boca. "El mundo es muy pequeño."

Kyouya gruñó y dijo secamente, "Me pidió unirme al club de boxeo."

"Varias veces," dijo Tsuna con una risita. "Todavía me lo sigue preguntando, pero siempre intento calmarle. El boxeo no es lo mío y creo que es bastante injusto, ya que tenemos mayor fuerza y todo…"

La breve conversación transitó en un silencio sociable, en el que siempre estaban. Por un momento Kyouya fingió que era un día normal con el herbívoro y que no había otros vampiros a su alrededor. Fingió que sólo estaban ellos dos compartiendo su casa, intercambiando bromas (es decir, lo más agradable que podía ser Kyouya), comiendo la deliciosa comida y Tsuna riendo mientras Kyouya escondía una sonrisa divertida detrás de un vaso de agua o cualquier otra cosa. Pero, por desgracia, esa pequeña ilusión se hizo añicos cuando unos pasos tronaron por las escaleras y el fuerte berrido del idiota de cabellos plateados que olía a tabaco prácticamente arranco la puerta de la sala, sus ojos verde mar se estrechaban en Kyouya.

"¿Está bien Juudaime?" Jadeó. "EL muy cabrón no le hizo nada a usted, ¿cierto?"

Un par de músculos en el rostro de Tsuna se fruncieron mientras trataba de encontra la paciencia que tenía para su subordinado. Se salvó de responder cuando Kyouya se levantó de su asiento, con el desayuno ya consumido y el plato vacío en la superficie de madera.

"Si esta gente está por más tiempo en mi casa, voy a morderles hasta la muerte," dijo el prefecto con tanto veneno en su voz que incluso Hayato retrocedió un paso. Detuvo su malévola aura y mró a Tsuna que le daba una mirada de preocupación, y sin decir palabra Kyouya salió de la cocina y pronto de casa, pareciendo estoico, decente y amenazador, como siempre lo hacía.

El silencio siguió hasta que Kyouya salió de la casa. Lambo apareció en silencio en la puerta de la cocina, con los ojos abiertos en la puerta principal a pocos metros de distancia. Ryohei estaba detrás de él, pero a diferencia de Hayato y del ya mencionado Bovino, no parecía tan sorprendido por la salida inconscientemente dramática del prefecto. Lo había visto en innumerables ocasiones.

"¿Y a ese le llamas tu amigo, Tsuna?" Habló Lambo, dándole a su jefe una mirada incrédula respaldada por la de Hayato.

Tsuna se limitó a suspirar, casi con exasperación.

* * *

><p>Hubo murmullos fervientes donde quisiera que fueran, los ojos se clavaban en ellos al pasar. Los rostros femenino ruborizados eran ya una costumbre, como lo eran los rostros con el ceño fruncido de la mayoría de loa varones. Después de todo, no todos los días entra un grupo de chicos guapos paseándose por los pasillo s la escuela alta de Namimori, a pesar de que estaba furiosamente preguntándose por qué estaban dando vueltas al chico nuevo y nerd, Mizuki Yoshi, que era, por supuesto, Tsuna.<p>

Dicho castaño suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo el grupo de niñas riendo después de que su pequeño grupo pasara. A Lambo no le importaban las niñas, les ofrecía guiños astutos y besos al aire que hicieron desmayar a más de una chica. Hayato era propenso a las tormentas de maldiciones cada vez que las niñas se acercaban demasiado y hacían ruido en torno a él, pero probablemente aumentaba su deseo el que fuese de cabellos plateados y medio italiano. Y a pesar de tener un buen numero de seguidoras para si mismo, Ryohei estaba lo bastante ajeno a las acosadoras porque estaba distraído viendo por la ventana con la idea de ir a visitar y ayudar al club de boxeo (que, a su pesar, no tiene tantos miembros como habría esperado). Por lo menos él estaba listo y decidió ponerse un disfraz para ir a caminar al campus como medio de precaución. Incluso Hayato le elogió por la buena idea, sin embargo se mostró reacio.

"¿De verda hace falta que me sigáis a todas partes?" Tsuna se medio quejó por enésima vez ese día. No le gustaba toda la atención que sus subordinados daban, que posteriormente lo llevaban también a él. ¡Quería mezclarse, no destacar como una ganguro en un mar de gordos!

"Juudaime, ya que se niega a regresar a Italia, ¡entonces es nuestro deber el protegerle con nuestras vidas!" Exclamó Hayato, haciendo que algunos alumnos que pasaban junto a ellos les dieran una mirada de incredulidad.

Con un suspiro y un gesto de parte de Tsuna para que Lambo y Hayato desactivaran sus dispositivos de traducción, pasó a hablar en italiano. _"¡Pero vosotros tres estáis atrayendo mucha atención! ¡He venido aquí para ser discreto y prácticamente habéis arruinado mi coartada!"_

Y allí estaba, Hayato comenzó a mirarle como un cachorro que inmediatamente hacía que Tsuna suspirara con pesar y no dijese nada. Se resistía a la tentación de girarse y golpearse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana en frustración, pero afortunadamente Lambo le interrumpió.

"_Creo que Tsuna tiene razón, Stupidera," _dijo ganándose una mirada furibunda del guardián de cabellos plateados. _"Estamos atrayendo mucha atención. Tal vez podemos proteger a Tsuna desde las sombras, de esa manera podemos mantener un ojo sobre él, mientras que no atraemos a muchas chicas que, lo admito, es una gran perdida para mi."_

Tsuna le dio a Lambo una mirada dura. Nunca le había gustado el tener guardias a su alrededor, incluso cuando estaba en Italia, porque eso significaba el no tener privacidad. Pero, de nuevo, aunque sabían perfectamente que podía cuidarse de si mismo, estaba claro que recordaban lo que pasó para meterse en este lío, y todo porque se negó a que los guardias le acompañasen en sus vacaciones.

"_Sólo… no llaméis tanto la atención por aquí," _dijo Tsuna innecesariamente, mirando a las chicas que todavía estaban esperando hablar con alguno de los tres chicos. No era que no estuviesen acostumbrado a ello, las niñas les aparecían por la izquierda, la derecha, el centro y por detrás en Italia. Pero no quería que su coartada saliera volando después de todo. Además, le gustaba el mezclarse tan bien. Para los humanos sólo era un estudiante del montón. Era una buena posición como para echarla a perder.

"_Entendido, jefe," _dijo Lambo con una sonrisa poniéndose los traductores. Luego, con un hola y un guiño se fue hacia el grupo de niñas (que se desmayaron) caminando por el pasillo y volviéndose en una de las esquinas donde Tsuna sabía que había un tramo de escaleras.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Hayato se puso los traductores, e hizo una reverencia a Tsuna y le declaró su salida en voz alta. Esto avergonzó al sangre pura que lo desestimó rápidamente y le saludó al guardián de cabellos plateados, corriendo por el camino contrario por donde Lambo había desaparecido. Por desgracia, eso significaba que tenía que enfrentarse a la multitud de fangirls, pero Tsuna estaba seguro de que su colorido vocabulario y el habito de empujar a la gente sea del genero que sea remediaría un poco la situación.

Sólo quedaba Ryohei, que estaba asomando la cabeza ahora de cabello oscuro por la ventana.

"Oniisan vas a caerte si te asomas tanto por la ventana," le dijo Tsuna con una mezcla de diversión en su voz.

"No puedo ver el vestuario del club de boxeo desde aquí," se quejó Ryohei, inclinándose más hacia delante, tanto que su parte superior del cuerpo estaba prácticamente en paralelo con el suelo.

Tsuna se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "Puedes ir a ver el club de boxeo si quieres. Hayato-kun y Lambo ya velan por mi, voy a estar–," apenas y terminó la frase, Ryohei ya estaba prácticamente volando por el pasillo y yendo hacia las escaleras, sus pesados pasos hacían eco por el pasillo relativamente vacío, "–bien… por lo menos no saltó por la ventana…"

* * *

><p>La irritación era una emoción familiar en Kyouya. La había sentido en incontables ocasiones cuando se encontraba con algún ciudadano de Namimori interrumpiendo su paz y rompiendo sus reglas. Incluso se irritaba más de lo mundano por cosas cotidianas, como cuando se quedaba sin leche que por lo tanto tenía que caminar cinco cuadras y comprar más, o cuando se producía un repentino apagón cuando estaba en medio de ver su programa favorito en televisión.<p>

Pero a pesar de la emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento que era similar a la irritación, pero que no era la misma. Le dejaba una sensación burbujeante en la boca del estomago, algo así como un picazón debajo de su piel que no podía hacer nada y no se iría sin importar el número de infractores que golpeara. Y justo cuando pensaba que la sensación de calma dentro de él volvía, finalmente yéndose de su mente, algo que pasaba por la sala le hacía hervir de nuevo, como cuando enciendes un mechero de bunsen.

O más bien era alguien que correspondía al nombre de Tsuna.

Kyouya no sabía por qué ver al vampiro de sangre pura con sus subordinados le irritaba. El verlo sonreír con los tres idiotas, le daban ganas de morder a alguien hasta la muerte, aunque no aportaba ninguna satisfacción como antes. Sólo quería arrastrar a Tsuna hasta la sala de recepción y encerrarse los dos juntos allí, pero ni siquiera sabía el por que quería hacer eso, ¿por qué encerrarlo? No era como si iba a hacer algo con ese grupo de chupadores de sangre iba a calmarle esa sensación burbujeante. El mismo Tsuna se enojaría con él por pensar siquiera en encerrarle y alejarle de sus amigos y Kyouya no quería eso. Además, eran criaturas de gran poder, una puerta cerrada no les disuadía en nada.

¿Pero por que fue que desde el vampiro, literalmente, cayó en su vida, todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Kyouya estaba sintiendo emociones que nunca había sentido antes, si no es que nunca las tuvo. Era indignante y se sentía como un alboroto en toda la ciudad. O tal vez sólo debía tomar a Tsuna y…

¿Y qué? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere del vampiro? No lo sabía y siendo honesto no quería saberlo. Estos sentimientos extranjeros que estaban surgiendo dentro de él ya eran lo suficientemente malos.

El sonido de risas sacó a Kyouya de su ensoñación y miró al grupo de vampiros que estaban caminando por el campus en uno de los periodos libres de Tsuna. Se veía tan alegre, tan normal, y tan… feliz. Kyouya no sabía si quería morderle hasta la muerte o golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por haber pensado eso.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Kyouya giró sobre sus talones y se fue lejos. Incluso si sus habituales acciones disciplinarias no le satisfacían tanto estos últimos días, todavía le hacían sentirse mejor. Y más ahora que había visto a un grupo de muchachos que parecían convencidos de que podrían salirse con la suya al fumar en el recinto escolar. Bueno, no es como si Kyouya tuviera nada que decir al respecto…

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos semanas desde que Tsuna se reunió con sus tres subordinados. Decir que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad era una verdad pero a la vez no. Para Tsuna el estar cerca de sus guardianes era bastante normal, después de haber tenido años para acostumbrarse a la atmosfera que emitían. Pero para Kyouya las cosas han ido de normal a raro (con la llegada de Tsuna en su vida) y de raro a la locura absoluta (con la aparición de los tres vampiros que frecuentaban su casa). Su casa fue invadida con frecuencia por seres sobrenaturales y la mitad de la población escolar (que principalmente consistía en las mujeres) se había vuelto loco con esa presencia a pesar de que Tsuna les había dicho que las mantuvieran fuera de vista (a menudo acompañaban al heredero sangre pura a la hora de comer, lo que le daba a las mujeres el tiempo suficiente para comérselo con los ojos).<p>

La irritación de Kyouya se disparó a los catorce días y todo el mundo sabía que debía mantenerse alejado del castaño cada vez que le vieran caminar a su lado. Antes de que fueran capaces de, al menos, prestarle atención al verle pasar, siempre y cuando no se apiñaran a su alrededor, pero ahora Kyouya les mordía hasta la muerte prácticamente por cruzase en su camino. No era un espectáculo agradable.

Esa noche era tranquila, con sólo el ladrido ocasional de algún perro, el maullido de algún gato o el rugido de algún motor de un automóvil. El hogar Hibari estaba silencioso y oscuro, ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero los residentes no podían dormir. Kyouya no podía porque sus pensamientos estaban centrados en cierto vampiro (irritándole cada vez más) y Tsuna no podía porque su sed de sangre se intensificó.

Los pura sangre pueden ser capaces de aplacar su sed de sangre mucho más tiempo que los vampiros normales, pero igualmente tenían sed. Tsuna hacía tiempo que había agotado su provisión de paquetes de sangre y había estado posponiéndolo cada vez más por las apariciones de sus subordinados y porque él estaba renuente de robar sin el permiso de Kyouya (pensamiento algo extraño), pero esta noche estaba inquieto y lo único que hacia era dar vueltas en el futon. Podía oír los latidos del corazón de los demás residentes de la casa y la de varios vecinos, cosa que le estaba molestando con su tentador ritmo. Sabía que no podría retrasar por más tiempo la alimentación, pero se negaba a ceder a sus deseos y sólo salir en a noche. Tenía que hablar con Kyouya, y con ese pensamiento en mente, se quitó la manta y salió de su habitación.

No fue hasta que estuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación de Kyouya, que la mano se planteó el llamar a la puerta, recordó que estaba en medio de la noche y que Kyouya posiblemente dormía. Y Tsuna sabía que Kyouya odiaba ser despertado por otra persona.

Suspirando para si mismo, Tsuna bajó la mano y pensó en que debía hacer. Si despertaba a Kyouya, estaría en un gran y evidente problema y tal vez esquivando las tonfas. Si no despertaba a Kyouya, probablemente podría escabullirse y robar algún paquete de sangre sin el conocimiento del prefecto, puede funcionar con alguna otra persona, pero Kyouya era muy atento y se daría cuneta de que los paquetes de sangre habían sido repuestos en el refrigerador.

Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente, dependiendo de cómo mires la situación) Tsuna no tuvo por qué decidir, el destino pareció decidirlo por él cuando la puerta delante de él se abrió y aunque tuviese los ojos un poco rojos delante suyo estaba un completamente despierto prefecto.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde Tsuna estaba parpadeando sorprendido al ver a Kyouya, pero el prefecto sólo le frunció el ceño, su irritación volvía a él.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas, herbívoro?" Le preguntó con brusquedad, con ganas de dormir, pero no pudiendo hacerlo debido a la criatura que tenía delante.

Tsuna parpadeo una vez más antes de componerse visiblemente y levantando la barbilla para cumplir con los ojos de Kyouya. "Quería preguntarte si puedo atacar al hospital de nuevo para reponer los paquetes de sangre, le dijo con confianza pero con avidez. "He olvidado mi sed y ahora necesito sangre."

Kyouya escrutinio con la mirada a Tsuna, y fue entonces que comenzó a notar el brillo de color rojo anaranjado en sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que tomó de la reserva? ¿Y por qué Kyouya no se dio cuenta de la sed de sangre del niño antes? ¿Ha estado realmente tan inmerso en sus propios y confusos pensamientos que ni siquiera ha notado lo que pasaba en su entorno? ¿Ha estado ciego?

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, es media noche," le dijo Kyouya volviendo a su habitación y esperando a que Tsuna le siguiera, cosa que el vampiro hizo. "No me gusta ser molestado, y menos por querer robar un poco de sangre."

La expresión en el rostro de Tsuna parecía un cruce entre la ira y la angustia. "Pero Kyouya-san…"

"Por eso," Le interrumpió Kyouya antes de que Tsuna dijese algo más, "vas a tomar mi sangre de momento."

La expresión de choque que tenía Tsuna hubiese sido cómica si no fuera por sus ojos rojos. "¡No, Kyouya-san, me niego a tomar tu sangre!"

"Pues muy mal, porque me niego a dejar que salgas de esta casa." El resplandor de Kyouya hubiera sometido a cualquier individuo que no cooperase, pero Tsuna le miró nuevamente con desafío y un poco de amenaza, enseñándole sus colmillos y sus ojos brillaban de color rojo.

"Te olvidas de que soy más fuerte que tu," Tsuna casi gruñó, su sed de sangre sacaba lo peor de él. "Además, sólo estoy utilizando tu casa como un refugio. No necesito tu permiso para hacer algo."

Kyouya enarcó una ceja. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué me lo preguntas en primer lugar?"

Tsuna falló antes eso y abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido. Él no podía hacer un argumento porque su sangre y cerebro le privaban de centrarse en otra cosa que no fuese la alimentación. Kyouya, mientras tanto, se sentó en su cama, sonriendo ante la falta de palabras de Tsuna. Era la primera vez que el vampiro no tenía nada que decirle y a él le gustaba.

"No es como si lo hicieras en contra de mi voluntad," le dijo levantando las manos para desabrocharse la camisa del pijama. "Te la estoy ofreciendo, y la sangre fresa es mejor que la de paquete, ¿verdad? Tu mismo lo dijiste."

Tsuna no parecía estar escuchando, su mirada teñida de rojo anaranjado seguían los movimientos de las manos de Kyouya mientras se abría los botones superiores del pijama. Los dedos largos se movían con destreza y sin duda no había ningún indicio de duda o temor. Sus ojos se centraban en el punto donde el pulso latía en el cuello del prefecto, el bombeo de la sangre se amplificó diez veces a los oídos del vampiro. Estaba tan sediento, y Kyouya le estaba ofreciendo sangre, algo que no había tenido en las últimas semanas. Era muy tentador y la tentación era demasiado para que Tsuna pudiera resistirla.

Avanzó rápidamente, sus pequeñas manos agarraron las muñecas de Kyouya. El prefecto le miró, un poco sorprendido, pero no del todo por los movimientos del vampiro. Sabía que había ganado la discusión y no estaba preocupado de que Tsuna le impidiera ofrecerse otra vez.

El vampiro antes mencionado, se quedó en silencio mientras miraba la extensión blanca que fue parcialmente expuesta ante él. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y frotó la punta de su nariz a lo largo de la unión donde se reunían el cuello y el hombro, casi acariciándolo. Se sentía suave, pero se distrajo y no sólo por el olor de la sangre que bombeaba debajo de la piel para que notara más donde estaba. También se dio cuenta de que Kyouya estaba en silencio y mirándolo con ojos curiosos. Era demasiado profunda la tentación de notar cualquier otra cosa, salvo su propia sed.

Manteniendo su silenciosa vigilia, Tsuna dejó las muñecas de Kyouya (ni se dio cuenta de que todavía las tenía agarradas) y pudo sus manos sobre el ancho pecho, yendo hacia el interior, maravillado al ver lo suave que se sentía la piel debajo de su dedos. Rara vez tocaba la piel desnuda del prefecto y cuando lo hizo siempre era fugazmente, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para registrar que tan suave o áspera era la piel. Desafortunadamente, Tsuna no estaba en el estado de ánimo para disfrutar realmente lo que sentía.

Cumpliendo la demanda en silencio, Kyouya fue empujado hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se puso en contacto con la cabecera de su cama mientras el vampiro se sentaba entre sus muslos. No sabía lo que Tsuna pensaba hacer a continuación, y siendo honesto, estaba un poco nervioso, pero su decisión estaba hecha. Se había ofrecido y Tsuna había aceptado (aunque en silencio y un poco a regañadientes) así que ahora no iba a retroceder. Vio como los ojos rojizos vagaban por la extensión de carne que se asomaba detrás de la tela oscura, centrándose principalmente en el cuello, donde iría finalmente a morder. Kyouya sentía el como se retorcía bajo el escrutinio de esa mirada, pero lo pisoteo brutalmente por el impulso de que él era Hibari Kyouya y no se retuerce bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Tsuna parecía que estaba, prácticamente, salivando ante la idea de beber sangre fresca. Tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos largos que crecían con la sed. Una lengua rosada salió rápidamente para mojar los labios secos y abrió la boca aún más, mostrando los extremos de los perfilados colmillos. Se inclinó hacia delante, con la intención de conseguir su comida, pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su meta. Su estado mental racional seguía poniendo un poco de resistencia y tragó con dificultad, tratando de encontrara su voz.

"Estás… ¿Estás seguro?" Susurró con voz ronca, sintiéndose nerviosos porque no se había alimentado de un ser humano en muchos años.

Kyouya resistió la tentación de suspira con exasperación, conformándose con sólo girar los ojos hacia el techo. "Sólo hazlo, herbívoro," le dijo levantando una mano y colocándola en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Tsuna, presionando la cara del vampiro en su cuello. "Muérdeme y acaba de una vez. Me gustaría volver a dormir en algún momento de la noche."

Tsuna se quedó en silencio durante un segundo, y luego quitó la mano del prefecto de su cabeza y murmuró, "Ahí no, morirías si muerdo allí." Kyouya casi suelta un bufido, pero apartó el deseo de hacerlo y se conformó con rodar los ojos. Después de un segundo, el vampiro mudó su cara del cuello de Kyouya al hombro, abriendo la boca para que sus colmillos fueran libres. Se inclinó hacia delante, presionando la punta de sus afilados dientes en la blanca piel, frotando contra ella como si estuviese tratando de conseguir alguna sensación. Le pareció sentir un estremecimiento viajando a través del cuerpo del prefecto, pero estaba un poco ocupado como para tomar nota de eso. Cuando sintió que ninguno de ellos podía esperar más, aplicó presión e incrustó los dientes a través de la piel, deslizándose fácilmente a través de la carne y liberando el caliente líquido carmesí que residía allí.

Casi se quejó por el increíble sabor que asaltó sus papilas gustativas. La sangre fresca era mucho mejor que la sangre envasada, refrigerada. Podía sentir la energía a través de sus huesos con cada succión, con cada trago se sentía casi delirante. Estaba tan entusiasmado con la sangre en su boca, la energía de su ser se estaba llenando rápidamente, estaba tan emocionado con la alimentación, que casi ni se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a su 'víctima'.

Kyouya esperaba dolor. Después de todo, era una criatura sobrenatural quien le mordía y bebía de su sangre. Le sorprendería si no hubiera ningún tipo de dolor involucrado. Los colmillos de Tsuna desgarrando su carne fue sin duda doloroso, aún más doloroso de lo que recordaba de cuando los perros le mordían una de sus piernas cuando era más joven. Pero Kyouya lo desestimó completamente, por supuesto, cuando el dolor de sentir su sangre chupada de repente se convirtió en placer. Podía sentir un hormigueo que recorría cada nervio de su cuerpo, viajando por la base de su columna, doblando los dedos y despertando una parte de su anatomía que tenía un tiempo que pensaba que estaba latente. Era una sensación nueva, sensaciones nuevas que nunca pensó que experimentaría en su vida, y lo que era peor es que realmente quería sentir más. Como si que el vampiro estuviese chupando su cuello no fuese lo suficientemente malo…

Sus manos se movían por voluntad propia, su mente derivaba por propia voluntad sin hacerle caso, colocándolas en la delgada cintura de Tsuna y agarrándole con fuerza. El vampiro no se dio cuenta de nada, y Kyouya tuvo que morderse los labios cuando una nueva ola de placer casi le llevó a gemir en voz alta. Pero sus manos, una vez más, se trasladaron por propia voluntad, tirando de las caderas de Tsuna hacia delante mientras él levantaba la suya, prácticamente juntándolas, creando una deliciosa fricción que le hizo cerrar los parpados y soltar un ruido sordo, casi un inaudible gemido.

Tsuna estaba ajeno a las acciones de Kyouya, demasiado enganchado en su alimentación. Kyouya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y vagamente se preguntó si estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, más de lo que tenía previsto. Pero el vago pensamiento fue rápidamente expulsado por más placer y una vez más, el prefecto hizo fricción contra las caderas de Tsuna, jadeando ante el placer y el dolor de la dureza que latía entre sus piernas.

Pero si Kyouya pensaba que iba a salirse con la suya y darse placer a si mismo, pensó mal. Con cada bocanada de sangre, Tsuna era cada vez más consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y cuando Kyouya estaba moliendo su cadera contra él como si no hubiese mañana, podía sentir cada fricción contra su ingle, cada pulso que latía de placer a través de su propio cuerpo. Era totalmente consciente de que las inhibiciones de Kyouya se habían roto y eran prácticamente inexistentes en ese momento. Y a pesar de haber tenido ya su ración de sangre, quiso dejar que el prefecto llegara a su liberación. Tsuna había estado en estas situaciones anteriormente y se encontró con que es más fácil dejar que la víctima reciba el placer en su sistema que cualquier otra cosa.

Kyouya no duró mucho tiempo, probablemente porque él mismo no se daba tanto placer como un adolescente ordinario. Ni un segundo después, Tsuna sintió que el cuero del prefecto se tensaba debajo de él y, con un gruñido, Kyouya encontró su liberación, su cuerpo tembló en el efecto. Tsuna vio su rostro retorcerse en su clímax, frunciendo las cejas y apretando los dientes, estirando en una línea sus pálidos labios. El vampiro pensó que era una imagen muy atractiva, pero sus pensamientos no se profundizaron.

Kyouya estaba jadeando, tratando de orientarse de nuevo, Tsuna se inclinó hacia él, sacando su lengua para poder lamer el hombro del prefecto limpiándolo de sangre. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal ante el sabor, era una buena sangre, probablemente la mejor que ha tomado en mucho tiempo. La sangre de un ser humano vivo, sin duda, era mejor que la sangre envasada o la de los animales.

La sensación de la gruesa lengua acariciando su piel, Kyouya se estrelló de nuevo en la realidad, sintiendo una gran variedad de emociones a través de su ser, vergüenza, ira. Quería empujar al vampiro lejos y gritarle, decirle que saliera de su casa y de su vida. Pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, se quedó allí, como una muñeca de trapo, su corazón latía de nuevo y apretó la mandíbula, y cerrando lo que pudiera haber sido el nerviosismo. Finalmente, Tsuna dejó de lamerle y se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos anaranjados ahora estudiaban el rostro de Kyouya con atención.

"No debes sentir vergüenza," le dijo como si estuviese leyendo los pensamientos de Kyouya. "Es una reacción natural, damos placer a quienes mordemos y no voy a decir nada en tu contra si pierdes el control, casi todos lo hacen; o al menos los que han logrado sobrevivir a una mordedura de un vampiro."

Kyouya se quedó en silencio, con su rostro ligeramente enrojecido, tanto de indignación como del ejercicio de su actividad anterior. Quería que Tsuna saliera de su habitación y lo dejara en paz, pero al mismo tiempo, por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender, quería que el vampiro se quedase y tal vez tuviesen una repetición de lo que sucedió antes, con la única diferencia de que Tsuna hacia las mismas acciones que Kyouya hizo. No sabía el por qué, pero Kyouya estaba picad ante la indiferencia que mostraba el vampiro en esta situación.

Ante el silencio de Kyouya, Tsuna bajó de la cama y se levantó, su pequeño cuerpo quedó bañado por la luz de luna que se filtraba a través de una pequeña brecha en las cortinas. "Gracias por darme tu sangre, y por favor, no vuelvas a ofrecérmela otra vez."

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tsuna se había ido, la única indicación de que había estado era el suave clic de la puerta la cerrarse.

Kyouya dejó escapar el aliento, sin darse cuenta de que lo había estado reteniendo, y se hundió aún más en su cabecera, mortificado por esa increíble sensación. Nunca había perdido el control de tal manera y sabía que sería difícil estar cerca del vampiro de ahora en adelante. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber traído a ese muchacho a su casa, su vida era perfecta y disciplinada antes de que pareciese Tsuna. Ahora casi ni sabía lo que era. _Maldito herbívoro…_

En el pasillo, fuera en la puerta, sin el conocimiento del prefecto, Tsuna estaba apoyado contra la pared, con el corazón acelerado y una mano tapándose la boca mientras la otra mano estaba ajustándose el pantalón del pijama que de repente se sentía muy restrictivo.

Los dos niños habían sentido el gusto el uno del otro y ambos se mostraron reacios en descubrir que en realidad querían más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__¡Dios mío! Que larga la espera, ¿eh? En realidad lo terminé una semana antes, pero no oí ni una palabra de mi beta, por alguna razón… así que decidí publicarlo tal cual. Antes que esperar una semana más…_

_De todos modos, ¡Feliz Halloween a todos! ¡Me encanta esta fiesta, porque significa maratones de películas de terror! LOL, espero que no os de mucho miedo, ¿ne?_

_Me gustaría decir más cosas, pero soy demasiado vaga… ahora sólo espero que el próximo capitulo no tarde tanto. LOL ¡Feliz Navidad mis fieles lectores!_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Tsuna se paró. Sabía que era de mala educación mirar fijamente, per no pudo evitarlo. No cuando algo tan fuera de este mundo estaba sucediendo delante de sus ojos.

"…Itsu demo I love you. Kimi ni take kiss me. Wasurerarenai kara boku no daiji na memorii…"

Kyouya estaba cantando. Eso en si mismo no era tan extraño. Tenía una bella voz y cantaba para si mismo, siempre y cuando no hubiera nadie alrededor para escucharle (Tsuna fue lo bastante bueno en lo respecto a lo furtivo), pero esta canción era muy diferente de las anteriores cantadas por Kyouya. Era feliz y burbujeante y Tsuna estaba seguro de que si hubiese escuchado la música le sonaría del estilo pop y techno.

Lo realmente extraño es que Kyouya en realidad estaba bailando la canción. Bueno, no podría llamarse baile, si lo único que movía era su cabeza de lado a lado, pero Tsuna podía ver el leve movimiento de caderas. Se preguntó que tipo de baile era ese, así que dejó que su guardián de la nube solo cantara y bailara para poder buscar la canción en internet.

Tsuna encontró la canción después de mucho buscar en google, pero no había muchas canciones con letras. Vio que la canción se llamaba Fukkireta y había muchos videos de distintos personajes que cantaban y bailaban de esa forma. La danza en si mismo consistía en balancear las caderas de lado a lado al ritmo de la música y mover las cabeza también de lado a lado. Tsuna trató de imaginarse como se vería Kyouya si realmente la bailara, pero se encontró riendo ruidosamente en su pequeño sueño.

Después de todo, Kyouya nunca sería atrapado bailando así.

Er… ¿verdad…?

_(Fukkireta es mi nuevo amor… buscad en youtube y sed iluminados… y sí, los hay de KHR…)_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Ahora toca esperar hasta que Emo-san actualice~

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a lo que leen y comentas~!

Er… sip… debería contestar los reviews… pero ya lo haré mañana ¬¬

¡Nos leemos~!


	9. Interludio

**Autora: **Emotive Gothika.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Emotive-san~

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Oh. Dios. Mío. Ha sido una larga espera para todos, ¿no? Unos meses más y hubiese pasado un año. Lo siento por haceros esperar, pero me ha golpeado, seriamente, una especie de bloqueo de escritor para esta historia. No temáis queridos lectores. Tengo toda la intención de terminar con esto a pesar de que tenga que desechar algunas ideas para la historia y, probablemente, reduzca el número de capítulos. Supongo que no estoy echa para las historias de varios capítulos ^^;_

_Cambiando de tema, quiero darle las gracias a los que han presentado ideas. Habéis sido de gran ayuda, en serio, especialmente Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalia que me dio un poco de inspiración para este capítulo. ¡Eres todo un gran apoyo y espero que sigas dándome inspiración!_

_Este capítulo es un interludio, sólo porque pensé que sería un buen descanso para la trama y el próximo capítulo, que todavía tengo un tiempo bastante difícil para escribirlo. Este interludio no está terminado, porque estoy cansada de verlo sin terminar en mi disco duro y con la historia sin actualizar. El próximo interludio será la continuación de esta mini trama. Espero que no os importe :3_

_Ahora, basta de mi balbuceo. Por favor, ¡disfrutad del nuevo capítulo! 8D_

_**Advertencia: **__Gran cantidad de implicaciones como el uso de drogas, la pedofilia, consumo de alcohol y violencia entre pandillas. Oscuro, ¿eh?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

**Interludio: The Smoking Bomb.**

* * *

><p>Era Noviembre en Nueva York, justo después de la fiesta que los americanos llaman acción de gracias. Un vampiro joven con el cabello plateado y ojos verde mar estaba junto a la ventana de su habitación en una casa lujos de aspecto futurista, mirando más allá de su reflejo en el cristal, viendo caer la nieve desde el cielo y aterrizar suavemente en el suelo. Era una noche tranquila, al menos para esta parte de la ciudad, ya que sólo algún extraviado humano o coche deambulaba por las calles de abajo.<p>

Hayato, el nombre del joven vampiro, se perdió en sus memorias y recordaba que había sido en una noche como esta, hace casi cuatro años, que había huido de su casa en un ataque de rabia y traición que con razón se sentía tontamente implementado.

Casa. Pensó que ya había dejado de llamar ese lugar en el que se crío con ese hombre, pero, evidentemente, no. A pesar de las cosas malas que había experimentado allí, los buenos recuerdos siempre los superaban. Suponía que, a los doce años, todavía era demasiado joven para empezar, incluso endureció su corazón en contra de lo que él conocía.

Pensarlo sólo reforzaba su determinación para endurecerlo.

A veces, se preguntaba si huir había sido tan buena idea. Prácticamente lo hizo sin pensar y seguramente no era un testimonio de su alto coeficiente intelectual. Había estado tan enojado y se sintió tan traicionado que hizo las maletas y se fue, casi sin arrepentirse. Se sintió bien en ese momento, a pesar de que sólo tenía ocho. Y se sentía bien el lanzar sus acciones rebeldes en el rostro de su padre.

Pero el mundo al que se había enfrentado cuando salió de su casa era muy diferente a todo lo que hubiera imaginado.

Había tenido miedo, por supuesto, cuando se enfrentó con otros fugitivos como él, tenía que hacer cosas asquerosas con el fin de sobrevivir en las crueles calles e incluso en el mundo cruel. Tenía que reunirse con ellos, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que le dinero que tenía no iba a durarle mucho tiempo. También debía de tener cuidado con su sed, ya que tenía que alimentarse con más frecuencia que un vampiro común, debido a su condición de mestizo. Pero tuvo cuidado y lo consiguió.

Al menos, por un tiempo.

Pronto le llamó la atención una banda de vampiros que gobernaba las calles desde las sombras. Se había quedado ciego en pos de ellos, como un perrito que sigue a su amo con absoluta lealtad. Le prometieron poder y gloria, cosas que estaban más allá de sus sueños salvajes.

Pero el precio que iba a pagar era el sufrimiento de los demás.

Uno supondría que un vampiro se acostumbraría a ver el sufrimiento, teniendo en cuanta que la mayor parte del alimento que les mantenía vivos (y están vivos) procedían de la sangre, el líquido que da vida a cualquier criatura existente del planeta. Sin embargo, Hayato era joven y se había criado en un entorno protegido, donde la sangre se le entregaba en una copa de oro si así lo deseaba. El único tipo de sufrimiento que había visto era de menor importancia y mundano, el sufrimiento que incluso ordinarios seres humanos tenían por experiencia.

El tipo de sufrimiento que vio mientras estaba con la banda fue muy distinto.

Drogadictos y borrachos y personas que han perdido toda la esperanza de vida que llena su día a día. Almas oscuras de miembros de pandillas, tanto vampiros como humanos, nadaban ante su vista, mostrándole que no tienen objeciones en matar a aquellos que se ponían en su camino o cuando el camino no se lograba. Vio la muerte y el pecado y la libre voluntad aplastada. Incluso experimentó estar en presencia de personalidades lascivas que le enviaban escalofríos por su columna vertebral cada vez que le llamaban la atención o sentía sus miradas recorrer su joven cuerpo, eso no era una sensación agradable.

Y eso sólo era la punta del iceberg de mierda.

Hayato frunció los labios, los recuerdos hacían que se sintiera agrio, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, apoyó la cabeza contra el frío cristal.

Había tratado de escapar de esa vida. Varias veces, incluso desafió la idea de que era fuerte y que perduraría a pesar de ser sólo un niño. Pero no podía soportarlo, al menos en su propia mente. Odiaba lo que la vida le había hecho a si mismo, lo odiaba tanto como odiaba la traición que todavía sentía de su padre.

Descubrió con la suficiente rapidez que no podía escapar de la vida que había hecho, estúpidamente, por si mismo. Al menos no sin ayuda. Y él tuvo esa forma de ayuda más de una vez, pero cada vez que había intentado escapar con los demás, siempre fue sorprendido. Fue encerrado en una jaula que hizo para si mismo y le dio la llave a alguien que le gustaba verlo encerrado como una especie de animal. Es degradante, indignante y deprimente.

Y lo odiaba tanto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__¿Manos arriba si creéis que he hecho el pasado de Hayato-kun mucho más angustioso que el de Ryohei? *ve un montón de mano* Sí, ese era el punto. ¡Lololol! Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de que está hecho con algo de prisa. Ya tenía el pasado de Hayato trazado en mi cabeza, pero escribirlo fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, incluso con la información que obtuve de su página en Wiki._

_Ahora, vamos a ver… mi familia y yo nos mudamos a una nueva casa (donde por fin tengo mi propia habitación), mi hermano tiene una Xbox 360 que aprovecho un montón de veces, tenemos un nuevo bebé en la casa (es un primo que tipo de adopción), mi familia no lo ha visto en años y nos han visitado durante dos semanas (mis primos fueron muy divertidos para pasar el rato), y recientemente compré un peluche de cuatro colas Naruto que le he llamado Naruubi. Dicho peluche es ahora mi nuevo mejor amigo. LOL_

_Ah, ¡y para cualquiera de mis fans bilingües que hay por ahí, esta historia ha sido traducida al español por nyanko1827! Dos de mis oneshots también han sido traducidos al vietnamita pero no tengo ni idea de en que sitio fueron publicados. ¿Sabéis lo que esto significa? ¡Estoy subiendo en la escalera de la fama en fanfiction! *disparo* LOL_

_De todos modos, eso es todo. Un nuevo capítulo (por breve que fuese), una pequeña actualización sobre mi vida, hurra, aleluya, es tiempo para celebrar todo con jazz. ¡No os preocupéis sobre que el siguiente capítulo tome un año para actualizar porque ya estoy a mitad de escribirlo! ¡No es fácil de tratar de hacer las cosas difíciles entre nuestros protagonistas! XDDD_

_¡Gracias por aguantarme! Ah y echar un vistazo en mi nueva cuenta Tumblr. Voy a publicar varias cositas ahí, incluso lo relacionado con esta historia, así que no seáis tímidos en entrar en ¡emotivegothika (punto) Tumblr (punto) com! ¡No puedo esperar en veros allí! 8D_

* * *

><p><strong>Vista previa (esto debe ser renombrado como Teaser lol):<strong>

_Hayato gruñó en irritación, pero se abstuvo de estallar de nuevo a su compañero subordinado debido al brillo que le mandaba Tsuna. "Bueno, ¿cuál es vuestra teoría? ¿En realidad Juudaime se siente atraído por él?" Dijo con sarcasmo, sin ser realmente serio acerca de la declaración._

_Pero esa declaración fue como una bomba en la mente de Tsuna._

_¿Él? ¿Atraído por Kyouya? Bueno, sí, el prefecto es un hombre atractivo (más aún cuando él se excita– ¡oh, dios, deja de pensar eso Tsuna!) Y, por supuesto, Tsuna se sentía atraído por su sangre, pero ¿realmente se sentía atraído por la persona tras la violencia y la disciplina?_

_No podía responder a esa pregunta. No ahora. Estaba demasiado confuso._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! ¡Aquí nuevo capi… interludio!

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y cometan~!

Piifle Priincess (¿lees de contrabando? xDD)

Dametsuna (bueno para más habrá que esperar, principalmente porque este capi es interludio y porque no sé cuando Emo-san volverá a actualizar...)

Lord Queen (Sííí~¡Yo tambié morí~! Y un Kyo-kun hormonal descontrolado sería... ¡OMG! No hay palabras~ Pero para eso deberemos esperar~ E igualmente aunque estemos en Febrero xDD)

Kurotsuki-tania1827 (¿es qué todos/as leéis los fics por el celular? Yo no puedo, debo esperar a casa porque leer desde ahí no lo soporto xD Aunque me sube mucho el ego el saberlo~ E igualmente aunque estemos en Febrero xDD)

Mad Y u e (me alegra mucho que te guste~ y aquí está la conti aunque me imagino que no es la que esperabais xD)

Bianchixgokudera25 (xDD Sí en ese capi todas/os tuvimos nuestra dosis de 1827~ Lo que sucedió con Take-kun también es algo que me tiene intrigadísima, pero si Emo-san no lo aclara nos quedamos con la duda~ E igualmente aunque estemos en Febrero xDD)

Jk23 (ya era hora, ¿verdad? Pero por lo visto aún queda para que la acción sea más seguida.)

Nos leemos.


	10. Capitulo X

**Autora:** Emotive Gothika.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a Emotive Gothika.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en este capítulo. Entre el bloqueo de escritor y la trama de crías de conejos (esos calientes bastardos), que apenas me dio por pensar en esto. Me hace sentir como si estuviera fallándoos… pero ahora aquí está el nuevo capítulo después de una larga espera. Por favor no me matéis…_

_Quiero agradecer a los que han presentado las ideas, en especial a __Orcrux__ y __Luthinuvielle__ que me dieron un poco de inspiración para este capítulo. ¡Sois todos unos grandes apoyos y espero que sigáis dándome inspiración!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

**La calma antes de la tormenta.**

* * *

><p>Cuando Kyouya se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sentía extrañamente cansado y relajado. Reflexionó acerca del por qué por un momento, mirando fijamente a la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, hasta que la memoria de lo que sucedió ayer por la noche le golpeo como una tonelada de ladrillos. Su mano se levantó y sintió el área en la que Tsuna le mordió, sintiéndolo vibrar con la fantasma sensación de los colmillos perforando su piel. Recordó que se excitó y por eso se perdió a él mismo, desvergonzadamente en celo contra el vampiro como una especie de puta muerta de hambre hasta que fue liberado.<p>

La vergüenza y el bochorno llenó a Kyouya y bajó la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo por perder el control. Se sentía como si él no se atreviera a enfrentarse al vampiro después de las actividades de la noche anterior. En realidad quería cavar un agujero para si mismo y sólo encontrándose allí, revolcándose en su miseria auto-inflingida. Pero esos pensamientos no se quedaron con él durante mucho tiempo. Su orgullo se abrió paso a la parte frontal de su cerebro, diciéndole que lo de anoche fue su culpa de todos modos. Él mismo se ofreció a Tsuna (la idea le hizo temblar un poco en las consecuencias), sin saber exactamente cuales eran los efectos. Y ahora que sucedió lo que había pasado, él tenía que afrontar las consecuencias con la cabeza bien alta, como el hombre que era.

Escuchando a su determinación, Kyouya fue hacer sus rituales de la mañana y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Reduciendo la velocidad cuando se acercaba a la puerta de entrada a la cocina, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho y su rostro se calentaba un poco. Tomando una respiración profunda y cuadrando sus hombros, Kyouya entró en la cocina, sólo para encontrar algo que no esperaba.

La habitación estaba vacía de cualquier vampiro, aunque había platos en la mesa que contenían el desayuno del día, todavía caliente de la estufa y demostrando que Tsuna no se había olvidado de Kyouya al menos. Suponiendo que Tsuna acababa de irse temprano a la escuela (que era un cambio definitivo en la rutina), se sentó en su asiento habitual y tomó los palillos, listo para comer. Mientras comía, Kyouya se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba sintiéndose decepcionado de que el vampiro no estuviera allí para saludarle con un buenos días y desayunaba con él. Estaba acostumbrado más bien a la alegre actitud de Tsuna por las mañanas, aunque a veces le irritaba. Pero como de costumbre, puso a un lado sus sentimientos y se centró en llenar el estomago con la deliciosa comida.

Media hora más tarde, Kyouya estaba en la escuela, apoyado contra la puerta mientras observaba a los estudiantes entrando en el campus, tolerando la multitud en ese momento de la mañana, ya que era inevitable, pero todavía se sentía un poco irritado al respecto –al menos en su opinión– que era demasiado temprano para que los estudiantes fueran tan bulliciosos. Cómo podían serlo iba más allá de él.

Los ojos de Kyouya observaron algo cuando oyó un alboroto cercano. Vio a un grupo grande de mujeres que se reunían en torno a alguien y ese alguien resultó ser cierto jugador de béisbol que podía ser visto sobre las cabezas de sus adoradas fans. Mientras las mujeres le hicieron varias preguntas acerca de dónde había estado hace dos semanas, Takeshi sólo les sonrió y se frotó la parte trasera de la cabeza respondiendo con poco entusiasmo, Kyouya recordó lo que Tsuna le había dicho dos semanas antes. Recordó que el vampiro impetuoso de cabello plateado que era uno de los subordinados de Tsuna había atacado a la estrella del béisbol y dicho padre del atleta era un caza vampiros retirado. Recordando la pequeña conversación con Tsuna, también se preguntó que había estado haciendo Takeshi durante los últimos días. Sin duda, no debería tomarle tanto tiempo para recuperarse de su encuentro con un vampiro, a menos que él estuviera traumatizado, pero incluso Kyouya tenía que admitir que no había muchas cosas que pudiesen desconcertar a la estrella del béisbol.

Desesperadamente quería cuestionar al chico más alto. Quería saber si Takeshi sabía acerca de los vampiros, sobre su padre, incluso sobre Tsuna. Pero al mismo tiempo vacilaba. ¿Qué sucedería si él no supiera nada en absoluto? Entonces, Kyouya parecería un maldito idiota, preguntando acerca de criaturas mitológicas, supuestamente nocturnas. Al final, hizo a un lado el asunto encerrándolo en la parte trasera de su mente y continuó sus funciones.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kyouya descubriera que Tsuna había llamado diciendo estar enfermo y que hoy no asistiría a clases. Por alguna razón, se le hizo nudo en el estomago ante ese pedacito de información y se sentía… ¿decepcionado? Pero, ¿por qué sentía esas cosas hacia el herbívoro? No es como si fueran… _amigos _o algo así. Él le estaba ofreciendo una casa segura de buen corazón (más o menos) e incluso aceptó la oferta de tenerle como ama de casa y chef. No debía quedarse atado al vampiro –o más bien a _cualquiera_– de ningún modo.

Con un suspiro y frotándose la sien, Kyouya apartó forzosamente los pensamientos del vampiro y se volvió hacia cosas más importantes. Como el terminar la tarea que tenía. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, sólo porque él no asistiera a clase no significaba que no hiciera las tareas. Tenía profesores que le daban trabajo y a veces acude a ellos por alguna charla cuando él no entiende nada. También tenía pruebas en la seguridad de la sala de recepción o en la sala de profesores. Era mejor que tener a una multitud a su alrededor de herbívoros idiotas, con las hormonas alteradas.

Evitó pensar que él mismo había sido un herbívoro con las hormonas alteradas por la noche y cogió el bolígrafo para empezar a escribir su ensayo.

* * *

><p>Tsuna se quedó mirando la taza de café en sus manos, viendo el vapor de agua yendo hacia arriba y fuera del líquido oscuro y amargo. En realidad no era un gran bebedor de café, pero después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se sentía como si pudiera usar algo de la bebida.<p>

Él no tendría que haber aceptado la oferta de Kyouya. Él no tendría que haberle pedido, incluso conseguir el permiso del prefecto para adquirir paquetes de sangre del hospital. Fácilmente podría haber corrido en la noche y obtener la sangre que necesitaba tan urgentemente. Pero no, tenía que ser cortés y respetuoso haciéndole la solicitud a Kyouya. Y por supuesto, no pudo resistirse a la tentación de probar la sangre del prefecto, algo que había tenido ganas de hacer desde que se había despertado por primera vez en la cama del mayor.

_Débil_, una voz en su mente le dijo, extrañamente parecida a la de Reborn, su mentor. _Sigues siendo débil Dame-Tsuna. ¿Algo de lo que te he enseñado se ha quedado?_

Tsuna bufó ligeramente. Con la forma espartana de enseñar de Reborn sería imposible _no _aprender anda de él.

"¿Juudaime?"

Los, actualmente, ojos marrones de Tsuna parpadearon hasta el rostro de preocupación de Hayato. Miró alrededor de la mesa y se encontró con que Lambo y Ryohei le miraban con la misma expresión. Suponía que era de esperar. Después de todo, no era como si Tsuna repentinamente se saltase la escuela de la nada (a pesar de que llamó diciendo estar enfermo). Y aquí, en una pequeña y pintoresca cafetería estaban los cuatro, Tsuna estaba tranquilo y no participaba en cualquiera de las conversaciones de los otros. Ni siquiera intentaba romper ninguna de las discusiones de Ryohei y Hayato, que era la primera vez.

"¿Sí, Hayato-kun?" Preguntó en tono cansado y resignado.

Sus tres subordinados intercambiaron miradas, teniendo una conversación silenciosa en el lapso de un segundo. Tsuna casi hizo un puchero en la capacidad que tenían sus subordinados para hacer tal cosa cuando él estaba presente, delante de ellos.

"Has estado más bien… deprimido Tsuna," dijo Lambo enderezándose en su asiento. "¿Hay algo que te moleste?"

Tsuna suspiró y empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero lo pensó mejor. Eran sus subordinados, las personas que lo conocían tan bien como él mismo se conocía. No podía mentirles y decirles que estaba bien. Ellos ven a través de él de todos modos. Al menos Reborn no estaba allí, porque, sin duda, el vampiro de más edad ya habría leído su mente.

"Juudaime, sabe que puede hablar con nosotros sobre lo que quiera, ¿verdad?" Le dijo seriamente Hayato.

Los labios del vampiro sangre pura se contrajeron ante eso. Sí, lo sabía muy bien. No quería dar a entender una cosa así.

Pero sabía que probablemente debería hablarles de lo sucedido en la noche anterior. No podía ocultar algo como eso a sus subordinados y siendo honesto, necesitaba ayuda para ordenar sus confusos sentimientos hacia el prefecto de pelo oscuro. Él no era un experto en asuntos del corazón o de lo que estuviese pasando entre él y Kyouya.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría ser etiquetado así.

Tomando su decisión, Tsuna levantó la cabeza y miró a sus subordinados directamente a los ojos. Por alguna razón que no sabía, los tres se enderezaron y le miraron con más atención, como si estuvieran a punto de ser informados sobre la respuesta a la vida, al universo y a todo. Vagamente, Tsuna se preguntó cual sería su reacción si les dijera que la respuesta era cuarenta y dos.

"Tengo que contaros algo," empezó Tsuna, serio pero aún nervioso. Lambo, Ryohei y Hayato se miraron de nuevo antes de asentir para que Tsuna continuase. El joven vampiro respiró hondo, preparándose. "Ayer por la noche… mi sed llegó a su limite. Salí corriendo hacia los paquetes de sangre y, aunque podría haberme ido para coger más pensé que sería descortés el no informar a Kyouya-san." Resopló ligeramente. "Por supuesto, no le gustó la idea de que fuera a robar al querido hospital. Por eso en su lugar… en su lugar… él se ofreció para que me alimentase. Y acepté."

Hubo un breve silencio y Tsuna contó los segundos hasta que Hayato se levantó de su asiento gritándole, "¿Él se le ofreció?" Para que toda la cafetería lo escuchase.

Con el rostro ardiendo ate la sugerente frase que Hayato soltó y las miradas de los otros clientes, Tsuna esperó hasta que Lambo y Ryohei forzaran a Hayato a sentarse de nuevo (en su defensa, el halfblood parecía avergonzado y arrepentido de su arrebato). Frotándose una mano contra su rostro, Tsuna escuchaba como sus subordinados expresaban sus pensamientos.

"Tsuna, eso que hiciste fue una estupidez," le dijo Lambo sin rodeos. "Y que ese humano se ofreciera también fue estúpido."

Hayato ni siquiera regañó a Lambo por llamar a su jefe estúpido ya que él pensaba lo mismo (mientras que mentalmente le pedía ser perdonado por pensar tal cosa). "¿Por qué hizo eso Juudaime? ¡Juró que nunca se alimentaría de un humano de nuevo!"

Al parecer, Ryohei no pudo dejar pasar una pequeña cosa. "¿Hibari en realidad _se_ ofreció? ¿A _ti_? ¿Sin dudarlo?" Señaló con incredulidad. Su incredulidad era comprensible, ya que el prefecto no haría tal cosa a menos que consiguiera algo de él. Y su sangre siendo succionada por un vampiro, definitivamente, no tenía ningún beneficio para él (o eso pensaba Ryohei).

Y el pequeño sonrosado que manchaba la nariz y las mejillas de Tsuna al pensar en eso le hacía volver unos cuantos años. Nunca dijo nada pero, aparte de la repugnancia que sentía desde que se alimentó de un humano indefenso, había otra razón por la que juraron no volver hacerlo de nuevo. La primera vez que se había alimentado de buen grado de un humano dio el mismo resultado que cuando se alimentó de Kyouya. Le vinieron muchos pensamientos vergonzosos e inseguridades, y después tuvo la 'charla' con su padre y su tutor, que le traumatizaron un poco porque en lugar de ser técnicos y profesionales, decidieron obsequiarle con sus conquistas de sus días de juventud.

No es necesario decir, que no pudo mirar a su padre o a su tutor a los ojos durante meses y después juró que nunca se alimentaría de un humano de nuevo.

Pero ayer por la noche había sido distinto. En lugar de estar avergonzado u horrorizado por agredir al adolescente mayor, Tsuna se había sentido emocionado detrás de su calmada mascara. Al ver el prefecto tan desinhibido le dio una sensación de logro que en verdad no entendía. Y de sólo recordar el rostro enrojecido del humano en medio del placer le enviaba un cosquilleo agradable por la columna vertebral.

Y no sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma.

"Tsuna," le llamó Lambo, ganándose la atención del sangre pura. "¿De verdad _querías_ alimentarte de ese tipo, Hibari?"

El rubor en el rostro de Tsuna fue la confirmación que necesitaba.

Hayato parpadeo furiosamente ante la confusión. "¿Juudaime _quería _alimentarse de él? ¿Por qué?"

Empezando a estar un poco irritado, Tsuna estalló, "¡Oh, no me digáis que tampoco la queréis! ¡Su sangre, prácticamente, estaba tentándome! ¿No oléis la sangre?"

Ryohei quedó pensativo y luego se encogió de hombros. "La olía, por supuesto, pero a pesar de que era tentadora no olía diferente a la de cualquier otra persona."

Tsuna le miró con incredulidad como Lambo y Hayato asintieron con la cabeza. "En-Entonces… ¿por qué es que cuando no tengo sed su sangre parece tentarme hasta el punto de sucumbir a la sed? No lo entiendo…"

Los vampiros subordinados se miraron de nuevo (realmente, aún, molestaba a Tsuna) y Ryohei le dijo con otro encogimiento de hombros, "Tal vez sea cosa de los sangre pura."

Tsuna negó con la cabeza. "Nunca he oído hablar de algo como esto en los círculos de los sangre pura," dijo.

"Esto es sospechoso," murmuró Hayato poniéndose una mano en la barbilla planteándose un pensamiento. "¡Tal vez ese Hiabri le hechizó!"

Lambo golpeó con ligereza al vampiro de cabellos plateados en la parte trasera de la cabeza. "Estupidera, Hibari es un humano. Él no puede hacer tal cosa."

Hayato gruñó con irritación pero se abstuvo de estallar de nuevo a su comapñero subordinado debido a la mirada de Tsuna. "Bueno, ¿cuál es tú teoría? ¿En realidad Juudaime se siente atraído por él?" Dijo con sarcasmo, sin ser realmente serio acerca de la declaración.

Pero esa sentencia fue como una bomba en la mente de Tsuna.

¿Él? ¿Atraído por Kouya? Bueno, sí, el prefecto es un hombre atractivo (más aún cuando él se excitó –oh, Dios, ¡deja de pensar en eso Tsuna!). Y, por supuesto, Tsuna se sentía atraído por su sangre, ¿pero realmente se sentía traído por la persona detrás de la violencia y la disciplina?

No podía responder a esa pregunta. No ahora. Era demasiado confuso.

"Oi, Tsuna, ¿estás bien?" Le pidió Ryohei, el primero en darse cuenta de que Tsuna había palidecido alarmantemente. "Parece que acabas de tener otra sesión de entrenamiento con Reborn-san"

Parecía imposible, pero Tsuna palideció aún más ante la mención de sus sesiones de entrenamiento con su sádico tutor (eso era una gran trauma). Lambo y Hayato fueron capaces de detenerse de sus peleas (algo extraño, pero no imposible) para darse cuenta de que Tsuna parecía algo fuera de sí.

"Juudaime, ¿necesita algo para el estomago? ¿Medicina? ¿Te verde?" Le preguntó Hayato ansioso por complacer a su jefe.

"N-No," dijo Tsuna agitando una mano al vampiro de cabellos plateados. "Creo que… creo que voy a volver a casa. tengo que sentarme y pensar… o dormir… o algo…" se levantó un poco tembloroso pero se dirigió hasta las puertas del café a un paso tranquilo, en realidad sin darse cuenta de que sus subordinados casi pelean por él.

Necesitaba pensar.

Y él no estaba seguro de que le iba a gustar por completo lo que debía pensar.

* * *

><p>El tranquilo teclear de las teclas de la computadora y el zumbido de las numerosos CPU y los monitores de ordenador que estaba sentado en el suelo, resonaba en el pequeño y oscuro apartamento. Un hombre rubio con ojos verdes y perezosos que llevaba un traje de color verde estaba sentado frente a las maquinas que zumbaban, muy ocupado escribiendo con el teclado que estaba aposentado en su regazo y los otros delante de él. El que hacía en realidad era una incógnita –los códigos de programación en los monitores eran demasiado extranjeros para cualquier programador normal– pero parece que hacer tal cosa era algo natural para el hombre. Él no hacía ninguna pausa en su escritura y sus ojos se movían rápidamente sobre cada código.<p>

Después de unos minutos, el hombre –cuyo nombre era Spanner– dejó de escribir, al parecer satisfecho con los códigos. Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, estiró el cuello y los hombros para aliviar algo de tensión, y luego metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una paleta azul que parecía tener la forma de una llave. Quitó la cubierta de plástico, se metió el dulce en la boca y luego volteo el torso alrededor para comprobar sobre el otro residente de la vivienda.

Sentado en un rincón, medio apoyado contra la pared con los brazos agarrando el borde de su camiseta, como si estuviera en medio de quitársela, estaba un hombre pelirrojo con gafas que ahora residían torcidas en su rostro debido a su posición. Parecía estar durmiendo a pesar de la incomoda posición, pero Spanner sabía que sólo era una extraña habilidad de su compañero para ser capaz de dormir en cualquier posición y en cualquier lugar. Incluso una vez había visto al pelirrojo dormir sobre un montón de partes de robots, cosa que no podía ser cómoda de ninguna forma.

Suspirando de nuevo, Spanner dejó a un lado el teclado de su regazo y se puso de pie para acercarse a su amigo. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y le sacudió con suavidad, diciéndole, "Shouichi, despierta," suavemente, murmullando.

Shouichi seguía durmiendo, aunque si cambió su posición ligeramente con un murmullo. Spanner se pasó su mano enguantada a través de su pelo rubio, sintiéndose un poco exasperado hacia su amigo, pero él no se daba por vencido. En lugr de despertar al pelirrojo con suavidad como hubiera querido, Spanner sacudió a Shouichi una vez más, haciéndole caer al suelo y por lo tanto, despertarlo.

"Oh, ¿qué hora es?" Le pidió Shouichi bostezando, ni siquiera se molestó con el método poco convencional de su amigo. Estaba acostumbrado a eso después de todo.

"Cerca de la medianoche," respondió Spanner mirando hacia al pelirrojo. "Creo que hemos estado aquí lo suficiente. Es hora de moverse de nuevo. Todavía nos llevara unos días más llegar a Sicilia."

Shouichi asintió mecánicamente ajustándose las gafas, pero poco a poco fue mirando atentamente. Después de haber escapado de Millefiore, él y Spanner habían estado haciendo su camino hacia Sicilia, necesitaban entrar en territorio Vongola para estar seguros. Ambos eran traidores de Millefiore por haber ayudado a escapar al joven heredero de Vongola de su prisión, pero tampoco lamentaban su decisión. Shouichi había sido, indirectamente, parte de Vongola de todos modos y Spanner, bueno, quién sabe por qué quería irse.

Spanner regresó a sus ordenadores, escribiendo de forma rápida algo en los tres teclados mientras Shouichi se levantaba y estiraba las partes de su cuerpo antes de apresurarse por el apartamento, recopilando las cosas que necesitaban para mudarse. Un par de minutos más pasaron en silencio.

"¿Ya está?" Preguntó Shouichi una vez terminó con su tarea. Una mochila grande colgaba de sus hombros con otra cogida en su mano.

"Casi," respondió Spanner con los dedos presionando unas cuantas teclas más antes de que las apretara cinco teclas al mismo tiempo. Haciendo lo mismo con los otros dos teclados. "Muy bien, está hecho. Vámonos."

Horas más tarde, cuando los dos estaban lejos de su alcance, la puerta del apartamento estaba rota y hombres vestidos con uniformes blancos entraron con las armas en alza a punto de atacar. Sin embargo, nada les dio la bienvenida en la habitación, aparte de los monitores de las computadoras que estaban en un azul brillante y mostraban a un pequeño robot agitando un cartel hacia ellos.

El cartel decía, "Bye-bye."

Y ni un segundo más tarde, los equipos explotaron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Entonces, ahí lo tienen, ¡el capítulo diez después de una larga espera! Espero que haya sido satisfactorio. Quería que fuera más largo, pero no sabía como continuarlo sin problemas así que decidí terminarlo después de la escena de Shouichi y Spanner. Uf, me siento tan incompetente… ¿por qué a vosotros todavía os gusto? ¿Por qué?_

_*coff* Sí, eh, sobre el próximo capítulo… ni siquiera he empezado a escribirlo. ¡Dios, soy tan mala en los de múltiples capítulos! Tal vez debería seguir con oneshots o mierda. Pero esperemos que vaya a conseguir uno o dos capítulos más antes del fin de año (o del mundo, lo que ocurra primero ¬_¬). Una vez más, ¿por qué todavía os gusto?_

_Ah, por cierto, hay una referencia de libro/película en este capítulo. Me pregunto cuánta gente la podrá encontrar… ¿decídmelo en un review? ¿Por favor? *mohín*_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Tsuna se detuvo frente al espejo, con los ojos vagando sobre su figura. Él puede ser el típico chico tímido, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda admirarse a si mismo. Y, maldita sea, ni siquiera él podía admitir que se veía bastante caliente. Salvaje cabello de punta, seductores ojos marrones, piel blanca y suave, y una figura esbelta que haría que cualquier mujer le envidiara. Él puede parecer un poco femenino, pero aún se veía como un chico y incluso podía admitir que era atractivo.

Sonriendo un poquito, Tsuna se levantó el dobladillo de la camisa hacia arriba, esperando ver la plana extensión de su estomago que tenía un toque de abdominales. Pero cuando se expuso su estomago, no vio abdominales. De hecho, estaba viéndose un poco…

"¡Oh, no, me he engordado!" Tsuna se quedó sin aliento mirando a su estomago horrorizado.

Un resoplido sonó detrás de él y Tsuna ajustó su posición frente al espejo para ver a su amante sentado al borde de la cama, mirándole disgustado y soñoliento pero despierto.

"No te has engordado," le dijo Kyouya ocultando un bostezo.

"¡Sí, lo estoy!" Tsuna hizo un mohín pellizcándose el estomago. "¡Mira esto! ¡Culpo a toda la feijoada que he estado comiendo! Tú y tú obsesión con ella…"

Kyouya suspiró. "No estás engordando. Sólo estás embarazado."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de… "¿Embarazado? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que estoy embarazado?"

"Cuando tomé tú virginidad la semana pasada te fecundé."

Tsuna se sonrojó al recordarlo pero aún miraba a su amante a través del espejo. "En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta después de esa noche y todas las noches después de esa, ¡soy un hombre con una polla y pelotas, no puedo quedarme embarazado!"

"Claro que puedes. Y ahora, estás llevando nuestro bebé mitad humano mitad vampiro."

"¿Qu-Qué?"

"Vas a pasar un tiempo difícil llevándolo, sin embargo, ya que los humanos no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para llevar a un bebé hibrido. Y el parto será doloroso y es probable que mueras a causa de ello, pero voy a convertirte en un vampiro después por eso no hace falta que te preocupes."

"¿Qué mierda?"

"Nuestro bebé va a ser muy especial. Siete días después de su nacimiento ya va a empezar a hablar."

"¿Estás _borracho_?"

"Y después de siete años, ya se verá como una de diecisiete."

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Además, tú ex-novio se imprimirá en nuestra bebé de inmediato, aunque eso convierte a ese tipo en un pederasta si lo piensas…"

"…Kyouya, no te asustes, pero voy a llevarte al hospital. Necesitas ayuda. Creo que es por culpa de toda la feijoada que comiste."

"…¿Puedes comprar algo de camino? Es posible que tengas antojo de ellas."

"¡Oh, Dios mío Kyouya, cállate!"

_(ROFLOL, más Crepúsculo parodia/golpear. ¡Es tan divertido! Por cierto, la feijoada es un plato muy popular en Brasil, Tsuna y Kyouya estaban de vacaciones en Rio de Janeiro. Véase, una referencia a Amanecer, a pesar que me niego a destruir mi cerebro viéndolo. Wikipedia se lo merece, ¿no es así? XD)_


	11. Nota de la Autora

¡Hola! Aquí Emo con algunas malas noticias.

Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que mí interés en esta historia se ha reducido. No, no sólo reducido, sino que ha desaparecido por completo. Solamente voló por la ventana como un pájaro asustado al verme por primera vez.

Pensé largo y tendido sobre qué hacer con esto. ¿Ponerla en adopción? Tal vez. No perder la esperanza y esforzarse más para producir otro capítulo. No ocurrirá.

¿Descontinuarla?

Posible.

Muy posible.

Ahora, antes de empezar a tirarme verduras podridas, ¡escuchadme! No es que no me guste más mi historia. Bueno, en cierto modo lo hago, pero aún así me gusta mucho la premisa. Claro que empecé mi primer capítulo de varias hipótesis de vampiros cliché, pero es por eso que me gusta. Porque era mi primera. Por ejemplo, cómo dice la canción… el primer corte es el más profundo.

De todos modos, todavía tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, mi motivación por el escrito se ha ido. Siempre que intento escribir el próximo capítulo me quedo en blanco. Apenas consigo la primera frase escrita.

Hay un par de razones para esto en realidad. Algunos de vosotros sabréis que tengo un Tumblr. Algunos de vosotros también podéis saber que soy una ávida fan del Homestuck. Si no sabes que es el Homestuck, sólo diré que debéis ir a MS Paint Adventures (punto) com y descubridlo vosotros mismos, pero voy a decir que el fandom de Homestuck es enorme.

He leído un montón de fanfiction de Homestuck en Archivos y muchos de ellos tienen Tumblrs que me gusta observarlos. Me ha abierto los ojos en muchas cosas. Me ha demostrado que los autores y/o artistas de estas historias trabajan muy duro para ellas. Me ha demostrado que incluso les toma meses para perfilar los detalles de su mundo antes de pensar en publicarlo. Me ha mostrado cuan deplorable e inadecuada era yo.

Quiero ser como esos autores. Quiero trabajar en un mundo que sea el mío, uno que sea mejor que el vago que tengo ahora. Quiero desarrollar mi escritura, ir más lejos con ella para probar diferentes géneros más que un suave romance y comedia. Quiero que mi escritura tenga más sentimientos, más profundidad. Quiero que mis personajes sean más… sólo más.

Y es por eso que estoy pensando en interrumpir esta historia.

Espero que eso esté bien para todos vosotros. Sé que tengo fans que quieren ver esta historia llegar a su final, pero creo que no va a suceder. Me entristece, pero al mismo tiempo, me hace sentir mejor conmigo misma sabiendo que tengo fans dedicados que realmente les gusta mi trabajo. Al ver cada review, cada favorito y cada seguidor, hace de mí día más brillante. Ciertamente espero que estéis alrededor para ver las nuevas obras que vaya a subir.

En cualquier caso, no me gustaría dejaros a todos colgados por esta historia. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, yo la responderé. También tengo el último capítulo escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, que publicaré como un adiós a esta historia. Por favor, no dudéis en saciar vuestra curiosidad. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para calmarla igual que lo hace el agua cuando estás sediento. *sonrisas*

Entonces, arrivederci minna-san~

Por ahora. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Al leer la nota de Emo-san la he traducido ipso facto para que sepáis que va a suceder con esta historia. Sobre que haré yo… pues nada, dependiendo de lo que haga Emo-san al final (borrarla de su cuenta o dejarla por si acaso) yo haré lo mismo.

Como pone en la nota de Emo-san, ella responderá todas las preguntas que se tengan sobre la historia, quien quiera que se las haga directamente y quien no se fíe mucho de su inglés que me las dé a mí y yo haré de intermediaria.

A partir de ahí yo ya no puedo hacer más…


	12. ¿Preguntas respondidas?

Estoy segura que muchos de vosotros sois muy curiosos sobre cómo mi historia habría seguido si hubiera continuado. Bueno, no os preocupéis más porque, ¡aquí está! Aunque no en el formato de la historia pero como dicen: a caballo regalado no le mires el dentado, ¿eh?

Os dejé con la epifanía de Tsuna sobre su tal vez-atracción hacía Kyouya (que, lo admito, podría haberla manejado mejor). Él estaría evitando a Kyouya por unos días, pero dejando la comida en la cocina para él, y luego de repente aparece en la casa, todo sonriente y afectuoso y Kyouya sólo sería demasiado malditamente confuso como para llegar a estar enojado correctamente. Quizás. Seguiría con la amenaza de morder a Tsuna hasta la muerte, al menos.

Después de eso pensaba hacer unos pocos jueguecitos de fragmentos de la vida antes de ir a una escena en la que Genkishi recibiese una misión de Byakuran.

Interrumpiendo en la escuela. Por alguna razón, Tsuna y los demás se quedarían después de clases. No sé, simplemente lo hacen, y quiero que lo hagan. Genkishi llega con un par de subordinados (tal vez como Iris o Gingerbread) y la batalla empieza justo cuando el sol se pone. Prosigue hasta entrada la noche (cuánto tiempo de la noche, no tengo ni idea) y parece que ellos van superándoles en poder.

Pero entonces, quién viene a su rescate, ¡Takeshi! Debido a que en las dos semanas que había estado ausente en realidad estaba entrenando con su padre sobre el exterminio de vampiros. Afortunadamente, él no quiere matar a todos los vampiros. Sólo aquellos que traten de hacer daño a Hayato (jujuju~).

Entonces, Takeshi combate con Genkishi y él se defiende justo hasta que el Sr. Esos-Ojosmarrones-Van-Contra-Las-Reglas empieza a utilizar sus ilusiones y tenemos sucediendo el YamamotoxMuro (oh, sí, es canon ;D).

Mientras tanto, los subordinados son derrotados y sólo queda Genkishi, pero todos están cansados y Tsuna todavía podría estar sintiendo los efectos de las pastillas (LOL eso suena mal) y estuvieron a punto de ser golpeados.

Pero de repente ¡KYOUYA!

Sí, Kyouya trata de salvar el día (¿dónde demonios ha estado? No lo sé o.o) y falla un poco. Recordad que es una persona normal aquí y va en contra de un vampiro. Inserta escena de lucha épica (que probablemente sería una perra de ver) y luego Kyouya es apuñalado en el pecho.

Entra Tsuna gritando el nombre de Kyoya en la desesperación.

Entonces entra un Tsuna airado.

Entonces entra la muerte sangrienta de Genkishi.

(Por cierto, disculpadme por las explicaciones de mierda pero eso es lo mejor que va a salir de mí).

Después, Tsuna convierte a Kyouya en un vampiro (¡sí! ¡Por supuesto que iba a suceder!) mediante el intercambio de sangre con él. Eso hará que Kyouya sea joven, su primera vez, y con el tiempo descubrirá que son los compañeros de sangre. Sí, ¿recordáis cuando se dijo que la sangre de vampiro es desagradable para los demás vampiros? Ese no es el caso para los compañeros de sangre. Estoy bastante segura que podéis llenar los espacios en blanco (porque soy horrible y no pensé en esto).

Hm, bueno, antes de seguir adelante con la trama principal quiero aclarar algunas cosas acerca de la sub-trama de Hayato. Se suponía que debía haber huido de su casa porque él odiaba a su padre (que es canon), pero luego fue recogido por una pandilla de vampiros cuando estaba en Estados Unidos y fue calificado posteriormente con una marca de esclavos en el pie (la idea la recibí de _webcomic Teahouse_). La marca de esclavo aseguraba que Hayato no desobedecía a su maestro, el jefe de la banda de vampiros en la que se encontraba, y poner esas marcas en las personas es en realidad el poder especial de ese vampiro.

De todos modos, un día Vongola Nono, Iemitsu y Tsuna visitaron el escondite de la pandilla para tener una reunión con el jefe porque estaba invadiendo territorio Vongola, que eso es un gran no-no. Una vez allí, Tsuna se reunió con Hayato pero Hayato no sabía que Tsuna era el heredero Vongola. Todo lo que sabía era que eran invitados muy especiales en la casa y que iba a permanecer fuera de su camino.

Hayato se irritó con Tsuna en un principio (como en el canon), pero poco a poco fue siendo afectuoso con el heredero mayor y pasando más tiempo con él. Hayato le dice a Tsuna la historia de su vida y Tsuna le dice vagamente la suya. Entonces los dos han de separarse porque Tsuna es llamado para un encuentro entre los jefes.

La reunió no salió muy ben. El otro jefe –que en realidad se llama Gregory Chevalier– tenía planes para tratar de derroca a los jefes Vongola. Por supuesto no sale bien porque Gregory es un vampiro débil a pesar de ser un jefe de su propia banda. Intenta luchar contra los tres jefes, pero sólo combate Tsuna porque Nono e Iemitsu pensaron que era una idea estupenda para que Tsuna lo manejase por su cuenta como una prueba (sádicos cabrones). Por supuesto Tsuna golpea a Gregory e intenta que Gregory le quite la marca a Hayato. Gregory se niega, lo que da como resultado que Tsuna lo mate de modo que todas las marcas desaparecen.

Ah, y Hayato convenientemente lo observa todo desde detrás de la puerta que convenientemente no fue destruida por la pelea. Convenientemente.

¡Y así fue como Hayato se convirtió en el primer subordinado de Tsuna! Como Tsuna le salvó de una vida que detestaba y le mostró la luz. Aww, Tsuna eres muy amable. T~T

Volviendo a la trama principal. Un día, después de la pelea en la escuela, Kyouya despierta de su transformación y se encuentra muy sediento de sangre. Casi atacando a sus subordinados por necesidad de sangre. Afortunadamente, Tsuna puede calmarlo lo suficiente como para que beba sangre de un paquete.

Una vez que Kyouya se harta, Tsuna le dice lo que significa ser un vampiro novato, eso incluye tener que vivir con su padre por un período de tiempo indefinido. Al principio Kyouya se niega a ir junto a Tsuna hacia Italia, pero la sensatez le golpeó. Después de tomar el cuidado de las cosas en Namimori, Kyouya se va con Tsuna y los demás hacia Italia.

Aquí es donde mis planes para la historia son un poco vagos e inconexos. Planeé unos pocos capítulos de relleno y hasta tuve la loca idea de enviarles a una escuela que es similar a la academia de Vampire Knight. Es una escuela (cuyo nombre no he decidido aún) donde asisten humanos y vampiros, pero los vampiros tienen clases especiales nocturnas donde aprenden sobre su historia y jerarquía.

Aquí también es donde os presento a mí OC. Lo que probablemente no sería una buena idea. Su nombre iba a ser Yayoi. LOL, ¿veis que hice allí? Me encanta ese nombre. De todos modos, iba a ser de Filipinas (aunque no se declare abiertamente) y ella sería mayor de lo que parece. Además, a pesar de ser una estudiante de la academia, ella también sería su profesora de historia vampírica. Ella definitivamente no iba a ser una Mary Sue, porque estaba pensando en matarla de todas formas. XD

Ah, sobre Byakuran. Tiene razones por las que está detrás de Tsuna y todo eso. Veréis, iba a hacer que él sólo era un bastardo hambriento de poder, como está en el animanga. Pero lo cambié… porque tenía la idea que iba a ser un amante resentido.

Cientos de años atrás, Byakuran fue el amante secreto de Giotto Vongola. Pero debido a que eran familias rivales, no podían estar juntos en público. Un día, Byakuran decide que lo dejaría todo, incluso su familia, para estar con Giotto. Pero Giotto tenía dudas. Él amaba a su familia y haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Al final, Giotto entregó a Byakuran por su familia.

Con el corazón roto, Byakuran se hundió en la depresión y de repente la ira le inundó cuando recibió la noticia de que Giotto se casaba y engendraría a un heredero para la familia Vongola (nota, sólo los sangre pura pueden tener hijos y se puede identificar a un sangre pura por el color de ojos, el cual llega a ser el naranja). De repente, lleno de la necesidad de vengarse, Byakuran conspira para derrocar a la familia Vongola, no sólo ahora, sino en las generaciones por venir.

Mató a Giotto y a su mujer, aunque el tener que matar al que amaba le rompió aún más. Byakuran permitió que el heredero viviese y llevase a su familia sólo para matarlo también. Y él hizo lo mismo con el próximo heredero. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. A lo largo de generaciones cada líder Vongola moría, con cuidado de no dejar ningún vínculo suyo.

Al pasar los años, Byakuran desarrolló su sonrisa, su personalidad zorruna a causa de las razones que no he pensado todavía. Luego le llegó la información de los Siete más fuertes (Arcobaleno, duh) y el Trinisette y esto básicamente está reflejado del animanga donde Byakuran quiere el poder y todo eso. Una vez más, realmente no he pensado en esto.

Regresando a Tsuna y Kyouya. Con el tiempo se darán cuenta de su sentimientos hacia el otro y juntarse, aunque creo que me sentiría un poco incomoda, sólo teniendo que hacerles reunirse y todo. Creo que ayudaba el que pensase que iba a hacer un capítulo sobre un baile en el cumpleaños de Tsuna y tiene a señoritas solteras coqueteando con el joven heredero, cosa que lleva a Kyouya a sentir celos.

Otra idea era tener a Kyouya dirigiéndose a Yayoi y pedirle consejo sobre la forma de cortejar a Tsuna. Esperaba que eso trajese algunas risas.

En realidad, para ser honesta, mi interés en el romance 1827 es muy débil. Me pone triste… pero tengo la esperanza de que vaya a mejorar.

Por tanto, la última batalla contra Byakuran sería algo épica. En realidad no se escribir combates. La mayor parte de ella sería imprecisa o no muy detallada, pero los subordinados lucharían contra las Coronas Fúnebres.

Había planeado que Tsuna se sacrificase luchando con Byakuran solo. A Kyouya le gustaría seguirle, pero estaría demasiado golpeado por su lucha como para en realidad ir tan lejos. Él se desmayaría cuando escuchase a Tsuna y Byakuran gritar de dolor.

Cuando Kyouya despertase, se encontraría de nuevo en la mansión Vongola. Estaría horriblemente confundido y lo odiaría. Iría a buscar a Tsuna, con ganas de descubrir que sucedió. Esta es la escena que había escrito para ello.

* * *

><p><em>Kyouya se despertó desorientado, cosa de la que ciertamente no era la primera vez en su vida. La luz del sol asomándose por las ventanas hacía que sus ojos ardiesen y la cabeza le latiese como si no hubiese mañana. Su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente pesado y adolorido, como si le hubiera pasado por encima una apisonadora , y estaba perfectamente feliz echado en su suave y cómoda cama (era obvio que él estaba acostado en una) para el resto del maldito día o tal vez la semana. <em>

_Pero no. cuando los recuerdos de la batalla le volvieron, toda su fatiga fue prácticamente olvidada. A toda prisa, frotándose los ojos libres de sueño, Kyouya se sentó en la cama ignorando las protestas de sus músculos adoloridos. Los tranquilizadores ojos anaranjados de Tsuna, su suave sonrisa, su suave tacto, sus dulces labios del beso de despedida… todo vino de nuevo. Y se sentía tan malditamente preocupado y enojado, y absolutamente espantado._

_No queriendo perder más tiempo, Kyouya salió fuera de la cama, observando vagamente que alguien le había cambiado a su favorito pijama negro (esperaba que fuese Tsuna). Se tambaleo ligeramente hacia la puerta tallada de roble, colocando una mano temblando minuciosamente en la manija de bronce antes de empujar para abrirla y salir al silencioso pasillo._

_Estaba en el Castillo Vongola de nuevo. Cómo había llegado allí, no tenía la menor idea pero sabía que si seguía ese tirón que sentía en el fondo de su mente iba a encontrar las respuestas. Se merecía una respuesta después de todo. Su amante –su Tsuna– lo había dejado allí, yendo hacia la batalla contra ese loco albino sin ninguna defensa, sin nadie allí para atraparle si caía. Una vez que hubiese terminado mordiendo al aspirante a herbívoro hasta la muerte por preocuparle tanto, iba a demostrarle lo mucho que amaba al ingrato purasangre, a pesar de todo. _

_Sí, eso sonaba como un buen plan._

_Pronto, ese tirón llevó a Kyouya hacia un par de puertas dobles, además del intrincado diseño como el de todas las otras malditas puertas del castillo. Pero esta vez era distinto. Esta tenía esculpido el escudo de armas Vongola en él y Kyouya sólo podía adivinar que se trataba de la oficina del jefe, la oficina que cada jefe Vongola utilizaba en su (en el caso de la octava jefa, su) reinado._

_Vacilante, Kyouya levantó una mano para llamar pero al instante se reprendió por vacilar y, sin demora, irrumpió en la habitación sin pensárselo dos veces._

_No esperaba ver a todos dentro, todos con rostros agotados y ojos abatidos._

_Reborn fue uno de los pocos que estaba de pie, apoyado en el escritorio de caoba que estaba en frente de las cortinas, de las altas ventanas. Kyouya sospechaba que sería una inmensa falta de respeto sentarse en la silla giratoria de lujoso cuero que estaba escondida debajo de ella. También señaló los dos montones de papeleo que estaban sentados en el escritorio, como si estuvieran recordándoles a todos que estaban allí por un propósito y no sólo para mostrarse._

_La mirada helada de Kyouya chocó con la acerada de Reborn antes de que se apoderara del resto de la habitación, teniendo a todos los que estaban allí. Los guardianes se sentaron en los sillones en frente del escritorio, con aspecto exhausto a excepción de Mukuro que lo más probable es que estuviese utilizando una ilusión para mantener su saludable fachada. A un lado de la habitación se encontraba Varia, estaban más tranquilos y serios, incluso Belphegor no estaba adornado con su amplia sonrisa mientras que en el rostro de Lussuria fue borrada su sonrisa para flirtear (una ocurrencia usual) y Xanxus y Squalo estaban extrañamente libres de cualquier ceño fruncido. En el otro lado de la habitación estaba el resto de la familia, es decir, Bianchi, Fuuta, la pequeña I-pin, Haru y Kyoko. Entre ellos se encontraban los otros Arcobaleno: Lal Mirch, Fon, Skull e incluso Verde._

_Era extraño ver a estas personas reunidas, pero Kyouya sospechaba que en un momento de crisis, incluso la más amarga de las rivalidades debía ser retirada hacia un lado._

_Y eso sólo hizo que su preocupación aumentase._

"_Por fin has despertado," dijo Reborn con esa voz suave y de barítono una vez que Kyouya había cerrado la puerta._

"_¿Qué sucedió?" Le preguntó Kyouya con los ojos mirando a todos en la sala. Casi todos se negaron a encontrarse con su mirada, ni cerrar los ojos o mirar a otra parte. Sólo Reborn le miró a los ojos, sabiendo que Kyouya tenía el derecho de saber sobre la situación en la que se encontraba la famiglia Vongola._

"_Sólo han pasado un par de horas después de la batalla," le dijo Reborn con calma. "Diez horas para ser exactos. Fuiste el último en despertar por alguna incomprensible razón, pero ahora que estás aquí voy a repetirme e intentar romper esto suavemente a pesar de mi mismo." _

_El rostro de Kyouya se había endurecido ante las palabras de Reborn. ¿El asesino a sueldo estaba diciendo… lo que pensaba que decía?_

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi es incapaz de ser el jefe de Vongola," dijo Reborn sin dudar, pero había un destello de inquietud en sus ojos que cubrió y enmascaró con rapidez._

_Hubo un breve silencio mientras todos se preparaban para la inevitable explosión._

"_¿Qué?" Siseó Kyouya, la palabra casi haciendo eco por la habitación como una docena de serpientes. "Explica qué entiendes por incapaz."_

_Reborn suspiró. Bueno, él intentó hacerlo con suavidad. "No estoy diciendo que Tsuna ya no esté en este mundo," dijo y vio a Kyouya relajarse visiblemente, después de haber pensado en el peor de los casos. "Pero en su estado actual…" El sicario dejó la frase a medias, sin saber cómo poner la situación en palabras._

"_¿Qué sucedió?" Presionó Kyouya con su habitual ceño fruncido pero más intenso y marcado con esa mirada de preocupación que sólo mostraba por Tsuna. Reborn miró a su alrededor en los otros ocupantes, buscando, sutilmente, ayuda. Le devolvieron unas cuantas miradas, un asentimiento por parte de Bianchi y miradas de apoyo por parte de los guardianes y compañeros. Suspirando, Reborn se apartó de la mesa de caoba e hizo un gesto a Kyouya para que le siguiese mientras se dirigía hacia una librería especialmente grande._

"_Va a ser más fácil si te lo muestro," dijo el asesino a sueldo levantando un mano para tirar de cierto libro para que se abriese una puerta secreta en la estantería (horrible cliché, pero funciona)._

* * *

><p>Reborn le enseñará a Kyouya una sala subterránea donde Tsuna está cristalizado envuelto en llamas de cielo (creo que es donde Xanxus fue congelado). Es el resultado de lo que Tsuna tuvo que hacer para derrotar a Byakuran (de nuevo, no pensé en ello) y no hay manera de liberarle de su prisión. Kyouya intenta protestar pero finalmente lo acepta y hace un voto en esperar a Tsuna, incluso si es para la eternidad.<p>

Algunas ideas adicionales… pensé en poner a la familia Shimon haciendo algunas apariciones como una familia de hombres lobo que usan las llamas de la tierra. Ellos tienen habilidades de cambiar de forma en lobo –como un lobo real– pero en las noches de luna llena ellos fuerzan a sus formas de bestias-lobo. Además, he debatido sobre la conveniencia o no de que Nana debería ser un vampiro, pero al final he hecho que sea la madrastra de Tsuna. La verdadera madre de Tsuna es un vampiro de purasangre que tuvo un matrimonio de conveniencia con Iemitsu pero murió al dar a luz a Tsuna.

Hm… *pensando realmente duro* creo que son todas las ideas que tenía para esta historia. Si hay algo más que se quiera saber, por favor no dudéis en preguntar. ¡Voy a responder a todo lo que me sea posible!

También, estoy muy agradecida por vuestra comprensión. Fue difícil para mí decidir interrumpirla. Fue como si rasgaran mi corazón y alma. Pero realmente quiero hacer cosas más grandes. Es bastante agridulce para mí.

El siguiente capítulo será el capítulo final que ya escribí de antemano. No está exactamente terminado pero está cerca. Realmente no voy a terminarla pero os he dicho lo que planee, así que no os preocupéis.

Oh, ¡y espero que notaseis la imagen de portada! Fue elaborada por un amigo mío llamado WhitePluse. ¡Sólo uno de mis regalos de despedida para todos! ¡Espero que os guste! :)

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **El capítulo final lo tendré traducido entre el lunes y martes de esta semana entrante y lo subiré entre el martes y miércoles (de la misma semana).

Respondiendo a los reviews aónimos:

nsm (Muchas gracias por el halago pero quien necesita los ánimos es Emotive Gothika ya que la historia es suya, yo sólo la traduzco).

Guest (¿Cambio de nombre? Bueno a lo que importa, yo estoy igual me da mucha pena que lo haya dejado a medias pero al menos nos da una pequeña referencia a lo que hubiera sido y el como terminará. No te preocupes, el siguiente capítulo de ¡¿Ese soy yo?! está a medias así que no creo que tarde mucho en actualizarlo, igual que Buscando a la pareja perfecta y KHR: Vongola o Shiru. Sobre el siguiente capítulo de Después de la muerte hay otra vida y ¿El problema? Es mayor que yo, aún no están ni planteados pero no tardaré en ponerme con ellos).


	13. Capítulo Final

**Autora: **Emotive Gothika.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a Emotive Gothika.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Este es el último capítulo. ¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Final.<strong>

**Epílogo: Para la Eternidad.**

* * *

><p>El viento se sentía bien. Rugía en sus oídos y embestía su cuerpo haciendo que su cabello y largo abrigo negro se meciese salvajemente detrás de él. Siempre ha amado volar. Volar era libertad, sin cadenas, sin límites y sin complicaciones. No eran más que el cielo, la tierra y él, lanzándose por el aire sobre la ciudad como una estrella fugaz.<p>

Y él tampoco estaba usando las llamas como solía hacer. ¿Por qué iba a desperdiciar energía cuando estaba de pie perfectamente bien en un disco planeador, que tenía la vaga forma de una mariposa? Y no era ese tipo de discos baratos que sólo pueden ir a unos escasos quince kilómetros por hora por la ciudad. No, este disco planeador se hizo de forma especial, capaz de abrir al menos treinta artículos en lugar de los diez estándar e ir a unos suaves ochenta kilómetros por hora. A veces sólo era tan tonto como para estar estático sobre su estatus en la familia de vampiros más poderosa del mundo.

Ojos azul grisáceos recorrieron la iluminada ciudad por debajo de él, teniendo en cuenta todos los coches flotantes que se alineaban en las carreteras y calles, la multitud de personas, tanto las que iban andando como las que usaban discos planeadores, las luces de neón, y la brillantez de todo, un poco punzante para sus ojos pero llamativo de todos modos. Namimori nunca dejaba de sorprenderle, incluso después de cien años, y la multitud de muchos más herbívoros hacía a la ciudad más pintoresca de lo que solía ser, aunque aún tenía su grandeza, su belleza. Y en ese siglo, la humanidad sin duda había tomado un giro dramático donde la ciencia ficción se convirtió en un hecho científico, todo por culpa de la familia Vongola que decidió meter un brazo entre las sombras y mostrar su inteligencia al mundo (aunque no revelaron lo que realmente eran). Siguiendo el ejemplo de la familia, otras familias empezaron a contribuir con sus maravillas tecnológicas a los humanos, sus esfuerzos combinados por fin dieron paso a un futuro que sólo se había visto en películas y otras formas de medios visuales.

Una pequeña compuerta se abrió en la plataforma del disco planeador, presionando ligeramente un botón, activó y causó que la pieza de tecnología empezase a perder altitud. Otro cambio del pie dio resultado a que el disco empezase a ralentizar considerablemente hasta que se cernía a un par de pies por encima de la azotea de un edificio que fue construido enteramente de un nuevo tipo de metal que los científicos vampiros habían preparado con sus brillantes mentes. Sin dudarlo, el hombre vestido de oscuro saltó del disco planeador, aterrizando suavemente en la azotea y luego chasqueó los dedos, dando como resultado que el disco planeador perdiese su poder y se plegase sobre si mismo, dejándose caer en una pálida mano extendida. Cuando estaban plegados, los discos planeadores eran de forma ovalada y aproximadamente del tamaño de una bandeja de servir, fácil de llevar y muy popular con los jóvenes en estos días.

Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios, Kyouya se acercó al borde de la azotea, apoyando el disco en la pared mientras miraba hacia abajo en las atestadas calles, de nuevo. En realidad no era necesario, pero la costumbre de patrullar la ciudad nunca le abandonaba. Tuvo que vigilarla incluso cuando ya podía defenderse a si misma. Ahora, probablemente, sólo era un hobby, revoloteando por las calles y golpear a los que se atrevían a imponer su ley. Claro que su nombre no era tan conocido como quería, pero ahora iba por un nuevo nombre, algo que estaba seguro que se quedaría como la goma en los zapatos de la gente.

Con su mayor audiencia, oyó un agudo grito que no pudo ser escuchado por una persona normal a través de los ruidos de la calle. Sintiendo que sus instintos le golpeaban, Kyouya rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la dirección del grito, haciendo una nota para volver a por su disco planeador. Saltando sobre los tejados con una velocidad más rápida que la mayoría de animales sobre la Tierra, no le llevó mucho tiempo para descubrir a una mujer que huía a través de los callejones entre los edificios, un grupo de cinco hombres iba tras ellas con miradas lascivas y riéndose.

Kyouya, de nuevo, lanzó un pequeño suspiro como él metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacaba algo que parecía ser unas gafas de sol. Se las puso sobre su rostro y luego golpeo ligeramente en un lado, activando un botón oculto que causaba que pequeñas placas de metal salieran expulsadas de los bordes de las gafas, formando una mascara alrededor de sus ojos. La mascara tomaba la forma de unas alas negras que sobresalían, añadiéndose a su persona misteriosa. Mirando hacia debajo de nuevo, vio que el grupo de libertinos estaba alcanzando a la mujer que huía. Rápidamente sacó sus tonfas y saltó del techo, ondeándose ene el aire y liberando gradualmente su llama a través de sus tonfas de modo que pudiese volar tranquilamente sobre el grupo de herbívoros. No pasaron ni un par de segundo, que la mujer había doblado una esquina y se encontró con un callejón sin salida. Su suerte no era tan buena, ¿cierto?

"No hay necesidad de sentir miedo," escuchó el vampiro que uno de los hombres del grupo decía mientras avanzaban hacia la jadeante mujer, sus respiraciones igual de pesadas.

"¡Dejadme tranquila, pervertidos!" dijo la mujer, agarrando su bolso contra su pecho. Su mirada era desafiante, pero su cuerpo traicionaba a ese desafío al temblar de miedo. Era admirable pero también hacía que Kyouya resoplara ante la ingenuidad de la mujer.

Sin embargo, parecía que la banda se divertía con las palabras de la mujer porque aullaron con fuerza como una jauría de perros salvajes. "¡Me gustan las luchadoras!" exclamó un hombre y Kyouya hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Uno de los hombres se abalanzó sobre la mujer, la agarró del brazo e hizo que el bolso cayese al suelo con un ruido sordo. La mujer gritó y protestó cuando su otro brazo fue cogido en un férreo control, tanto, que limitaba sus movimientos. Los hombres se rieron y se acercaron a la mujer con los ojos brillantes de perversión mal disimulada. A Kyouya le enfermó tanto que dejó de soltar sus llamas a través de las tonfas y cayó rápidamente del aire, aterrizando sobre uno de los hombres que tuvo la mala suerte de estar justo debajo de él.

Hubo un crujido repugnante acompañado de un grito y ruidosos golpes. Kyouya clavó los talones en la parte superior de donde estaba parado, momentáneamente se fascinó con la sangre que se agrupaba en el suelo donde la cabeza del hombre estaba. Dando la espalda al resto del grupo, quienes lo miraban con expresiones de asombros en sus rostros. Entonces, uno de los hombres tuvo el valor de expresar la pregunta que pasaba (excluyendo a Kyouya) por la cabeza de todos.

"¿Q-Quién demonios eres?" preguntó tratando de sonar valiente.

Kyouya levantó la cabeza ante la pregunta y saltó sobre el hombre que estaba de pie, haciendo que las personas detrás de él retrocediesen de nuevo por el miedo. Luego se dio la vuelta lentamente frente a los humanos cuyos rostros expresaban puro horror.

Desde su punto de vista, Kyouya era un hombre alto vestido de negro, a juego con su cabellera larga que estaba recogida en una cola de caballo baja, y llevaba una máscara que parecía tener un par de alas que sobresalían. Lo único que no era negro era su pálida piel que brillaba en la penumbra del callejón y las tonfas de acero en sus manos (de la vieja escuela, pero aun se veía amenazante). Tenía un aire de autoridad y, muy posiblemente, el fastidio que le rodeaba les hacía preguntarse si el aire que les rodeaba se hizo más frio.

"¡E-Es la Alondra N-Negra!" uno de los hombres tartamudeo, obviamente temeroso.

La Alondra Negra era una leyenda (se suponía) urbana en Namimori sobre un hombre vestido de negro que vagaba por las calles (y aparentemente por los cielos), castigando a los que hacían el mal. Él estaba allí para los más pequeños robos hasta los mayores asaltos de traficantes de drogas. Todo el mundo sabía de él y los criminales iban con cautela por las calles, pues no querían encontrarse con el vigilante. Naturalmente, la policía quería arrestarlo por tomarse la justicia por sus propias manos, pero eran demasiado débiles como para cogerle y, aunque lo hiciesen, fácilmente escaparía de sus fauces. No sabían que la Alondra Negra estuviese vigilando a su liga.

Sin decir una palabra, Kyouya se precipitó hacia el hombre más cercano, con sus tonfas le dio un golpe limpio en la mandíbula. Se oyó un chasquido como si la mandíbula se hubiese roto y luego Kyouya levantó la pierna para patear al hombre en los intestinos, mandándole lejos. Los otros estaban mirando sus rápidos movimientos con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta, demasiado sorprendidos como para mover sus músculos. Sin embargo, incluso si tratasen de resistirse a los ataques del hombre vestido de negro, ellos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad. Al menos, Kyouya estaba conteniéndose, considerablemente, pues no quería matar realmente a los hombres. Era sólo un castigo por perturbar la paz en Namimori.

Los otros cuatro hombres fueron tratados con la misma facilidad, sus cuerpos ahora yacían destrozados y ensangrentados en el suelo. Kyouya estaba cerca de uno que estaba tendido de espaldas, mirando al cielo con los ojos en blanco y el rostro cubierto de sangre. Kyouya, con tranquilidad, levantó una de sus tonfas ensangrentadas hacia sus labios y lamió la masa de sangre, encogiéndose en el pequeño sabor. La sangre estaba contaminada y no era muy dulce por lo que cortó sus posibilidades de una merienda.

"G-Gracias," dijo una voz tímida y Kyouya volvió la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que estaba temblando a unos pocos metros de él. Ella estaba mirando el suelo, aunque miraba hacia él cada milésima de segundo, sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro y espanto.

Girando el rostro de nuevo, Kyouya le dijo, "Vete a tu casa," antes de que él encendiese sus tonfas y volase hacia arriba, saliendo de su vista hacia un tejado cercano sin mirar atrás en la mujer aterrorizada.

La noche se extendía con Kyouya castigando a cualquiera que fuese tan estúpido como para cometer algún delito con él a los alrededores. Era cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando Kyouya volvió hacia su disco planeador y decidió que lo mejor era que se dirigiese a casa para descansar antes de irse a trabajar al día siguiente. Sí, contrariamente a la creencia popular, la Alondra Negra no era un perezoso sin hogar. En realidad él era el presidente de la junta directiva de la Academia Namimori (que albergaba todos los niveles de educación, desde la primaria hasta la universidad), pero aún así, él siempre iba a la escuela para asegurarse de que no rompían ninguna regla, igual que en sus días escolares cien años atrás.

"Estabas ocupado esta noche."

Kyouya ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la voz habló. Él había sentido a la figura desde hacía un tiempo pero ya sabía que era el hombre con fedora y no necesitaba de hacer sonar las alarmas contra él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó mientras Reborn salía de las sombras.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Reborn. "Que, ¿sin saludo cordial? No nos hemos visto en años sabes," dijo el vampiro mayor, su voz ligera y coloquial, y un poco irónica.

"Sinceramente deseo el no haberte conocido," dijo Kyouya poniendo su disco planeador bajo el brazo.

Reborn se rió entre dientes. "Suenas como un viejo murciélago amargado," le dijo acercándose al borde del edificio y apoyándose contra la pared con los brazos cruzándose sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kyouya le repitió su pregunta, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que ya sabía el por qué. Sabía que Reborn sólo se ponía en contacto con él en caso de emergencia o cualquier otra cosa importante, aunque nada grave hubiese pasado durante el último par de años. Entonces, ¿cuál era su razón para aparecer ahora?

Suspirando, Reborn alargó una mana y acarició una de sus patillas, el ala de su sombrero (que nunca parecía pasar de moda), hacía sombra sobre sus ojos. "Sabes que la familia Vongola no puede seguir así para siempre," le dijo, la seriedad era evidente en su voz. "Necesitamos un jefe, Hibari."

Kyouya se volvió para mirar a Reborn. A pesar de que este ultimo no podía ver a través de la mascara del primero, podía sentir su mirada y era un poco desconcertante.

"Él va a despertar," dijo Kyouya apretando los dientes.

"Tal vez," dijo Reborn. "Pero, ¿sabes cuándo?"

Kyouya suspiró, sintiéndose exasperado. Ellos tuvieron esta conversación cientos de veces ya y el vampiro mayor –y la mayoría de la familia– ¿aún dudaban de su fe hacia su jefe y amante? Deben creer que Tsuna volverá porque eso era lo que hacían los subordinados, confiaban en su jefe y daban su lealtad de todo corazón sin dudar.

"Ha sido un siglo, Hibari," oyó vagamente decir a Reborn. "El tiempo de espera ya ha terminado y comienza la hora de seguir adelante. Tenemos un jefe ahora, un hombre al que todos aprueban, incuso tus compañeros Guardianes. Él estará al frente de la familia a partir de ahora."

Los ojos de Kyouya le dieron otra mirada afilada. ¿Encontraron un nuevo jefe sin siquiera consultarle? ¿Se reunieron e hicieron tal cosa sin siquiera oír su opinión sobre el asunto? ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Por qué iban a traicionar así a Tsuna? ¿Y este nuevo jefe era incluso un sangre pura? ¿Merecía el titulo de jefe de la familia Vongola?

Todas estas preguntas y más revoloteaban por la mente de Kyouya, pero se mordió la lengua, armándose de valor para expresar esas preguntas. No sabía por qué estaba haciéndolo sin embargo. ¿Realmente estaba renunciando a su amante? ¿Estaba perdiendo poco a poco su pequeña esperanza? No podía ser… él hizo una promesa y no era alguien de romper promesas. Simplemente no podía…

"Todo el mundo se reunirá en el Castillo Vongola en Sicilia durante la ceremonia de herencia," dijo Reborn sacando a Kyouya de sus pensamientos. "Se iniciará en dos días, así que tienes que estar allí. Eres parte de la familia Vongola después de todo y arruinarías nuestra imagen si no vinieses."

Kyouya no dijo nada, sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea, manteniéndose para no arremeter contra el vampiro mucho más experimentado. Si Reborn sabía lo que estaba pensando, entonces, estaba agradecido de que el asesino no estuviese diciendo nada al respecto. No quería empezar problemas en un momento como este.

Sin decir palabra, Kyouya activó su disco planeador y ágilmente saltó sobre el dispositivo, sin tener la necesidad de apoyarse en la barandilla que los discos estándar necesitaban para liberarse. "Espero que estés allí, Hibari," dijo Reborn, pero Kyouya se negó a responder sólo cambió el pie presionando el acelerador y yéndose a través de la fría noche.

Él se perdió la sonrisa y el brillo de picardía que Reborn tenía en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>El Instituto Namimori solía ser tranquilo, orgulloso y elegante en su propia altura, separada de sus escuelas hermanas, Nami-sho, Nami-chuu y Nami-dai. Sin embargo, cuando un nuevo presidente para el Consejo de Administración fue nombrado hace muchos años, muchas cosas cambiaron. La Primaria Namimori, la Escuela Secundaria, la Preparatoria y la Universidad se habían fusionado y formaron la Academia Namimori, una escuela que aceptaba a todos con los brazos abiertos, desde la más brillante de las mentes hasta el más bajo de los delincuentes. El dinero nunca fue un problema para la Academia Namimori ya que parecía que nunca gastaban y la matricula era justa a pesar del prestigio de la escuela. E incluso para aquellos que no tenían dinero para ir a la escuela, había muchos programas de becas que harían que cualquier sueño estudiantil se hiciese realidad.<p>

Y a pesar de que habían pasado casi cien años desde su fundación, la Academia Namimori seguía en pie en la cima y no parecía que se fuese a haber ningún cambio por un largo tiempo.

Kyouya sintió una oleada de orgullo cuando salió del coche y miró a su maravillosa escuela. El antiguo campus de Nami-dai se amplió desde hace un siglo para dar la entrada a la cantidad de estudiantes y edificios que se agregaron, con frondosos arboles que se habían añadido al tranquilo paisaje. La misma Academia se componía de cuatro secciones, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad, ubicadas en el Sur, Oeste, Este y Norte en el campus, respectivamente, con los dormitorios en pleno centro del campus. La escuela primaria, secundaria y preparatoria tenían tres edificios de tres pisos para los estudiantes y todos tenían sus propias instalaciones que incluían un gimnasio y canchas deportivas que eran aptas para cada nivel. La universidad era la más grande de todas ellas, sin embargo, constaba de dos edificios de cinco pisos donde las clases se iniciaban para cada curso conocido. Las instalaciones incluían un pequeño hospital para los que tomaban Enfermería y Cuidados, un hotel y restaurante para los estudiantes de Administración de Hotel y Restaurantes, un laboratorio para las distintas ciencias, un campo de tiro para los estudiantes de Criminología y muchas más facilidades para otros estudiantes.

Caminando con gracia hacia el edificio de la universidad, Kyouya llevó una de sus manos hacia su corbata negra, soltándola sutilmente de su cuello. Siempre le han disgustado las corbatas, era como atarse una soga alrededor del cuello, lo que implicaba un muerte anticipada. Y él siempre se ha preguntado por qué se ataba la corbata demasiado apretada, era como si quisiera suicidarse por desesperación. Sin embargo, era algo bueno que estos pensamientos no se mostraran en su rostro, resultaría problemático que el presidente de la junta directiva de la Academia Namimori tuviese pensamientos del estilo suicida.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hibari-san," dijo el grupo de estudiantes que el hombre de pelo negro estuvo pensando, yendo a través de los pasillos e inclinándose respetuosamente ante él. Kyouya les miró durante un milisegundo antes de inclinar ligeramente la cabeza hacia ellos, cerrando brevemente los ojos. Las chicas del grupo se sonrojaron ligeramente ante el reconocimiento y miraron a Kyouya alejándose, el corredor abriéndose hacía donde se dirigían.

Antes, Kyouya hubiera ignorado el respeto que se le daba, pensando que los herbívoros no merecían su reconocimiento. Sin embargo, él había trabajado en su… simpatía… desde hace un tiempo. Le hacía sentirse extraño en ambas maneras, buenas y malas, y le daba la atención no deseada de los civiles (que él mismo no era consciente de lo atractivo que verdaderamente era o qué tan gran club de fans tenía) y, sin embargo, sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por Tsuna ya que el joven siempre había querido que fuese más compasivo.

"Tetsu," dijo Kyouya, volviendo la cabeza un poco para reconocer al joven hombre que le seguía.

Los ojos grises conectaron con los suyos, encontrándose con la mansa sonrisa que expresaba el joven e inocente rostro. "¿Hai, Hibari-san?" dijo el hombre de veinticinco años, Kusakabe Tetsuo, asistente personal de Kyouya. Él era el bisnieto de la ex mano derecha del vampiro, Kusakabe Tetsuya, pero a pesar de que tenía la lealtad, honestidad y determinación de su bisabuelo, era muy tímido e inocente para su edad. A Kyouya le recordaba a Tsuna a pesar de la falta en parecido físico de Testuo a Tetsuya (que era una cabeza más bajo que su antecesor, no tenía el mentón hendido y su peinado era más normal), Kyouya siempre sentía que su mano derecha estaba allí, a su lado una vez más.

"¿Qué citas tengo para hoy?" le preguntó Kyouya, de nuevo al frente mientras seguía caminando hacia el mayor de los dos edificios, el de la universidad, el joven justo detrás de él.

"Bueno…" Tetsuo arrastró las palabras, sacando lo que parecía una vara larga o al menos del tamaño de un bolígrafo. Cliqueo en la parte superior y salió una holopantalla, mostrando diversos tipos de información y con un ligero toque en el holograma, Tetsuo escogió lo que deseaba ver. "Hay reuniones con los Directores Chang y Sakuya, y entonces, va a tener que supervisar el reacondicionamiento de los dormitorios. También tiene esa misión en Francia que Gokudera-san le ha asignado, que exige ser realizada para finales del mes."

Un destello de irritación brilló en el rostro de Kyouya. ¡El hecho de que Hayato estuviese actuando de jefe (junto con Takeshi y Reborn) no significaba que él podía ser el jefe del ex prefecto y en realidad tener el descaro de exigirle algo a él! Bueno, Kyouya iba a arreglar el verdadero sitio al que pertenecía Hayato.

"¿A qué hora es mi primera cita?"

"A las once señor, y ahora son las nueve."

"Bien, me da tiempo de sobre para ir a la oficina del Decano Gokudera y darle un buen trozo de mi mente."

Después de tres años de trabajar con el hombre mayor, Tetsuo conocía los signos de un cabreado Hibari Kyouya. Por supuesto, cuando empezó a trabajar como asistente personal del estoico pero temperamental hombre, fue un poco afectado por lo frío que Kyouya podía ser. Sin embargo, cuando se enteró de que sus bisabuelos se conocían, rápidamente fue más decidido para conocer a su jefe y fue recompensado gratamente por sus esfuerzos. Fue uno de los pocos que conocía al verdadero Hibari Kyouya (aunque él no sabía que Kyouya era un vampiro o que el 'amigo cercano' de su bisabuelo que se le informó era en realidad el mismo Kyouya).

El camino a la oficina del decano fue bastante largo. Tuvieron que hacer su camino a través de los estudiantes universitarios y caminar por los largos pasillos, así como tomar un ascensor, pero estarían en el quinto piso en muy poco tiempo. Kyouya le ordenó a Tetsuo que se quedase con el secretario, quien no protestó cuando entró en la oficina de Hayato, estuviese o no el hombre de cabellos plateados ocupado.

Sin ni siquiera pulsar el timbre para anunciar su presencia, Kyouya entró en la oficina y no estuvo totalmente sorprendido de ver a Hayato y Takeshi en una situación comprometida encima de la mesa de cristal del primero. Estaban medio desnudos, la roja camisa que Hayato vestía colgaba abierta mientras que la azul de Takeshi estaba medio desabrochada con su corbata negra todavía colgando de su cuello, aunque sin apretar. Kyouya no necesitaba mirar más abajo para saber que se molestaron extremadamente y no del que era 'molesto, enojado, perturbado'.

"¡Joder, bastardo!" gritó Hayato, casi golpeando su cabeza contra la de Takeshi mientras intentaba sentarse, con las manos juntaba apresuradamente los botones de su camisa. "¿No sabes como llamar?"

Haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta retorica, Kyouya entró en la habitación, esperando a que la puerta automática se cerrase antes de que él se cruzase de brazos y se apoyase contra ella. "¿No sabes cómo cerrar una puerta?" le devolvió la pregunta, sin reaccionar ante el brillo mordaz de su decano. "Además, no es muy profesional para alguien de tu estado hacer el tonto en tu propia oficina. No te quedaste para eso en _mí _escuela."

Hayato resopló cuando se enderezó la corbata una vez que fue atada alrededor de su cuello. "Como si tu no fueses a hacer lo mismo si Juudaime estuviese aquí…" murmuró antes de aullar de sorpresa cuando Takeshi le dio un –duro– codazo. "¿Qué?" apartando a su amante.

Takeshi sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Kyouya que aún tenía que alejarse de la puerta. Sin embargo, ambos podían ver lo tenso que estaba el cuerpo del hombre y cuan blancos se estaban volviendo los nudillos de sus manos. Era tabú hablar de Tsuna alrededor de Kyouya, pero lo era mucho más cuando este último le recordaba que el primero ya no estaba a su lado. Hayato tragó saliva, a pesar de que era un hombre que insultaba a las personas que consideraba molestas, distraídamente mencionó a Tsuna frente a Kyouya y eso era un gran no-no.

Hubo un silencio donde el aire estaba cargado de tensión, tanto el Guardián de la Lluvia como el de la Tormenta miraron a su compañero Guardián de la Nube con cierto recelo. Luego, Kyouya habló.

"No voy a ir," dijo con los inexpresivos ojos mirando a los dos intencionadamente.

Hayato y Takeshi soltaron al unísono la respiración, entonces Hayato lo pensó dos veces. "Espera, ¿qué?" dijo. "¿No vas a dónde?"

"A la ceremonia de herencia dentro de dos días, me niego a participar en ella."

El choque se mostró en el rostro de Hayato y Takeshi antes de que el ex fumador hablase. "¡Pero tienes que ir! Eres un guardián y nuestro jefe–"

En ese momento Takeshi le dio un codazo a su amante en las costillas otra vez y le dio al híbrido canoso una mirada de advertencia. Hayato sólo parecía confundido, pero entonces vio la mirada de odio absoluto en el rostro de Kyouya, que, por supuesto, no significaba que el hombre de cabello oscuro fuese feliz. Él no era feliz.

"No me es necesario volver a explicarme," dijo Kyouya mientras apartaba su cuerpo de la puerta. "Sólo quería decir que no debéis esperar a que asista. Y estoy sorprendido de que realmente hayas aceptado a este nuevo jefe, Gokudera Hayato."

Hayato parecía como si quisiese decir algo, algo muy importante para el asunto que discutían, pero recibió un tercer codazo en las costillas por parte de su amante. La expresión de Takeshi claramente le decía que se callase antes de que dijese cualquier cosa que pudiese arruinar su plan.

"Es difícil no hacerlo," el hombre de cabellos plateados murmuró sin mirar a Kyouya que sólo levantó una ceja.

A Takeshi le pareció prudente hablar. "Entendemos lo que estás diciendo, Hibari," le dijo dándole al hombre una suave sonrisa. "¿Pero no lo reconsiderarás? Sólo podrías encontrar algunas cosas sorprendentes si asistieses."

Kyouya le hizo caso omiso a su compañero guardián, sólo se volvió para abrir la puerta detrás de él. "Deja de perder el tiempo y vuelve a tu trabajo, Gokudera Hayato," le dijo mientras caminaba a través de la entrada y su perfil se había ido cuando la puerta se cerró.

"¿Por qué este hombre tiene que ser tan difícil?" se preguntó y Takeshi le miró antes de sonreír.

"Sólo es leal a Tsuna, eso es todo," le dijo como si eso lo explicase todo.

"¡Todos somos leales a Juudaime!" Hayato exclamó exasperado. "¡Pero este bastardo ni siquiera trata de escucharnos! ¡Y ahora va a perderse uno de los eventos más importantes de la alianza! ¡Debería ir allí!"

La sonrisa de Takeshi se atenuó a una sonrisa gentil y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hayato en una actitud calmante. "Maa, maa, vamos a encontrar algo mejor," le dijo apretando cariñosamente a su amante. "O ya se le ocurrirá algo. Siempre lo hace."

Un toque rojo apareció en las mejillas de Hayato. Incluso cuando estaba con su pareja todavía no se acostumbraba al afecto que recibía del hombre japonés, incluso después de cien años. "Sí, supongo," murmuró mirando hacia abajo en el piso alfombrado y tratando de no pensar en que tan seguro se sentía en los brazos de Takeshi o como su amante olía a almizcle.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Entonces;

"Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos antes de que fuésemos interrumpidos tan groseramente?"

"¡Ah! ¡Yakyuu-baka, estoy suponiendo que volveremos a…!"

El resto de la sentencia de Hayato fue ahogada por un gutural gemido.

* * *

><p>Los próximos días Kyouya se había sentido agitado y paranoico (que lo escondía muy bien, por cierto). A pesar de que la ceremonia de la herencia se había celebrado hace tres días, aún no había recibido ninguna palabra de ninguno de sus compañeros guardianes. Hayato se había despedido de su cargo como decano del departamento de ciencia y él no había regresado desde entonces, no especificó cuanto tiempo se iría. Todos los demás parecían haberse borrado de la faz de la Tierra. Ni siquiera Tetsuo recibió ninguna palabra desde que él no se pondría en contacto con nadie si no se habían puesto en contacto con el mismo Kyouya.<p>

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que hacía que Kyouya se sintiese agitado y paranoico. Como guardián tenía un deber –una responsabilidad– para asistir a la ceremonia de herencia (no importaba el hecho de que sólo sentía eso por su amor hacia Tsuna). No había excusa para no verlos. Y ahora que se saltó el evento más importante para la familia Vongola se sentía como un objetivo andante. No asistir a la ceremonia fue una demostración de total falta de respeto y esperaba que hombres trajeados de negro saltasen hacia él dondequiera que estuviese (aunque podría fácilmente derrotar a esos hombres a una masa irreconocible aunque ese no era el verdadero punto).

Lo que sorprendió a Kyouya aún más fue que nadie se había acercado a él después de ese día en el que se reunió con Hayato, nadie más trató de convencerle para que asistiera. Se esperaba que más personas mostrasen un esfuerzo, otros guardianes, otros miembros de la familia, demonios, ¡incluso Varia! Sin embargo, ¿por qué simplemente le dejaron tranquilo después de eso?

A Kyouya no le gustaba sentirse paranoico. No era como él.

En la mañana del segundo día después de que la ceremonia de herencia se realizase, Kyouya se despertó descubriendo que se había quedado dormido en su escritorio cubierto de 'papeles' holográficos que estaban, por suerte, todos firmados y listos para ser entregados a sus designadas aéreas. Frotándose el sueño de sus ojos, Kyouya se estiró y bostezó ampliamente, haciendo una pequeña mueca cuando los dolores del cuerpo fueron resueltos. Se pasó una mano por su pelo negro medianoche, quitándose la cinta del pelo y peinándose los enredos de menos importancia con los dedos. Se debatió acerca de si debía o no ducharse, pero ya que no lo hizo el día anterior, decidió que debía hacerlo.

Cogiendo todos los hologramas y poniéndolos en sus respectivos soportes, se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a su habitación para poder ducharse y cambiarse.

Media hora más tarde, sintiéndose más renovado y despierto de lo que lo hizo al levantarse, Kyouya se encontraba en la cocina arreglándose algo para desayunar. Cogiendo un panecillo con mantequilla, se sentó en la mesa del desayuno y recogió el periódico (que realmente no era 'papel' ya que los hologramas los sustituyeron), pasando los ojos sobre las primera pagina, donde parecía que había algún tipo de motín que se produjo en aluna parte de Asia occidental apenas unos días.

No es que Kyouya estuviese interesado. Sólo leía el periódico por rutina. Lo que otros herbívoros hicieran en otras partes del mundo no le importaba.

Después de ojear el resto del periódico y no encontrar nada de su interés, Kyouya se terminó el resto del desayuno y cogió la chaqueta del traje, así como su portafolios de hologramas antes de salir de su elegante apartamento que se encontraba en la zona más concurrida de la ciudad. En realidad, nunca vivía en ese apartamento ya que odiaba las multitudes, pero estaba más cerca de la Academia que su otra casa que estaba construida cerca de la frontera de la ciudad y, además, no le gustaba llevar a su casa el papeleo.

Kyouya tomó el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo, detestando que tuviese que ir con otros herbívoros, pero sabiendo que sus viejas formas de intimidación no funcionarían bien en esta nueva y moderna sociedad. Los herbívoros aún eran herbívoros, pero no eran medusas. Todavía tenían una columna vertebral.

El trayecto hacia la Academia no fue largo, pero Kyouya todavía se sentía molesto por el tráfico que había. Una vez que había estacionado su aerodeslizador en su área designada, salió del vehículo y se dirigió a las diversas oficinas de la escuela, pasando sobre los documentos y discutiendo las cosas que necesitaban ser discutidas. Siendo el presidente no podía requerir de caminar sobre la escuela de la manera que lo hacía, pero era su escuela y podía hacer lo que malditamente quisiera. Como un extra, esto le daba una excusa para disciplinar a los estudiantes que encontrase rompiendo las reglas. Los viejos hábitos tardaban en morir, después de todo.

Era casi mediodía cuando Kyouya decidió que podría almorzar. Él todavía tenía que comer después de todo y se acordó de que había un puesto de ramen tradicional en la misma calle de la escuela. Asegurándose de que tenía todo lo necesario en su persona, Kyouya salió de la escuela hacia las abarrotadas calles. No era un largo paseo y una vez que apareció en el puesto de ramen, haciendo aun lado el toldo, fue recibido por el anciano que lo dirigía.

"¡Irasshaimasen!" dijo el hombre, sonriendo ampliamente a Kyouya quien asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. "¿Qué le gustaría comer, joven?"

"Carne de res," fue la sencilla respuesta de Kyouya y el viejo asintió con la cabeza antes de ir a trabajar en su orden.

A Kyouya se le entregó un vaso de agua, que bebió con agradecimiento, y esperó por su comida, sin hacer nada más que girar un palillo en su mano desocupada. Sus pensamientos vagaban hacia la ceremonia de la herencia, pero rápidamente lo sacó de su cabeza. Podría haber un nuevo jefe, pero no había manera en el infierno de que fuese a aceptar a quien fuese. Y, además, ¿por qué tenía que aceptar a esa persona? ¡Era el Guardián de Tsuna, no el Guardián de esa persona! No necesitaba –ni deseaba– seguir a esta nueva persona.

Fue entonces cuando Kyouya sintió a dos personas familiares detrás de él. Ellos no eran hostiles, pero el entrecerró los ojos de todos modos porque la pareja le molestaba a cualquier extremo.

"¡Yo, Hibari!" le dijo Takeshi cuando apareció a la derecha de Kyouya, sentándose en el taburete.

"Mmm," fue el único saludo de Hayato cuando tomó el taburete a la izquierda de Kyouya.

"Herbívoros," dijo Kyouya siendo tan civil como podía. "Habéis vuelto."

"¡Sí!" gorjeó Takeshi felizmente con su característica sonrisa. "¡Fueron un par de días largos, pero la ceremonia fue perfecta!"

"Pero el jefe realmente quería verte. Estaba muy decepcionado de que no hubieras ido a la ceremonia."

Los ojos de Kyouya se entrecerraron ante la sola mención del nuevo jefe. "No tengo ningún deseo de reunirme con él," dijo chasqueando los palillos una vez el cuenco de ramen se colocó ante él. "Y si es posible, no quiero reunirme con él. Ahora, iros para que pueda comer tranquilo."

Antes de que Kyouya incluso pudiese llevarse un bocado de fideos a la boca, sintió una mano dándole una palmada en la espalda, sin duda procedente de Takeshi.

"¡No seas así, Hibari!" le dijo un sonriente Takeshi a un Kyouya con el ceño fruncido. "¡El jefe es un tipo realmente genial! Él sólo quiere llegar a conocerte mejor, después de haber oído lo que has logrado en el pasado."

"Hn," fue la única respuesta de Kyouya antes de que él empezase su comida. Normalmente odiaría comer con gente a su alrededor observándole, pero tenía la suficiente hambre como para hacer caso omiso de su propia inseguridad. Y, además, estos dos molestos e incompetentes que pensaba que eran ya habían sido testigos de él en dos estados de alimentación, por lo que no era nada novedoso para ellos.

Al ver al Guardián de la Nube intentando evitar el tema, Hayato dijo, "Sabes que no podrás evitarlo durante mucho tiempo. Te reunirás con el jefe cuando el tiempo lo diga, estoy seguro de que lo aceptarás tan fácilmente como el resto de nosotros."

Y de repente, Kyouya ya no tenía tanta hambre. Dejando a un lado los palillos y tragando el bocado de fideos que estaba masticando, empujó el cuenco hacia Takeshi (quien lo tomó con deleite) y pagó su comida antes de darse la vuelta y salir del puesto de ramen. Hayato lo vio alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Crees que va a ponerse al día con Hibari?" le preguntó Takeshi con la boca llena de fideos.

"No hables con la boca llena," le reprendió Hayato. "Y sí, estoy seguro de que lo hará." Él sonrió más amplio cuando ordenó su propio plato de ramen. "Es nuestro jefe, después de todo, y ese bastardo tiene que verle."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyouya-san, ¿sabes cuál es el deber del Guardián de la Nube?"<em>

"_Mm, no puedo decir que sí."_

"_Se dice que el Guardián de la Nube es distante y va a la deriva. Él protege a la familia desde un punto independiente y no puede estar atado a nada."_

"_¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estés contando esto?"_

"_Bueno, ahora eres mí Guardián de la Nube y aunque seas distante y vayas a la deriva, me pregunto si donde estás parado es realmente un punto independiente y si realmente no puedes estar atado a nada." _

"…"

"…_Gomen, no tenía la intención de burlarme de ti o cualquier otra cosa."_

"_No, no. Sólo estaba pensando."_

"_Oh… entonces, ¿en qué estás pensando?"_

"_Que no quiero ser parte de tu familia y no tengo ningún deseo de serlo."_

"…"

"_Y realmente no estoy atado a nada excepto a mis propios caprichos y deseos."_

"…_Entonces, ¿qué significa eso?"_

"…"

"_¿Kyouya-san?"_

"…_Eso significa que mi deseo es protegerte a ti y sólo a ti, no me importa el resto de tu llamada familia; siempre que estés a salvo, entonces sentiré que mi deber está cumplido."_

"_¿En serio?"_

"_Mm. Me paro de forma independiente, porque voy a hacer cualquier cosa por protegerte a ti, incluso si eso significa desobedecer las llamadas ordenes. Lo que sucede es que a veces mis acciones también protegen al resto de la familia, me guste o no."_

"_Entonces, ¿no significa eso que estás atado a mí?"_

"_Como he dicho, no estoy atado a nada que no sean mis propios deseos… que esos pasan a incluirte a ti."_

"_Jaja, seguro que sabes como torcer las palabras, Kyouya-san."_

"_Kyouya."_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Quita el –san. No quiero oír que me llames así, Tsunayoshi."_

"…_De acuerdo, Kyouya…"_

* * *

><p>Kyouya abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando a través de las hojas y ramas de los arboles en el que había estado durmiendo. Después de la charla que tuvo con Hayato y Takeshi, se vio entrando en un parque cercano y quedándose dormido bajo un árbol. Como resultado, soñó con una pequeña conversación que él y Tsuna tuvieron años atrás. Siempre tenía sueños de Tsuna, por lo que no era nada nuevo, pero se había olvidado por completo que incluso tuvieron esa conversación. Y mirando hacia atrás, se sentía como si una simple conversación tuviese un fuerte significado para ellos dos.<p>

El Guardián de la Nube retrasó un momento el apartar el dosel de hojas, hipnotizado por el vaivén y el oxido y la forma en que la luz del sol jugaba a través de los huecos. Pronto se cansó de ver las hojas. Suspirando y levantando una mano para frotarse los ojos, Kyouya se sentó mirando a su alrededor. No había nadie más en el parque, cosa que era algo bueno para él. Comprobando el reloj que estaba alrededor de su muñeca, vio que sólo eran un poco pasadas las dos de la tarde, lo que era habitual en sus siestas del mediodía. Después de ahogar un bostezo, Kyouya se levantó de un saltó y sacudió su traje, alegrándose de que el material impedía las manchas de hierba.

Al ver que no tenia nada más que hacer y que ya tuvo su siesta, Kyouya decidió que debía regresar a la Academia. Dirigiéndose hacia la salida del parque, se pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro y posteriormente tiró de su cinta para el pelo y dejó su cabellera suelta. La ligera brisa jugaba con sus cabellos negro medianoche, dejando que rozasen su cuello y hombros, casi cubriendo su rostro por un tupido velo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo otra vez, gustándole lo suave que se sentía, y luego fue tirando de los largos mechones hacia atrás y girando la cinta alrededor de su pelo, atándolo firmemente en su lugar en la parte trasera de su cabeza. No podía recordar por qué se dejó crecer el pelo, cuando pensaba en cortárselo siempre apartaba el pensamiento lejos para otro día. E incluso cuando crecía hasta la cintura, nunca podía cortárselo por encima de sus hombros. Simplemente, le parecía bien un poco largo.

El sol era cálido en su rostro mientras caminaba a lo largo del camino. Su mente se sumergió en los recuerdos del pasado y las fantasías que había imaginado. El anhelo que había suprimido ahora estaba a flor de piel y el vacío en su corazón ya era muy prominente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Y eso es todo lo que escribí. El final estaba previsto para que Tsuna cayese desde el cielo justo encima de Kyouya, reflejando su primer encuentro. ¿Y vivieron felices para siempre? LOL fue más o menos un final abierto.

Ah, y Tsuna ahora tiene el pelo largo. Por alguna razón me gustan Tsuna y Kyouya con el pelo largo…

En este capítulo me inspiré en uno de los pocos animes futuristas, pero sobre todo en Red Garden. Tsuna estar prisionero en el cristal durante un siglo fue inspirado, principalmente, por Blood Plus.

Si… eso es todo. Esta historia ya está hecha. Se acabó. No más. Pero todavía acepto cualquier pregunta y voy a contestarla a la mejor de mis capacidades. ¡Ah, y no os olvidéis de visitar mi blog! Igual que el Tumblr. Mi blog personal es emotivegothika y mi 1827 blog es cloud-and-skies. ¡Dejadme un mensaje!

Hasta mi próxima historia, tata~

EDITADO: Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que ha habido cierta confusión acerca de quien es el jefe. Así que estoy aquí para rectificar eso.

Tsuna es el 'nuevo' jefe. Él de alguna manera se liberó de su prisión. ¿Cómo? No he pensado en ello (igual que Akira-sama cuando se trató de Xanxus…). Los que dirigían a la familia Vongola mientas Tsuna estuvo preso fueron los guardianes, excepto Kyouya y Mukuro y Reborn. Nono murió en una batalla con Millefiore, igual que Iemitsu (sí, mentalmente les maté. Bastardos). Todos los guardianes fueron fieles a Tsuna, creyendo que iba a ser liberado un día y tenían razón.

Kyouya no fue informado de que Tsuna fue liberado porque el mismo Tsuna quería decírselo. Había indicios de que era Tsuna, sin embargo, dados graciosamente por Reborn, Hayato y Takeshi. Todo habría sido explicado por Tsuna si en realidad lo hubiera escrito.

Bueno, aquí está hecho, espero. ¡Aún estoy abierta a preguntas!

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Y dejando mi pequeña reseña, este fic se da por terminado. Nos leemos en mis otras traducciones y mis fics.

¡Muchas gracias a quienes lo han seguido y han comentado~!


End file.
